COMPANY LOVES MISERY by AngstGoddess003 in Port
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward, atualmente ex-alcoólatra em recuperação, antigo ameaçador de Bella Swan, deve fazer as pazes com a pessoa que se recusar a dar isso a ele. Situações adultas.
1. Chapter 1

**COMPANY LOVES MISERY**

**Autora: AngstGoddess003 **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1713572/ AngstGoddess003 )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Angústia

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Company Loves Misery **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5577199/ 1/ Company_Loves_Misery )

**Sinopse:** Edward, atualmente ex-alcoólatra em recuperação, antigo ameaçador de Bella Swan, deve fazer as pazes com a pessoa que se recusar a dar isso a ele. Situações adultas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**AngstGoddess003,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**MISÉRIA AMA COMPANHIA**

**Capítulo 1**

**_Edward POV_  
**

_Horripilantes_*.

_* Em inglês a palavra é __bloodcurdling__, que na tradução literal significa coagulação (ou coalhar) do sangue, mas como se refere a um som, seria horripilante, apavorante, aterrorizante, que faz gelar o sangue._

Eu sempre pensei que era uma espécie de palavra ridícula. Como o sangue pode coalhar? Aplicá-la a um som era ainda mais ridículo. Sons não fazem o sangue coalhar. Calor, talvez.

Suspirei, pendurando para fora da janela e vendo o cascalho assobiar quando James desviou em um espaço aberto. Meu sangue não parecia coalhado. Parecia... vivo e confortável. Eu ri preguiçosamente, olhando a maneira em que a linha amarela do espaço designado corria completamente sob a vibração do seu Oldsmobile*****. "Você estaciona como meeeeeeerda." Eu cantei. Eu descansei minha bochecha na porta e suspirei novamente. Minhas entranhas parecendo como lava derretida. Talvez esse fosse o tipo de sangue coalhado para algumas pessoas, mas eu? Eu gostava disso.

_* __Oldsmobile:__ foi uma marca de veículos descontinuada pela General Motors em 2004. Foto do carro: http:/ www. carforums. net/ reviews/ makes/ pictures/ (retirar os espaços)_

"Saia da porra do meu carro antes que você arremesse." Ele ordenou em uma fala confusa, o som dele saindo indistinto atrás de mim.

"Yeah, yeah." Eu resmunguei quando tropecei do carro, equilibrando-me com uma expressão séria para o chão. "Ei, você. Pare de balançar." Eu ordenei, estreitando meus olhos enquanto eu balançava.

"Vocês dois estão bêbados como merda. Lembre-me por que estamos aqui?" A voz irritada de Victoria veio atrás de mim e eu tive que cerrar meus dentes para não vomitar. Eu não sei como, mas o som da sua voz me fez lembrar de ovos. Mexidos. Você sabe o que parece mexido? _Leite coalhado_.

Eu fechei a mão sobre minha boca, olhos molhados. "Não podemos faltar no teste de Trigonometria, Cabeça Vermelha." Eu murmurei, lutando para prender o jantar da minha noite anterior.

"Nós seremos proibidos. Eu não me sinto como se estivesse gritando apenas porque eu precisava de uma carona..."

Blá, blá, blá. Ela continuou, insistindo em que iríamos nos foder.

O que quer que seja. Não seria a primeira vez. Não será a última.

James bateu nas minhas costas enquanto nós desajeitadamente tropeçávamos para o pátio. "Estamos atrasados." Ele suspirou, apontando para o prédio. "Sua parada nos fez atrasar, Eduardo. Que porra você acha que podemos fazer sobre isso?"

Certo de que eu poderia abrir minha boca sem vomitar, eu zombei. "Nós vamos para lá-" Eu apontei para o prédio, nossos passos hesitantes enquanto avaliávamos esta perfeita instituição conhecida como "Forks High School".

Os olhos de James estreitaram e arregalaram com suas tentativas de se focar. "Nós vamos lá e diremos, 'Ei, senhora... hum... pessoa da Trigonometria com batom ruim-" Ele já dobrava de tanto rir, segurando seu estômago com uma das mãos e apoiando a outra no seu joelho. "Se um frasco tem doze gramas de líquido, e você tem três garrafas parcialmente cheias de... alguma coisa... então como você escolhe com qual garrafa enchê-lo?"

James respondeu através dos assobios da sua risada abafada, os olhos enrugados, "Você não vai! Você acabou de começar a garrafa cheia e trabalhou bebendo-a. Frascos-" Seu rosto ficou séria quando ele se virou para mim, atirando um braço em volta do meu ombro e fazendo-me tropeçar. Ele deu um soquinho no meu peito. "Frascos são para maricas".

Eu assenti em acordo quando Victoria passou por mim, pisando firme em seus tênis quando ela declarou, "Vocês dois são as merdas mais estúpidas na história de Forks".

James estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa quando sua boca estalou fechada, virando a cabeça para ela. "Hey!" Ele franziu a testa, levando-me pelas portas duplas. "Eu me ressenti com esse comentário! Os pisos eram _brilhantes_. Definitivamente não como ovos. _Mexidos. Coalhados..._

Um leve tremor subiu a minha espinha enquanto eu lutava para manter o conteúdo do meu estômago para baixo, mais uma vez. Eu poderia ter bebido um pouco demais, mas, como James diz, _"É meio-dia em algum lugar"._

"Oo! Oooo! Oo-oo-oo!" James começou de repente, saltando sobre seus calcanhares, parando-me com um puxão na minha jaqueta que quase me mandou para o chão. "Olhe, Eduardo! Olhe isso! Olhe isso! Caloura Petulante*****!" Ele estava apontando vagamente para o outro extremo do corredor vazio, uma figura agachada ao lado de um armário que estava embaçado na minha visão.

_*Em inglês, __sassy__, que pode ser audaciosa, petulante, ousada; então decidi usar como petulante._

Um pequeno sorriso se apoderou dos meus lábios enquanto eu a espreitava, bunda arrebitada, o cabelo castanho todo como véu ao redor da sua mochila. "Aposta comigo." Eu desafiei, levantando o meu queixo e olhando para ele com um olhar determinado.

Como esperado, seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso, seu dente torto espreitando do seu lábio inferior. "O primeiro a fazer a Caloura Petulante dizer uma palavra suja." Ele apostou com um aceno de cabeça preguiçoso.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, gemendo. "Vamos lá, homem. Dê-me algo que vale a pena o meu tempo".

Caloura Petulante era alguém tão divertida de ferrar. James e eu estávamos sempre fazendo apostas sobre quem poderia irritá-la mais. Ela era uma do tipo nerd, nova de algum lugar do sul, toda quieta, solitária rato de biblioteca e simplesmente tão... _petulante._

Sempre que eu batia seus livros de suas mãos, ou movia seu banco exatamente antes de ela sentar, ou encravava a bola de vôlei na cabeça dela na educação física, ela sempre tinha a expressão mais adorável e feroz. Ela enrolava seus lábios para trás e seus olhos faiscavam na forma mais magnífica. Nada era melhor do que ver suas narinas queimando enquanto ela projetava seu queixo para me dar um pedaço da sua mente. Ah, e o _rubor_. Ela coraria a sombra mais não natural de magenta se eu pudesse empurrá-la apenas corretamente.

A maioria das meninas na sua posição teria chorado bagunçada como resultado das nossas constantes travessuras, mas não a Caloura Petulante. Ela nunca chorou, ou ficou triste, ou magoada, ou reclamou. Ela apenas ficava... como… realmente irritada.

Era uma mudança tão refrescante das meninas usuais na escola, sempre tendendo a flertar e recatadas e necessitando de validação constante para a sua baixa auto-estima. As dela eram as melhores reações de todas. Eu amava quando ela abria sua boca e começava a me xingar de nomes, ameaçando o bem-estar do meu músculo viril e tremendo em fúria.

Ela tinha coragem, aquela uma.

Eu gostava dela.

"Ok." James suspirou, revirando seus olhos. "O primeiro a fazê-la levar o nome do Senhor em vão." Ele tentou fazer aquela coisa onde uma sobrancelha se curva para cima, mas ele estava bêbado e ele engoliu isso, de qualquer maneira, então ele apenas pareceu como se estivesse tendo um derrame.

_Oh._ Essa era uma boa. Caloura Petulante era muito boazinha para superar o atual "foda-se" de mau gosto que ela geralmente cuspia em mim. Eu gostava disso. "C.P. nunca xinga ao nosso Santo Senhor e Salvador. Estou dentro para aquela garrafa de Jack em seu carro." Segurei minha mão estendida para ele e ele deu um tipo de choramingar, ombros caídos.

"Mas aquilo é para a minha mãe! Ela vai chutar a minha bunda-"

"Se eu perder, eu darei a você o meu novo videogame".

Seu rosto se iluminou, lábios formando uma inclinação frouxa. "Sério?" James era tão fácil. Sua família era muito baixa nos degraus da sociedade, de classe média, de baixa renda. Eu era o oposto e tinha mais dinheiro do que eu sabia o que fazer com ele. Ele era tão facilmente enganado com besteiras materialistas. "Porra, sim!" Ele exclamou, batendo na minha mão em um aperto desleixado.

Lambi meus lábios enquanto eu a observava, ainda curvada e vasculhando sua bolsa. "Shhh." Eu segurei o meu dedo até os lábios enquanto nós suavemente andávamos nas pontas dos pés pelo corredor, espreitando-a como predadores... Ok, mais como dois predadores muito bêbados e tropeçando.

James, é claro, não podia parar de rir. Ele era tão risonho como um adolescente quando se embriagava. Foditardado*****. Eu atirei a ele um olhar de advertência, sua mão cobrindo sua boca enquanto ele assobiava mais risadas por entre os dedos.

_*__Foditardado__: fodidamente retardado._

Isso não seria fácil. Era um pouco específico e, verdadeiramente, eu não tive nenhuma intenção de desistir do meu novo videogame. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir o Nível Dez neste jogo realmente difícil e eu o venceria antes do final da semana, marque minhas palavras. Mais do que isso, porém, era a garrafa de Jack. Eu nunca tive bom whisky. Carlisle mantinha suas bebidas trancadas como o Fort Knox, e dois garotos ruins como James e eu tínhamos baixado nossos padrões e estabelecido bebidas residuais de merda que geralmente nos deixam mais doente do que cães.

Poderíamos ter duas noites valendo a pena de diversão com aquela garrafa de whisky. Ou, eu poderia torná-la quatro e fazer James observar.

Uma vez que estávamos perto o suficiente, podíamos ouvir a Caloura Petulante resmungando sob sua respiração, bufando e fazendo com que seu cabelo voasse para cima. Seu armário estava sustentado aberto, todo organizado no interior com estampas de algum pintor aleatório todas gravadas até o interior. Eu sorri, olhando para James quando uma idéia genial subitamente me ocorreu.

Quero dizer, não há tal coisa como um ateu em uma cova e um pequeno armário.

Infelizmente, ela também tinha um desses pequenos espelhos pendurados em seu armário. Ela deve ter apanhado o movimento a partir do canto dos seus olhos porque ela suspirou, atirando-se do seu agachamento e girando ao redor.

"Vá!" James gritou, mas eu já peguei em sua cintura, erguendo-a do chão enquanto ela chutava e empurrava contra mim.

_Merda_, ela era forte. Sua cabeça batendo, enviando seu cabelo sedoso debaixo do meu nariz e eu fiquei atordoado por um momento porque eu era um esquisito e eu gostava do cheiro do cabelo de uma garota. Eu gostei de como ele brilhava e escorria... e eu realmente não poderia explicar isso. Apertei o meu aperto, rindo quando ela começou sua falação previsível.

"Coloque-me. No. Chão." Seus dentes estavam cerrados apertados e eu peguei o seu olhar pelo espelho.

Jesus, se olhares pudessem matar.

Suas narinas já estavam queimando enquanto seus olhos brilhavam – faiscando – incendiando – _raivosos._

Deus, eu amava essa garota.

Eu sorri, tropeçando levemente enquanto ela lutava contra o meu corpo já desajeitadamente embriagado. "Faça-me." Eu a desafiei, rindo quando suas tentativas de me dar cotoveladas nas costelas mostraram-se inúteis. Suas bochechas já estavam virando um tom hilário do roxo, as unhas cavando em meus braços como se suas curtas pequenas garras pudessem realmente me machucar. Eu tive que dar crédito a ela. Ela tinha uma faísca como ninguém que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Vê-la assim exaltava-me a um grau intoxicante e eu não poderia sequer explicar o por quê. Ela era simplesmente a epítome da ferocidade, toda embrulhada neste pequeno pacote frágil, completada com um laço enganador.

Mas então comecei a empurrá-la para a frente e ela colocou um pé em cada lado do seu armário, seu rosto branqueando como um pálido fantasma. "Não." Ela murmurou, segurando em meus braços com as mãos tremendo.

A risada de James foi sarcástica quando ele zombou: "Não! Não! Waaaah!" Ele revirou seus olhos e apertou sua mão. "Acabe com isso. Estou atrasado para a Sra. Grandes Tetas." Ele encostou-se contra a fileira de armários enquanto ela chutava e começava a ofegar, empurrando em mim e me fazendo tropeçar um passo para trás.

Nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho e os dela olhavam para mim com este tipo estranho de olhar suplicante. Eu podia ver sua boca formando silenciosamente "Por favor", o alongamento dos seus lábios persistente e alongado até que eu pude ver seus dentes cerrados.

_Foda-me_, Caloura Petulante estava meio que... implorando. Foi a coisa mais fascinante de se ver. Cantarolando em pensamento, eu empurrei mais perto, apenas para sentir seu corpo tenso e ver seus olhos se arregalarem ainda mais. Seus lábios tremiam. _Tremiam!_

Eu quase reconsiderei, mas, quero dizer... eu realmente queria aquele Jack. Realmente, realmente, realmente. Além disso, James estava ali, me olhando, esperando, e pronto para tomar o meu videogame e... seria apenas por alguns segundos. Caloura Petulante poderia passar por isso. Nós tínhamos feito pior do que isso. Eu também não podia negar que a descoberta desse novo lado frágil dela me cativou. Eu meio que senti uma vontade passageira de proteção com a realização deste lado mais fraco dela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu também queria empurrá-la ao redor para ver o quão profundo iria.

Com um encolher de ombros, eu imediatamente comecei a enchê-la no armário, ignorando seus suspiros estrangulados enquanto eu lutava desajeitadamente com todos os seus membros agitados. Meus dedos escavaram em seus lados quando fui obrigado a empurrá-la com um esforço surpreendente. Ela era mais forte do que parecia.

Claro, eu era mais forte.

Com um último grunhido, eu finalmente a comprimi lá dentro bem e bonita e fui capaz de fechar a porta depois de um empurrão final de um braço perdido oscilando. Uma vez que estava finalmente trancado, eu deixei meu corpo cansado cair contra ele, amassando o cadeado fechado com uma bufada. Eu peguei um olhar fugaz para o olhar no rosto de James e comecei a rir. Ele estava olhando para o chão atentamente, as mãos nos seus joelhos.

Ele explodiria em pedaços.

O primeiro estrondo no armário foi surpreendentemente alto e ecoou pelo corredor, mas não havia salas de aula nesse corredor, apenas armários. Eu sorri triunfantemente quando ela começou estranguladamente a praguejar suas seqüências de profanação, esperando por aquela que sinalizasse a sua libertação.

James ergueu um dedo, o barulho parecendo irritar o seu estômago. Isso era apenas um bônus. "Eu acho que poderia vomitar, cara." Ele engasgou enquanto gotas de suor cresciam em sua testa.

A Caloura Petulante foi ficando mais alta, realmente movendo meu corpo com o peso de seus chutes na porta. "Deixe-me sair! Meu pai vai explodir seus cérebros fodidos por isso!" Meu primeiro instinto foi de rolar meus olhos porque ela sempre usava isso, mas a voz dela estava longe. Ela girava e crescia desigual enquanto ela continuava, "Abra a porta! Juro pelo fodido Deus-"

Eu me iluminei, olhando para James, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Não conta." Ele começou a vomitar no chão, um dedo ainda suspenso no ar.

"Conta!" Eu argumentei. "Levando o nome do Senhor em vão. É isso aí." Então, tudo ficou em silêncio. A pancada parou, os xingamentos, as ameaças, os engasgos. O corredor estava completamente parado. Eu podia literalmente ouvir as folhas caindo do lado de fora na calçada, minha visão ainda embaçada nas bordas.

Isso fez o cabelo da minha nuca levantar na extremidade.

"Por favor." Ela murmurou, respirações pesadas flutuando através do metal entre nós. "Por favor, deixe-me sair." Ela implorou e ela soava... tão assustada e pequena.

Sem esperar pela sua confirmação, virei-me para o armário, pronto para libertá-la porque ela estava claramente à beira das lágrimas... e Caloura Petulante _nunca_ chorava. Deus sabe que nós demos a ela motivos de sobra para isso no passado. Talvez ela realmente não gostasse de não ter controle, ou algo assim. Eu era assim às vezes. Talvez fosse apenas o espaço confinado. Eu não estava certo por que ela estava agindo assim, mas eu percebi que eu provavelmente a abalei o suficiente pelo mês.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto comecei a me atrapalhar com o cadeado e então ri ainda mais quando comecei a puxar o metal, balançando minha cabeça quando percebi que eu o tranquei.

Franzi a testa para o botão circular, virando-o em minha mão, antes que me ocorreu que eu poderia simplesmente perguntar a ela qual era a combinação. Surpreendentemente, antes que eu pudesse realmente perguntar, ouvi o grito mais visceral emergindo do metal, a centímetros do meu rosto. Isso me fez pular.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que a reação dela foi um pouco melodramática e elevada, mas então as pancadas começaram novamente – com uma vingança. Ela sacudia toda a fileira de armários. James tombou e finalmente perdeu seu estômago, seu vômito espirrando no chão com um doentio "splat" enquanto ela chutava e espancava, sua voz projetando um grito que só poderia ser descrito como... _horripilante_.

Você conhece aquela frase sobre "o inferno todo se liberta"?

Isto era isso.

Um segundo, tudo estava quieto, e no próximo, tudo era barulhento e perfurante. Fez meu estômago virar e pesar, lábios dormentes quando eu puxei o cadeado, com dificuldades para abri-lo.

"Cale-se!" Eu ordenei, sua voz perfurando meus ouvidos e fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Eu não poderia pensar direito. Mas ela não cedeu, seu grito tão alto que fez meu peito vibrar com sua intensidade. "Apenas... _merda. _D-D-dê-me a sua combinação." Eu implorei às pressas enquanto o puxava com força.

Mas ela não podia me ouvir sobre seus próprios gritos e marteladas estrondosas no metal entre nós. Eu me afastei do armário, meu sangue _coalhando _enquanto eu observava a porta do armário distorcer com cada golpe e batida sua.

Eu cobri meus ouvidos e olhei para James, que estava limpando sua boca com os olhos vidrados.

"Eu não posso abri-lo." Eu disse a ele, incapaz de sequer ouvir minha própria voz. Mas a voz dela levantou três oitavas quando isso escapou da minha boca.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Isso tinha sido um acidente. Eu usava meu armário até quatro vezes por dia e era simplesmente um hábito prender o cadeado uma vez que ele estivesse fechado. E... eu estava bêbado... e eu não estava pensando...

Os gritos dela eram incoerentes, mas parecia que ela estava sendo assassinado ali. Eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém ser assassinado antes, mas imaginei que soava muito como ela dentro desse armário. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Levei um bom minuto para entrar em ação.

"_Merda!_ Chame o zelador!" Eu finalmente ordenei a James, gritando sobre os sons ricocheteando nas paredes. O pânico dela era de alguma forma infeccioso e eu encontrei minhas próprias mãos tremendo enquanto eu agarrava o cadeado, aspirando enquanto eu tentava erguê-lo longe da porta. Eu considerei as dobradiças e lutei desesperadamente com todos os pontos e fendas. Meus dedos doíam enquanto eu os apertava nas fendas e tentava inutilmente dobrar o metal para longe, mas ela mantinha dando pancadas na porta e isso me incomodava, tornando impossível encontrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza. Meus dedos normalmente ágeis não podiam encontrar nenhuma redução enquanto eles cegamente se agarravam à superfície.

Em vez disso, ironicamente, rezei enquanto eu lutava desesperadamente com o obstáculo sendo espancado. Eu só tinha que consertar isso e então tudo ficaria bem. Se eu pudesse tirá-la antes que o zelador chegasse, todos nós poderíamos rir disso e seguir nossos caminhos separados. Eu nunca foderia com a Caloura Petulante novamente se eu pudesse apenas... abrir a porra do armário.

Ouvi o sinal tocar em alguma parte distante da minha consciência embriagada, mas minha atenção estava tão focada no armário que eu nunca percebi a multidão de pessoas indo em direção ao corredor dos pátios e corredores paralelos do prédio. Eu estava suando até então e totalmente derrotado quando bati meus dedos contra ele em frustração. Meu soco lívido não fez nada. Nem sequer rivalizou com os seus retumbantes socos e tapas contra ele por dentro. Eu estava completamente impotente.

Dentro de instantes, o corredor estava cheio, os espectadores atrás de mim apenas olhando em uma espécie de silêncio chocado enquanto ela continuava. _Deus_, ela continuava. Era incansável e estridente e quebrado e desesperado. Não estava certo. Não era petulante.

Era a coisa mais horrível que eu já ouvi.

Michael Newton me empurrou para fora do caminho, atrapalhado com o cadeado e tentando conversar com ela através das grades da porta. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia sobre os gritos e murros, mas sua voz soou suave – nem um pouco como a minha tinha sido, mesmo que seu rosto mostrasse a sua óbvia preocupação.

Bem como eu tinha feito, ele lutava com a porta, Ben e Eric, eventualmente, vieram em seu auxílio. Os três testaram diferentes táticas de abrir o armário enquanto eu me encolhia no meio da multidão, cobrindo meus ouvidos e estremecendo com cada lamento dela.

Os professores entraram, tentando ajudar os meninos, sem nenhum proveito. Com cada minuto passado, seus rostos ficavam mais tensos e pálidos, um mar de lábios apertados e desamparados benfeitores. O Sr. Berty jogou as mãos no ar após uma tentativa, como se dissesse, "Que diabos vocês esperam que eu faça?"

Parecia uma eternidade, seus gritos crescendo mais ásperos e grossos a cada segundo. Eu imaginei que isso devia ser como ouvir alguém expulsar a sua alma através de seus pulmões. Isso é o que parecia para mim - como se, se eu olhasse forte o suficiente, eu poderia até mesmo ter visto a sua alma sendo empurrada por aquelas grades horizontais e dissipando no ar. Eu apenas viajei tão longe quanto eu tinha com a finalidade de alcançar a lata de lixo mais próxima, onde vomitei minha viagem matinal de beber até cair em todo o plástico preto.

Demorou meia hora – _trinta fodidos minutos_ - para James entrar correndo no meio da multidão com o zelador, um grande cortador de parafuso muito bem vindo em suas mãos calejadas.

Quando ele finalmente cortou o cadeado livre, a porta atirou aberta tão rapidamente que bateu o velho zelador para trás. Caloura Petulante aterrissou no chão frio com um retumbante 'clap', que silenciou o corredor inteiro.

Todos olhamos silenciosamente – a escola inteira – quando ela deitou com o rosto para baixo, suas costas subindo e descendo com a afiada respiração com dificuldade que agitava seus cabelos escuros. Seus suspiros eram os únicos sons preenchendo o corredor, como se talvez todos estivessem segurando suas próprias respirações. Eu sei que eu estava. Ela ainda estava visivelmente trêmula quando o vice-diretor me puxou com força pela parte de trás da gola da minha camiseta. Ele falou em assobios venenosos que projetaram uma névoa de cuspe no meu rosto, mas meus olhos arregalados mantiveram-se fixos na apavorante visão dela naquele chão.

Eu nunca vou esquecê-la.

Seus dedos ensangüentados eram terríveis contra o linóleo completamente branco. Eu juro, parecia que estava faltando suas unhas, mas eu não poderia dizer. Seus dedos e cotovelos já estavam roxos e inchados, enquanto o seu braço direito estava preso de forma não natural abaixo dela, visivelmente quebrado como resultado da força que eu admirei apenas alguns momentos antes. O braço estremecia enquanto ela tremia, e as pessoas sibilavam dolorosamente em resposta, as meninas se afastando enquanto enrugavam seus narizes para o ar ao redor dela, que exalava da sua urina.

A última coisa que eu lembro de ver quando meu corpo mole foi conduzido para a diretoria foi o seu olhar com olhos lacrimejantes. Seu rosto encostado no chão, cabelo emaranhado à sua testa suada enquanto seus cílios molhados pesavam e grudavam juntos em ângulos aleatórios. Não havia raiva, ou ferocidade, ou petulância, ou indignação enquanto ela olhava sem expressão para a frente – sem a admirável fúria, tristeza, ou mesmo a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo.

Não havia nada

Houve uma ambulância - foi-me dito isso. Houve o Chefe Swan e sua viatura da polícia, luzes azuis e vermelhas iluminando o pátio quando ela foi carregada. Houve telefonemas para os meus pais e os de James. Houve olhares de completo desprezo do corpo docente e discente. Houve Victoria, no meio de tudo isso, sacudindo sua cabeça com olhos de 'eu disse a vocês'.

Houve a expulsão definitiva.

Houve acusações apresentadas pelo próprio Chefe Swan.

Houve gritos em minha casa naquela noite, verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

Houve um monte de detalhes sobre esse dia que jaziam confusos em uma realidade que eu tinha tornado abstrata e distante, como um sonho antigo, sombrio. Embora eu realmente não me lembrasse de muito depois de ver os olhos dela - vazios e frios.

Eu nunca voltei para aquela escola.

Nem ela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Esta história foi comprada no leilão Fandom Gives Back por todas as senhoras maravilhosamente que apóiam a WA Rehab (link no perfil). Isto nasceu cerca de meio rápido/meio ao acaso com foco na palavra "reabilitação" e a sede de Edward. Obrigada a Pastiche Pen por seu tempo betando e contribuindo com seu feedback durante a prévia. E às senhoras da reabilitação, naturalmente, por apoiar uma causa tão grande!

EZrocksAngel como deve ser... em tudo que eu escrevo como colaboradora porque eu juro, sem essa louca senhora incrível, eu seria sem inspiração.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam? Eu fico com o coração na mão cada vez que leio esse cap., não tem como ler e não sentir nada..._

_Só pra esclarecer, onde está "Eduardo" no texto, não é porque eu traduzi errado! É justamente porque James está zombando do Edward, falando em espanhol com ele! Podem conferir em inglês que está exatamente assim, Eduardo!  
_

_Eu estava com essa história há um tempo guardada no meu computador pq eu simplesmente amei! Agora que a autora resolveu liberar suas traduções, eu resolvi postá-la aqui. É uma história um pouco (completamente) diferente do que a maioria está acostumada, mas é realmente ótima e eu quis compartilhá-la com vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu não possuo nada. Nem mesmo Boozeward*****. Ele pertence às fabulosas senhoras da WAreabilitação e elas podem fazer o que quiserem com ele (exceto permitir que ele esteja em qualquer lugar perto da água, ou alimentá-lo depois da meia-noite). Muito obrigada por todas as suas amáveis palavras e incentivo!

_*Boozeward: em inglês, "booze" significa embriaguez, beber até ficar bêbado; e "ward" seria o final do nome de Ed__ward__, então a tradução seria como Bêbadoward. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**_Edward POV_  
**

"Eu liguei para o meu pai hoje." Lauren começou, seu cabelo quase platinado no brilho da luz fluorescente. Ela olhou para baixo enquanto brincava com as unhas, encolhendo seus ombros. "Ele desligou na minha cara, mas - eu acho - bem, ele levou mais tempo do que o habitual? E eu acho que talvez eu esteja fazendo algum progresso, sabe? Será que... soa estúpido pensar isso?"

Eu poderia reconhecer sua expressão otimista, ainda que cansada. Eu senti isso tantas vezes. Todos nós balançamos nossas cabeças em silêncio, algumas pessoas selecionadas murmurando seu habitual "dê a ele um tempo" e garantias de "Roma não foi construída em um dia". Ela já tinha ouvido isso antes, mas um sorriso fraco puxou seus lábios quando ela cruzou as mãos no seu colo.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto todos nós olhamos para baixo em nossas xícaras de café, esperando que a próxima pessoa começasse.

Jasper limpou sua garganta e todos nós levantamos nossos olhos, à espera. "Eu meio que estou vendo alguém." Ele suavemente anunciou.

"Quem é a sortuda?" Lauren perguntou, sorrindo animadamente. Ela adorava ouvir as histórias felizes.

Ele coçou sua sobrancelha, incapaz de lutar contra o sorriso mal reprimido que se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Eu quase poderia detectar um tom de rosa. "Hum, apenas alguém que eu conheci através de um amigo. Você gostaria dela. Ela é realmente uma... pessoa feliz." Ele balançou a cabeça pensativamente em sua xícara de café, tomando um gole pensativo antes de acrescentar em voz mais baixa, _"Ela me faz uma pessoa feliz_".

Tyler entrou na conversa, dando tapinhas nas costas dele. "Isso é uma coisa épica".

Nós todos acenamos nosso acordo enquanto Jasper encolheu os ombros. "Eu só estava pensando em como..." Seus olhos escureceram quando ele se mexeu na cadeira. Estávamos todos ouvindo com muita atenção porque Jasper era um homem de poucas palavras. Quando ele falava, era significativo. "Nós estamos mantendo isso em segredo. A família dela... eles não aprovariam – a mim. Não que eu pudesse culpá-los nem nada, mas-" Ele parou seu discurso com um sopro de ar frustrado, terminando secamente, "Isso é meio frustrante".

Carlisle cantarolou suavemente, um braço sobre o seu peito, o outro segurando a sua xícara com cuidado. "É claro que seria frustrante, Jasper - ser feliz e ter de esconder a origem disto".

Todos concordaram em silêncio.

Exceto Jasper, que balançou a cabeça, murmurando, "Eu provavelmente vou acabar fodendo isso, de qualquer maneira. Acho que vai ser mais fácil que menos pessoas saibam." Ele parecia completamente desanimado agora.

A sala ficou em silêncio por vários momentos.

O suspiro de Carlisle foi complacente. "Talvez você tenha aprendido com seus erros? Talvez esta pessoa simplesmente não esteja disposta a comprometer-se a um relacionamento com alguém na recuperação? Talvez a família dela vá ver você por quem você é e não quem você uma vez foi? Nada é certo, Jasper. Nem mesmo o fracasso. Não perca a fé tão facilmente".

Quando Jasper ofereceu apenas um sorriso triste e um rolar de seus olhos, nós consideramos essa discussão apropriadamente fracassada. Isso viria à tona novamente. Foi um choque para mim, isso é certo. Olhei Jasper por cima da minha xícara com uma expressão de interrogação, mas ele estava evitando o meu olhar. Carlisle, em seguida, respirou fundo e se virou para mim, sorrindo encorajadoramente quando cobriu seu queixo.

Eu não me importava em expor a minha merda para essas pessoas. Eu estive fazendo isso por quase um ano, vindo a estas reuniões e ficando familiarizado com as histórias que eram, por vezes, pior que a minha, às vezes melhores. Isso nunca foi uma competição. Era apenas uma discussão geral com um monte de pessoas lutando. Eu odiava admitir que isso ajudou – no início. Mas não mais. Eu não tenho tempo nem energia para perder com orgulho ou amargura.

Com um suspiro, eu pensei sobre o meu mês e finalmente comecei, "Uh, bem... eu não consegui aquele emprego na Northam." Todo mundo fez careta com simpatia, mas encolhi o ombro, concluindo, "Hey, eu nem estava esperando consegui-lo. Tenho certeza que eu comi a filha do administrador…" Fiz uma careta enquanto eles riram, Jasper bufando.

Sim, eu fodi a filha dele, mas, em minha defesa, eu nem sequer me lembro disso – não realmente. Lembrei-me da maneira que seu cabelo tinha varrido meu rosto enquanto ela montava em mim. Ela era loira e tinha sido como uma auréola de seda da menina. Eu, na verdade, me referia a ela como _"Loira de cabelos compridos, John Frieda__*****__, reta como uma tábua."_ Sr. Northam ficou confuso. Saber o nome dela poderia ter me salvado de um monte de dor.

_*__John Frieda__: é uma marca de produtos de beleza, como shampoos, condicionadores, hidratantes etc._

Poderia.

Provavelmente não.

_Deus,_ Forks era tão _pequena_.

"Enfim, estou procurando por alguma coisa aqui em Port Angeles, então se vocês conhecerem alguém que está contratando..." Enviei para todos um sorriso irônico enquanto Carlisle visivelmente reprimiu seu rolar de olhos.

Ele estava tentando me pegar no hospital durante meses, mas eu não pegaria isso. Conseguir um emprego era algo que eu precisava fazer sozinho, e isso não tinha nada a ver com orgulho. Eu já vivia sob o seu teto, comia a comida dele e usava o carro de Esme. Eu aceito o suficiente da sua ajuda. O objetivo era usar a sua generosidade como ferramentas, não muletas.

Jasper apitou em seguida, finalmente erguendo seus olhos. "Vou manter minha orelha atenta para você".

Eu sorri, oferecendo um pequeno, "Obrigado".

A batida das mãos de Carlisle contra suas coxas sinalizou o final da reunião, e todos nós levantamos, esticando os nossos membros e alongando nossos pescoços.

Depois de um rápido recital da Oração da Serenidade, todos dispersamos, com alguns indo para a mesa de abastecimento para devorar os donuts em excesso, alguns se reunindo com seus padrinhos e outros simplesmente saindo com acenos amigáveis.

Este era um bom grupo - definitivamente o melhor em que eu já estive. Era sólido e confiável, e Jasper, meu padrinho, era gente boa. Claro, ele era tão fodido quanto o resto de nós, mas se um dia eu me encontrasse preso na Segunda e Lafayette, estacionado na frente do ABC Licor, ele estaria lá para acalmar-me antes que eu pudesse sequer desligar o telefone celular. Esses favores eram sempre devolvidos na mesma moeda, é claro.

Foi tudo Carlisle, na verdade. Ele estabeleceu essas reuniões no porão da igreja St. Mary a cada terça-feira. Dedicou-se a assisti-las completamente, para ajudar as pessoas. Carlisle nunca tinha sido um alcoólatra. No passado, as pessoas tinham desprezado este grupo em particular somente por esta razão.

Eles se perguntavam como ele poderia pregar para eles se nunca tinha experimentado o vício. Mas o que eles não perceberam era que Carlisle havia experimentado os efeitos do vício, apenas do outro lado. Ele provavelmente sabia disso melhor do que a maioria dos viciados. Viciados eram idiotas que raramente ficavam presos por perto para testemunhar a destruição que causavam, de qualquer maneira. Carlisle tinha visto como o alcoolismo pode rasgar violentamente uma família. Ele sabia porque seu filho era alcoólatra e tinha passado anos e anos da sua vida causando aqueles cabelos grisalhos por empurrá-lo ao redor e fazer sua vida miserável.

Isso poderia ter matado Carlisle. Inferno, provavelmente o fez de uma forma - não que ele alguma vez tenha permitido que alguém realmente visse. Mas Carlisle simplesmente não deitaria e aceitaria uma derrota como essa. Ao contrário do pai de Lauren, ele nunca desistiu e, como resultado, ele era mais do que qualificado para ser líder nestas reuniões. Ele sabia tanto sobre o monstro como qualquer um.

Ele sabia porque ele era o pai do monstro.

Ele sabia porque ele era o meu pai.

Eu costumava odiar acordar. Eu era um ímã de ressaca. Não importa o quão hidratado eu sempre me mantinha, eu sempre acabava sentindo-me absolutamente miserável com a chegada da manhã - ou da tarde - ou da noite. Estes eram, provavelmente, alguns dos meus momentos mais sombrios: acordar na cama de uma mulher qualquer - ou na minha própria cama com a dita mulher aleatória ao meu lado – a cabeça latejando, músculos doendo, imaginando o que diabos eu havia feito na noite anterior e sabendo que eu provavelmente irritei alguém no processo.

O sexo era geralmente medíocre - eu acho.

O cabelo era tudo que eu sempre lembrava sobre isso porque era feminino e delicado e eu nunca na minha vida inteira tive sexo sóbrio. Quão triste era isso? Depois de tanto tempo, era impossível não associar imediatamente o cabelo com o sexo, então era o único recurso de uma mulher que eu sempre me importava. Infelizmente, quando eu acordava sóbrio e começava realmente a enfrentar os rostos a que pertenciam os cabelos, eu ficaria com nojo de mim mesmo por não ser mais exigente. Esses pensamentos sempre me deixavam incrivelmente mais deprimido.

Você tinha seus bêbados raivosos (Jasper), seus bêbados bobos (James), seus bêbados promíscuos (Lauren) e seu bêbados deprimidos (todos). Eu simplesmente aconteci de ser todos esses tipos de bêbados, dependendo da hora do dia. Nada era pior do que as manhãs, no entanto. Eu costumava odiá-las, muito fodidamente.

Claro que, agora, eu acordava completamente renovado e lúcido. Era como dia e noite, preto e branco. A primeira vez que eu acordei sem ressaca, eu sabia que estava em alguma coisa. Foi patético que me levou tanto tempo para perceber que a minha única fonte de verdadeira alegria também foi minha fonte de uma verdadeira miséria.

Energizado pelo momento em que meus pés bateram o tapete, eu tinha deixado manhãs como essa para trás. Eu tinha começado a fazer flexões quando eu acordava e depois de semanas de rotina, agora eu estava em cinqüenta. Eu gostava de sentir-me produtivo e ajudar em casa, à procura de empregos durante o horário das nove às cinco. Eu gostava de fazer Esme sorrir.

Eu devia a ela 12 anos disso.

Fiz minha cama depois porque mesmo que eu fosse um homem de trinta anos de idade, eu poderia sempre esperar que Esme viesse aqui e arrumasse depois de mim. Às vezes eu a deixaria porque ela não tinha mais nada para fazer. Ela também gostava de conseguir alguns desses anos de volta que eu tinha roubado dela egoisticamente.

Alonguei-me enquanto fui ao meu armário e abri a porta, examinando o marcador preto rabiscado por todo o comprimento da madeira. Cocei meu queixo distraidamente quando removi minha caneta da prateleira, à procura de um Sr. Jenks. Uma vez que encontrei o nome dele, me agachei, abrindo a tampa da caneta e reverentemente passando a ponta de feltro sobre ele.

Não havia melhor sensação no mundo do que riscar alguém na minha lista na parte da manhã. Soa cafona como o inferno, eu sei, mas fazer reparações pelos últimos 12 meses era muito parecido com curar uma ferida por vez – feridas que eu nem tinha percebido que existiam. Todas aquelas manhãs que eu passei na cama, acordando sentindo-me uma merda, convencido de que nunca seria possível voltar às boas graças de alguém, e aqui estava eu, riscando o Sr. Jenks, já que eu tinha finalmente amadurecido para ligar na noite passada e pedir desculpas por invadir seu primeiro escritório de advocacia. Tinha sido uma degradação ao pequeno estabelecimento, e James e eu tínhamos realmente feito um número sobre isso. Eu conhecia o Sr. Jenks desde que eu era pequeno, por isso sempre tinha meio que me prendido que eu tinha conseguido causar problemas a ele com o meu comportamento imprudente.

Também ajudou que o estatuto de limitações o impediu de apresentar queixa.

Dei um passo atrás e avaliei a lista escrita na minha porta. Eu fazia isso todas as manhãs, mas naquelas em que eu conseguia realmente riscar alguém parecia como se um outro pedaço do meu eu individual se acomodasse em seu lugar. As peças eram irregulares e nem sempre familiares, mas elas estavam lá e, _porra_, isso era alguma coisa.

Realmente, o tamanho da lista era um pouco ridículo. Só porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de muitas das minhas imprudências não significava que eu nunca soube sobre elas. Como eu disse, Forks era uma cidade pequena. Alguma vez sentindo-se estranho como merda? Vá até uma completa estranha e diga que está arrependido por ter roubado seu dinheiro depois que você a fodeu, mas só foi capaz de reconhecer seu cabelo. Então a chame de algo como, _"Pantene Pro-V, brilhante, morena com irritante rabo de cavalo."_ Eu tinha mais dessas interações do que eu pensava ser possível.

Suspirei quando cheguei ao final da lista. Cada outro nome tinha sido riscado, mas este... este era especial para mim. Ele voltava para as raízes dessa bifurcação na estrada. Eu não posso dizer exatamente onde tudo começou, é claro. Poucos poderiam explicar o que os colocou em um caminho destrutivo porque eles estavam muito ocupados tomando o caminho para parar, olhar para trás e até mesmo considerá-lo.

Eu tive uma infância privilegiada: ótimos pais, irmã incrível, cargas de amigos e um bom sistema de apoio. Carlisle uma vez pensou que eu tinha uma personalidade que causa dependência. Talvez seja verdade, e não havia como parar isso – eu fodidamente não sabia.

Mas eu sei quando isso tudo foi por água abaixo e a última pessoa na minha lista sofreu por isso.

Eu sofri por isso.

Todo mundo sofreu por isso.

Esse evento pode ter me empurrado em qualquer direção polar. Se eu tivesse sido uma pessoa melhor, tivesse sido um homem melhor, eu poderia ter usado essa experiência para ficar sóbrio sozinho então. Isso foi o que muitas experiências sóbrias significavam fazer. Mas isso não aconteceu. Empurrei-me mais por esse outro caminho mais escuro porque era onde eu estava convencido de que eu pertencia - entre os monstros do mundo.

Era um instinto com o qual eu ainda lutava, até hoje.

Com um bufar, tampei a caneta e fechei a porta. Isso era algo que provavelmente nunca seria riscado da minha lista, no entanto, e por boas razões. A filha do chefe Swan tinha se mudado para Jacksonville após aquele dia e, durante os últimos 12 anos, ele se recusou a desembolsar qualquer tipo de informações de contato.

"Ela só quer seguir em frente." Ele disse uma vez. "E você vai deixá-la".

Depois de tanto tempo, eu já tinha desistido. Aceitei o que eu não podia mudar. Isabella Swan estava, provavelmente, vivendo a sua vida, casada, com filhos, ou algo assim, e perfeitamente feliz. Acreditar nisso me fez feliz, e assim eu deixei ir.

Mas ela nunca seria riscada da minha lista e, mesmo naquele momento, enquanto eu estava sob o chuveiro e senti uma sensação de realização por ter riscado o anterior ao último nome rabiscado na porta do meu armário, o dela sempre permaneceria lá - um lembrete daquela parte de mim que eu nunca poderia reclamar.

"Por que você não para de ser tão orgulhoso?" Esme perguntou, fazendo beicinho para mim suavemente sobre o balcão do café da manhã enquanto eu bebia avidamente um copo de suco de laranja.

Revirei meus olhos. "Não é orgulho." Eu prometi, enfiando uma colherada de cereais em minha boca.

"Não quer dizer que ele estaria colocando alguma pressão sobre você, mas ele confia em você com a posição." Ela insistiu, os olhos com esperança.

"Veja." Comecei, apontando a colher para sua carranca dramática. "Você acha que _eu acho_ que vocês dois não confiam em mim, mas não é sobre isso." _Eu já sabia que eles não confiavam em mim._ "Encontrar um emprego significa mais _para mim_ quando eu faço isso sozinho. E eu vou," eu acrescentei, "fazer isso sozinho".

Ela pigarreou e girou sobre seus calcanhares, parando na porta quando o telefone tocou. Ela pegou e deu uma falsa encarada em mim quando ela atendeu.

Eu apenas sorri. Carlisle sabia melhor do que importunar-me sobre o trabalho no hospital. Ele sabia que, às vezes, um homem simplesmente precisava ter essa paz de espírito. Esme, no entanto, não era tão facilmente dissuadida.

"O quê?" A voz chocada de Esme chamou minha atenção. Sua mão voou para o seu peito e ela parou, o telefone na sua orelha, o rosto pálido quando ela engasgou. "Oh, Carlisle – isso – isso é tão horrível!"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, vendo seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas. Foi como levar um murro no estômago. Eu odiava ver Esme chorar. Mesmo nos meus piores momentos, isso secretamente me atingia. Eu não poderia lidar com um período de mulher chorando, mas quando era a minha própria mãe, era como... maldição. Simplesmente me esfaqueie no peito, por que não?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o receptor e sussurrou-me, "Chefe Swan morreu na noite passada".

Meu suco de laranja prendeu na minha garganta quando eu engoli, vendo-a chorar ao telefone. Escutei quando ela encomendou arranjos florais para o serviço funerário que seria realizado na tarde seguinte, meu cereal de marshmallows balançando morbidamente na minha tigela de leite abandonada.

Eu me senti mal.

Meus pais tinham ficado de certa forma próximos do Chefe após o incidente na escola com a sua filha. Eles sentiam-se responsáveis, uma vez que eles eram responsáveis por mim, e tinham feito um ponto para se manterem em contato próximo com ele depois que ela foi embora. Eu me ressenti com eles por isso durante um longo tempo porque eu nunca poderia chegar longe o suficiente daquele erro. Estava sempre ali, olhando para mim através dos rostos da minha família – um relampejar em seus olhos, ou um aperto em seus lábios.

Mas eu acho que fiquei um pouco mais próximo do Chefe também. Não de uma forma amigável, amiguinhos – tipo de uma forma como companheiros. Ele nunca teria sequer permitido que eu passasse através da sua porta. Mas houve aqueles dias em que eu estaria sóbrio o suficiente para elaborar uma carta para a sua filha na esperança de que ele a entregasse para ela, desesperado para que ela, pelo menos, soubesse que eu estava arrependido. Eu acamparia na frente da sua casa e esperaria por ele sair, geralmente armado.

Eu praticamente imploraria e rastejaria aos seus pés por uns dez minutos até que eu desistiria e fosse embora, deixando a carta em seus degraus. Eu então encontraria o bar mais próximo e chafurdaria pesadamente na minha culpa entre os monstros que me rodeavam, onde eu pertencia. Essas passagens foram sempre muito ruins.

Chefe Swan me encontrou em seus degraus em uma sexta-feira à noite - provavelmente todo grogue e desgrenhado, eu nem mesmo sei o que eu parecia, mas deve ter sido muito ruim porque ele disse para mim, "Filho, eu não sei por quê eu ainda me incomodo em trazer a minha arma aqui. Você já está fazendo um trabalho muito bom de matar-se sozinho por nós dois." Então ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

Ele estava certo sobre isso.

Ele estava certo sobre um monte de coisas.

"Você acredita em sinais?" Perguntei a Carlisle na tarde seguinte enquanto comíamos um lanche rápido, encerrando o nosso dia. O meu tinha sido gasto em um pouco de um estupor enquanto eu acompanhava a minha perspectiva final de trabalho em Forks. Eu já tinha esgotado todas as outras. Felizmente para mim, Mike Newton não tinha uma esposa. O que ele tinha era uma loja de artigos esportivos que precisava de uma pessoa para arrumar o estoque.

"Sinais? Como uma intervenção divina?" Ele esclareceu, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensando alto, "Eu estava acabando de pensar sobre o Chefe Swan na manhã de ontem e como eu nunca conseguiria riscar o nome da sua filha da minha lista. Então - bem, talvez pudesse ser um sinal. Ela veio para o funeral, certo?" Eu olhei para ele, esperançoso e ansioso como o diabo. Era uma coisa escrever cartas e outra ficar cara a cara com ela.

Carlisle franziu a testa pensativamente. "É claro que ela veio para o funeral, mas, Edward, eu realmente não acho que é a hora e lugar para você-"

"Oh, não." Eu interrompi. "Eu entendo isso. Eu forçaria a passagem sobre ela, ou algo assim. Talvez ela vá ficar na cidade por um dia ou mais." Eu ponderei.

Ele simplesmente cantarolou em resposta, mas eu poderia detectar a tensão em torno dos seus olhos quando ele evitava o meu olhar. Eu conhecia o meu próprio pai bem o suficiente para perceber quando ele estava escondendo algo.

"Não me pergunte." Eu implorei com um suspiro. "Você sabe o que isso significa para mim".

Finalmente encontrando o meu olhar, ele colocou a palma da mão na sua bochecha, avaliando-me. "Você sabe como sua irmã fofoca, então isso é informação que eu levaria com um cuidado extra." Eu balancei a cabeça. Inclinando-se, Carlisle informou, "Dizem que ela se recusa a vender sua casa. Alguns arriscam que ela planeja se mudar, mas..." Ele deixou suas palavras permearem o ar com a incerteza.

Meu estômago já estava em nós.

"Cuidado extra." Ele advertiu, retornando para a sua refeição e fitando-me com severidade. "Mesmo que ela se mude, isso não significa que seria uma boa idéia. Lembra-se? Fazer reparações diretas a tais pessoas sempre que possível-"

"- exceto quando fazê-lo signifique prejudicá-las, ou a outrem. Eu entendi." Eu terminei fazendo uma carranca para o meu prato.

"Um dia de cada vez." Ele lembrou, limpando sua boca e rapidamente mudando de assunto. "Como foi lá no Newton?"

Eu aspirei um suspiro duro e levantei minha cabeça, listando, "Aplicação? Feito. Registro de Direção? Feito. Conversas estranhas com pessoas que me odeiam? Feito, feito e feito." Ignorei a sua expressão descaradamente de desaprovação. Não era que eu estivesse sendo pessimista, era apenas isso - Newton simplesmente conhecia uma versão diferente de mim. Eu não podia culpá-lo. "Eu não acho que vou esperar pelo telefonema, se você sabe o que quero dizer." Então foi a minha vez de mudar de assunto. "Jasper disse que viria para o jantar de domingo".

Como esperado, Carlisle foi facilmente distraído, e ele sorriu. "Isso é bom. Você sabe como Esme se preocupa com ele." Ele estava aliviado, então eu percebi que minha mãe tinha estado fixada sobre Jasper desde a última vez que ele tinha sido convidado para o jantar.

Ele era, segundo ela, "muito magro".

Deus me livre!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, aqui está o segundo cap. dessa fic... Edward agora em recuperação e um salto de 12 anos no tempo... e a triste notícia de que Charlie morreu, ou seja, Bella voltando para Forks... o que vc's acham que acontecerá?_

_Um esclarecimento sobre o cap. anterior, tem uma parte em que está escrito "Eduardo", não Edward. Isso não foi erro meu! Naquela parte James estava "zombando" de Edward falando em espanhol com ele, por isso ficou como Eduardo! Mesmo em inglês está assim, então não me crucifiquem achando que foi um erro._

_Tem outra fic dessa mesma autora sendo traduzida pela Irene e a Lary, que já traduzem Wide Awake também, vale a pena ler as duas! Os links delas são:_

Secando as Samambaias: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6653098/ 1/ Secando_as_Samambaias_by_AngstGoddess003 (retirar os espaços)

Wide Awake: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6567008/ 1/ Wide_Awake (retirar os espaços)

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava andando pelo corredor, tudo parecendo irradiar uma tonalidade azul. Minhas mãos pareciam mortalmente pálidas, o chão parecia lavanda, as paredes pareciam azul celeste, e os armários... bem, os armários eram azul meia-noite.

Eu estava atrasada para a aula de História Mundial. O sinal tinha tocado e as pessoas que correram por mim chegariam a tempo. Infelizmente, meus pés pareciam mover-se mais lentos. Eu fui facilmente distraída por Mike Newton, que parou para dizer, "Venha para a praia com a gente no sábado".

Eu estava com fome, e a mesa de venda de bolos capturou minha atenção a seguir. Comprei um cupcake e o comi enquanto continuava, revirando os olhos para Tyler quando ele jogou uma bola de futebol no corredor. Nós não estávamos autorizados a jogar dentro de ambientes fechados assim.

Parei quando cheguei à porta dupla, olhando para fora da alta janela vertical enquanto examinei o pátio. Eu podia ver a área iluminada enquanto tudo mais estava escuro, a única coisa visível - ou permitida de ser visível - uma cabeça de cabelo bagunçado. Edward Cullen, mais laranja do que azul, caminhou em direção à porta, rindo de algo que alguém disse, balançando a cabeça, as botas batendo, braços balançando. Ele capturou meus olhos e minha respiração ficou presa, meus braços dolorosamente apertando os livros didáticos em meus braços quando ele abriu a porta, limitando-se a um olhar torto enquanto continuou em seu caminho.

Observei quando ele se afastou com um ar de superioridade, conversando animadamente e, eventualmente, entrando em uma sala de aula.

_Deus, ele era tão lindo. _

Com um suspiro de proporções epicamente sonhadoras, voltei à minha busca de ser pontual na aula de História Mundial. Amaldiçoei-me por ficar tão facilmente distraída quando eu tinha coisas importantes a fazer. Eu tinha lugares para estar, eu ficava me lembrando. Nós tínhamos um teste. Toda a minha nota dependia dele - talvez até a _minha vida toda_.

Em pânico, esforcei-me para fazer meus pés me levarem mais longe na ala sul da escola, as portas fechando no meu despertar e fazendo-me pular com ansiedade. Eu estava atrasada. Eu estava _tão_ atrasada. O professor jamais perdoaria meu atraso e eu seria obrigada a ir ao escritório do diretor. Eu estava suando enquanto procurava a porta, rezando para que o meu instrutor fosse compreensivo, só desta vez.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao corredor correto (por algum motivo, eu ficava vagando pelos errados), eu estava tão aliviada que podia sentir meus músculos afrouxando, um sorriso se estendendo sobre o meu rosto. Antes tarde do que nunca, eu percebi. Marchei para a frente, implorando aos meus pés para me levarem mais rápido. A porta estava diante dos meus olhos e eu estava determinada a alcançá-la. Se eu pudesse simplesmente ignorar os barulhos que vinham do meu lado, uma vibração dos armários, então eu poderia chegar lá sem impedimentos.

Mas o barulho era muito perturbador e os meus pés cessaram os seus passos, como se fossem independentes do meu corpo. Eu estava frustrada e olhei para os armários com aborrecimento. Eles ainda eram azul meia-noite, mas um em especial parecia quase negro, o cadeado sobre ele sacudindo ligeiramente o suficiente para os meus olhos capturarem o movimento.

Minha garganta apertou incontrolavelmente. _Armários não tremem sozinhos assim. _Eu tinha visto filmes de fantasma o suficiente para saber que você não vai explorar os ruídos e os movimentos não naturais. Assustadoramente, minhas pernas me levaram para lá, de qualquer maneira, e eu podia sentir-me enrolar enquanto me aproximei dos sutis sons de "tinidos" do cadeado arranhando o metal do armário.

Minha mão estava surpreendentemente estável enquanto eu levantava o cadeado, os dedos segurando a parte inferior e puxando lentamente até que um clique ressoou pelos corredores azuis. Engoli em seco enquanto meus olhos se deslocaram de um lado para outro, e então decidi distribuir às frestas horizontais uma segunda olhada. Eu só podia discernir o preto de onde eu estava e tive que ficar nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada no interior, apoiando as pontas dos meus dedos contra a estrutura enquanto eu espiava.

Olhos castanhos estalaram à frente, encarando-me de volta com um barulho borbulhante.

Eu saltei para trás, só para colidir com um peito duro. Fiquei feliz de não estar sozinha e me virei para dizer ao estranho o que eu vi, meu coração acelerado enquanto eu ofegava respirações afiadas.

"Alguma coisa está lá dentro." Eu informei, olhando para cima e encontrando os olhos verdes e a frieza azul de Edward Cullen.

Ele parecia diferente do que antes. Ele não era laranja e seu sorriso não era tão suave. Sua postura era rígida e não tinha a mesma graça que ele emanava durante a sua caminhada pelo pátio. Engoli em seco enquanto eu avançava para trás, tomando cuidado de manter uma distância igual entre ele e a coisa no armário.

Seus lábios puxaram para cima em um sorriso que era escabroso, expondo três dos seus dentes brilhantes do lado esquerdo. "Sério?" Ele sussurrou, sua voz soando fria. "O que lhe parece?"

Engolindo em seco, minhas mãos apertaram enquanto eu explicava em uma gagueira, "Uh, há o-o-olhos. Olhos castanhos. Eles ti-tinham essas... veias, como injetados de sangue." Eu podia sentir o armário atrás de mim, embora eu tivesse tomado muito cuidado para me manter longe dela, eu pulei, Edward parecendo mais perto agora também.

"Hmm." Ele olhou por cima do meu ombro, através das frestas, seu sorriso endurecendo, olhos enrugando nas bordas. Eles atiraram para mim. "Talvez esteja olhando para você." Ele se aventurou por entre os lábios irregulares, agarrando o meu braço e me puxando para a frente.

Fiquei paralisada quando ele estendeu a mão para o cadeado e o removeu, minha respiração vindo em explosões errante enquanto eu ficava tensa, aguardando a revelação da coisa com os olhos. A porta negra se abriu e eu segurei minha respiração, imediatamente liberando-a com um suspiro quando ele me empurrou para a escuridão.

Com um grito, eu pulei ereta na cama, o coração martelando enquanto meu cabelo prendia ao meu pescoço suado. Engoli grandes quantidades de ar, puxando meu cabelo para longe e apertando meus olhos fechados enquanto eu o torcia em um nó no topo da minha cabeça. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu as abaixei à minha mesa de cabeceira para recuperar a minha caneta da sorte e eu as enrolei em punhos enquanto acalmava meu coração acelerado. Com um golpe vicioso, lancei a caneta através do meu coque, prendendo-o longe do meu rosto enquanto eu esquadrinhava o quarto vazio.

Foi o caixão, eu decidi.

Ver Charlie naquele caixão foi uma experiência realmente fodida. Quando eu morrer, eu queria ser cremada, por nenhuma outra razão além de que eu não poderia passar a eternidade em uma caixa. Tinha sido anos desde que eu tinha tido um pesadelo como esse. Estar de volta em Forks provavelmente tinha muito a ver com isso também, e eu estava amarga enquanto considerava o sol brilhando através das minhas janelas nuas, aquecendo meu rosto e ombros. Eu dei uma olhada contra a claridade e isso não parece certo. Parecia quase... inadequado. Rude. Sem consideração.

Meu pai estava morto.

O sol não deveria estar brilhando.

Meu colchão não tinha lençóis, então escorreguei facilmente da cama, ainda vestindo minha roupa do dia anterior. O chão era frio quando meus pés bateram descendo as escadas. A sala estava estranhamente silenciosa; toda a casa, estranhamente silenciosa. Eu só estou aqui há cinco dias e eu já odiava o silêncio.

Liguei a televisão e aumentei o volume, apenas para fazer a casa parecer menos... _morta_. O vozeirão do meteorologista ecoou pelo mobiliário vazio enquanto eu preparava meu café. Aparentemente, não choveria até sábado. _Maldição. _

A velha cafeteira do meu pai vagabundeou para a vida uma vez que estava cheia. Ela fez o café mais porcaria. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele lidava bebendo dela por... só Deus sabe quanto tempo. Peguei meus cigarros da mesa da cozinha, os olhos ainda borrados com o sono quando eu destranquei a porta e saí para a varanda da frente. Acendi um cigarro e me espreguicei, olhando para o gramado cheio de mato.

Charlie tinha estado doente por um longo tempo. Ninguém realmente soube porque Charlie não queria que ninguém realmente soubesse. Ele era um cofre assim. Ninguém poderia guardar um segredo como o meu pai e ninguém nunca saberá exatamente quantos segredos ele tinha. Seu maior foi, provavelmente, o câncer, no entanto. Eu nem sequer soube até uma semana antes de ele morrer e, mesmo assim, ele jogou até o ponto em que parecia como nada mais que um caso grave de artrite. Ele era estupidamente genioso.

Acho que eu realmente não tinha considerado quanto tempo ele tinha ficado mal, no entanto. Não até que vi a casa. Ela tinha sido uma vez o seu orgulho e alegria. Charles Swan não possuía muita coisa neste mundo, mas ali estava o seu quarto de acre da propriedade fora da Cedarcrest Road, onde uma casa de dois andares estava situada, que ele pagou com seu sangue, suor e lágrimas. Claro, os acontecimentos, o estágio quatro de câncer de próstata tornaram um pouco difícil de mantê-la.

A casa, o quintal, a calçada, a parada da frente - todos foram para a merda. E esta grande pilha de merda? Agora era minha.

Pulei para o primeiro degrau com um bufar de fumaça, esfregando meus olhos enquanto me adaptava ao sol.

Eu não poderia vendê-la. Talvez eu estivesse sendo sentimental, ou nostálgica, ou... o que seja. Era dele e ele me deu. Isso significava algo e mesmo que fosse muito, muito inteligente vender e voltar para a ensolarada Flórida, onde eu não tinha nada esperando por mim além de um apartamento alugado e um trabalho que me fazia querer me matar, eu simplesmente não poderia fazer essa _porra_.

Eu não queria ninguém mais morando na casa. Seria um monte de merda para eles, mas, para mim... para mim, a mancha marrom no gramado era de onde a minha amada Chevy tinha sido estabelecida por dez anos. Para mim, aquele velho decrépito balanço situado no quintal foi o primeiro brinquedo que meu pai alguma vez montou para mim. Para mim, era a infância e risadas e os cheiros de café quente e Charlie descendo as escadas para perguntar, _"Você viu meu outro sapato?" _

Para mim, era o lar – seu lar – o nosso lar.

Apaguei o meu cigarro na terra do grande vaso de planta perto da porta. Essa planta estava mais morta do que uma tranca de porta, de qualquer maneira. Fiz uma nota para substituí-lo com um cinzeiro quando voltei para dentro e bebi meu café horrível.

Pelas nove horas, eu estava acordada, de banho tomado, vestida e pronta para gastar o meu dia me candidatando a empregos. Eu poderia não ter aluguel para pagar, mas havia utilidades e despesas e mantimentos e... merda. Eu realmente precisava começar a me mexer. Charlie tinha me deixado dinheiro, na verdade, mas não parecia certo gastá-lo em contas. Esse dinheiro era para algo especial e digno de atenção.

_Talvez __aprendizado._

E é assim que eu passei o meu dia inteiro me candidatando a empregos, ao mesmo tempo sentindo-me uma merda total. Charlie tinha morrido apenas há uma semana e eu já estava pensando em maneiras de gastar o dinheiro do homem?

Minha cabeça pendia um pouco mais para baixo do que o habitual enquanto eu dirigia de estabelecimento para estabelecimento. Como sempre, descartei qualquer coisa em um cubículo, qualquer coisa com um elevador, qualquer escuridão em detalhes legais e qualquer lugar que não pedia uma verificação de antecedentes. Coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto e - quando o gênero permitia – eu empurrava para fora o meu decote estratégico e ria – muito.

Eu tinha sete ofertas de emprego ao meio-dia.

"Sério?" Renée respirou muito pesadamente pelo telefone, o que ela era propensa a fazer quando era pega desprevenida. "Isso simplesmente não soa como algo que você gostaria." Ela comentou.

Eu suspirei. "Não há nada aqui para gostar, mãe. Pelo menos o bar e o grelhado vêm com a promessa de comida livre e cerveja." Eu praticamente podia ouvi-la sorrir para isso. Ela tinha estado preocupada comigo, isso era óbvio. Eu continuei com entusiasmo falso, "Eu gosto dos trabalhos de merda, sabe? Há menos pressão. Tudo é semana a semana, de ponta a ponta. E você tem que admitir, nunca será chato".

O Lodge Bar e Grelhados era o restaurante de alto estilo em Forks, que... não era realmente dizer muito, mas, vamos encarar isso, minhas opções eram limitadas.

"Você não sente falta de trabalhar no jornal?" Renée perguntou. Esse era o seu código para, _"Você realmente não quer voltar para casa para a mamãe?" _

"Não." Eu não sentia. O jornal tinha me dado três úlceras e, tão boa como Renée às vezes podia ser, eu estava pronta para cortar o cordão umbilical. Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo. Eu deveria ter ficado e apreciado meu tempo com Charlie em vez de fugir como uma covarde.

_Deveria, desejaria, poderia…_

"Bem, se isso te faz feliz, então o que posso dizer? Eu trabalhei como garçonete algumas vezes, você sabe. Houve essa vez em Phoenix, neste pequeno bistrô, e o chefe era aquele enorme homem italiano, realmente um cara ranzinza. Ele tinha a maior obsessão com-" Eu concordei e cantarolei junto, pendendo minha cabeça para trás no sofá. Esforcei-me distraidamente na arte de uma desculpa decente para desligar, mesmo sabendo que uma vez que o fizesse, eu ficaria entediada e sozinha novamente.

Foi então que ouvi o intrigante _thump-ump _e _derrapada_ de um carro muito rápido ao longo das grandes protuberâncias na garagem. Eu me levantei e caminhei até a cozinha, oferecendo a uma Renée distraída um "Isso é totalmente louco, mãe", enquanto eu espiava pelas cortinas. Achei que era um outro policial da delegacia, vindo aqui para me checar. Ou eles estavam procurando honrar seu falecido chefe cuidando de mim, ou à procura de um bom motivo para desperdiçar o dinheiro dos impostos dos contribuintes, uma vez que não havia mais nada nessa cidade para fazer.

O carro era prata, no entanto, não uma viatura. E o motorista estava vestido com calça jeans e um suéter, não um uniforme, e ele não tinha um chapéu. Ele tinha uma familiar cabeça de cabelos acobreados que batiam de leve em cima do veículo e mergulhava enquanto ele avaliava os danos à estrutura do seu carro brilhante.

"Eu ligarei de volta para você".

Desliguei o telefone sem sequer esperar uma resposta. Observei enquanto ele parou, torceu seu nariz, bateu em seu pneu com o sapato e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Quando ele partiu para a porta, deixei cair a cortina e fiz meu caminho para o hall de entrada. O armário de casacos estava escuro quando eu o abri, mas eu não precisava da luz para encontrar o que procurava.

Minha mão a agarrou imediatamente, envolvendo em torno do metal frio e madeira com um arrepio reconfortante. Antes que eu pudesse sequer ouvir uma batida, eu tinha a porta aberta e a espingarda de Charlie apontada diretamente para o meio do peito dele.

Ele teve a audácia de estar sorrindo, aqueles lábios vermelhos curvados e dobrados em seu rosto impecável. Tão logo ele tinha aparecido pela fresta na porta, no entanto, ele tinha ido embora. Ele cambaleou um passo para trás, as palmas das mãos no ar, os olhos arregalados.

Sua boca formou um silencioso _"Whoa", _antes que ele disse em voz alta, "Você é definitivamente a filha do seu pai".

"Saia da porra da minha propriedade." Eu rosnei, bombeando a espingarda apontada com um pedaço de _fenda_.

Todas as piadas do rabugento Clint Eastwood de lado, ele parecia que estava a ponto de mijar-se, o que, sinceramente, teria sido divertidamente relativo ao karma. "Eu só queria apresentar as minhas condolências." Ele precipitadamente explicou. Seus olhos verde-maçã estavam fixados no tambor, seu torso flexionando para trás levemente.

Minha pele estava quente e roxa na superfície, apesar das minhas entranhas estarem completamente geladas. Eu descobri rapidamente que, quanto mais apertado eu agarrava a arma, menos as minhas mãos podiam ser vistas tremendo.

Eu a estava segurando muito malditamente apertada. "E eu só queria assistir a Roda da Fortuna sem alguma desculpa de um saco de merda aparecendo na minha porta para mijar no meu sucrilhos. Acho que estamos ambos meio que fodidos".

Ele estremeceu, avançando para trás com uma longa inspiração. "Eu merecia isso, mas-"

Eu _gargalhei _na cara dele, o som fraco e desconfortável. "Se você veio aqui para discutir o que você merecia, vamos ter que nos sentar. Pode demorar um pouco".

As sobrancelhas dele subiram enquanto suas mãos caíram, os polegares enganchados nos bolsos. De repente, ele era a imagem da tranqüilidade, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com olhos sorridentes. "Na verdade... se você tiver um minuto-"

"Você está fodidamente falando sério agora?" Eu queria acertar o cano da arma no peito dele, mas jurei a mim mesma há muito tempo que eu nunca tocaria em Edward Cullen com uma vara de 3 metros - mesmo que balas explodissem do fim dela.

Uma mão foi para o seu cabelo enquanto ele visivelmente considerava a minha pergunta, sobrancelhas comprimidas. "Talvez... este seja um momento ruim?" Ele se esquivou, hesitantemente.

"Não haverá um bom momento." Eu assegurei com uma voz plana, balançando minha cabeça para a rua. "E só para que você saiba, a delegacia tem policiais patrulhando essa estrada, dia e noite." Esta foi apenas uma mentira parcial, mas eles ofereceram e eu não tinha escolha senão aceitar agora.

Seus lábios formaram um silencioso "o" enquanto ele balançava a cabeça pensativamente, desviando os olhos. Com um aceno desgostoso, ele se virou e segurou o frágil corrimão, retirando-se em silêncio. Sorri interiormente quando a madeira seca apodrecida cedeu sob o seu peso, quase o fazendo tropeçar e cair sobre o seu rostinho bonito.

Ele olhou para os restos decadentes que caíram no chão e olhou para mim por cima do ombro, pedindo, "Você deveria mandar consertar".

Eu mantive a arma apontada em suas costas enquanto ele caminhava até seu carro, parando apenas para encontrar o meu olhar por um segundo antes de ele se abaixar e entrar. Ele saiu lentamente – lentamente demais para um homem cuja vida tinha acabado de ser ameaçada.

Quando eu não podia mais ver suas luzes traseiras, abaixei a arma. Minhas mãos tremiam tão violentamente que eu não me sentia mais segura com o dedo no gatilho. Eu não devolvi a arma para o armário, no entanto. Levei-a comigo enquanto desabei sobre o sofá em uma pilha molenga e tremendo.

Esfreguei as palmas das minhas mãos contra o tecido cobrindo minhas coxas, as cicatrizes irregulares de um espelho de armário quebrado de alguma maneira picando, como se sentindo a proximidade dele. Isso seria um problema. Imaginei que ele teria se afastado por agora, embora eu nunca tenha ousado perguntar a ninguém. Ele tinha estado lá, sendo relembrado incessantemente na parte de trás da minha mente desde que eu tinha embarcado no avião em Jacksonville, mas eu o empurrava para longe.

Era mais uma justificativa para ir embora.

Considerei seriamente a possibilidade de ficar ou ir embora naquela noite enquanto estava deitada na cama, a espingarda encostada à minha mesa de cabeceira – sem raiva, sem medo. Eu sabia que o jornal me aceitaria de volta, Renée me ajudaria a me instalar em um novo local e a casa poderia ir para o mercado e ser vendida nos próximos meses. Era factível e inegavelmente tentador.

Mas eu não deixaria que ele me mandasse embora desta vez. Eu não era mais uma menina ignorante desmaiada. Eu era outra coisa, alguém mais forte. Ele pensou que tinha me quebrado, mas ele não tinha, por todos os seus muitos esforços. Eu não teria sido capaz de viver com a noção de que ele poderia pensar que ele me expulsou se eu fugisse agora.

A raspagem dos galhos contra a minha janela me fez lembrar das minhas unhas contra o metal e eu me encolhi. Eu odiava me lembrar daquele dia, daquele sentimento de estar presa e impotente e sufocada. Quando me lembrei do jeito que eu tinha tentado com todas as minhas forças chutar e empurrar e me livrar daquele pequeno espaço sem sucesso, eu comecei a suar. Esfreguei minha testa e estiquei meus braços, tomando longas e profundas lufadas de ar estagnado. Às vezes, eu teria que me levantar e ir lá fora, fumar um cigarro e dar um passeio.

Eu não tinha lembrado disso há tanto tempo. Eu tinha quase esquecido quão frios os olhos dele tinham sido quando ele olhou para mim através do reflexo de um espelho, ou a total indiferença na tensão em torno de suas sobrancelhas, ou o modo como seu sorriso parecia irregular e duro – como se ele simplesmente pensasse na brincadeira mais divertida, mas tivesse a mantido em segredo. Eu quase tinha esquecido como ele era tão dolorosamente belo sobre a superfície, mas como a escuridão da sua alma o tinha tornado a pessoa mais feia que eu já conheci.

Estava vívido e claro agora, no entanto - muito como a menina ignorante que eu tinha deixado para trás, presa na escuridão patente de um armário amassado.

Eu o vi novamente no sábado seguinte. Eu tinha acabado o meu primeiro dia de trabalho no Lodge e havia parado na Thriftway para comprar algum detergente a absorventes. Eu estava de mau humor e cansada, e eu cheirava a carne grelhada, Heineken e vadias irritáveis.

O caixa era jovem e, felizmente, não me reconheceu. Eu já tinha corrido em várias pessoas durante o trabalho e as compras na cidade. Manter meu cabelo preso com a minha caneta da sorte ajudava um pouco, mas uma vez que realmente olhavam para mim, eu era um caso perdido. Eu só vivi em Forks por seis meses como uma adolescente e, ainda assim, ninguém daquela escola jamais me esqueceu. Não era exatamente lisonjeiro, vendo como a única coisa que eles lembravam era a visão de eu ter feito xixi em mim mesma quando estava deitada no chão na frente do meu armário.

"São U$10,54." O menino espinhento rangeu, na verdade, corando enquanto ele ensacava minha caixa de absorventes. Revirei os olhos quando dei meu cartão de débito para ele, irritada com a forma como ele lidou com a caixa como se o contato completo pudesse amaldiçoá-lo com um caso debilitante de vagina. Ele observou como um idiota o retângulo de plástico e disse, "Oh, me desculpe. Nós só aceitamos dinheiro." Uma apontada do seu dedo para uma placa abaixo da caixa registradora confirmou isso.

Quem diabos não aceita cartões de débito? Puxei meus olhos para frente e para trás entre ele e a placa, sentindo como se eu tivesse sido transportada de volta aos anos cinqüenta. Deixei as minhas notas no bolso do meu casaco e fiquei realmente chateada com a viagem extra para o estacionamento. Meus pés estavam me matando.

Com uma bufada de raiva, eu resmunguei, "Eu volto".

Mas então uma mão estendeu sobre mim e colocou uma nota amassada de vinte dólares diante do caixa.

"Oh, eu não posso..." Eu comecei, virando a cabeça para recusar a generosidade óbvia desse estranho. Eu gelei quando meus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes quentes.

"Não há problema." Ele insistiu com um encolher de ombros, sorrindo. Seu sorriso era irregular e meus olhos arregalaram, meu coração vibrando alto no meu peito. Engoli em seco contra a minha vontade, incapaz de formar mais protestos enquanto eu observava como uma idiota abertamente para os seus lábios duros, sentindo gotas de suor subindo na minha nuca.

A porra do caixa deu a ele o troco antes que eu pudesse dizer prontamente a Edward Cullen para enfiar sua nota de vinte dólares na sua bunda. Peguei minha sacola no balcão e saí da loja, abaixando minha cabeça enquanto a fina névoa chuviscava caindo do céu.

Eu podia senti-lo atrás de mim e meus punhos cerraram em torno da alça de plástico da minha sacola de compras. "Deixe-me em paz." Eu avisei sobre o meu ombro, espreitando para ele enquanto ele correu em minha direção para fora pelas portas automáticas.

"Eu não quero te machucar, eu só-" Suas palavras presas na sua garganta enquanto eu girava ao redor, enfurecida.

"Você acha que eu tenho medo de você?" Gritei com incredulidade. Edward Cullen acreditava que eu me encolheria de medo – que eu o temia. Isso era insuportável. Eu fugi todos aqueles anos atrás porque eu estava humilhada, não intimidada. Andei diretamente até ao lugar onde ele estava, olhando para ele com firmeza enquanto a chuva salpicava seu cabelo. "Você não pode fazer nada para mim. Eu realmente adoraria ver você tentar, no entanto." Eu o desafiei, mandíbula apertada enquanto meus punhos cerraram. "Vá em frente, tente-me." Eu me aproximei, desafiando-o tanto que o tecido da sua camisa escovou contra a minha pele.

Eu sonhei como louca em chutá-lo por muito tempo. Deus, a purificação que isso traria era quase intoxicante. Eu ansiava por isso com todas as células do meu ser.

Seus olhos brilharam em frustração quando ele se afastou, repetindo, "Eu disse que não queria machucar você e, se você me desse um minuto para falar, talvez você percebesse que eu estou tentando me desculpar".

"Eu não te devo uma merda." Eu cuspi, girando sobre os calcanhares e pescando minhas chaves do meu bolso. Elas se agitaram na minha mão enquanto seus passos me seguiram.

Ele falou com tanta pressa que nunca parou para respirar. "Eu me arrependo mais sobre aquele dia do que você alguma vez saberá e eu estou tentando fazer as coisas direito, sabe, virando uma nova página? E eu nunca esqueci e nunca esquecerei, e eu sei que você não me deve o seu perdão, mas eu realmente gostaria de merecê-lo." Até o final do seu discurso, eu tinha alcançado meu carro e ele estava inalando uma longa respiração ofegante. Ele terminou, "Eu farei qualquer coisa".

Tudo o que eu poderia registrar foi, _"arrependido sobre aquele dia"_.

Eu maliciosamente perguntei, e quanto a todos os outros dias?

"Qualquer coisa?" Perguntei tardiamente. "Vá para o inferno." Peguei um olhar rápido dos seus olhos tristes quando entrei no carro, batendo a porta e girando as chaves na ignição. Meus pneus cantaram quando o deixei no meio do estacionamento, as nuvens finalmente abrindo e cobrindo-o em uma folha de escuridão enevoada.

Peguei uma visão dele pelo meu espelho retrovisor, olhando para o céu, mandíbula apertada, os olhos fechados, braços flácidos enquanto a chuva gelada agredia seu rosto.

Pela primeira vez essa semana, eu sorri.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uma visão da Bella sobre os acontecimentos na vida dela… será que ela vai perdoar Edward por tudo o que fez a ela? _

_Desculpem não ter postado antes, vou estabelecer quarta-feira o dia de postar aqui, pois de domingo é meio complicado pra mim. Então..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Edward POV**_

Escutei o carro dela desaparecer enquanto suspirei olhando para as nuvens, a chuva atirando em meus ombros e rosto.

_Eu deveria ter escrito a __ela a porra de uma carta._

No momento que eu finalmente voltei à Thriftway, eu já estava encharcado. O caixa que eu tinha acabado de abandonar me olhava com olhos examinadores enquanto eu agitava um carrinho livre e me dirigia aos produtos.

A filha do Chefe Swan – Isabella - tinha todo o direito de ser uma puta comigo, então mesmo que isso quebrasse completamente o meu espírito, eu não poderia exatamente sentir pena de mim, ou frustração, ou qualquer outra coisa que eu quisesse sentir. Eu tive muitos encontros rudes enquanto fazia as reparações ao longo do último ano. Inferno, Ben Cheney tinha acertado meu queixo quando eu tinha aparecido em sua porta para pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento em relação à sua esposa.

Ângela Cheney (_percepção vermelha, morena de comprimento até os peitos, enrolados nas extremidades) _tinha sido uma garçonete no que era uma vez o meu bar preferido. Aparentemente, a minha conduta de pegar-bundas, comentários obscenos e, em geral, estúpido como um asno em relação a ela, em particular, havia causado a ela angústia o suficiente para que ela largasse seu emprego. O marido dela me odiava, embora eu a tivesse ajudado a conseguir um novo emprego - e muito mais aceitável - no hospital com a ajuda de Carlisle. Eu me desculparia até que eu ganhasse o seu perdão. Ela me enviou um cartão de Natal no ano anterior. Mas se fosse Ben Cheney na minha lista, em vez da sua esposa, eu nunca teria tido o prazer de riscar o nome dele fora.

Houve um punhado de experiências como essa e, na maior parte, todos me fizeram ganhar sua absolvição. Raramente era fácil e eu estava acostumado a ser afastado uma vez, ou duas vezes, mas... eu simplesmente sabia que Isabella seria o pior de todos eles.

Eu não estava realmente certo de que seria de outra maneira.

Ela exalava obstinação, aquele tipo de tenacidade que era imune à persistência. Seus olhos não apresentam a mesma ferocidade adorável como tinham sido na escola. Em vez disso, aquela ferocidade adorável tinha amadurecido em algo duro e fortificado, com um traço de cinismo na inclinação de seus lábios. Quer dizer, ela tinha puxado a porra de uma espingarda em mim.

Onde quer que o Chefe estivesse em espírito, ele estava vestindo um sorriso de comedor de merda.

Em qualquer caso, demoraria muito mais do que palavras e a compra de um maldito Tampax barato para ganhar o seu perdão. Passei a maior parte do meu tempo no mercado refletindo sobre isto, imaginando como eu deveria continuar.

Esquecer isso e seguir em frente sem fazer o certo não era sequer uma opção, embora, com toda a sinceridade, eu não deveria nem mesmo estar divertido com essa idéia. Eu não conhecia Isabella bem o suficiente e eu não poderia estar totalmente confiante de que meus esforços não acabariam em alguém ficando ferido. Esse era um ponto crucial em fazer reparações. Se fosse muito perigoso, não deveríamos fazer a tentativa. Eu sabia que Carlisle ficaria decepcionado e frustrado se ele descobrisse, então eu decidi convenientemente omitir meu encontro anterior com a filha do Chefe quando nos falássemos.

Enquanto comecei a riscar as coisas de uma outra lista – a lista de compras de Esme para o jantar de domingo - eu pensava o que Isabella poderia precisar. Ela não precisava de um emprego, isso ela tinha com certeza. Alice tinha nos contado que ela tinha sido contratada no Lodge e tinha recebido muitas ofertas mais. Sinceramente, eu não podia negar minha irritação com isso. Eu estive procurando um emprego em Forks por oito meses.

_Deve ser bom ter __peitos. _

Nada genioso bateu até que eu estava no caixa, três dólares mais pobre porque eu ajudei a pagar a conta de Isabella e tive que mergulhar em minha reserva de poupança.

Eu não tenho muito. Eu fazia trabalhos temporários em torno da cidade para quem me deixasse e consegui economizar um pouco mais de quatro mil dólares para sair da casa dos meus pais. Eu tinha planejado fazer a mudança logo que eu tivesse um emprego estável, mas... isso não foi promissor e a casa do Chefe estava com a aparência ruim. Achei que Isabella poderia talvez usar alguma ajuda monetária em arrumá-la de volta à sua condição anterior. Se ela se recusasse a vendê-la, ela deve ter algum significado para ela.

Eu me encontrei em conflito naquela noite enquanto contava meu dinheiro, um pouco apreensivo sobre entregar tudo - bem, mais do mesmo. Quero dizer, eu queimei a minha bunda para isto e quatro mil dólares provavelmente não parece muito para algumas pessoas, mas, para mim, era muito certamente a única coisa que eu merecia. Alguma vez.

Mas Isabella era nova na cidade e trabalhava naquela porcaria de emprego de garçonete e eu tinha certeza de que, se ela tivesse o dinheiro, ela já teria começado a trabalhar na casa – o que ela obviamente não tinha. Eu não queria que ela achasse que eu só estava tentando comprá-la, então eu comecei a trabalhar fazendo o que eu provavelmente deveria ter feito em primeiro lugar.

Eu escrevi uma carta.

Não para apitar minha própria buzina, ou coisa parecida, mas eu era muito bom com palavras - especialmente por escrito. Eu praticamente fiquei obcecado sobre o meu laptop a noite toda, tentando aperfeiçoar o meu sentimento e mostrar que eu realmente queria ajudá-la e ganhar a minha absolvição. Levaria mais do que dinheiro, eu sabia disso. Então eu também ofereci o dom do meu trabalho manual.

Uma vez que estava pronto, coloquei tudo em um envelope, franzindo o cenho para a pequena pilha de notas quando eu as deslizei para dentro e fechei. Não me preocupei com isso por muito tempo, no entanto. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguém que o perdão era sagrado e totalmente impagável. Seria mais um impulso de um revés e isso era dizer muito porque, honestamente, era realmente um retrocesso enorme pra caralho.

Jasper parecia um pouco desconfortável, um pouco perdido, e uma porrada de todo estranho enquanto ele estava parado diante de Esme, aceitando um abraço dela, seus olhos ansiosos. Ela deu tapinhas nas bochechas dele com as palmas das mãos e deu um beijo em cada uma. Ele olhou para mim como se perguntasse, "Isso é normal para ela?"

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Olhe para você! Carlisle, olhe para ele." Esme se virou para o meu pai com os lábios franzidos em uma carranca. Ela "sutilmente" apontou para a cintura de Jasper. "Ele não está maravilhoso?" Ela perguntou, embora isso tenha parecido mais como, _"Ele não estaria maravilhoso se a sua bunda gorda o convidasse mais para jantar?"_ Sem permitir que ele respondesse, ela se voltou para Jasper, que estava franzindo a testa para baixo em seus sapatos - ou, possivelmente, sua cintura. "O que você gostaria de beber?" Ela perguntou, rapidamente explicando, "Temos refrigerante de gengibre, chá doce, suco, leite..."

Jasper abaixou seu queixo. "Chá doce está bom, obrigado." Jasper era sempre um pouco tímido em torno de Esme. Eu não estava certo por que, mas ela tende a involuntariamente fazer com que todos na sua presença sintam-se inferiores.

"Ela está começando a fazer-me sentir como a porra de um pé de feijão." Eu disse a Jasper quando nos sentamos no sofá esperando o jantar, uma vez que eu não poderia estar pesando muito mais do que ele. "Essa sua nova garota sempre cozinha para você?" Eu tentei esgueirar-me nisso de forma cavalheira, como se eu estivesse apenas curioso por causa do seu peso, mas o cacarejar da sua língua tornou evidente que eu tinha falhado.

"Eu estava imaginando quando você começaria a pular uma merda sobre isso." Ele estava tão escondido no canto do sofá que o seu desconforto era evidente e contagiante. Eu me perguntava por que ele sequer se incomodava de aceitar esses convites se ele se sentia tão desconfortável aqui.

"Quem está pulando nessa merda? Eu só estou curioso".

Seu silêncio me fez pensar se ele não podia dizer nada, e eu estava bem com isso. Não era diferente de ele responder as perguntas com o silêncio. Para algumas pessoas, isso pareceria rude como o inferno, mas eu sabia melhor porque ele só fazia isso quando na verdade responder à pergunta seria ainda mais rude. "Ela é uma cozinheira muito boa." Ele finalmente forneceu.

Encorajado, eu cutuquei, "Como ela é? O que ela faz? Do que ela gosta? Como vocês se conheceram? Você sabe, a merda habitual." Eu não poderia explicar a minha curiosidade, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ver Jasper em um relacionamento. Ele era uma pessoa tão intimamente intensa, tão calmo e reservado. Ele também estava no mesmo ponto na sua recuperação como eu, o que fez minha cabeça girar.

Eu não podia sequer começar a sondar ter um relacionamento.

"Ela é... bonita, ela trabalha bem, ela trabalha com vendas, ela é... uma pessoa feliz, como eu disse antes, e nos conhecemos através de um amigo." Sua resposta foi curta e apressada, um olhar penetrante em mim do canto dos seus olhos sinalizando sua irritação.

"Uau, não vá enlouquecer com todos esses detalhes brilhantes, ou algo assim." Eu realmente queria saber por que ela estava sendo uma puta hedionda sobre Jasper manter um segredo sujo. Meus instintos me disseram que ele estava se preparando para um monte de dor, o que era uma distração que ele realmente não precisava.

Seu bufar emergiu como um assobio entre seus dentes, seus punhos enrolado em seus joelhos saltitando. "Apenas, esqueça isso, ok?"

Eu pisquei, surpreso, mas, em última análise, concordei, "Hey, cara, me desculpe." Sua reação só solidificou bastante a minha teoria de que ele estava ferrado. Eu não seria o idiota que diria isso a ele, no entanto.

"O jantar ainda não começou e você já está pedindo desculpas por algo? Adoro jantares amorosos com a família." Nossas cabeças viraram para encontrar Alice encostada à porta, tornozelos cruzados, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, jaqueta salpicada com chuva e um largo sorriso estendido sobre o seu rosto.

Três minutos depois, eu a tinha pregada no chão, um dos seus pulsos na minha mão quando eu trouxe à força seus dedos em sua cabeça. Ela se debatia, rindo debaixo de mim enquanto eu gritava, "Pare de bater em si mesma, pare de bater em si mesma, pare de bater em si mesma..."

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás, gritando, "Mamãe!" Seu olhar era brincalhão enquanto ela me golpeava, esquivando-se do seu punho balançando sua cabeça.

Jasper estava ao lado do sofá, olhando com uma sobrancelha preocupada e roendo a unha. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele simplesmente olhou para o lado enquanto eu continuei provocando minha irmãzinha, rindo silenciosamente das suas tentativas fúteis para revidar.

Estávamos apenas recuperando o tempo perdido.

A cabeça de Esme espiou para fora da cozinha, ordenando severamente, "Edward, pare de fazer sua irmã bater em si mesma, o jantar está pronto".

"Oh!" Com isso, eu estava de pé, oferecendo a Alice a minha mão antes de lançar imediatamente todos os seus 55 quilos por cima do meu ombro. Ela riu e chutou as pernas, batendo nas minhas costas, mas todos estavam sorrindo enquanto o riso dela enchia a casa. Bem, todos menos Jasper. Eu não sei o que diabos era o seu negócio, mas não havia nada tão reconfortante como ter a risada preenchendo a grande extensão da nossa casa.

Era muito melhor do que os gritos.

Joguei-a em seu lugar e despenteei seu cabelo, rindo da expressão mortificada que ela usava enquanto ela apressadamente afagou-o de volta no lugar. Ela ficou obcecada com ele por uns bons cinco minutos, usando seu reflexo na colher para, não tão sutilmente, se enfeitar.

Uma vez que estávamos todos sentados e começamos a comer, Alice começou com um suspiro, "Então, Edward, a palavra em torno da cidade é de que você está perturbando a pobre garota Swan".

Os olhos chocados de Carlisle já estavam em mim e eu rapidamente insisti, "Eu não estou perturbando." Com a sua expressão cética, eu repeti, "Eu não estou. Fui até a casa dela uma vez e trombei com ela no Thriftway. Não é grande coisa." Dei de ombros e empurrei um pouco de comida na minha boca, rezando para que eles deixassem passar. Eu realmente não queria discutir a minha absoluta incapacidade de fazer as pazes com Isabella, e eu não queria que Carlisle me derrubasse antes que eu tivesse a chance de entregar o meu envelope e dar mais uma tacada.

"Edward-" Carlisle advertiu, mas Esme rapidamente pulou na conversa.

"Eu acho que determinação é uma qualidade muito admirável. É louvável que você está disposto-"

Alice silenciou todos enquanto cortava sua carne com indiferença. "Ouvi dizer que ela tentou atirar em você".

Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam em decepção, enquanto a mandíbula de Esme caiu.

Eu grunhi. "Maldição, Alice, ela não tentou atirar em mim. Ela só..." Fiz uma pausa e terminei em uma respiração rápida, "...".

A resposta monótona de Esme foi imediata, "Bem, isso é o fim disso".

Antes que Carlisle pudesse sequer abrir sua boca, atirei um olhar para a minha intrometida irmã e perguntei, "O que há de novo com você, Alice?"

Ela parecia um cervo travado nos faróis enquanto seu garfo ficou no ar, os olhos dardejando em torno da mesa. "Hum, o mesmo de sempre?" Ela se aventurou com um sorriso cauteloso.

Eu zombei dramaticamente, já que ela era uma mulher de 24 anos de idade que tinha mais coisas acontecendo na vida dela do que qualquer um na mesa. Percebendo que não seria suficiente, ela endireitou-se e limpou a garganta enquanto todos nós olhávamos atentamente, especialmente Jasper, o que era estranho, vendo como ele não disse duas palavras desde que ela chegou.

Ela divagou, "Nós, uh, temos esta nova máquina na loja. Pode combinar qualquer coisa para uma cor de tinta, basta colocá-lo sob essa pequena... coisa, e o computador faz todo o trabalho. É muito legal, mamãe, você amaria isso. Você pode, tipo, trazer este descanso de mesa e comprar a mesma cor para pintar as paredes".

A expressão de Esme só poderia ser descrita como completamente impressionada. "Sério? Este descanso de mesa?" Ela tocou o tecido bronzeado e, ao aceno de Alice, perguntou com espanto, "E se fosse um prato?"

Eu não perdi o sorriso de Jasper quando Esme começou a interrogar Alice sobre cada item sob o sol, não encontrando nada sendo muito grande, ou muito estranho, para ter a cor combinada. Na verdade, se eu não estivesse olhando bem de perto, eu teria perdido a sua risada soprosa e oca, a agitação da sua cabeça, e a forma como o sorriso era mais amargo do que divertido.

Quando perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas respondeu com, "Apenas o mesmo de sempre".

Eu não poderia explicar o por quê, mas tudo ficou realmente desconfortável depois disso.

Isto era um pouco perigoso, um pouco descuidado, e uma porrada de todo estúpido. Eu poderia ser preso, ou atacado, ou explodido em pedaços com uma arma muito grande. Eu nunca tinha feito nada tão estúpido quando sóbrio.

O cortador de grama veio à vida com um rugido ensurdecedor, vibrando-me enquanto pressionei a gasolina e comecei a montar um longo caminho através da grama alta do jardim da frente do Chefe Swan. Meus olhos se viraram para a porta da frente, apenas esperando por uma espingarda aparecer dela e explodir a minha cabeça.

Ela teria que atirar em mim.

Eu não achava que ela tivesse a coragem, no entanto. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal, ela era tão petulante quanto eu me lembrava dela - e então mais. Mas ela não era uma assassina. Ela só estava irritada e procurando me assustar. Ela queria ficar sozinha porque ela não entendia que eu era uma pessoa diferente e, talvez, eu era uma espécie de idiota por forçá-la a ver que, ao invés disso, eu daria tempo a ela, mas... o que seja.

Eu estava impaciente. Eu a queria fora da minha lista. Eu queria seguir em frente e comemorar meu primeiro ano de sobriedade com a consciência limpa. Isso era tudo para mim - mais do que os quatro mil dólares situados naquele envelope branco na varanda da sua casa e mais do que conseguir que a minha cabeça fosse possivelmente arrancada.

Havia destino pior que a morte e um deles era uma vida de remorso.

Eu estava no meu terceiro caminho quando a porta finalmente se abriu e, como eu havia previsto, ela tinha a arma. Eu desliguei o cortador e sentei-me com a minha mão no volante, avaliando seu cabelo selvagem e roupas amassadas.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, a voz grossa de sono e os olhos em chamas.

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo?" Eu respondi, sorrindo. Ela enxugou os olhos, os lábios apertados em uma carranca enquanto a arma pendurava tão molemente que estava mais apontada para o chão do que qualquer coisa. "Você estava dormindo?" Eu perguntei em diversão.

Um olhar para o meu relógio confirmou que era quase meio-dia.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela encontrou o meu olhar. "Eu trabalhei até as duas da manhã e você está invadindo. Posso cortar o meu próprio gramado, a propósito".

Eu balancei a cabeça, franzindo os lábios em pensamento. "Então... por que não cortou?" Ela está aqui há mais de duas semanas.

Ela levantou a arma novamente e eu sabia, eu sinceramente sabia que esta era uma situação grave, mas seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque mais descuidado do que das duas vezes anteriores que eu a tinha visto. Mechas errantes escapavam do descuidado nó e exibiam seu comprimento impressionante. _Cabelo comprido. Meu calcanhar de Aquiles..._ Eu encontrei-me avaliando isso, brevemente imaginando o que seria se ela o soltasse, deixando-o secar sobre a sua pele e enviando cheiros de menina flutuando ao seu redor.

Eu me mexi no meu lugar com um horrorizado engolir em seco.

"Isso não é da sua conta. Você está me perturbando agora? Devo registrar uma ordem de restrição?"

Eu praticamente podia sentir meus olhos escurecerem, sabendo malditamente bem que ela não atiraria em mim, mas ela definitivamente chamaria a polícia. _Merda_. "Só me deixe terminar isto e eu vou embora, ok?" O jardim da frente não era tão grande e eu poderia terminar em uma hora, facilmente. Havia ainda a carta. "Deixei para você um-"

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela ergueu a mão para me parar, a arma caindo. "Tempo esgotado." Ela raspou, esfregando os olhos novamente enquanto se virou e entrou na casa, fechando a porta.

Dando de ombros, eu recomecei o cortador e continuei meu caminho, de braços cruzados pensando que tipo de produtos para o cabelo Bella pode usar. Ela não me parece o tipo de garota que usa shampoo de marca. _Talvez alguma coisa das prateleiras da Thriftway?_ Eu fiz uma careta. Cabelo bonito como aquele merecia algo luxuoso e decente, como... _Fekkai_.

Balançando a cabeça em distraída aprovação, eu não ouvi a porta abrir, mas uma rápida olhada em sua direção revelou sua forma desleixada empoleirada nos degraus, um cigarro aceso entre dois dedos. Ela olhava à distância, passando a mão sobre o rosto e visivelmente tentando acordar-se com pressa.

Meu passeio foi levado às pressas, mas completo sobre o seu gramado, pequenos pedaços de grama voando em volta de mim enquanto eu fazia a estratégia do mais rápido plano de ataque sobre o crescimento excessivo. Eu não queria incomodá-la por muito tempo. Eu certamente não esperava acordá-la após uma longa noite de trabalho e me senti como um idiota por supor que ela estaria acordada.

Com um suspiro de frustração para mim mesmo por foder o meu próprio plano, eu por acaso dei uma olhadinha para ela, esperando ver a arma apontada para mim novamente, mas ela não tinha a arma. Ela tinha o envelope que eu tinha deixado para ela em suas mãos e estava olhando para ele com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

A chama do seu isqueiro estava acesa debaixo dele.

"Pare!" Exclamei, mexendo com a chave para desligar a máquina. Em segundos eu estava pulando pelo quintal, olhando com horror enquanto o papel queimava, as chamas lambendo em direção ao céu enquanto ela sorria com um tipo de diversão perturbadora.

No momento que cheguei a ela, mais da metade do envelope tinha virado um pálido branco. Peguei da sua mão, fazendo-a estremecer quando o joguei no chão e pisei com meu sapato.

Eu não poderia sequer…

Eu dei um tapa na minha testa e me afastei da sua carranca, cerrando meus olhos fechados e dando-me um momento para lidar com o que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Com dentes rangendo e respirações profundas, eu tentei me convencer de que não era tão ruim assim. Era apenas quatro mil dólares. Era só dinheiro - não é grande coisa. Era substituível. Com um bocado de tempo e alguma determinação brutal, eu poderia encontrar uma maneira de fazer o dinheiro voltar.

Mas – _maldição _– _Eu _não tenho peitos.

"Você sabe o que você acabou de fazer?" Eu rosnei. Eu estava tentando controlar meu temperamento, mas eu não poderia evitar isso. Eu não conseguia ver nada além da visão do meu dinheiro em chamas.

Virei-me para encontrá-la dando de ombros, o queixo apoiado na palma da sua mão enquanto ela tragava seu cigarro. "Eu não ligo para o que você tem a dizer. Você pode pular as cartas a partir de agora." Ela soprou a fumaça diretamente para mim, os olhos duros e frios e indiferentes.

Eu provavelmente deveria ter mantido isso para mim mesmo e deixá-la acreditar que ela tivesse queimado nada além de papel, mas...

Enfiei um dedo para o envelope preto deitado no chão. "Você acabou de queimar quatro mil dólares." Eu não conseguia nem esconder a minha raiva, um punho enrolado no meu cabelo enquanto eu lutava para simplesmente... nem olhar para ele. Eu não podia vê-lo.

Vi quando ela sorriu, rindo um pouco, antes de lentamente isso se dissipar em uma linha apertada. "Você não está falando sério." Ela argumentou.

Eu o chutei com a minha bota, deslizando em todo o espaço entre nós para onde ela estava sentada. Com um rosto pálido, ela não quebrou o meu olhar quando ela se abaixou para pegá-lo, empurrando seus dedos através da abertura carbonizada. Quando seus olhos deixaram os meus e ela olhou para o conteúdo, foi quase doloroso - porque os olhos dela arregalados e sua boca aberta o tornaram real.

Ela realmente queimou o dinheiro. Com a barriga pesada, segui os olhos dela e encontrei os restos das notas, as bordas intactas, mas as metades inteiras delas desapareceram.

"Puta merda..." Ela ofegou, o rosto ainda horrorizado - menos horrorizado do que eu estava enquanto eu puxava meus cabelos e cerrava meus dentes. "Como eu poderia saber?" Ela perguntou, jogando as mãos no ar.

Meu queixo caiu. "Você deveria abri-lo e olhar antes de decidir ser uma puta e incendiá-lo sem nenhuma boa razão!"

Seus dentes clicaram enquanto ela se levantou, o queixo se projetava para fora, exatamente como eu me lembrava dela fazendo há muito tempo. Como se transportado de volta no tempo, eu podia ver uma enxurrada de coloração magenta em suas bochechas e o momento era fodido e eu sei que não deveria ter sentido isso, mas, no interior, no fundo debaixo daquele filho da puta extremamente irritado que acabou de perder quatro mil dólares, eu sorri... _um pouco._

Sua voz era um grunhido, "Primeiro de tudo, ninguém lhe pediu para vir aqui e... o quê? Comprar-me com o fundo de depósito da mamãe e do papai? Segundo, eu tenho motivos de sobra para queimar qualquer coisa que você tocou e, finalmente, você me chama de puta de novo e eu simplesmente poderia ter de expandir essa lógica para a sua genitália".

Minha risada não era de diversão quando balancei minha cabeça, empurrando meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Isso é ótimo. Eu venho aqui para fazer algo bom, tentando desculpar-me e ajudar você, pois, não só eu devo a você um inferno inteiro, mas seu pai era alguém que eu realmente respeitava. E você não pode sequer..." Derrotado, eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça mais uma vez quando percebi que tudo isso era inútil. Afastei-me do seu rosto roxo e me dirigi para a máquina.

Ela apenas ficou olhando com um rosto branco enquanto eu o diriji até a rampa e o guardei. Sem dizer nada, pulei para dentro da cabine do caminhão emprestado e fugi do gramado, cinco linhas perfeitas esculpidas na grama grossa. Eu estava além de estar irritado com isso.

Principalmente, eu estava um pouco deprimido, um pouco desencantado, e uma porrada de todo desejando que eu tivesse a porra de uma bebida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sério, eu fiquei com pena de Edward nesse cap., claro que sabemos que ele vai ter que se esforçar muito pra ter o perdão de Bella, mas ele está realmente tentando... e Alice e Jasper parecem esconder um segredo..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não podia acordar sem pelo menos dois cigarros e uma xícara de café. Eu não me importava se o mundo estivesse acabando. Se eu acordasse para encontrar a Terra sendo invadida por uma raça alienígena superior, eu pediria a eles um tempo limite como dez minutos para que eu pudesse parecer viva.

Eu estava vivendo em minha casa de infância por um bom tempo, mas ainda não podia compreender a iluminação no interior. Charlie nunca fumou, ou se fumou, ele nunca me disse isso. Portanto, sua casa era em muitos aspectos como nova, e eu não podia fazer-me a sujá-la e desrespeitá-la fumando sob o seu teto.

Então, você vê, eu tinha essa constância onde eu sempre seria encontrada na varanda da frente depois de acordar, fumando um cigarro, xícara de café de lado, caneta da sorte aninhada em segurança no meu cabelo, tentando me convencer de que Forks não era a merda total que eu sabia que era. Na verdade, Forks era uma cidade pequena, e as pessoas falavam - demais. Eu tinha certeza agora que isto era de conhecimento comum, o que já era estranho e um pouco assustador.

Mas quando abri minha porta para encontrar o Volvo prata de Edward Cullen estacionado na frente da minha casa, ele descansando no banco do motorista, obviamente esperando por mim...

Yeah. Fiquei assustada ao máximo.

Desci para os degraus e olhei para ele através da sua janela, considerando pegar a espingarda no armário de casacos. Não era absolutamente necessária, mas eu esperava que saísse como um pouco instável e, assim, conseguisse assustá-lo à merda uma vez ou duas. Infelizmente, ele estava olhando como se eu pudesse ter falhado. Você acha que depois de eu ter apontado uma arma para ele duas vezes, dito a ele para ir para o inferno e destruído alguns milhares de dólares do seu dinheiro, que ele pegaria a porra da dica.

Lá estava ele, repousando a cabeça para trás, olhos fechados, uma mão no volante e batendo com uma batida da música que estava abafada pelas suas janelas fechadas. Levou-me literalmente dois minutos para perceber que uma pilha de madeira estava situada ao lado da minha varanda.

Sua porta se abriu, puxando meus olhos para ele enquanto ele saía, batendo a porta e enfiando uma mão dentro do bolso do seu jeans. A outra mão segurava uma grande caixa de ferramentas. "Bom, você está acordada." Ele disse, começando a vir em minha direção com uma cara de emoção. Não perdi seus olhos caídos, ou roupas amassadas, ou o bocejo sutil em seu ombro quando ele veio para ficar diante de mim.

Ele era tão bonito como ele tinha sido todos aqueles anos atrás - se não mais. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido do que tinha sido então, mas era exatamente tão vivo e vibrante, caoticamente elegante. Suas bochechas tinham perdido a sua redondeza, dando lugar às características afiadas e uma mandíbula bem definida. Seu nariz era reto, lábios que pareciam finos quando ele sorria, mas pareciam cheios quando ele não o fazia. Sua escolha de roupa era basicamente a mesma, no entanto: uma camiseta simples de banda e um par de jeans que parecia bem desgastado.

Eu interiormente zombei disso, perguntando-me como diabos um homem de 30 anos de idade poderia sair com uma camiseta de banda durante a semana. Eu podia imaginá-lo vivendo no porão da casa dos seus pais, ou algo igualmente patético. Isso me fez feliz.

O que não me fazia feliz era tudo o que eu tinha pensado antes.

Ele me ensinou quão enganadora a beleza poderia realmente ser.

"O que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a madeira e encontrando-me exausta demais para ameaçar a sua vida, ou um registro criminal - ainda.

Seus olhos verdes deslocaram para a pilha de madeira e ele deu de ombros, explicando devidamente, "Seu corrimão está ruim. Você pode cair e rachar sua cabeça, ou algo assim." Sem esperar a minha palavra, ele se abaixou e começou a vasculhar sua caixa de ferramentas, pegando um martelo, um nivelador, alguns pregos e várias outras ferramentas que eu nem sequer reconheci.

Eu zombei. "Desde quando você se preocupa, ou não, se eu racho a minha cabeça?"

Ele fez uma pausa, olhos derivando fluidamente para os meus. Eu podia ver os músculos da sua mandíbula com barba por fazer contraírem. "Eu nunca quis que você se machucasse." Ele respondeu, segurando meu olhar com uma intensidade que me fez me mexer, desconfortável.

"Sim, certo." Eu ri, dando uma tragada no meu cigarro e olhando para as árvores. "Isso vindo do idiota que costumava amar me observar tropeçar em seus sapatos? Ninguém se preocupava com ferimentos na cabeça então".

"Eu era um idiota." Edward respondeu, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos sombrios. Encontrei-o olhando para mim nos meus olhos, cotovelos apoiados nos seus joelhos dobrados, martelo balançando livremente de seus dedos.

Eu não discuti, em vez disso, encarando o martelo em suas mãos com um rosto vazio.

Eu odiava que eu estava lembrando aqueles eventos com uma freqüência frustrante agora que Edward tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido ressurgir em minha vida. Eu tinha deixado tudo isso para trás por muito tempo e riscado como uma simples experiência ruim na escola e eu estava bem com isso.

A verdade era que, no entanto, aquelas quedas no meu rosto durante as assembléias e ter meus livros batidos dos meus braços e cair na minha bunda quando eu tinha que evitar uma cortada intencional de vôlei tinha sido mais do que simples experiências ruins.

Totalmente o contrário, pensei, "Charlie estava tão chateado na época que ele quase me tirou da escola ao mesmo tempo - você sabe, sempre que ele via as contusões. Idiotice é quando você deixa as chaves no carro para correr em uma loja de conveniência. O que você e James faziam era crueldade".

Os olhos de Edward puxaram os meus, então, um verde vibrante e atordoado, e eu logo me arrependi de ter começado esta conversa. "Contusões?" Ele perguntou, pescoço caindo para trás, horrorizado. "Jesus, nós nunca batemos em você, ou nada-"

Eu segurei seu olhar e meus dentes rangeram dolorosamente. "Eu era uma garota de 45 quilos de 14 anos de idade. Sim, contusões são o que acontece quando algum idiota empurra uma pilha de livros de cinco quilos dos seus braços, ou faz você cair de cara no chão do ginásio, ou – eu não sei – empurra você para dentro de um armário, ou algo assim".

O silêncio era grosso e ensurdecedor enquanto ele ficava olhando para mim, boca abrindo e fechando com os olhos perdidos que eu não conseguia nem olhar. Eu tinha vergonha de revelar minha própria inadequação física de todos aqueles anos atrás. Eu sempre fazia questão de nunca deixá-lo ver meus ferimentos. Eu nunca chorei na escola. Eu segurava tudo até que eu tivesse ido para a cama à noite e, mesmo assim, minhas lágrimas eram de raiva, nunca de dor. Eu era um bocado solitária, mas sempre gostei dos meus colegas. Eu tinha amigos e todo o pacote confortável de menina adolescente, na verdade. Se não fosse por Edward e James, teria sido perfeito.

Acenando minha mão, eu disse, "O que seja", ansiosa para tirar a atenção de mim.

Infelizmente, ele respondeu, neste tipo de sussurro aflito. "Eu gostava de vê-la aborrecida, e eu era... não que isso seja uma desculpa, mas eu estava acostumado a ser rude com os outros caras, e eu nem sequer pensava - sinto muito, Isabella, sinceramente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás-"

Eu o parei com um aceno de cabeça, a palma levantada enquanto eu parava. "Eu não me importo, ok? É o que é." E isso era verdade. Aquelas experiências me transformaram em uma pessoa mais forte, que era o lado bom que sempre lutei para me concentrar. Ele não conseguiria tirar isso.

"Não." Ele respondeu, voltando à sua pilha de madeira com a mandíbula cerrada. "Era o que era. O que é agora, sou eu tentando fazer isso direito".

"Eu não quero a sua ajuda." Eu insisti, esfregando a palma da minha mão na minha testa. "Eu posso me dar ao luxo de pagar alguém para consertar isso." Esta era mais uma noção de segredo insuportável - de que Edward achava que eu estava de luto, para baixo e fora como garçonete. Eu era mais do que isso. Eu tinha dinheiro e um diploma, e eu era melhor do que ele alguma vez saberia com sua camiseta de banda e jeans desgastado e fundo de depósito.

Ele emitiu um gemido, dedos esfregando suas têmporas. "Só me deixe fazer essa coisa? Eu-eu sei que o Chefe odiaria a si mesmo se você alguma vez se machucasse porque ele não conseguiu manter a casa em boas condições. Considere isso como um favor a ele, em vez de você, se é isso o que for preciso." Ele olhou-me cansadamente, caindo um pouco quando ele lambeu os lábios e acrescentou, "Só o corrimão e eu não vou fazer mais nada, ok?"

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e enrolei meus punhos, desejando a minha xícara de café de merda. "Quanto você cobra?" Eu entoei com um rosnado, enrolando meus dedos do pé com raiva.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Nuh uh. Não é um favor se você me pagar".

"Eu não quero nenhum favor!" Eu mantive, lutando contra o desejo de bater com o meu pé descalço. _Ou enfiar na sua bunda…_

Ele foi inflexível quando bufou, "Para o Chefe, lembra?" Ele inclinou a cabeça e levantou a mão, apertando os olhos enquanto tentava bloquear os raios de sol que de repente romperam a nuvem aleatória enquanto ele olhava para mim. Isso fez sombras em seu rosto e senti minha respiração engatar enquanto iluminava suas feições nítidas.

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar, repreendendo-me interiormente por lembrar dele como era naquela época. "Eu vou pagá-lo de volta os seus quatro mil dólares." Eu informei, mentalmente localizando meu talão de cheques porque, honestamente, quem em sua mente certa do caralho paga a alguém aquela quantia em dinheiro?

Ele deu de ombros, dizendo claramente, "Foda-se os quatro mil dólares. Eu não quero. Eu estava dando a você, de qualquer maneira".

"E eu não teria aceitado." Apontei.

"Maldição!" Ele exclamou, atirando-se de pé e olhando para os meus olhos com uma paixão alarmante. "Se você quer que eu implore, eu vou fazê-lo. Você quer que eu implore? Você quer que eu peça a você para me deixar fazer isso? Foda-se, eu vou fazê-lo. Vou implorar. Eu não estou pedindo muito. Você apenas tem que ir para dentro e eu vou fazê-lo e se você vai me fazer implorar, então eu vou implorar." Seu peito arfava enquanto ele bufava, mas seu rosto tornou evidente que ele honestamente teria caído de joelhos e implorado a mim.

Foda-se tudo isso.

Irritada além do que qualquer pessoa deve estar antes de ter tido a sua xícara de café, eu balancei minha cabeça, cedendo, "O que seja. Se isso vai me livrar de você." Valia a pena. Eu estava completamente cansada de lidar com ele.

Ele passou a mão diante do seu tronco imponente, proferindo um sarcástico, "Obrigado, oh, muito".

Virei-me no meu calcanhar e entrei em casa, batendo a porta. Ele pareceu gostar demais de demolir a estrutura antiga e eu podia ouvi-lo martelando, batendo e atacando e fazendo-me mergulhar para os meus fones de ouvido para afogá-lo.

"O que eu posso trazer para você beber?" Perguntei à minha cliente, clicando a caneta e segurando o bloco de papel. Sabe aquelas garçonetes que pode tomar todo o pedido da mesa e lembrar dele perfeitamente, sem ter que escrever nada?

Sim, evidentemente, eu não era esse tipo de garçonete.

O Lodge estava muito vazio, já que era terça à noite. Durante a semana, eles colocavam para trabalhar apenas uma garçonete, enquanto nos finais de semana tínhamos um número muito decente. Na verdade, era um pouco chato. Na verdade, eu estava sempre aborrecida. Nunca havia nada para fazer, ou para onde ir, ou alguém para conversar.

A garota cantarolava enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas para o cardápio, perguntando, "Este chá é adoçado? Eu tenho essa coisa nova para o chá doce. Não é muito comum por aqui, não?" Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Um." Eu cocei minha cabeça, lembrando, "Sim, eu tenho certeza que temos o chá açucarado. Você gostaria de começar com um aperitivo? O especial de hoje é alcachofra recheada com-"

"Oh, não. Nada de aperitivo." Ela parecia estar me olhando de cima abaixo, sacudindo o canto do seu cardápio enquanto inclinava sua cabeça. "Você é Isabella Swan." Ela declarou.

Lancei um olhar sarcástico para o meu crachá, lutando contra o desejo do sarcasmo quando respondi, "Sim, sou eu".

Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ela estendeu a mão, seu cabelo escuro parecendo espinhoso com as suas muitas camadas desiguais. Peguei a mão dela e reprimi um suspiro. Algumas das pessoas na cidade eram irritantemente simpáticas. Não era que eu estava me isolando propositalmente, mas as pessoas alegres me aborreciam. "Eu sou Alice." Ela se apresentou. Depois que ela soltou minha mão, ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, acrescentando, "Alice Cullen".

_Jesus…_

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, acenando com uma pedra no meu calcanhar. "Ahh, você deve ser a mulher".

Confusão coloriu suas feições antes dos seus olhos arregalarem, sua cabeça sacudindo com veemência. "Oh, Deus, não. Edward é meu irmão." Ela fez uma espécie de meia risadinha, meio estremecendo.

"Oh." Eu respirei, minha testa franzindo involuntariamente. "Eu não sabia que ele tinha irmãos".

Ela encolheu os ombros, balançando a cabeça enquanto explicava, "Eu estava no ensino fundamental da última vez que você viveu aqui, por isso nunca nos conhecemos".

Depois de um breve silêncio, eu me aventurei em um lento, "Okay. Então... Estarei de volta com a sua bebida." Ela achatou o guardanapo no seu colo enquanto eu me virei, colocando o seu pedido com o pessoal da cozinha.

Eu realmente não suspeitei muito sobre a sua presença no início. Ela pediu sua comida e pediu para encher sua bebida duas vezes, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto eu enchia o saleiro e o pimenteiro e me fazia ocupada preparando para a multidão para jantar mais tarde naquela noite.

"Há algo mais que você queira?" Eu finalmente perguntei quando ela se manteve em sua mesa, muito tempo depois que ela tinha acabado de comer. Ela estava apenas... sentada ali, me olhando enquanto bebericava seu chá e, ocasionalmente, inclinava sua cabeça para o lado com uma expressão pensativa.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e revirou seus olhos. "Sou realmente transparente, hein?"

"Sim, muito." Respondi secamente.

"Você pode sentar e conversar, ou...?" Ela olhou ao redor, percebendo que não havia clientes imediatos.

Eu deixei-me cair na cadeira diante dela, sem emoção, "Cinco minutos".

"Só vai levar três." Ela piscou, curvando seu ombro e os braços para dentro, como se estivesse com frio, de repente tímida. "Edward não me pediu para vir aqui. Na verdade, eu realmente aprecio se isso pudesse ficar entre nós".

Olhei para o meu pulso, tocando como se eu tivesse um relógio.

O sorriso dela caiu um pouco e ela se inclinou para a frente, começando. "Você odeia Edward e eu entendo isso." Seus olhos eram de um cinza tempestuoso quando ela encontrou meu olhar sombrio. "Palavras não podem sequer descrever o que ele fez à minha família. A maioria das garotas pensa sobre seus anos de adolescente e lembra-se de danças e primeiros beijos. Você provavelmente se lembra de mais alguma coisa, e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu principalmente lembro da minha mãe chorando todas as noite e meu irmão se metendo em brigas com meu pai. Nada em nossa casa nunca foi permanente. Ele roubaria tudo e qualquer coisa, às vezes saindo por semanas a fio e só voltando para casa para pedir dinheiro, ou causar a todos nós tristeza. Eu não vou me aprofundar nos detalhes nem nada, mas era um inferno. Ele arruinou o que era para ser alguns dos melhores momentos da minha vida e eu nunca vou ser a mesma que eu era antes... " Quando ela parou, sua mandíbula estava fechada tão apertada que seus lábios tremiam.

"Nenhum de nós será." Ela continuou. "Era apenas Edward e seu egoísmo, e... ele envenenava tudo. Ele... ele era abusivo, e eu sei que as pessoas pensam em abuso como bater com os punhos, mas Edward gostava de bater com suas ações e palavras. Eu não posso nem mesmo descrevê-las." Ela levou um dedo aos seus lábios, mastigando a ponta do dedo e franzindo a testa, como se estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas.

"Ele soa como um verdadeiro monstro." Ofereci com simpatia, conhecendo em primeira mão. Eu não duvidava de nada. Eu só tive que aturar a insensibilidade dele por apenas seis meses e, pelo menos, uma vez que o sinal tocasse, eu escapava da sua crueldade. Esta garota tinha tido de partilhar a sua casa com ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, rosto estóico. "Ele realmente era um monstro. Eu só queria que você realmente compreendesse o quanto eu o odiava porque talvez causará mais impacto quando eu digo a você que ele não é mais aquela pessoa." Ela sorriu suavemente, seus ombros parecendo relaxar quando ela proferiu as palavras.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri, declarando, "Cinco minutos acabados".

Quando me levantei, ela deu uma guinada para cima, agarrando meu pulso. Seu rosto era fervoroso enquanto ela gentilmente me segurou no lugar, implorando, "Por favor, apenas compreenda. Ele está tentando tão duro e quebra meu coração vê-lo tentar e tentar e não chegar a lugar algum com você. Se eu posso perdoá-lo, então qualquer um pode, por favor, acredite nisso. Ele acha que não merece perdão, mas ele merece porque quando você o der a ele, você verá que ele está escondendo uma pessoa tão bonita." Seu apelo foi amplificado pelo brilho dos seus olhos sob as luzes do ambiente do salão de jantar.

Puxei meu pulso da sua mão, incapaz de negar a sua sinceridade, ou a minha própria curiosidade. "Quanto tempo ele gastou fazendo isso para você?" Eu me perguntava. Eu não poderia ser tão fria como ela me fez sentir, sugerindo que ele tinha feito pior com ela e recebeu seu perdão com mais facilidade.

Ela suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça minuciosamente. "Um ano, mas-"

"Um ano!" Eu gritei com incredulidade. "Jesus, Alice, isso não é uma mudança, isso é apenas umas férias".

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça e, mesmo que ela fosse menor que eu, sua convicção a fazia parecer mais alta quando sua coluna se endireitou. "Isso não é temporário, acredite em mim. Ele realmente quer dizer isso. Ele realmente mudou, apenas dê a ele uma chance e você vai ver por si mesma".

Eu a ridicularizei com uma risada, apontando, "Você poderia fazer um teste para ser uma esposa espancada neste momento".

A cabeça dela continuou balançando enquanto ela tirava seu casaco da cadeira, enfiando os braços nas mangas. "Eu não sou uma garotinha idiota, eu simplesmente conheço meu irmão melhor do que você. Mas você sabe o quê? Tanto faz." Ela jogou seu guardanapo para baixo e nem sequer se incomodou em me dar uma gorjeta quando se afastou da mesa, empurrando sua pequena bolsa acima do ombro até que estivesse bem dobrada debaixo do seu braço. "Isso é maior do que você e maior do que Edward. Existem pessoas que podem ver através da amargura e descongelar seus corações o tempo suficiente para vê-lo pela pessoa que ele se tornou. Confie em mim quando eu digo, aquelas pessoas realmente o amam e você está nos fazendo sofrer também." Com isso, ela rigidamente passou por mim, saindo do restaurante e me deixando ali - fumegando.

Como ela ousa vir me culpar? Por levantar-me sozinha, por fixar as minhas armas, por ter integridade, por não ser estúpida o suficiente para realmente acreditar que alguém pode ter um transplante total de personalidade no prazo de um ano? Não era minha culpa que ela era fraca e o deixou balançar seu caminho de volta para a sua família, só para causar a eles este assim chamado "sofrimento".

Isso era culpa _dele_, não minha.

Até o momento que saí do trabalho, eu estava absolutamente furiosa e cheia de Forks. Aparentemente, Edward era o novo garoto de ouro da cidade, o que era simplesmente absurdo. Toda a população estava sofrendo de um caso grave de idiotice.

Estava chovendo enquanto dirigi para casa, segurando o volante com tanta força que meus dedos doíam. Eu não podia esperar para conseguir um banho agradável e quente e me embriagar. Quando estacionei na minha garagem, saí e bati a porta do meu carro, correndo pelo caminho e fazendo as poças espirrarem ao redor da barra da minha calça.

Marchei até os degraus, que encontrei apenas molhados o suficiente para serem escorregadios. Meus sapatos eram daqueles tipos meio elegantes, meio confortáveis, e as solas eram suaves demais para encontrar tração quando minha passada desajeitada me fez perder o degrau mais alto. Um suspiro escapou da minha boca enquanto eu deslizava para a frente, balançando para frente e agarrando cegamente algo para me segurar.

Minhas mãos envolveram ao redor da madeira molhada e empurrei meu corpo para a frente, meu peito martelando enquanto eu me firmava, dando um grande suspiro aliviado. Foi então que eu olhei para baixo, acariciando o novo e brilhante corrimão de madeira de bordo de Edward e espreitando por cima do meu ombro para a laje de concreto que provavelmente teria rachado a minha cabeça se eu tivesse caído.

Mas eu não tinha.

Foi quatro dias mais tarde, quando acordei com o mesmo silêncio de sempre, embora mais cedo do que o habitual, tendo estado fora a noite anterior. Eu também consegui comprar alguns lençóis para a minha cama, mas fora isso, tudo era a mesma coisa. Eu negligentemente joguei meu cabelo para cima, prendendo-o com a minha caneta, liguei a televisão, liguei a cafeteira, procurei no alto e no chão pelos meus cigarros, e abri a porta da frente para cumprimentar o meu dia ruim.

A única coisa diferente foi o Edward atordoado que eu encontrei de pé ao lado da minha varanda, um pincel na mão. Metade do corrimão parecia pintado e escurecido, enquanto uma grande lata estava aninhada na grama ao lado dos seus pés.

Ele parecia culpado e com vergonha quando balbuciou, "Uhh", e segurou o pincel como se fosse o cookie que ele tivesse acabado de roubar do meu pote de biscoitos. Esfreguei meus olhos quando ele abaixou o pincel, explicando, "Eu sei que eu disse que não voltaria, mas eu esqueci que eu provavelmente deveria impermeabilizar a madeira, você sabe, com toda a chuva. Achei que você estaria dormindo." Após um longo silêncio de eu olhando e ele se mexendo desconfortável, ele olhou para a madeira, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu também apenas realmente precisava de uma distração. Desculpe por incomodá-la." Ele pôs o pincel na madeira, com cuidado avaliando a minha reação para ele continuar.

Eu grunhi em resposta enquanto desabei sobre o degrau e acendi meu cigarro. Estava tão silencioso que eu poderia ouvir fracamente o pingo do café na cafeteria, o pincel de Edward fazendo sons suaves de farfalhar enquanto escurecia a madeira do corrimão, e insetos distantes chilreando.

"O pátio parece uma merda." Eu disse com uma voz grossa que me fez estremecer. Limpei o sono da minha garganta e olhei para o gramado, as cinco linhas que ele tinha retirado já começando a crescer de volta com uma vingança. Esse era outro aspecto negativo da chuva.

Ele cantarolou categoricamente em resposta.

Esfreguei meus tornozelos com a ponta dos meus pés descalços, evitando o seu olhar enquanto eu mantinha a cabeça baixa. Em uma voz firme, eu casualmente comentei, "Seria muito bom se eu tivesse alguém para cortá-lo para mim." O farfalhar do seu pincel abruptamente cessou e eu terminei meu cigarro, desejando o café que eu podia ouvir terminando de passar na cozinha. Levantei-me e finalmente encontrei seu olhar, coçando meu cotovelo e encolhendo os ombros em sua expressão confusa, esperando.

Ele assentiu uma vez antes de eu me virar e o farfalhar continuou, acompanhando dos sons dos meus passos enquanto eu o deixei à sua tarefa, sem impedimentos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward sofrendo mais um pouco com as reações da Bella, ainda bem que no final ela parece ceder um pouco... e o encontro entre ela e Alice? O que vc´s acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta que vem!_

_Gente, só pra esclarecer novamente, essa fic ainda __**NÃO**__ está finalizada e tem apenas 13 capítulos até agora, portanto, quando eu terminar esses 13, teremos que esperar que a autora poste novamente para sabermos o fim dessa fic..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Edward POV**_

Nos dias que seguiram à minha construção dos corrimões de Isabella eu me encontrei sentado em outra coisa senão o canto do Second & Lafayette. Eu nunca precisei ligar para Jasper, é claro. Eu não tinha dinheiro, então não importava quanto tempo eu olhava para a porta do ABC Licor. Eu não poderia conseguir nenhum.

Eu poderia justificar isso em minha mente das formas mais estranhas, no entanto.

Interiormente, eu diria que só me permitir ter uma bebida seria uma prova séria para o meu autocontrole. Ter um, e abster-se de ter outro significaria que eu era forte, que ela não tinha qualquer poder real em mim. Eu realmente fiz-me um favor, eu finalmente tinha razão. Ela tiraria apenas o estresse suficiente para completar o meu foco na minha recuperação. Começaria a fazer sentido, e se eu pensasse sobre isso o bastante, eu poderia, eventualmente, me convencer de que ter uma bebida realmente me tornaria um _melhor _alcoólatra em recuperação.

Mas eu sabia que a lógica era um meio para um fim, e não uma verdade pessoal.

O truque era manter-me ocupado. Estar sozinho e entediado – que normalmente eram os momentos em que minha mente vagava. Tédio fazia cada lembrança da minha antiga vida se tornar mais atraente. Eu minimizaria os maus e glorificaria os bons momentos, mesmo que eu soubesse melhor. O velho ditado nunca foi mais verdadeiro para mim: _Mãos inativas são o parque de diversões do diabo._

Eu mantive os meus dias tão ocupados quanto possível à procura de emprego, geralmente em Port Angeles. Todas as manhãs eu vestiria minha desconfortável e estranha calça social e camisa, e eu sempre me sentiria desajeitado e fora de lugar em qualquer lugar que eu entrasse em um negócio com os códigos casuais de vestimentas - que são as únicas que eu já visitei. Coloquei para fora como um polegar dolorido, como aquele cara que todo mundo sabe que está tentando muito forte porque ele está super compensando por alguma coisa. Eu era transparente e fino, e isso estava seriamente me vestindo para baixo.

As noites eram piores, no entanto.

Eu ficava acordado a noite toda no carro, dirigindo por aí, procurando algo para fazer enquanto lutava para esquecer a minha incapacidade para ganhar o perdão de Isabella, ou fazer qualquer coisa valer a pena. Eu prometi que a deixaria sozinha se ela me deixasse consertar os corrimões, e ela tinha deixado. Mas nenhuma recompensa foi dada, ou ganhada. Era um negócio, um acordo provocado pela frustração com a minha simples presença, e eu tinha usado todas as minhas chances.

Eu tinha terminado sem qualquer senso de realização.

Não havia nada para fazer em casa além de dormir, e eu tinha descoberto dias antes que eu não conseguia dormir porque eu não agüentava acordar e ver o nome dela naquela maldita porta sem uma linha através dele. Pensei em ligar para Jasper, mas ele viria me encontrar, assumindo que eu estava à beira de uma recaída, o que não era necessariamente verdade. Forks praticamente fechava após a meia noite, exceto os bares, é claro, então não havia nada a fazer. Eu estava entediado e ocioso e pensando muito malditamente demais.

Assim, eu finalmente encontrei-me na casa de Isabella após uma noite particularmente chata de dirigir. Eu tinha uma lata de verniz impermeável, um pincel, e uma recusa silenciosa em até mesmo olhar para aquelas malditas calças penduradas no meu armário. Eu estava quebrando a minha promessa ao fazer isso, mas, naquele momento, não havia nada que ela poderia dizer ou fazer para me tornar mais miserável.

Que outra finalidade eu tinha?

Todo mundo na minha lista foi riscado. Eu não tenho um emprego. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo verdadeiro. Eu não tenho dinheiro. Eu não tenho nada além das ferramentas do galpão de Carlisle e uma porrada de suprimentos para melhoria da casa. Bem, na verdade, eu nem sequer tinha isso – apenas o acesso a isto.

Quando ela me pegou, eu tinha certeza que ela me faria ir embora. Eu não daria o desgosto a ela sobre isso, eu decidi. Se ela me pedisse para ir embora, então eu iria sem protesto.

Imagine minha surpresa quando ela não o fez.

"Então, você coloca o preço, e ele vai cuspir o adesivo. Entendeu? Você vai fazer os adesivos vermelhos a cada sexta-feira e os adesivos azuis todos os dias em que recebermos uma nova remessa. Ok? Estoque sempre os maiores elementos sobre as prateleiras superiores para que eles tenham que pedir ajuda. Certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, possivelmente um pouco entusiasmado demais enquanto escutava com muita atenção.

Quando eu recebi o telefonema da Loja Newton após chegar em casa da casa de Isabella, eu tinha ficado mortificadamente exultante. Pode ter havido um soco no ar e, depois de uma breve análise da cozinha, um simulado tapa na bunda. Não era uma boa posição e o pagamento era uma merda – tipo, _realmente uma merda_ - mas eu tinha conseguido isso sozinho, e seria estável.

Finalmente, um pouco de sorte do caralho.

Infelizmente, a desvantagem deste trabalho foi o fato de que eu estaria trabalhando para Mike Newton. Ele era dois anos mais novo que eu, mas tinha esse ar de superioridade que estava gravemente matando o prazer do meu primeiro trabalho. Ele não era tão impressionante. Ele administrava a porra de uma loja de artigos esportivos, não um escritório de advocacia. Eu lutei de volta com o meu aborrecimento com ele porque, apesar da sua flagrante condescendência, ele estava, pelo menos, me dando uma chance, que era mais do que eu até mesmo merecia.

"Minha mãe ainda vem para fazer um inventário todos os sábados." Ele informou, apoiando-se contra uma prateleira. Seus olhos estavam cheios de advertência quando ele acrescentou, "Se alguma coisa estiver faltando, nós saberemos".

Forcei um sorriso fino. "Nada vai faltar, cara." Eu assegurei. Fiquei me lembrando que a confiança – como o respeito e a dignidade – era um privilégio, não um direito. Eu tinha que conquistá-lo.

Seus braços flexionaram quando ele ergueu o queixo, de alguma forma olhando para baixo com seu nariz levantado para mim, mesmo que eu fosse mais alto. "Vamos ver." Ele disse, finalmente, saindo do depósito.

Fui deixado no meio de um mar de papelão ondulado marrom. Com uma inspiração determinada, tirei minha jaqueta e comecei quebrando-os conforme as instruções. Eu assobiei baixinho porque senti que isso era a coisa normal de se fazer, e cada vez que o pensamento passava pela minha cabeça (_eu tinha um emprego!_), um involuntário sorriso insolente invadiria o meu rosto, fazendo qualquer assobio uma impossibilidade.

Edward Cullen, atualmente empregado como menino do estoque.

Não – _homem _do estoque.

O dia inteiro jogado fora como um bocado de uma queda. Começou brilhante, promissor e esperançoso – até mesmo otimista. Mas à medida que as horas passavam, fui recebido com lembretes constantes da minha inferioridade, e meu humor foi constantemente pressionado à merda.

Eu tinha uma lista de verificação que Mike Newton tinha gravado na parte de trás da porta do almoxarifado, como se eu fosse a porra de um menino no jardim da infância, ou algo assim. Depois de suar pra caramba no depósito por quatro horas, encontrei que eu só tinha uma pausa de vinte minutos, que foi gasta olhando para a parede da sala de descanso e girando os polegares, pois eu não tinha pensado em trazer comida e não tinha tempo para conseguir nada.

Mais tarde descobri que eu estava proibido de entrar na área atrás do balcão onde a caixa registadora estava situada. Eu também não fui autorizado a atender ao telefone, resolver problemas, ou oferecer conselhos sobre a durabilidade dos tecidos das variadas barracas. Na verdade, eu não estava autorizado a prestar assistência aos clientes de nenhuma forma.

Eu estava autorizado a fazer trabalho pesado, cortar caixas e a sempre-mentalmente-estimulante marcação de preços.

Até o momento em que eu saí e me joguei no Volvo de Esme, meu humor brilhante de mais cedo tinha deslocado para o ar podre de resignação.

Não foi até que cheguei à Isabella na tarde do próximo domingo que eu fui capaz de recuperar até mesmo um mínimo de dignidade, não que ela tivesse permitido que isso durasse muito tempo.

Sentada em sua varanda, o cabelo para cima, cigarro pendurado nos lábios, os olhos de Bella entortaram para mim. "Você é como uma verruga." Ela afirmou, exalando uma baforada de fumaça.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, perguntando, "Uma verruga?" Eu franzi meus lábios e encolhi os ombros. "Sim, eu já fui chamado de coisa pior".

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso inclinado, dedos sacudindo a cinzas. "Eu ainda não acordei. Passos de bebê." Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela perguntou, "Você não têm outro lugar para estar ao meio-dia? Como trabalho?"

"Eu trabalho na Newton." Eu orgulhosamente declarei, o alívio de não ter de dizer a Isabella que eu estava desempregado renovando meu vigor pela posição. "Eu estou de folga nas quartas-feiras e finais de semana, no entanto. Não que isso importe. Saio às três horas e você obviamente não acorda até o meio-dia, de qualquer maneira." Pelo flash de seus olhos, eu rapidamente acrescentei, "Não que haja algo de errado com isso".

Seu nariz enrugou para cima. "O caralho que você trabalha para o Newton? Nem mesmo eu me candidatei a trabalhar lá, e meus padrões eram terrivelmente baixos".

Eu fiz uma careta, arrastando os pés inconscientemente. "Ele me contratou." Eu argumentei com naturalidade. De repente sentindo-me um pouco na defensiva pelo meu trabalho de merda, eu forneci, "Além disso, é um bom trabalho com horas boas. E há benefícios também".

Ela bufou, finalmente terminando seu cigarro. "Qual benefício seria exatamente? Preferência para o mais recente vestuário camuflado?"

Desviei meus olhos para o chão, empurrando uma pedra instável com a ponta da minha bota. "Eu recebo um desconto de quinze por cento como funcionário." Eu respondi, encolhendo-me interiormente pelo meu tom ferido. Normalmente, eu teria facilmente insultado a _sua_ escolha de carreira sem brilho em retaliação - quero dizer, garçonete no Lodge não poderia ser muito melhor - mas ela não estava errada.

Eu tenho esse sentimento em meu peito que fez meus ombros pesados - como descobrir que aqueles 'prêmios de prestígio' que eu tinha ganhado uma vez na minha escola primária no Dia da Cerimônia dos Prêmios eram, na verdade, apenas pedaços de papel comum que qualquer um poderia imprimir.

Não significava nada.

Meus lábios se separaram quando eu me preparava para salvar algum resto da minha dignidade. Veio à minha mente que eu poderia mentir através dos meus dentes e alimentá-la com algumas besteiras como, "Eu realmente aprecio o trabalho." Mas nem mesmo a pessoa mais crédula na cidade teria acreditado nessa linha de porcaria.

"Por que você precisa mesmo de trabalho, afinal?" Isabella perguntou distraidamente quando ela levantou-se, se esticando. "Seu pai não é o médico famoso da cidade, ou algo assim?"

Lentamente, meus olhos se estreitaram, minha espinha crescendo ereta e me segurando em uma postura desajeitada. "E?"

Ela revirou os olhos, deixando cair os braços com uma bufada. Acenando as mãos para dar ênfase, ela explicou, "Então... ele não deveria já tê-lo estabelecido com a obrigatoriedade de baixa demanda, posição de pagamento alto que ele criou do nada?"

Eu podia sentir minhas narinas se abrirem e eu estava sinceramente tentando manter a calma em cheque, mas no espaço de dois minutos ela conseguiu não só insultar a minha única conquista com orgulho, mas ela também tinha acabado de fazer basicamente a presunção de que eu era um parasita. Talvez eu possa aceitar isso, já que não foi inteiramente falso, porém tão não intencional como isso pode ser, eu não a deixaria insultar o meu pai assim.

"Você não me conhece, e você não conhece meu pai. E, afinal, que porra é isso para você?" Cuspi.

Ela olhou ao ouvir meu tom de repreensão, sua mandíbula apertou enquanto seus dentes rangeram. "Bom ponto do caralho." Ela disse, girando sobre os calcanhares e irrompendo para dentro da casa.

Eu segui seu exemplo, pisoteando o meu caminho para onde o cortador estava. Enfiei as chaves na ignição e saboreei o rugido zangado que surgiu em torno de mim. Quando eu comecei a limpar a grama grossa do seu gramado, minha raiva dissipou lentamente para aquele mesmo ar estagnado de resignação que senti depois do meu primeiro dia de trabalho no Newton.

Não havia literalmente nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu não podia simplesmente desistir - não havia mais nada esperando por mim. Eu poderia provavelmente gastar meus dias de folga à procura de algo melhor no meio tempo, mas era a porra do meu primeiro trabalho. Eu invejava as pessoas normais como Isabella, que poderiam sair de seus empregos de baixa qualidade e elevar seus padrões.

Claro, eu queria ser o filho da puta que _tinha_ que usar calça social todos os dias. Eu queria o chato e a abafada camisa e planos de aposentadoria. Eu queria o plano completo com dentistas. Eu queria uma secretária gostosa com o cabelo muito longo que caía e fazia a coisa do movimento devagar sempre que ela tirasse suas presilhas e os sacudisse. Eu queria o sucesso dos pedestres e a rotina das seis da manhã - cafés quentes equilibrados entre as minhas pernas na viagem de manhã - almoços com babacas que repetiam "o que ela disse" o suficiente para me fazer querer sufocá-los – eu queria isso.

Mas o que eu _tinha_ era a Newton.

Foi neste momento que resolvi fazer a minha posição no trabalho na Newton, não importa em que merda de condições. Havia trabalhos muito piores de se ter. Eu não cavava merda com uma pá, ou quebrava minhas costas carregando madeira, ou qualquer coisa realmente humilhante. Na verdade, se eu olhasse bastante, eu podia ver as coisas positivas. Não ter que lidar com os clientes era uma vantagem, não desvantagem. As motivações por trás da regra não importavam.

Passei a maior parte da minha tarde fazendo essas conversas interiores estimulantes enquanto o cortador rugia abaixo de mim. No momento em que eu tinha terminado o jardim da frente, eu me enganei a ficar minimamente animado sobre a posição mais uma vez.

Comecei no seu quintal, sem autorização, supondo que era o único dia agradável por um longo tempo e eu ainda tinha um tanque cheio de gasolina. Talvez, eu esperava, isso seria apreciado e a faria sentir-se como uma pessoa ruim por insultar-me de volta lá. Ela nunca saiu para protestar, pelo menos, então eu me movi ao redor de um largo balanço que estava tão enferrujado e antiquado que simplesmente olhar para ele me fez sentir como se eu precisasse de uma vacina contra tétano. Eu simplesmente decidi avançar e usar a tesoura para erva daninha que eu trouxe para cortar por baixo dele quando o meu cortador começou a afundar.

Havia lama.

Um grande perímetro do canto de trás do imóvel estava encharcado e afundado. Em Forks, a lama era bastante comum, mas esta área em particular estava especialmente ruim. A grama estava marrom, grandes poças abaixo com as lâminas mortas refletindo a luz solar. Uma inspeção mais detalhada revelou o ar borbulhando para a superfície - um sinal definitivo de um vazamento de água.

Eu debati por muito tempo sobre dizer ou não para Isabella. Ela precisava consertar isso. Sua conta de água era provavelmente astronômica e deixar isso malcuidado poderia causar uma série de outros problemas. Mas eu estava... aborrecido.

Isabella provavelmente ficaria realmente irritada com isso, e havia alguma verdade em disparar nos mensageiros. Eu vim aqui para fazer um favor, para consertar a merda, para ajudar alguém, tudo em nome das reparações, e agora eu provavelmente teria que gastar Deus sabe quanto tempo resistindo à sua raiva.

Com um grunhido de frustração, apoiei o cortador fora da lama e me encaminhei para a porta dos fundos. Eu estava ansioso e exausto, flexionando meus punhos em preparação para sua ira quando bati na porta.

Ela respondeu com uma carranca, tendo que lutar com ela aberta. "Eu não pedi a você para cortar a parte de trás." Ela disse.

Eu suprimi outro grunhido. "Olha." Eu comecei, limpando o suor da testa com um rangido dos meus dentes. "Você tem um vazamento de água muito ruim lá fora, que você deveria dar uma olhada".

Seu desprezo caiu, sua testa franzindo. "Vazamento de água?" Ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

Eu bufei, assentindo. "Provavelmente um cano ruim".

Depois de colocar uma havaianas, ela me seguiu por todo o quintal para onde as poças estavam localizadas, braços envolvidos ao redor do seu tronco. Ela espiou para baixo e balançava sobre os calcanhares, avaliando as bolhas que surgiam à superfície.

"Isso parece ruim." Ela se preocupou, muito menos com raiva do que eu esperava. Ela começou a puxar o lábio inferior com os dentes, os olhos apertados enquanto inspecionavam os danos. "Isso é ruim? Devo chamar um encanador? Terei que ligar para a companhia de água?" Seus olhos flutuaram para mim, um sutil pânico e fúria sob o castanho suave das suas íris.

"Sua conta de água será fodidamente ridícula." Eu informei, um pouco mais confiante agora que eu sabia que Isabella não me agrediria com todas as armas carregadas. "A companhia de água não vai ser de qualquer tipo de ajuda, mas se eu fosse você, eu cortaria a água o mais rapidamente possível".

"Cortar a água." Ela balançou a cabeça astutamente. "Sim, claro." Ela começou a se abraçar mais apertada, sobrancelhas apertando por dentro. Seus olhos viajaram para os meus quando ela hesitantemente perguntou, "Como faço para cortar a água?"

Lutei contra um riso quando percebi que Isabella era completamente sem nenhuma idéia sobre todas as coisas de melhoria e reparação da casa. Eu raciocinei que ela provavelmente nunca possuiu uma casa antes. De fato, ela viveu na Flórida, onde ela provavelmente tinha um apartamento, onde uma ligação para o proprietário do edifício solucionaria qualquer problema.

Ela parecia perdida.

Sentindo-me muito mais autoconfiante com essa revelação, localizei a válvula de corte sozinho. Expliquei a ela o que eu estava fazendo quando desliguei a água, seu rosto contraído enquanto ela ouvia, extasiada com atenção.

"Quanto tempo tenho de esperar por um encanador?" Ela ponderou uma vez que eu terminei, olhando para mim como ninguém jamais tinha olhado - como se eu tivesse as respostas. Era estranho.

"Um par de dias?" Estimei, enxugando as mãos no meu jeans.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram, a mandíbula caindo. "Dois dias sem água?" Ela gritou, as bochechas transformando naquela familiar sombra de irritação. Isso me fez estremecer.

Eu _odiava_ ser o portador de más notícias. Passei muito da minha vida vendo os outros decepcionados, irritados, ressentidos, e apenas geralmente perturbados como resultado direto das coisas que eu fiz. Eu não era pessoalmente responsável pelo vazamento de água, mas não gostei de ver Isabella ficar chateada com algo que não era tão grande coisa assim.

"Ou..." Eu me arrisquei, cauteloso quando suspirei. "Bem... Acho que eu poderia... talvez consertá-lo sozinho?" Eu estabeleci meu queixo e me preparei para a sua eventual indignação, mas fui recebido com um silêncio surpreendente. Quando encontrei o seu olhar, ela estava mordendo seu lábio mais uma vez, contemplativa. Animado, eu continuei, "Deve ser bem fácil, sabe? Eu só tenho que cavar, encontrar o cano, cortar a parte ruim e substituí-la. A loja de ferramentas tem tudo que eu preciso".

Ela avaliou-me detalhadamente, seus braços mais uma vez abraçando-a ao meio. "Você pode fazer isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Dei de ombros claramente, e com a sua expressão relutante, barganhei, "Você pode até mesmo fazer a ligação para os encanadores agora, apenas no caso de algo correr mal. Vai poupar tempo".

"Sim!" Ela exclamou abruptamente, enfiando o dedo para mim. "Essa é uma ótima idéia. Deve haver uma pá no galpão ali atrás. Eu já volto." Vi quando ela correu para dentro da casa, suas havaianas batendo em seu rastro.

Eu pisquei rapidamente com a sua mudança repentina de comportamento. Sua aquiescência já era um bocado de um avanço, mas agora ela estava meio que... comandando-me ao redor. Aproveitando-se de mim. _Usando_-me.

Não era de todo ruim.

"Bem?" Isabella perguntou por trás de mim, claramente preocupada enquanto inspecionava a fratura de 7,5 cm de comprimento do cano de lama.

Eu bufei em esforço, o buraco tendo levado mais tempo do que o previsto para cavar. "Bem, a boa notícia é que é PVC e não alguma porcaria velha de cobre." O céu já estava começando a escurecer e eu sabia que estava correndo contra o tempo.

"O que significa isso?" Ela chiou.

Eu obedientemente expliquei, "O cobre é caro e você provavelmente teria que refazer o encanamento novamente de toda a propriedade. Isso é como... milhares de dólares".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Eu rapidamente assegurei, "Mas isto é PVC. Realmente barato e simples de resolver. Posso ver isso?" Apontei para a caneta que ela tinha cravado através do seu coque, uma mão pescando no meu bolso por um velho recibo.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, lábios diminuindo para uma linha apertada. "Minha caneta? Por quê?" Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Franzindo minha testa, eu respondi, "Bem, eu preciso anotar o tamanho do cano para que eu possa comprar a coisa certa." Eu levantei o recibo para dar ênfase, alisando-o sobre a minha coxa em preparação.

"Ah. Bem... eu posso encontrar alguma coisa lá dentro..." Ela começou, sua havaianas fazendo um som de sucção quando ela as puxou da lama.

Incrédulo, eu lembrei, "A loja vai fechar em 20 minutos. Só vai demorar um segundo." Se eu não fizesse o caminho para a loja de ferragens, então ela ficaria a noite inteira sem água, algo que obviamente ela percebeu quando mais uma vez afundou o pé na lama.

"Eu não sei..." Ela foi evasiva.

Se eu não estivesse com tanta pressa, eu teria rido. "Você não sabe?"

Ela suspirou, os ombros rígidos enquanto seu queixo se projetava para fora. "Esta caneta... ela é... bem, é a minha caneta da sorte. Ninguém usa minha caneta da sorte." Ela afirmou. "Eu mesma raramente a uso".

Desta vez, eu ri. "Sério? Eu só preciso escrever três números." Eu mantive a minha mão estendida, o recibo manchado de lama pronto enquanto eu esperava.

Seu ceder não foi silencioso. Ela bufou e fez esse grunhido que fez seus lábios formarem um beicinho. Ela pegou a caneta do seu cabelo e, mesmo que eu estivesse completamente concentrado na tarefa em mãos e estivesse bem ciente da importância da situação, fiquei imediatamente excitado com a perspectiva dos seus cabelos caindo para baixo da sua posição, todas as ondas de castanho e castanho-avermelhado, balançando ao vento e persuadindo-me com seu cheiro de menina.

Ele permaneceu fixo em seu nó. _Maldição._

Eu fiz uma careta quando peguei a caneta, tomando cuidado para não enlameá-la quando eu anotei rapidamente a circunferência do cano. Quando eu tinha terminado, considerei zoar com ela, apenas para me divertir. Ela parecia muito ligada à caneta por alguma razão, e eu só podia imaginar o olhar em seu rosto quando eu agisse como se eu quisesse ficar com ela. Ela ficaria toda ofendida e ficaria vermelha, talvez até mesmo se movesse o suficiente para empurrar seu cabelo livremente.

Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Se havia uma lição que eu já aprendi, foi para nunca mais despertar a inimizade de Isabella Swan, não importa o quanto eu gostaria de vê-la nervosa e... cabelos ondulando livremente.

Eu a entreguei novamente com um suave "Obrigado" porque talvez ela não tenha percebido, mas ela tinha acabado de me dar a oportunidade de ganhar um pouco da sua confiança. Talvez eu tivesse, e talvez eu não tivesse, mas isso foi bom, apesar de tudo.

Ela piscou para mim quando pegou a caneta, cuidadosamente colocando-a de volta em seu cabelo novamente. "De nada".

Eu não cheguei em casa antes das oito, o que foi infeliz porque eu tinha perdido o jantar de domingo com a família. Jasper tinha sido convidado novamente e eu só podia imaginar o quão absurdamente ansioso ele estava sem um amortecedor entre ele e meus pais.

Estremecendo com o pensamento, eu balancei o carro em nosso longo caminho, molhado e sujo. Eu tinha lama até os joelhos e cotovelos, sobre toda a minha roupa, e possivelmente no meu cabelo. Eu o puxava autoconscientemente quando a caminhonete saltou e empurrou para baixo pelo caminho para casa, sorrindo com a lembrança do rosto de Isabella quando eu tinha consertado com sucesso o vazamento de água.

Ela ligou a água de volta sozinha, sua coluna se endireitou com um orgulho infantil. Eu tinha deixado o buraco por preencher, no caso do conserto não se sustentar, então eu teria fácil acesso a ele quando eu voltasse na próxima semana. Quando ela se ofereceu para pagar-me, eu tinha recusado. Infelizmente, eu tive que aceitar o dinheiro para cobrir as despesas de ferramentas, já que eu estava, essencialmente, quebrado.

Nós nos despedimos com poucas palavras, mas o seu alívio pela minha contribuição era claro, e apesar do nosso começo difícil no início do dia, eu estava confortável em declarar que a tarde inteira foi um sucesso total.

Além do mais, realmente não importava o quão mal as minhas palmas formigavam, ou quão mal as minhas costas doíam, ou quão sujo eu estava quando cheguei em casa. Os faróis brilhantes iluminando o pátio escuro e os carros já estacionados na garagem.

Um movimento chamou a minha atenção quando meus faróis pararam no pequeno Dodge de Jasper, um flash de preto, uma onda manchada de cor, e meu pé pisou no freio, levando a caminhonete a uma parada balançante.

Tinha sido apenas um breve segundo, o que eu tinha visto. Eu poderia ter, provavelmente, assinalado tudo isso à falta de sono e de um longo dia, mas a imagem que eu só teria mal visto positivamente ficaria marcada no meu cérebro para me assombrar pelos próximos anos.

Alice tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Jasper, os lábios ligados aos dele enquanto estava contra a porta do seu carro. Os braços longos e cobertos por um moletom dele a envolviam completamente, dobrando-a para ele enquanto suas duas mãos agarravam firmes punhados da bunda dela.

Minha irmã mais nova - ele tinha as mãos na bunda da minha irmãzinha. Ele estava fodidamente a engolindo, a devorando, manchando sua pequena boca com sua saliva – sua pele suave com seus dedos ásperos. Atirei-me da cabine mesmo sem desligar a ignição, a minha visão de vários tons de violento vermelho. Tudo que eu poderia pensar, ou ver, era as mãos dele – suas mãos sujas do caralho – todas sobre a minha irmãzinha.

Tão logo eu os vi, eles separaram-se e estavam em extremos opostos do carro, passando um ao outro olhares preocupados.

Jasper teve a porra da audácia de me cumprimentar, "Ei, cara. Perguntando-me onde você esteve." Seu sorriso era quase convincente, mas a palidez como um osso branco de sua pele traiu seu medo.

Eu nunca parei no meu caminho quando meus punhos cerraram, as narinas dilatadas quando eu rapidamente os desci sobre ele. "Você está fodendo a minha irmã?" Eu perguntei, empurrando meu dedo em seu peito enquanto eu cuspia as palavras no seu rosto. "Huh? Você está fodendo a _minha _irmã?" Eu continuei o cutucando, até que eu finalmente achatei a palma da minha mão no seu ombro, empurrando-o rudemente contra o carro.

Seu rosto estava completamente em branco, olhos fixos firmemente aos meus. Ele pegou meus golpes e empurrões sem qualquer tipo de retaliação, em vez de saltar para trás do carro com indiferença.

Alice estava atrás de mim, chamando meu nome e puxando a minha camisa enlameada, mas eu apenas dei de ombros para ela, perguntando a ele mais uma vez, "Minha irmã? A porra da minha irmã?"

Seu rosto estava tão calmo e estóico, as duas sobrancelhas em linha reta na testa. Ele estava fodendo a minha irmã e ele nem sequer teve a coragem de confessar isso na porra da minha cara.

Eu dei um soco nele.

Eu não era normalmente uma pessoa violenta. Eu tinha sido de brigas ocasionais em bar, alguns momentos com o meu pai que tinham chegado às vias de fato quando eu era mais jovem, mas isso – isso _dói. _Os nós dos meus dedos racharam contra o seu rosto, meu soco desajeitado enviando sua cabeça chicoteando para o lado. Eu balancei minha mão e silvei de dor, ficando mais e mais enfurecido com cada segundo do seu silêncio.

"PARE!" Alice gritou, colocando-se entre nós, uma palma em cada peito. Jasper apenas ficou ali, cobrindo seu olho ferido enquanto o outro piscava para mim. Alice estava falando e falando e sobre como ela era uma adulta e não era nada da minha conta quem ela fodia.

Jasper e eu sustentamos aquele olhar e a conversa que aconteceu entre nós foi sem palavras, mas evidente.

Meu olhar disse, _"Eu fodidamente vou matar você se você tocá-la daquele jeito novamente"._

Seu olhar dizia, _"Eu deixarei você"._

Mamãe e papai estavam de repente ali, as mãos puxando-me para trás, puxando-me para longe enquanto Alice sussurrava no ouvido de Jasper e acariciava seus cabelos ondulados longe do seu olho ferido.

Eu estava liquidado mais uma vez, o único soco na cara dele nem perto o suficiente para me satisfazer. Eu queria cortar as mãos dele e alimentá-lo com elas por ter algum dia tocado nela. _Minha irmãzinha..._

"O que você está pensando?" Carlisle silvou, os olhos afiados e emanando aquela familiar decepção que eu tinha crescido tão acostumado a ver.

"Esse pedaço de _merda _está fodendo sua menininha. Talvez você devesse estar fazendo a ele as perguntas." Eu esperei por sua fúria, para que a realização o golpeasse de que o mesmo homem de quem ele tinha ouvido histórias terríveis nos últimos onze meses tinha seu pênis em sua filha – tinha espreitado ao redor atrás das suas costas, traído sua confiança e a manchado com seu veneno.

Ele _revirou a porra dos seus olhos_ para mim. "Não há necessidade de ser grosseiro, Edward. Alice tem 24 anos e este é Jasper." Ele enfatizou isso com um gesto em direção ao carro. "Ele não é seu amigo?"

Eu fiquei boquiaberto para Carlisle, em seguida para Esme, que tinha saído da casa com um pano de prato cheio de gelo, apressadamente administrando o inchaço dos olhos de Jasper enquanto Alice salpicava o rosto dele com beijos e suaves desculpas.

"Vocês todos fodidamente enlouqueceram?" Perguntei com incredulidade. "Este é _Jasper_!" Enfatizei na direção dele como Carlisle tinha feito, lembrando com nenhuma medida de facilidade, "Alcoólatra, jogador compulsivo, viciado em sexo, viciado em cocaína, filho da puta criminoso!"

Alice estava diante de mim agora, os olhos arregalados e enraivecidos. "Como você se atreve!" Ela gritou, e eu estava apenas observando a faixas de lágrimas espessas manchando suas bochechas. "Depois de tudo o que você nos fez passar, depois de tudo que _todo mundo_ tem feito, você está agindo como um outro idiota julgador!"

Eu atirei de volta, "Mais santo do que tu, não somos? Diga-me então, Alice, por que não ficamos sabendo de tudo isso antes?"

Ela deu uma gargalhada maníaca. "Bem, pôxa! Pergunto-me por que eu não estava com tanta pressa de ver o meu irmão agredir fisicamente o meu namorado".

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, Carlisle suspirando em aborrecimento do meu lado. "Isso é besteira, Alice, e você sabe disso. Você estava fodidamente com vergonha dele por uma razão".

"Eu não estava com vergonha!" Ela negou, suas lágrimas fluindo mais rápido agora.

Uma garganta pigarreou, atraindo todos os nossos olhos para onde Jasper estava parado, a mão segurando a maçaneta da porta do seu carro. "Sim, então, eu acho que estou acabado." Ele disse, mas ele não estava olhando para mim, ou mamãe, ou papai. Ele estava olhando para Alice com uma expressão tensa, um olho inchado.

"O quê?" Alice respirou, congelando.

Ele repetiu, "Eu estou acabado." Então Jasper disse a maioria das palavras em um momento do que eu jamais o tinha ouvido falar. "Você deveria ouvir o seu irmão, sabe. Ele é um idiota, mas ele está mais do que certo. Você está com vergonha de mim, e você tem todo o direito de estar. Eu acho que... bem, eu acho que eu estava apenas fingindo o tempo todo, como se estivesse tudo bem ter você. E não está, então... eu estou simplesmente... acabado." Seus olhos nunca viajaram para os meus, ou de qualquer outra pessoa quando ele abriu a porta e abaixou-se para entrar. Eles permaneceram fixos brevemente aos de Alice, até que ele ligou a ignição e começou a recuar.

Esme e Carlisle ladearam Alice enquanto os três assistiam o carro de Jasper desaparecer no caminho para a rodovia. As costas dela expandindo e contraindo profundamente, lufadas de ar em pânico que moviam seu corpo inteiro. Ela abraçou seu tronco, muito como eu tinha visto Isabella fazer naquela tarde, e então ela sacudiu com um choro silencioso, ainda que gutural, que me deixou momentaneamente sem fôlego.

Isso foi quando eu soube que eu estava fodido porque quando Alice amava, ela nunca fazia isso pela metade. Ela amava com cada célula do seu ser, cada milímetro da sua alma, e ela já tinha dado essa parte dela a um homem que estava muito fodido para o seu próprio bem.

Jasper tinha ido embora porque ele acreditava o tempo todo que ele nunca foi bom o suficiente para Alice. Ele teria tomado meus socos e a frustração de estar com alguém que o escondeu como um segredo sujo, mas ele não podia suportar enfrentar a verdade que ele acabaria a afundando.

Alice se virou para mim, Esme vacilando quando ela rompeu do seu aperto. Seus grandes olhos ternos estavam lacrimejantes e avermelhados, escoando a acusação do seu olhar. "Você simplesmente não pode suportar isso, não é?" Ela perguntou. O vinco da sua testa e seus lábios tremendo deixando-me sem palavras e culpado. Eu troquei de um pé para o outro, incapaz de responder até que ela fez dois passos em minha direção, sua mandíbula apertada de frustração. "Você não pode suportar que alguém poderia apenas ser feliz, não é? Você simplesmente tem que estragar tudo! Você tem que estragar _tudo_! Cada fodida vez!" Os soluços haviam retornado e, ao invés de permitir que eu me explicasse – _ele tinha suas mãos na bunda dela_ - ela começou a ir em direção ao seu carro.

"Alice." Esme e Carlisle a repreenderam ao mesmo tempo, as mãos nos quadris, rostos exasperados.

"Ah, aí vem o calvário!" Alice gritou, atirando a porta do seu Honda aberta. Ela se virou para mim com um olhar duro, apontando para os nossos pais. "Não se preocupe, Edward. Você não pode fazer nada de errado aos olhos dele, vê?" Ela fugiu sem olhar para trás e eu fui deixado com meus pais, que compartilharam olhares preocupados e suspiros pesados.

Perguntei-me para a poeira do carro de Alice que havia ficado em seu rastro, "Você já se sentiu como se alguém dissesse as palavras, mas que você nunca foi realmente perdoado?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quantos acontecimentos em apenas 1 capítulo... Bella baixando um pouco a guarda com Edward, mas agora ele faz isso com Alice e Jasper... espero que ele conserte essa burrada que fez logo!_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar antes pq realmente não estou tendo tempo para traduzir. __Então, para não ficar prometendo, só voltarei a postar em todas as minhas fics a partir de __**14 de março, **__que é quando já estarei de volta à minha casa, e seguirei o cronograma normalmente. Espero que entendam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

De todas as coisas estúpidas, idiotas, fracas, desprezíveis, totalmente absurdas que eu alguma vez poderia ter feito... eu deixei Edward Cullen segurar a minha caneta da sorte. Ele havia escrito com ela. Ele a segurou em sua mão nojenta. Ele a sentiu entre seus dedos esquisitos e esbeltos. Ele teve o poder de destruir a minha arma secreta com um momento de decisão.

_Ele tinha o poder. _

Quando ele foi embora, eu irrompi ao redor da minha casa, mais do que decepcionada comigo mesma. Eu precisava da ajuda dele. Eu tinha que concordar e aceitar isso. Não era o mesmo que no quintal, tão claramente, onde eu o _permiti _cortar a grama. _Eu _tinha o poder então - mas o vazamento no cano era diferente.

Eu nunca tive que consertar nada antes. Lembrei-me de ter vivido nesta casa com Charlie e lembrei de vários projetos que ele tinha feito sozinho. Uma vez havia ocorrido um vazamento no teto que ele havia consertado sozinho. Ele havia substituído a maçaneta da minha porta quando - como uma adolescente crescendo - eu havia solicitado uma fechadura funcionando. Ele instalou um novo ventilador de teto uma vez, com nada além de ferramentas e de suas próprias mãos.

Eu nunca pensei em nada disso. Talvez eu tenha admitido Charlie com naturalidade fazer isso mais do que eu percebi e cresci complacente em saber que ele sempre estaria aqui para consertar as coisas, mas agora ele não estava, e eu tinha essa grande responsabilidade de manter a casa sozinha.

Eu estive proferindo as palavras de Edward "vazamento de água muito ruim" que me fizeram entrar em pânico. Olhei para baixo para as poças de lama e terra submersa, e só tinha sido capaz de um pensamento: _eu quero o meu pai._

Charlie saberia de imediato que a água teria que ser cortada. Ele teria feito a troca e cavado o buraco, remendado o cano e eu provavelmente não teria sequer conhecimento de que alguma vez teve algo de errado. Em vez disso, eu tive que fazer escolhas e saber as coisas que eu nunca tinha sido ensinada, ou explicaram para mim. Senti-me pequena e jovem, perdida e vulnerável.

E eu tinha dado o poder a Edward Cullen.

Em algum lugar naquele momento acidental de fraqueza, ele tinha conseguido falar-me para dar a ele a minha caneta. _Minha caneta!_ Isso era impensável. Mesmo as recordações do momento quando me sentei para comer o meu jantar-para-um me estarreceram. Eu estava absolutamente incrédula. Eu realmente tinha permitido que ele a tocasse?

Cenários clamaram ao redor da minha mente espontaneamente. Ele poderia tê-la quebrado ao meio, rindo enquanto a tinta corria entre seus dedos. Ele poderia tê-la atirado na lama e dado uma gargalhada ridícula sobre o meu apego a objetos inanimados. Ele poderia tê-la enfiado em seu bolso e ido embora, deixando-me para sempre sabendo que a caneta continuava a existir, como um item tangível que meus dedos coçavam para tocar, mas um que eu nunca mais teria. Ele não tinha, mas ele poderia ter feito.

Naquela noite, passei por baixo do fluxo de água escaldante quando tomei um banho. Lavei o cabelo e raspei as pernas, e cada gota de líquido que me tocou continha o sorriso de Edward antes de ele ir embora, todo enlameado e exausto. Seus lábios tinham dobrado em suas bochechas em um filão inclinado e assimétrico. Três de seus dentes tinham aparecido, brilhantes através da carne rosa e fazendo sua pele parecer mais suja contra a perfeição de pérolas brancas. A água escorria pelo meu corpo e me embalava com conforto e calor, imagens de dentes e lábios e rugas nos cantos de olhos verdes perturbando minha serenidade.

"Filho da _puta_!" Eu exclamei para o chuveiro, jogando para baixo a minha gilete com um tinido retumbante.

A pressão da água era uma filha da puta fantástica.

Era uma quarta-feira. Eu tinha que fazer algumas compras no mercado e não estava muito animada quando entrei no Thriftway, mais dinheiro na mão do que sequer me sentia remotamente confortável. Isso era algo que percebi sobre Forks muito rapidamente. Apenas três locais na cidade aceitavam cartões de débito. Moradores eram obrigados a carregar grandes quantias de dinheiro com eles onde quer que fossem. Era inseguro e simplesmente estúpido.

Então, novamente, eu também estava convencida de que a cidade de Forks só possuía um total de quatro computadores funcionando. A cidade estava tão presa ao passado que era cômico. Agora fez sentido para mim por que Edward tinha tentado me pagar em dinheiro. Ele provavelmente só foi pago em dinheiro. Ele provavelmente nunca foi capaz de pagar com outra coisa.

_Absurdo... _

Eu odiava fazer compras, mas eu odiava fazer compras de mercado, acima de tudo. Nada jamais foi feito para uma porção para uma pessoa. Fotos de famílias e casais sorrindo sorriram de alegria para mim enquanto enfeitavam os pacotes destinados a múltiplas porções. Eu tinha crescido aprendendo a ser uma garota de uma porção, no entanto. Eu tinha uma porrada de Tupperware. Eu faria uma refeição e passaria três noites seguidas a comendo. Eu tive um gato uma vez, lá na Flórida, a quem eu costumava dar as sobras. No entanto, ele fugiu depois de quatro meses para nunca mais ser visto novamente.

Eu sempre culpei o bolo de carne que ele tinha comido na noite anterior.

"Desculpe-me." Eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e virei-me para encontrar uma mulher segurando um saco de ervilhas congeladas na sua mão. As maçãs do seu rosto ficaram vermelhas e ela sorriu. "Isto é... bem, é um pouco embaraçoso, mas você não é a filha do Chefe Swan?" O vestido com estampa floral que ela usava subiu para o seu queixo e terminava aos seus pés, parecendo algo das savanas.

"Eu sou." Eu sorri, imediatamente desarmada pelo calor do seu sorriso e seus olhos de mãe. Isso me lembrou de Renée, de estar segura e cuidada, de estar em _casa_.

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Nós nos encontramos brevemente na cerimônia religiosa, mas eu imagino que você pode não se lembrar. Eu sou Esme Cullen." Ela introduziu, sorrindo incrivelmente mais. "Meu marido e eu éramos bons amigos do seu pai. Fiquei tão feliz em saber que você estava se mudando para a cidade, embora eu deva pedir desculpas por nossa falta de boas-vindas. Queríamos dar tempo a você para se instalar." Uma pequena sacudida da sua cabeça serviu como ênfase alegre.

_Bem, isso explica Alic__e... _

Neste ponto, a maioria do seu fascínio maternal diminuiu, e eu só podia ver quão similar eram seu nariz e queixo com os de Edward. "É um prazer." Eu menti, voltando para o pacote de oito pães de cachorro-quente que eu segurava na minha mão.

Um silêncio constrangedor iniciou, em que ambas reparamos nas nossas compras potenciais com olhos envergonhados.

"Você gosta de cachorro-quente?" Esme grunhiu.

Eu corei. "Às vezes." _Não_, apague isso – eu corei _furiosamente_.

Sua risada parecia nervosa também enquanto seus olhos dispararam. Minha ansiedade deve ter sido infecciosa. Ela limpou a garganta e depositou o saco de legumes congelados em seu carrinho amontoado, "Eu quase me sinto fora de prática." Ela começou, apertando as mãos quando encontrou meu olhar. _Ah, conversa fiada._ Eu reprimi um suspiro. "Meu filho esteve fazendo minhas compras por tanto tempo que eu tinha esquecido onde era a padaria." Ela sorriu levemente.

Não pude conter minha zombaria. "Edward faz compras para você?"

Com o nome dele, o rosto de Esme Cullen pareceu iluminar consideravelmente, seus ombros levantando seu vestido. "Eu penso que ele gosta mais de ler com atenção o corredor dos cereais." Ela respondeu rindo. "De qualquer forma, eu acredito que ele está em sua casa agora...?" Ela parou interrogativamente, mas eu ignorei.

Claro, ele estava na minha casa. É por isso que eu estava _aqui_.

Meus olhos estavam perigosamente perto de se desalojarem como resultado do crônico revirar de olhos. "Isso é… _especial_." Eu disse, nenhuma quantidade de sarcasmo escondida.

Esme era ingênua. "É! Ele é como uma enorme ajuda. Às vezes eu desejo que ele deixe algo para fazer." Houve outro silêncio constrangedor em que eu não me incomodei em ser educada. Coloquei meus pães de cachorro-quente no meu carrinho e angulei para me afastar da mulher, uma clara indicação de que eu tinha terminado de falar. Felizmente, ela entendeu o recado com graça e ofereceu outro sorriso caloroso. "Bem, saiba que você é bem vinda em nossa casa, se precisar de alguma coisa, ou alguma vez quiser ver um rosto familiar, ou quatro. Nós ficaríamos muito felizes em ter você." Com isso ela partiu, o vestido da savana ondulante ao redor das suas pernas curtas.

Como no inferno alguém tão inofensivo como Esme tinha criado alguém como Edward estava simplesmente além da minha compreensão. Passei o resto da minha viagem de compras amaldiçoando, na esperança de que Edward teria ido embora há muito tempo quando eu chegasse em casa.

Eu saí uma hora depois, incapaz de me entreter comparando a suavidade de diferentes tecidos de toalhas de banho por mais tempo. Paguei a uma senhora idosa 130 dólares em dinheiro e passei os próximos dez minutos carregando tudo isso em meu carro.

Ele deve definitivamente ter ido embora até agora. Tudo que ele precisava fazer era preencher um buraco com terra. Eu tinha sido tentada no dia anterior a fazê-lo eu mesma e nos poupar do problema de interação.

Foi estranho, porém, a minha total falta de surpresa ao descobrir que o Volvo prata estava na calçada. Ele estava parado na minha varanda, encostado a uma das duas colunas e observando enquanto eu me movimentava rapidamente sobre a enorme garagem.

Ele estava fodidamente sorrindo novamente. _Ugh._

Ele não falou quando eu saí do carro e fui até o porta-malas. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente caminhou vagarosamente em direção a mim, estendendo a mão para uma das muitas sacolas aninhadas dentro do espaço confinado diante de mim.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu bati, sabendo bem que eu parecia uma criança petulante de cinco anos de idade.

Ignorando-me completamente, ele ergueu três sacolas de uma só vez e se dirigiu para a porta, comentando sobre o seu ombro, "Esse cano está segurando bem. O encanador já veio?"

Eu olhei para a parte de trás da sua cabeça enquanto o segui, uma sacola em meus braços. Claramente, ele tinha escolhido três das leves. "Ele veio até ontem." Eu respondi com os dentes apertados.

"E?" Ele parou na porta e se inclinou confortavelmente contra o lado enquanto eu tateava pelas minhas chaves.

Eu reparei nos dedos dos seus pés enlameados com os olhos apertados antes de enfiar a chave na fechadura. "E ele disse que estava bom." Eu respondi laconicamente.

Uma vez que a porta estava aberta, eu simplesmente passei, sem sequer convidá-lo para entrar. Eu não ouvi seus passos atrás de mim, então eu percebi que eu o deixei apropriadamente confuso.

Sua voz então veio diretamente sobre meu ombro, "Apenas bom?"

Eu pulei, voltando-me para ele com olhos arregalados. "Cristo, faça a porra de algum barulho, ou algo assim!" Joguei minha bolsa sobre a mesa, evitando o seu sorriso de desculpas.

"Desculpe." Ele disse, gentilmente colocando as sacolas ao lado da minha. Ele então caminhou de volta pela porta, supostamente para pegar mais mantimentos do porta-malas.

Eu não era uma pessoa particularmente competitiva. Os esportes coletivos sempre me deixaram um pouco enjoada, e eu ferrei todos os jogos de cartas, graças ao meu rubor fácil, mas havia algo sobre Edward Cullen que trouxe isso em mim. Ele estava tentando tomar o poder, e ele já tinha tomado o poder uma vez. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

Os próximos cinco minutos foram jogados fora em um pouco de "eu posso levar mais sacolas do que você." Eu mantive a contagem na minha cabeça, tomando cuidado para compensar as duas que ele já tinha sobre mim. Lambendo meus lábios em concentração, comecei a levar três de uma vez também. Quem se importa se eu só escolhi as sacolas mais leves?

Ele me jogou um olhar estranho sobre o ombro enquanto continuamos a descarregá-las, em silêncio.

Eu _não_ estava feliz com o placar de oito a doze uma vez que nós tínhamos terminado, o que tenho certeza que ficou evidente quando comecei a puxar os itens das sacolas e jogá-los em seus locais designados. Várias batidas e chacoalhadas seguindo-me enquanto eu corria através da cozinha.

"Sério mesmo. O encanador não disse mais nada?" Edward perguntou, um olhar para mim debaixo dos seus cílios traindo a sua curiosidade.

Comecei a puxar as coisas para fora da sacola final com uma pressa maníaca, irritada que ele permanecia na minha porta para nada mais do que um acariciar profundo no ego. "Ele disse que o cano seguraria." Eu elaborei com um olhar penetrante.

O olhar no rosto de Edward fez os movimentos frenéticos das minhas mãos vacilarem.

Seu rosto estava completamente branco, as mãos segurando a parte traseira da cadeira em que Charlie costumava sentar-se durante o jantar. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam esticados e tensos, olhos verdes fixos em um fardo de seis cervejas que eu tinha comprado para ajudar a atenuar a monotonia do fim de semana chegando.

Eu bufei e dei um tapa na minha testa em aborrecimento, rezando para que o sacrifício nos faria até mesmo arruinar todo o vazamento de água. Com um impulso da minha mão, o fardo de cervejas deslizou pela mesa onde ele estava, seus olhos crescendo absurdamente mais. "Estão quentes, mas sirva-se." Eu ofereci, meu sorriso mais irônico do que educado.

Ok, então o encanador tinha realmente dito que Edward tinha me salvado algumas centenas de dólares. Ele também poderia ter feito um comentário de passagem sobre como eu "tinha um guardião".

Eu posso ter vomitado na minha boca um pouco.

Edward continuou olhando fixamente para as cervejas, os dedos pressionando as costas da cadeira com uma força que era um pouco rude. Se ele a quebrasse, eu ficaria muito irritada. "Eu não posso." Ele finalmente respondeu, voz baixa e de alguma forma tensa.

Eu realmente não pensei muito nas suas palavras - talvez ele não quisesse beber e dirigir, ou algo assim - até que seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eles estavam grandes e, de alguma forma, aterrorizados. Ele deu um passo para trás da mesa, finalmente liberando a cadeira quando fez isso, só para prender dois punhados grossos de jeans cobrindo suas coxas.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, piscando com surpresa.

Sua resposta foi rápida e mecânica, "Estou em recuperação. Onze meses sóbrio." Ele não enfatizou isto com nenhum sorriso orgulhoso, ou franzindo a testa sombriamente. Ele olhou para mim com aquela mesma expressão horrorizada, como se ele já tivesse de alguma forma trapaceado e tido uma bebida.

Ele era _sem poder._ Todos os buracos cavados e consertos de canos e carregar sacolas em todo o mundo não poderiam colocá-lo acima de mim. Essa percepção me afetou de uma forma que era estranha e consumidora. Ele _sempre_ teve o poder. No colegial, eu era magra e fraca. Ele tinha sido alto e forte, bonito e ameaçador. Mesmo depois que voltei, ele ainda tinha o poder, com suas habilidades e dinheiro e desculpas constantes.

Era a _minha _vez de ter o poder.

"Oh." Eu respondi, fingindo indiferença quando estendi a mão para o fardo de cerveja, arrancando uma garrafa de long-neck do pacote. Seus olhos brilharam com a realização quando eu destampei a garrafa com um chiado retumbante. "Bem, um brinde a isso." Eu sorri, segurando a garrafa no ar.

Então eu a abaixei de volta e comecei a beber e, _puta que pariu_, o olhar na cara dele valeu a pena cada segundo da sua presença no último mês. Havia muitas emoções em sua expressão para sequer decifrar – o terror em seus olhos, a agonia partindo seus lábios, o sulco de desejo em sua testa franzida, o flamejar furioso das suas narinas. Ele ficou completamente congelado enquanto olhava, sua pele ainda uma sombra plana do filho da puta sem poder.

Foi positivamente intoxicante.

Abaixei a garrafa com um suspiro alto, lambendo meus lábios. Eu poderia ter parado, e tido muita coisa para rir no futuro, mas era bom demais. "Eu aposto que você poderia ter uma." Eu seduzi, vagando até o pacote e extraindo outra. Seus olhos apavorados seguiram em minhas mãos. Eu não estava realmente certa por que foder com ele era tão importante para mim, mas de repente era. Eu raciocinei, "Se você pensar sobre isso, eu aposto que apenas ter uma cerveja não machuca nada. Você pode provar de uma vez por todas que isso não tem poder sobre você".

Parei diante dele, apreciando sua expressão pálida com alegria. Balancei minha garrafa aberta abaixo do seu nariz e vi suas narinas inflamarem ainda mais. Ele respirou fundo e a segurou, os músculos dos seus ombros ondulando sob sua camiseta. A boca dele se separou e seu lábio inferior tremeu. _Tremeu!_

Sua mão veio e agarrou meu pulso, empurrando a garrafa para longe do seu rosto com um suspiro. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, já não eram brilhantes com o querer.

Meu estômago rolou.

Garganta sacudindo com um rápido engolir em seco, ele soltou a minha mão com um pequeno empurrão. Ele então olhou nos meus olhos, a grossura da sua voz traindo sua tensão quando ele comentou, "Eu nunca conheci ninguém viciado em humilhar antes".

Sua caminhada ligeira enquanto ele fugia se aproximava de uma corrida. Minha porta estava entreaberta, mas balançando atrás dele, e então ouvi o som da porta do seu carro batendo seguida pelo movimento do seu motor quando ele fugiu. Fiquei parada no meio da minha cozinha, uma garrafa aberta em uma mão, uma garrafa fechada na outra.

Pisquei para a luz solar que viajou pela porta de entrada da frente, iluminando o corredor, ainda decorado com coisas antigas correndo ao longo do espaço. Partículas de poeira flutuando no ar, dançando e tecendo através dos raios de luz em um padrão fantasmagórico.

Fechei a porta com um clique suave.

Eu não dormi naquela noite. Rodei e virei em minha pequena cama, conseguindo as minhas pernas entrelaçadas nos lençóis baratos que eu tinha comprado na cidade. Meu travesseiro cheirava a mofo e a velho. O ar da casa estava frio e não havia luar iluminando o quarto. A árvore do lado de fora da minha janela raspava contra o vidro e me perturbava o suficiente para me fazer levantar.

Eu estava suando, apesar do frio no ar fazer meus pés gelados. O corredor estava vazio, o que amplificava os sons dos meus passos. Passei pelo quarto de Charlie – o único quarto que eu ainda não tinha entrado desde que me mudei. A escada rangeu e gemeu sob o meu peso, enquanto o espaço exatamente além permaneceu estranhamente silencioso. O vento uivava de longe.

Abri a porta para rápidas e fortes rajadas de vento que enviaram o meu cabelo voando em todas as direções. Eu os golpeei para longe do meu rosto e saí para a varanda, levando meu isqueiro e um maço de cigarros amassado. A chama acesa brilhava na escuridão enquanto meus olhos lentamente se ajustavam, olhando para além do pátio para a densa floresta que se alinhava na propriedade. Sentei-me em cima do degrau mais alto e simplesmente senti a brisa tocar minha pele, escoar pela minha camisa e jeans e lentamente invadir os cantos e recantos quentes do meu corpo.

Tudo começou com uma lágrima. Era-me permitida uma lágrima, eu decidi. Eu não tinha chorado desde o funeral e, mesmo assim, tinha sido apenas um breve momento em que eu tinha ficado escondida no banheiro da igreja. Agora, eu estava permitindo-me uma lágrima. Não era uma grande coisa - e não tinha nada a ver com as palavras de Edward de mais cedo naquele dia.

Tudo começou com uma lágrima.

Terminou com profundos e fortes soluços em meus joelhos que balançavam o meu corpo e abafaram a tagarelice dos insetos da floresta. Fiquei tentando me convencer de que eu estava chorando por Charlie, ou talvez eu chorasse porque eu estava sozinha e cínica e não tinha amigos ou familiares para defender-me a qualquer momento que alguém se recusasse a me perdoar. Talvez eu só estivesse chorando porque eu tinha TPM e essa porra de pressão de água excelente, que eu não poderia sequer colocar-me a usar sem me sentir culpada e errada.

Principalmente, eu encharquei o tecido da minha calça e considerei a pessoa que eu me tornei. Eu deveria ser _melhor_. Eu deveria ser mais gentil e mais racional. Eu deveria ser mais um ser humano do que aquele Edward Cullen que eu conheci na escola.

_Quando eu tinha perdido aquel__a simples bússola de moral?_ Eu me perguntava. Quando tudo tinha se tornado uma competição de poder, ao invés da minha filosofia de infância de "fazer aos outros"? Quando eu tinha decidido que inclinar para este nível era aceitável e, não somente aceitável – mas divertido?

Uma rajada de vento que pareceu muito como a voz decepcionada de Charlie sussurrou por entre as folhas, "Eu a criei melhor que isso".

Meu carro balançava de um lado para outro enquanto eu lentamente me dirigia até o longo caminho para onde a casa dos Cullen estava situada. Olhei para as árvores nos dois lados de mim ceticamente, relutante em continuar um caminho para lugar nenhum, mas determinada a ver onde ele levava.

Depois de tanto tempo, deparei-me com uma abertura nas árvores, revelando uma grande casa branca confortavelmente situada dentro da floresta circundante. Seu tamanho não era nenhuma surpresa para mim. Os moradores de Forks freqüentemente a consideravam como, "A segunda casa mais agradável na cidade." Eu supus que apenas a do prefeito era melhor que a do Dr. Cullen.

Eu não vi o carro prata presente, o que foi um alívio colossal. Eu vim aqui para ver Esme, simplesmente para saber o paradeiro de Edward. Eu pegaria um número, ou endereço, e passaria os próximos dias meditando sobre as minhas palavras. Este era o melhor curso por agora, eu tinha certeza, e Esme _tinha_ me convidado.

Com uma inspiração profunda e uma sacudida na minha blusa, saí do carro e comecei a caminhada para a porta, cada vez mais nervosa a cada segundo. Eles tinham um grande vaso na sua porta, assim como eu costumava ter, só que a deles era uma forte e próspera samambaia que, de alguma maneira, parecia acenar um olá com a brisa. Tomei um último olhar em mim mesma antes de levantar o punho e bater bem forte.

Quando ela abriu, meu coração se afundou.

A sobrancelha de Edward estava bem apertada quando ele me avaliou com olhos chocados. Ele se recuperou rapidamente, alisando sua testa e travando sua mandíbula. "O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, baixo, acusatório.

Meu coração estava batendo rapidamente, sendo pego de surpresa tão completamente. Eu podia sentir o sangue correr em meu rosto. "Sua mãe disse que eu era bem-vinda." Eu respondi, interiormente fazendo careta pela minha pequena voz.

"Hmph." Ele bufou, estreitando os olhos. "Ela não está aqui".

Eu desviei meu olhar para a samambaia, admitindo, "Na verdade, eu vim para conseguir o seu número de telefone." Então, com uma inspiração profunda, equilibrei meus ombros e encontrei seu olhar. "Eu queria me desculpar".

_Não há tempo como o __muito estranho presente..._

"Desculpar?" Ele perguntou, arqueando sua sobrancelha.

"Sim, me desculpar. O que aconteceu ontem foi..." Eu parei com uma tosse em meu punho, acabando por concluir, "Foi cruel".

"Foi." Ele concordou, após um silêncio tenso que se seguiu. "Você quer entrar?" Ele ofereceu com um bufar, afastando-se da porta.

Com uma careta, eu o segui para dentro da casa, sentindo que o meu pedido de desculpas foi bastante deficiente. Foi por isso que eu comecei a divagar com a parte de trás da sua cabeça, "Aquela pessoa ontem, provocando você? Eu só queria que você soubesse que não era eu. Eu-" Fiz uma pausa, franzindo a testa quando chegamos à sua cozinha. Ele convidou-me para entrar na casa, embora eu nunca tivesse mostrado a gentileza de convidá-lo para a minha. Ele não estava usando sapatos e suas roupas eram muito casuais para serem usadas durante uma visita.

Edward vivia aqui.

"Eu me sinto horrível." Eu terminei sinceramente quando ele finalmente se virou para mim.

Ele segurou o meu olhar e encostou-se contra o balcão, os lábios bem apertados. "Então, deixe-me ver se entendi." Ele começou, apontando para um banco, no qual eu me empoleirei em cima rigidamente. "Você fez algo que fez você se sentir horrível. Algo que realmente não era indicativo da pessoa que você é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim".

Ele balançou a cabeça também, manuseando seu queixo contemplativamente quando continuou, "Você teve algum tipo de... momento de idiotice. Como... se houvesse uma segunda decisão dividida feita ali - que se tivesse sido na decisão certa - nunca teria acontecido?"

"Exatamente!" Exclamei, um riso aliviado escapando dos meus lábios.

Ele persistiu, supondo, "E agora que você já teve tempo para pensar nisso e perceber o quanto isso me machuca, você sente muito por ter ido tão longe?" Ele terminou cruzando os braços sobre o peito, a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

"Muito." Eu insisti. Dobrei minhas mãos no meu colo enquanto ele olhava para mim com uma expressão vazia.

Então ele sacudiu sua cabeça, deixando cair o queixo ao peito com um gemido frustrado. "Isabella..." Ele respirou, ficando com o ombro inclinado. "Isto não soa familiar?"

Levei alguns momentos vendo seus olhos baixos antes de finalmente me dar conta. "Oh." Eu respirei em realização. Minha testa enrugou, eu lutei com a melhor forma de manifestar o meu desacordo.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Ele respondeu, ecoando os meus pensamentos exatamente.

Eu respondi, "Não completamente".

Ele apoiou as mãos no balcão atrás dele, seus cabelos caindo agora em seus olhos. Ele jogou sua cabeça para o lado uma vez para limpar sua visão. "Eu acho." Ele concordou, embora não tivesse soado verdadeiramente convincente.

Ansiosa para quebrar a tensão, eu comentei, "Então, você está sóbrio há um ano agora?" Com o seu aceno afirmativo, eu sorri, elogiando, "Isso é ótimo, de verdade".

Ele deu de ombros. "Às vezes".

"Você mora aqui." Eu supus enquanto inspecionava a grande cozinha, embora eu já estivesse completamente certa.

Com isso, seus antebraços pareceram ondular, olhos apertados. "Sim, por agora." Ele respondeu secamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, prometendo, "Ah, eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Eu moro na casa do meu pai." Eu apontei.

"Eu estou mudando em breve." Ele continuou, imperturbável.

"Legal".

Silêncios constrangedores estavam se tornando o meu forte. Outro longo se seguiu, em que Edward observava o chão, e eu, o teto.

"Merda!" Ele de repente amaldiçoou, fazendo-me estremecer. Ele afastou-se do balcão e perguntou, "Você pode esperar aqui um segundo?" Ao meu aceno, ele correu para o outro lado da cozinha, pegando um telefone sem fio no caminho.

Ele só viajou para o outro lado da parede, onde eu finalmente ouvi sua voz abafada falar, "Alice, sou eu de novo. De hora em hora. Você não vai se livrar de mim." Ele parou por alguns momentos, talvez esperando por ela responder, antes que ele se resignou, "Falo com você em breve." Quando ele voltou à cozinha, ele não colocou o telefone de volta no suporte, em vez disso optando por mantê-lo próximo.

"Alice - sua irmã?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me intrusiva e fora de lugar, e um pouco ansiosa para ir embora.

Ele estufou com uma respiração difícil antes de tomar um banquinho para si, apoiando os braços contra o granito frio do balcão. "Sim, ela está meio chateada comigo agora." Ele forneceu, franzindo a testa para baixo para os pequenos números de borracha do telefone enquanto escovava os dedos sobre eles.

Minha risada me rendeu um olhar lento, ascendente, do outro lado do balcão. Eu apressadamente expliquei, "Engraçado. Da última vez que a vi, ela estava cantando seus elogios como se você fosse o segundo escolhido, ou algo assim".

Sua testa comprimiu. "Quando você viu Alice?" Ele perguntou.

"Duas semanas atrás. Ela veio ao Lodge. Disse que eu tinha que te perdoar e parar de causar sofrimento a todos." Eu bufei a isto, ainda incapaz de sentir-me digna de culpa.

Edward pareceu mais que um pouco envergonhado, as pontas das suas orelhas ficando vermelho brilhante. "Desculpe por isso." Ele murmurou, olhando para o telefone como se ele tivesse mudado desde que ele o tinha visto pela última vez.

"Não é grande coisa".

"Ela tem essa coisa sobre perdão." Ele juntou. "Ela quer dá-lo, mas ela não quer fazer o trabalho associado a deixar a merda para trás".

"Oh." Eu respondi, completamente perdida com os meandros da sua discussão - não que eu realmente desse a mínima. Eu gostava de ser filha única.

"Bem, para o registro." Ele declarou, de volta a se endireitar enquanto seus lábios espalharam um fino sorriso. "Eu te perdôo".

Eu podia sentir meus olhos se arregalarem, rubor na face com o lembrete de que havia alguma coisa que eu precisava ser perdoada. "Apenas assim?" Eu perguntei, desconfiada.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Apenas assim".

Eu não tinha certeza. Talvez o _seu_ perdão fosse algum tipo de estratagema para me fazer sentir como se eu tivesse que entregar o _meu _perdão. Isso faria sentido. O que eu tinha feito no dia anterior foi... lamentável. Desprezível. O mais baixo dos baixos. Não fazia sentido para ele segurar nenhuma animosidade contra mim como um resultado da mesma. Além disso, eu realmente não sinto como se merecesse ser perdoada tão facilmente.

"Não é fácil assim para mim." Eu sussurrei enquanto desviava meus olhos.

O escurecimento de seus olhos tornou evidente que ele percebeu o meu sentido. Ele prometeu, "Eu não quero o seu perdão agora. Isso não significa nada se você diz por culpa..." Sua voz sumiu e, mesmo que houvesse sinceridade em seu depoimento, eu podia sentir um "mas" vindo.

"Mas..." Eu incentivei, encontrando seus olhos fixados nos meus.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto - perto o suficiente para me deixar na fronteira desconfortável - mas eu segurei seu olhar e ele me cativou com a sua intensidade. "Mas... ele significaria muito para mim se você me desse a chance de merecê-lo." Ele explicou, as sobrancelhas altas e esperançoso.

Eu sabia que estava feita. Eu não poderia perdoá-lo "apenas assim", mas que tipo de pessoa eu seria se eu negasse a ele a oportunidade de conquistá-la?

Eu sabia que tipo de pessoa eu seria. _Uma viciada em humilhar._

"Sim, tudo bem".

Suas sobrancelhas estavam perigosamente perto de desaparecer atrás da linha do seu cabelo. "Sim?" Ele perguntou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Sim." Mas então considerei em tom cauteloso, "O que implicaria isso, exatamente?"

Seu sorriso engoliu seu rosto, todos os dentes brilhando e queixo duro e olhos enrugados. "Bem, aparentemente, eu sou muito bom com encanamento." Ele vangloriou-se, no que eu revirei os olhos, mesmo que eu estivesse lutando com um sorriso meu. Ele então perguntou sério, "O que você precisa?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, insistindo, "Ah, eu não preciso de nada".

Ele bufou, jogando o telefone casualmente de palma para palma. "Todo mundo precisa de alguma coisa. Sr. Berty me fez ensiná-lo a tocar violão." Ele disse. Ao meu olhar interrogativo, ele brincou, "Ele estava tentando cortejar a Srta. Stewart".

Meu nariz enrugou. "Eca".

"Fale-me sobre isso."

"Não estou tentando atrair ninguém, por isso o violão está fora." Eu aliviei, com uma perda do que eu deveria pedir. Era estranho.

Edward já tinha idéias, no entanto – e altas ambições. "Sua casa ainda poderia utilizar alguns consertos." Ele observou, sorrindo alegremente.

Eu evadi, "Er, talvez".

Ele persistiu com olhos ansiosos, "Eu nunca tinha visto o interior até ontem. Eu - _merda_, isso pode sair muito rude, mas eu não quero dizer isso." Ele alertou.

Acenei com a mão, pedindo "Continue".

Suas bochechas expandiram com um sopro tempestuoso. "O interior provavelmente necessita de mais trabalho do que fora. Quero dizer... se você está planejando ficar, deve ser confortável, ou segura, no mínimo, certo? E então, se você quer vender, você pode fazer um bom lucro".

"Eu não venderei." Respondi, talvez um pouco bruscamente.

Ele curvou uma sobrancelha. "Então, será a sua casa".

"Sim." Eu insisti.

"Possivelmente para sempre".

"Sim..." Eu parei, sentindo meu vinco na testa aprofundar em contemplação. Eu nunca realmente tinha olhado alguma coisa com essa quantidade de permanência antes. Eu poderia me ver morando na casa de Charlie para sempre? Eu poderia me ver olhando para as paredes amarelas desbotadas e ouvindo a mesma árvore raspar minha vidraça? Eu poderia usar a mesma cafeteira e sentar na mesma varanda todas as manhãs?

Eu suspirei, esfregando uma mão sobre o meu rosto em frustração. "Isso me deixa desconfortável - você fazendo todo esse trabalho sem pagamento." Eu admiti.

Ele zombou. "Não é um favor se-"

"- eu te pagar para fazer isso. Sim, sim." Eu terminei em um resmungar. Eu disse, "Eu sou muito independente".

Com isso, ele riu. "Não me diga".

Eu estreitei meus olhos e perguntei, "Talvez eu possa ajudar, ou algo assim".

Ele apertou os lábios e despistou, "Hm. Talvez".

Com um profundo suspiro, eu confessei, "Eu não sei como trocar a lâmpada na lavanderia." Isto era verdade. Não importa qual caminho eu virasse o bulbo, não ficava livre. Passei dez minutos tentando antes de finalmente desistir e lavar minhas roupas no escuro.

Ele se animou. "Vê? Há uma boa luz perfeitamente à espera de ser encontrada".

Eu ainda estava incerta quanto desviei o olhar, contornando, "Eu não sei... eu acho".

Finalmente, Edward se levantou, apoiando-se afastado do balcão enquanto desviava os olhos para o telefone que ele ainda segurava. Ele falou suavemente, "Olha, isto é um pouco humilhante, mas... eu realmente não tenho mais nada para fazer." Ele poupou-me um olhar torto antes de elaborar, "Eu acabei de começar a trabalhar na Newton, que é uma grande porcaria. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo, não realmente, e Forks é chata – e... eu não posso ficar entediado, Isabella." Quando ele finalmente encontrou meus olhos, eles eram daquele mesmo tom de verde com medo que eu tinha visto no dia anterior, como se ele estivesse a um segundo de estragar tudo que ele tinha estado trabalhando.

"Então... eu meio que estaria fazendo a _você _um favor." Eu brinquei, embora eu estivesse completamente séria. Eu não estava tão iludida a ponto de pensar que ele seria a única pessoa ganhando alguma coisa, mas me fez sentir um pouco melhor sobre a aceitação da sua ajuda.

O alívio em seus olhos fez a sua compreensão disto aparente. "Certo." Ele sorriu.

O momento estava um pouco amigável demais para mim. Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em censurar a minha fraqueza, eu confessei, "É muito difícil confiar em você." Ergui os olhos para os dele, aguardando seu eventual golpe, ou comentário zombeteiro.

"Eu entendo isso muito." Ele disse ao invés disso, os olhos menos apavorados, mais tristes. Ele barganhou, "Eu vou ganhá-la, se você me deixar. Como a caneta." Ele apontou para o meu cabelo com um sorriso que fez meus lábios finos.

Eu jurei. "Isso foi um acaso. Ninguém está tocando minha caneta nunca mais." Eu pontuei isso com uma careta, embora eu estivesse mais chateada com a minha própria negligência do que qualquer coisa.

"Do que se trata isso, afinal?" Ele perguntou, efetivamente nos movendo além do clima tenso de nossas confissões.

Eu disse, "É sorte".

Ele estalou a língua, apoiando-se novamente sobre o balcão diante de mim. "Obviamente. Como? Por quê? Para o que você precisa de sorte?" Ele olhou para cima da minha cabeça com olhos intrigados, parecendo muito mais absorvido em minha caneta do que o absolutamente necessário.

"Essas são coisas que eu diria a um amigo." Eu evadi, puxando minha cabeça para trás.

"Oh." Ele franziu o cenho para o meu cabelo, finalmente baixando os olhos ao meu. "Talvez possamos trabalhar no sentido dessa coisa de amigo, então." Aquela expressão de esperança estava de volta. _Ugh. _

"Er, uma coisa de cada vez".

Ele balançou a cabeça agradavelmente. "Isso faz sentido. Posso ao menos chamá-la de 'Bella'?"

Claro, ele esteve me chamando pelo meu nome completo, o que era chato, mas servia como um lembrete de que ele estava respeitando a nossa distância. Eu gostava de ter isso. Com um sorriso interior de escárnio, renunciando, eu respondi, "Sim, o que for. Já fui chamada de coisa pior." Eu levantei, ignorando a alegria clara em sua expressão quando pesquei minhas chaves do meu bolso. "Meu cronograma é vacilante, mas podemos começar este fim de semana?" Eu perguntei.

Seu gesto foi fervoroso, no entanto, quando disse seu próximo comentário, ele pareceu abaixar a cabeça. "Eu não serei capaz de pagar os suprimentos até o dia do meu primeiro salário".

Minha cabeça estalou com isso e eu firmemente anunciei, "Eu cobrirei todas as despesas".

Sua testa franziu enquanto ele provavelmente considerava discutir, mas um olhar sobre o meu rosto provavelmente deu a dica do fato de que eu não estaria me dobrando a isso. Ele admitiu, "Combinado".

"Combinado." Um enorme peso foi tirado dos meus ombros com o nosso acordo, a chance de finalmente seguir em frente e deixar o meu comportamento rancoroso atrás de mim. Eu estava em algum lugar entre sorrindo e olhando para os meus sapatos quando de repente eu estava envolta em grandes braços. "Oomph." Meu rosto estava amassado contra o peito de Edward enquanto ele me abraçava, meu corpo rígido e alarmado.

_Bom Deus,_ ele era um _abraçador_.

_Ugh._

"Obrigado." Ele disse no meu cabelo, um sussurro grosso e genuíno que não foi suficiente para me fazer relaxar em seu toque, mas foi definitivamente o suficiente para salvar seus testículos do meu joelho capaz. Eu balancei a cabeça rigidamente em seu peito, desejando que eu ignorasse o conforto que normalmente se sentia ao ser abraçado com tanta força.

Eu tinha certeza que ele aspirou meu cabelo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, capítulo de transição nas emoções... finalmente Bella e Edward estão se entendendo... como será que vai ficar esse relacionamento deles..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. voltarão com suas postagens normais, seguindo o cronograma que está no meu perfil.

* * *

**C****apítulo 8**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu entrei pela porta, cabeça baixa, e rapidamente escaneei os agrupamentos de mesas. Meus olhos facilmente localizaram a cabeça de cabelos loiros que eu estava procurando e, com olhos estreitados, marchei com determinação para onde ele estava sentado.

"Imaginei vê-lo aqui." Sentei-me ao lado de Jasper na mesa, evitando o olhar dele - não que ele estivesse me olhando nos olhos. Levou-me quase uma semana para caçá-lo e, infelizmente, eu tinha passado por uma variedade de indivíduos indesejáveis antes de ter sido revelado que ele estava simplesmente... _aqui._

Eu estava irritado.

Ele se sentou com as pernas espalhadas, apoiadas nos degraus da cadeira em frente a ele. "O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, voz monótona. Ele olhava para a frente, para fora da janela da cafeteria onde nos sentamos, para a pequena loja do outro lado da rua. "Eu tenho permissão para estar aqui. Eu posso estar aqui. Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado." Ele agarrou seu copo e o correu em direção ao seu peito, olhos apertados. "Eu posso estar aqui".

"Eu sei disso, Jasper." Eu concordei, seguindo o seu olhar através do vidro. Falei baixo, inclinando a cabeça para ele, "As pessoas têm procurado você. Você não pode simplesmente-" Meus punhos apertaram quando ele puxou o copo para mais perto ainda, prendendo-o em seu peito, olhos vagos. "Você não pode simplesmente não aparecer, porra." Eu terminei.

"Estou indo para o grupo em Tacoma." Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros com firmeza.

Eu bufei. "Não, você não está".

"Eu não preciso disso." Ele silvou, finalmente quebrando seu olhar da loja para encontrar o meu. Sua expressão aliviou quando revirou seus olhos, sacudindo o punho em deixar isso de lado. "Você sabe, o que seja. Eu não preciso disso. Foda-se".

"Eu aposto que Alice pensa de forma diferente." Eu o desafiei, pegando um pacote de adoçante da mesa e sacudindo-o entre meus dedos.

"O que você sabe sobre Alice?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo duro e amargo. "Ela está bem. Ela está indo muito bem. Melhor assim." Ele sacou o copo aos seus lábios, voltando seus olhos para a janela.

Esfreguei a palma da mão sobre o meu rosto em frustração. "Isso é... isso é simplesmente – _fodidamente estúpido_. Você está simplesmente desistindo porque... o quê? Eu não aprovo?" Eu lati uma risada com isso, garantindo, "Confie em mim, isso nunca parou Alice antes".

Ele deu de ombros novamente. "Ela está melhor, você sabe disso".

"Eu sei." Concordei com um aceno fervoroso. "E eu não estou sendo hipócrita." E eu não estava. Eu não merecia alguém como Alice também.

"Eu sei".

Eu continuei, "Se fosse Rose e eu..."

Seu olhar estalou para o meu então, piscando de raiva quando ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Se fosse Rose e você, eu cortaria a porra do seu pinto e daria para você comer".

Levantei minha mão em destaque, "Exatamente." Sua mandíbula se contraiu enquanto ele reclinou para trás em sua cadeira, uma mão espalmada sobre a superfície lisa e preta da mesa. "Você não pode simplesmente desistir, Jasper".

"Eu não desisti." Ele disse, dando outro gole do seu copo de isopor.

"Ah?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o copo que ele segurava em suas mãos como se fosse _Seu Precioso._

Suas sobrancelhas apertaram juntas quando ele seguiu meu olhar, virando o copo em suas mãos. Ele estalou a língua, revirando os olhos. "Cristo, isso é a porra de chá doce. Eles não vendem isso aqui, então eu tive que esgueirar-me." Ele tirou a tampa e o bateu na mesa, desafiando-me com os olhos.

Sem preâmbulos, eu levantei para o meu nariz, cheirando. "Oh." Eu respondi ao sentir o cheiro inócuo, empurrando-o em sua direção. Abaixei meu queixo, dobrando os braços sobre a mesa. "Então você não está, eh, caindo fora do vagão?" Não havia realmente nenhuma maneira fácil de perguntar algo parecido.

"Não".

Tomei uma respiração profunda e aliviada. "Bom." Eu sussurrei, sentindo como se um enorme fardo tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros.

Eu poderia não ter sido muito feliz com a idéia de Jasper desossando minha irmãzinha, mas eu certamente não queria que ele jogasse fora todo o seu progresso como resultado. Isso seria mais culpa do que eu poderia viver.

Confuso, eu ponderei, "Então, se isto não é sobre... voltar atrás, então... por que você simplesmente não fala com ela, homem?" Teria feito sentido se Jasper tivesse simplesmente desistido, jogado a toalha, e desaparecido por uma longa dobradinha de bebidas, boquetes e drogas.

"O que é que isso importa para você?" Ele perguntou em uma voz mordaz, colocando o copo no peito mais uma vez.

Eu fiz uma careta, joelho saltitando enquanto eu mexia com o pacote de açúcar. "_Você_ importa para mim. _Alice_ importa para mim. Eu sei, eu agi... por impulso, e - olha, eu realmente não gosto da idéia de você... er, _estar_ com ela, mas, Cristo, eu vou superar isso, ok?" Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, ainda mais frustrado quando ele não respondeu.

Sinceramente, eu não podia negar que uma grande parte da minha reação foi provavelmente devido aos meus próprios problemas, ao invés dos de Jasper. Eu não me sentia acima dele de nenhuma maneira, e eu não me sentia abaixo dele também. Eu me sentia ao seu nível, um nível em que as pessoas como Alice, meus pais, Bella, Mike, e o resto de Forks estavam acima. _Muito_ acima. Eu não poderia deixar de me sentir desse jeito. Não era uma escolha consciente, nem nada. Era apenas uma daquelas verdades que nunca poderiam ser alteradas.

Nós éramos inferiores.

Eles eram superiores.

Mas eu estava frustrado, tanto por mim como por Jasper, que estava sentado nessa mesa todos os dias, da abertura ao fechamento, e nunca pensou em contestar esse fato.

Rangi meus dentes e estiquei sobre a mesa, empurrando seu ombro com um assobio, "Fodidamente prove que eu estou errado, ou algo assim".

Ele bateu minha mão para longe com os olhos indiferentes, respondendo, "Não é sobre você, Edward. Tudo isso? Nunca foi sobre o que você pensou".

"Então o quê?" Minha voz estava subindo alto o suficiente para atrair olhares da equipe de garçons. Eu escorreguei amargamente na minha cadeira.

Os olhos de Jasper esquadrinharam o ambiente, estreitando os olhos para os estranhos restantes até que eles olharam para longe. Então ele se inclinou para a frente em seus braços e nivelou comigo com seus olhos - ferozes e brilhantes. Ele perguntou, "Você nunca foi rejeitado? Como, dar a alguém a sua alma inteira e assisti-los simplesmente... fodidamente... sapatear em cima dela?"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas com surpresa. "Não." O mais próximo que eu já tinha chegado a qualquer coisa parecida com isso foi ter Ângela Webber negando meus avanços sexuais.

Seu cabelo sempre parecia muito suave e ela era uma _morena_.

Ele assentiu, cobrindo seu pescoço com uma palma quando acenou para a janela. "Bem, eu vou te dizer o quê. Aquela mulher ali? Poderia levar minutos, ou poderia levar meses, mas finalmente ela me veria pelo que eu era, e ela faria isso. Ambos sabemos disso. Ela faria isso. Ela estava-" Ele fez uma pausa, mandíbula tensa. "Ela estava com vergonha de mim, você estava certo".

Nós dois observamos Alice sobre a extensão da rua e calçadas ocupadas. Ela estava ensacando algo para um cliente, seu sorriso largo e falso o suficiente para ser visto de longe. A loja de design de interiores em que ela trabalhava tinha acabado de nomeá-la sua gerente, e ela tinha ficado tão feliz. Eu senti duplas dores de culpa e saudade ao vê-la através das janelas. Ela ainda tinha que responder alguma das minhas ligações. Eu passei quatro dias ligando de hora em hora – até mesmo estabelecendo meu despertador para fazer isso - até que isso ficou velho e minha preocupação passou para o paradeiro de Jasper.

Jasper terminou sombriamente enquanto tomava seu chá, "Então, desculpe a porra fora de mim por não dar a ela a chance".

Quando ele abaixou o copo, ele a observou em silêncio, e eu o observei. Patrons iam e vinham, garçons parando na nossa mesa, Alice atendia mais quatro clientes, três carros azuis passaram, cinco brancos, um vermelho, e o jeito que ele observava Alice... me espantava.

Eu não conseguia compreender como diabos ele tinha se apaixonado de forma tão completa de virar a cabeça pela minha irmã mais nova, bem debaixo do meu nariz. Era tão claro na sua postura sempre que ele a veria. Ele afrouxaria, afundando no assento, como se a simples visão dela pudesse fazer tudo desaparecer. Era desconfortável eu testemunhar, e não apenas porque era a minha irmã provocando essa reação de alguém como Jasper.

Eu perguntei, "E sua recuperação?" Neste ponto, eu sabia que ele não se aproximaria de Alice, e eu não poderia dizer que eu o culpava um pouco.

Eu não podia ter certeza de que ela não iria quebrá-lo.

Minhas palavras parecem abalá-lo do seu transe induzido por Alice, seu corpo enrijeceu com uma sutil inalação de ar. Ele levantou um ombro. "Enquanto eu sei que ela está lá fora, enquanto eu sei que ela tem a minha alma e não pisou nela ainda, eu tenho uma razão." Ele disse, apontando para si mesmo com uma mandíbula definida e determinada. "Eu não vou ficar bem, ou feliz, mas eu malditamente ficarei sóbrio para sentir cada momento disto." Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e o sorriso forçado dele era uma coisa rígida e feia – exatamente como nós.

Eram momentos como este quando eu lembrava de James. Às vezes, eu tentaria encaixar Jasper nesse nicho que James tinha preenchido uma vez, mesmo sem perceber isso. Às vezes, quando nós nos sentávamos juntos assim, eu meio que esperaria Jasper saltar para cima da sua cadeira, sorriso amplo, olhar-me nos olhos e dizer, "Vamos lá, Eduardo*****! Você só vive uma vez!" Meus lábios se contrairiam e, às vezes, eu esperaria para ouvir o tenor em franca expansão de uma voz animada, apenas para ser encontrado com um silêncio pesado, cinzento.

_*Aqui é Eduardo mesmo! É a forma como James chamava Edward, meio que zombando dele._

"Volte para o grupo." Eu implorei, derrotado e cansado. "Não há nenhuma razão para não voltar".

Jasper ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que eu percebi que ele não responderia. Responder para apenas recusar seria rude, então isto faz sentido para mim. Mas então seu queixo levantou e mesmo que muito levemente mergulhou em seu peito, e eu soube que ele estaria vindo na quinta-feira.

Fiquei sentado com ele em silêncio até o fechamento, vendo o sol desaparecer enquanto eu me curvei ao seu humor calmo e sereno. Ele apoiaria seus pés sobre a cadeira contra o vidro que ele encarava e relaxaria em sua cadeira, descansando uma mão atrás da cabeça. Ele beberia seu chá doce com goles medidos, puxando-o para fora até que o copo estivesse vazio e oco. Eu despejaria pacotes de adoçante pela superfície da mesa negra e desenharia figuras com meu dedo.

Enxames de insetos rodeavam os halos de luz das lâmpadas da rua quando iluminaram a calçada.

"Porque ele é um bom companheiro, ele é um bom companheiro. Ele é um bom companheiro! Ninguém pode negar." Palmas e gritos ecoaram ao redor da mesa de jantar, alguns apitos e buzinas seguindo seu rastro.

"Eu posso pensar alguns que podem negar isso." Eu ri, flutuando independentemente da verdade por trás disso.

"Assopre!" Lauren exclamou, saltando na ponta dos pés quando apontou para o grande bolo diante de mim.

Tyler me deu um sorriso irônico do outro lado da mesa. "Lauren conhece todas as coisas sobre soprar*****".

_* Aqui Tyler faz um trocadilho, pois 'blow' significa soprar, e 'blow out' é boquete, então ele faz esse comentário "maldoso" sobre Lauren._

Esme pareceu positivamente horrorizada, enquanto Lauren simplesmente atirou a ele um olhar brincalhão. Ela não se sentiu ofendida, é claro. Você não pode ofender Lauren. Se alguma coisa, ela seria mais provável de se gabar das suas habilidades de sexo oral. No entanto, Carlisle não ficou sem resmungar uma censura quando eu apaguei a vela.

Não era meu aniversário – tecnicamente - embora fosse um dia de nascimento da sorte.

Esme tinha tirado a porcelana fina para fora e estava distribuindo fatias de bolo, cortando as letras que criou, "Feliz Primeiro Ano", com lábios franzidos e focados. Lauren e Tyler tinham vindo para casa para a celebração, meus pais além do êxtase para marcar o dia.

Jasper e Alice não tinham vindo.

"O que você acha que estava fazendo exatamente um ano atrás, neste momento?" Tyler perguntou antes de empurrar uma grande garfada de bolo entre os lábios. Ele era, provavelmente, a antítese de Jasper. Expansivo, alto, confiante por fora, geralmente não tendo problema com servir-se de tudo e qualquer coisa.

Eu realmente queria que Jasper tivesse vindo.

"Hmm." Eu pensei, distribuindo aos meus pais um olhar de soslaio. Os olhos deles estavam focados fixamente em seus pratos. "Eu provavelmente estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, desfrutando alguns bons narcóticos." Eu respondi, sorrindo forçadamente. Narcóticos não eram minha droga de escolha, mas eu não podia negar que eles entorpeceram minha miséria no momento.

"Tyler nunca ouviu isso! Conte a história de novo." Lauren suspirou, o queixo apoiado em sua palma com uma expressão lunática. "Tem um final feliz".

Tyler riu, "Lauren sabe tudo sobre feli-OW!" Ele esfregou a orelha que Lauren tinha acabado de brutalmente torcer.

Ela acenou-me com um sorriso, mas eu estava apreensivo, especialmente tendo em conta as reações dos meus pais. Para chegar ao final feliz, eu tinha que relatar a outra porção muito mais difícil da história.

Eu soprei uma respiração pesada e, resignado a editar muito, como de costume, comecei, "Bem, eu estava neste carro-"

"Você não sabe de quem era o carro." Lauren afirmou o assunto com naturalidade. Ela já conhecia essa história. Eu disse a ela pelo menos cinco vezes. Com a minha carranca, ela franziu a testa e insistiu, "Eu vou ficar quieta".

Limpei a garganta. "Certo, então eu tinha acabado de acordar neste carro. Realmente uma porcaria de carro também. E estava escuro. Como... quatro da manhã, ou algo assim? E frio. Então eu saí do carro, e minha cabeça está... _latejando_. A pior ressaca que eu já tive, eu juro. Enfim, eu coloquei os meus pés para fora e me levanto, apenas... eu não posso. Eu caio muito bonito de cara no chão e, por alguma razão, há... sangue - _por toda parte_".

Sem palavras, Esme levantou-se e saiu do cômodo, seus ombros elevados e tensos. Ela nunca podia ouvir essa parte da história. Carlisle simplesmente continuou comendo seu bolo, os olhos afastados.

Continuei enquanto tanto Lauren como Tyler escutavam, extasiados com atenção, "Acontece que eu estava do lado da estrada. O carro foi de encontro a um poste de telefone, todos esmagados como o inferno. Eu não conseguia ficar de pé, nem levantar a cabeça , então eu apenas deitei lá e... esperei".

Lauren assentiu ansiosamente. "Esperando alguém passar." Ela explicou com um olhar de soslaio para Tyler.

Mas isso não era inteiramente verdade. Eu estava na maior parte apenas esperando que tudo terminasse. Eu estava esperando pelo preto e a finalidade e a paz e a ausência de dor. Eu poderia ainda lembrar os sons borbulhantes de sangue na garganta, o brilho de gelo sobre o asfalto e como ele refletia a luz do luar.

"Certo." Eu confirmei, em vez disso. "Então, quando finalmente alguém passou e me viu, eles chamaram a polícia, que chamou a ambulância, que me levou para o hospital." Eu tinha deslizado sobre um monte, mas Lauren queria o final feliz e, não vou mentir, eu também.

O rosto de Lauren se iluminou em antecipação.

"Foi muito estranho." Ponderei. "Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava, mas percebi que eu estava em Port Angeles. Então, eu estava confuso como o inferno quando fui levado para o hospital aqui, em Forks." Com isso, Carlisle finalmente encontrou o meu olhar e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Eu persisti, "Meu pai estava lá naquela noite, de qualquer forma, então... ele ouviu meu nome e veio a mim, e..." Eu parei com um encolher de ombros, sempre desconfortável sobre dizer _aquela_ parte do conto. Era muito pessoal.

Carlisle finalmente me salvou da elaboração, "Ele estava em estado grave e tinha sido sugerido que ele não voltaria a andar. Foi decidido que eu cuidaria dele." Nós compartilhamos um olhar de cumplicidade, rapidamente desenhando nossos olhos para longe.

Foi a primeira vez que eu já tinha visto Carlisle chorar. Ele tinha vindo para a sala de triagem em seu uniforme azul esverdeado, o rosto cinza e tenso, e ele... se perdeu. Isso assustou-me completamente. Eu estava convencido de que era isso - eu estava paralisado para a vida toda, ou tinha danos cerebrais permanentes, ou estava terrivelmente desfigurado. Por que outra razão ele teria reagido daquela maneira?

"Parece para mim que você anda bem." Tyler observou, servindo-se de outra fatia de bolo.

Lauren inclinou seus olhos para cima, balançando a cabeça. "Bem, duh. Deixe-o terminar".

Com isso, cheguei à conclusão, "Demorou uma semana para o inchaço diminuir, mas a primeira vez que eu movi um dedo do pé, eu simplesmente sabia".

"Sabia o quê?" Tyler perguntou quando eu não continuei.

Eu atirei a bola de gelo pendurada do seu lábio um olhar torto. "Sabia que eu estava feito de viver daquela maneira".

Lauren, como de costume, ficou irritada, bufando, "Você está perdendo o ponto." Ela virou-se para Tyler com uma expressão reverente enquanto explicava, "Ele poderia ter morrido naquela noite, ou passado o resto da sua vida paralisado. Mas não. Você não vê?" Ela perguntou suplicante, os olhos arregalados e brilhando quando um enorme sorriso engoliu seu rosto. Ela descaradamente declarou, "Edward recebeu uma segunda chance do nosso Senhor e Salvador".

Eu gemi.

O sorriso de Carlisle espelhando o dela mostrava os dentes e era orgulhoso. "Louvado seja Jesus." Ele orgulhosamente declarou.

"Louvado seja Jesus." Lauren respondeu, voltando à sua fatia de bolo com uma expressão alegre que eu não consegui perturbar.

Foi só ao ouvir isso que Esme reentrou, oferecendo seu próprio sorriso largo.

Não era que eu discordasse. Para todos os nascidos de novo, perdidos recuperados, o fanatismo bíblico cristão batendo, Lauren não estava errada. Eu poderia facilmente ter sido morto, ou passado o resto da minha vida em uma cadeira de rodas. Talvez houvesse um poder superior funcionando, mas eu não via por quê. Eu não merecia uma segunda oportunidade que me foi dada. Nenhum poder superior poderia ser tão injusto. Por todos os direitos cármicos, eu _deveria_ ter ficado paralisado, ou apodrecido debaixo da terra.

Em vez disso, eu estava sentado em uma mesa em uma bela casa, comemorando meu primeiro ano de sobriedade enquanto no caminho para algo melhor. Eu estava empregado e amado pelos meus pais incondicionalmente - um tipo de amor que poucos já tinham testado. Eu era afortunado e… _abençoado_. Abençoado por Deus, ou abençoado pela sorte, não me importava.

O que importava era que eu não desperdiçaria isso.

"Tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia. Qual você quer primeiro?" Eu perguntei. Coloquei a palma da minha mão no batente do arco da cozinha de Bella, antes de arrancá-la de volta e correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ela se virou para mim da pia com um estemecimento, tendo sido apanhada desprevenida. "Desculpe." Eu disse rapidamente, lembrando como ela me acusou de ser muito silencioso.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para um prato, respondendo. "Eu odeio quando as pessoas perguntam quais as notícias que eu quero primeiro. Apenas as cuspa".

"Ok." Eu disse, observando quando ela caminhou para o forno. "A sua tomada de luz está totalmente ferrada, mas eu planejei com antecedência e comprei uma nova na loja de ferragem, então eu serei capaz de substituí-la".

"Quanto foi?" Ela perguntou ao remover uma caçarola, uma luva macia em cada mão.

Eu estalei minha língua, um pouco distraído pelo aroma de... alguma coisa de queijo. "Vamos, Bella. Foi tipo cinco dólares." Informei. Vi quando ela pôs o prato na mesa, vapor saindo da camada amarelada que ainda estava borbulhando. Maldição, parecia bom, e eu não tinha almoçado naquele dia, já que eu tinha acabado de sair do trabalho na Newton e minha pausa foi muito curta, como de costume.

Eu percebi que a minha salivação em sua refeição era extremamente rude, e bati os olhos para ela com uma máscara de indiferença.

Ela estava me olhando, congelada, uma luva meio removida e em seu punho. "Você quer?" Ela perguntou, balançando os pés descalços. Ela não se recuperou da sua careta rápido o suficiente para eu perder. Ela estava apenas perguntando para ser educada.

Acenei a mão deixando pra lá, declinando, "Nah, eu não quero me impor. Eu só preciso encontrar a sua caixa do disjuntor bem rápido." Um rápido exame da cozinha revelou que provavelmente não era neste cômodo. Provavelmente era na lavanderia, agora que eu pensei sobre isso. Eu me virei para sair, só para ser interrompido pelo seu suspiro.

"Está tudo bem. Ele sequer cobre os cinco dólares." Ela insistiu, torcendo um sorriso apertado para meu benefício quando encontrei seu olhar.

Imaginando que seria rude recusar novamente e respeitando sua necessidade de ainda acertar as coisas, eu timidamente tomei o lugar no final da mesa. Ela quebrou o meu olhar e retirou um prato extra no armário, colocando-o diante de mim com um garfo. Os tinidos e ruídos da arrumação da mesa fazendo sua casa parecer mais silenciosa do que provavelmente era.

Limpei minha garganta, deslocando-me desconfortavelmente. "Qual é a sua obsessão com o equilíbrio?" Eu perguntei em uma tentativa de quebrar a tensão. Meu pescoço estava quente, formigando quando ela se sentou diante de mim, um jornal ao lado do seu prato que ela digitalizou com os olhos. A cena era quase inconcebível - Bella me fazendo o jantar. Ela estava bem hoje também, no seu moletom apertado e calça escura apertada, cabelo todo torcido para cima, como de costume.

Ela passou com uma colher um montão do que fui perceber mais tarde ser caçarola de macarrão caseiro e queijo em seu prato. "Eu não gosto de estar em dívida, e eu odeio saber que alguém tem algo sobre mim." Ela terminou com os ombros enfiados até suas orelhas, evitando meus olhos. Claramente, esta cena inteira a deixava desconfortável também.

Eu deveria ter recusado.

Estufei uma respiração tensa e relutantemente enchi meu próprio prato, limitando, "Você é orgulhosa." Então eu supus que era uma avaliação grosseira de fazer, minha mão parando sobre a caçarola quando espreitei para ela com cautela.

Ela encolheu os ombros em resposta. "Eu não sei. Talvez. Não há nada de errado com um pouco de orgulho." Seus olhos enfatizavam isso quando encontraram os meus, firmes e marrons e não dando a mínima.

Eu soprei a minha garfada de macarrão, vapor flutuando até minhas narinas dando água na boca. "Um pouco de orgulho pode ser bom." Eu concordei, empurrando o garfo na minha boca.

Minha mandíbula congelou. Minha mão congelou. Tudo congelou.

Era muito bom. Como... _realmente _bom, o que fez o meu ser nesta mesa ser ainda mais estranho. Não só havia uma mulher bonita que me odiava me fazendo o jantar, mas era um jantar _delicioso_. Então me lembrei de que ela não _me_ fez o jantar, mas que eu tinha me imposto à sua noite, e eu me senti um lixo total, franzindo a testa.

"O que há de errado com isso?" Ela perguntou, cautelosa e tensa. Ela lançou os olhos para o meu garfo, estreitando-os.

"Nada." Eu murmurei, a boca cheia quando engoli. "Está... _realmente _bom." Elogiei.

"Está tudo bem se você não gostar dele." Ela disse, empurrando-se para trás em seu assento, lábios definidos em uma linha frustrada.

Um pouco frustrado comigo mesmo, eu reiterei, "Está fantástico, ok? Eu digo o que quero dizer, e quero dizer o que eu digo." Eu pontuei isso com outra grande garfada, empurrando-a em minha boca. Foi só após mais algumas garfadas ansiosas que seus ombros começaram a relaxar da sua tensão defensiva.

Suas bochechas ficaram coradas com um leve rosa quando ela recuperou seu garfo, levando em torno de um macarrão no prato. "Oh, eu só-" Suas palavras cortadas com um estalar da sua mandíbula e agitação acentuada da sua cabeça. "Não importa".

"Você só o quê?" Eu incentivei, lambendo meus dentes quando meus olhos procuraram a mesa. Eu estava com sede, mas não me atrevi a pedir uma bebida.

Ela olhou para o seu prato, carrancuda. "Eu não estou habituada a ter, como... eu não sei. Pessoas comendo. Coisas que eu cozinhei eu mesma, ou... o que for, eu não quero ser arrogante." Ela concluiu, os olhos duros.

"Bem, está realmente bom." Eu assegurei mais uma vez, embora o meu dedo começasse a brincar com a toalha de papel que ela colocou ao lado do meu prato, rasgando as bordas em um padrão de franjas. Minhas próximas palavras foram uma surpresa, mesmo para mim. "Então, você não costuma... cozinhar - para ninguém... mais, ou algo assim?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto eu me recusava a olhá-la nos olhos. "Uh... não." Ela respondeu, a confusão laçando seu tom.

"Então, qual é o próximo na lista de melhoramento da casa?" Eu soltei, ansioso para desviar do lugar estranho para o qual a minha mente viajou.

"Hum." Ela gaguejou, sobrancelhas franzidas em incerteza. Seus olhos se lançaram sobre a cozinha, rolando o garfo entre seus dedos. "Eu não tenho… certeza?"

Eu a socorri, "Sua escada." E abaixei minha cabeça na direção da sua sala de estar, esperando que minhas orelhas não estivessem tão vermelhas como eu as sentia.

"Minha escada?" Ela perguntou, sobrancelha curvada.

Concordei, elaborando com um engolir em seco, "Ela faz um som ruim. Isso não pode ser seguro. Não vai doer certificar de que ainda está estruturalmente sólida, sabe?" Era estranho admitir em voz alta que eu ouvi seus passos na escada antes. Algo sobre estar dentro desta casa deixa os meus sentidos particularmente atentos, como se eu estivesse esperando a memória do Chefe rebentar através da porta a qualquer segundo para me estrangular até a morte.

Ela olhou pensativa para o arco da sala paralela, levantando as sobrancelhas com um pequeno, "Oh, tudo bem".

"Ok." Eu exalei de alívio, tendo percorrido com sucesso através de vários momentos embaraçosos o suficiente para fazer meus músculos parecerem gelatina.

Apesar dos meus cumprimentos pela sua caçarola, Bella ainda parecia perfeitamente chocada quando eu gesticulei com relutância para o prato por um segundo prato, uma pergunta silenciosa em meus olhos. Ela simplesmente assentiu, ficando ainda mais rosa.

Claro, o silêncio que se seguiu não foi tenso.

Eu ainda estava sedento como o inferno, mas sabia que não devia pedir uma bebida. Bella não pareceu se importar de ficar sem bebida, no entanto, e optou por passar o polegar através do seu jornal enquanto ela comia.

Quando ela o virou, eu peguei uma olhada da primeira página do The Forksian.

Um baixo e involuntário, "Ugh", escapou da minha garganta.

Ela voou seus olhos para os meus, surpresa evidente em sua largura. "O quê?" Ela perguntou, aquele traço de postura defensiva manchando-a mais uma vez.

Eu rapidamente balancei minha cabeça, apontando para o papel quando expliquei, "Nada, apenas essa reportagem sobre o Dr. Aro. Ele é uma farsa. Ele teve o meu pai tão enrolado e-" Parei com um rolar dos meus olhos. "Não importa." Eu acenei minha mão, certo de que Bella poderia não se importar sobre qualquer coisa que eu tinha a dizer.

"O quê? Conte-me." Ela solicitou, girando o papel mais em suas mãos. Seus olhos voaram da esquerda para a direita enquanto ela examinava o artigo e a foto que eu apontei, mandíbula movendo enquanto ela mastigava.

Eu não estava certo por que ela se importava, mas eu simplesmente descarreguei, "Bem, ele foi eleito para o conselho sob falsos pretextos, ou algo assim. Meu pai disse que viu alguma merda obscura acontecendo".

"Como o quê?"

Dei de ombros, mexendo em meu assento. "Falta de fundos e coisas assim? Eu não sei. Eu só... sei que meu pai é muito estressado sobre isso. Eu realmente não perguntei a ele nada específico, ou algo assim." Eu terminei com um sorriso fraco.

Ela encontrou meu olhar, sobrancelhas comprimidas com indignação. "Por que não? Isso é algo que deve ser investigado." Ela começou, costas retas em seu assento. "Esse é o problema com o mundo de hoje. As pessoas vêem os outros fazendo coisas erradas e nunca dizem ou fazem nada sobre isso. Simplesmente viram suas costas para os problemas. Se alguém roubar seu dinheiro, você não gostaria que alguém dissesse alguma coisa?"

Eu não sabia o que dizer enquanto cutuquei meus últimos pedaços de caçarola, franzindo a testa. "Eu acho, mas o que eu vou fazer? Você sabe o que é a lei aqui – carente de recursos e de pessoal. Além disso-" Meus dentes clicaram quando eu rapidamente atirei minha boca fechada.

_Além disso, seu pai __era o melhor investigador que esta cidade provavelmente tinha. _

"Eu não sei o suficiente sobre isso." Eu terminei fazendo uma careta.

Sua mão levantou para os seus cabelos e, com um toque de seus dedos, surgiu com a sua caneta – a caneta da sorte - a caneta com a qual ela raramente escrevia. Meu coração zumbiu com a expectativa de ver seu cabelo cair.

Isso não aconteceu.

_Maldição._

Ela colocou a caneta para o jornal e ordenou, "Conte-me o que você sabe." Seus olhos estavam determinados e perfurantes quando encontraram os meus, piscando de forma estranha para mim.

Eu gaguejei em surpresa, "Uh, eu não sei." E rapidamente enchi minha boca, concluindo, "Eu vou ter que perguntar ao meu pai".

Sua mão começou a escrever no papel cinzento, sobrancelhas puxadas juntas em pensamento. "Talvez eu pudesse falar com ele?" Ela perguntou, embora parecesse como se estivesse em sua maioria falando para si mesma.

"Se você... quiser...?" Eu supus, mais do que um pouco surpreso com seu interesse. Quero dizer, claro, era muito fodido que o Dr. Aro mantivesse essa posição de poder quando ele estava possivelmente abusando dela, mas... eu tinha o suficiente da minha própria merda para me preocupar, sem ingerência nos negócios do hospital.

Terminei minha caçarola antes de Bella, que ainda estava rabiscando no papel, então coloquei o meu garfo sobre o prato e apenas meio que... fiquei sentado lá. Eu não queria simplesmente lançar sem oferecer ajuda para limpar, ou algo assim. Isso parecia a coisa educada a se fazer, especialmente já que eu provavelmente comi mais de cinco dólares em sua refeição.

Ela finalmente quebrou seu olhar do seu jornal, parecendo procurar na mesa. Ela então se levantou, sem palavras enquanto andou para os armários através do cômodo. Levantei-me também, levantando o meu prato vazio e trocando de pé para pé.

Ela saiu com um copo, então - lentamente - outro. "Você gostaria de uma bebida?" Ela perguntou sobre o seu ombro, levantando um copo.

Eu exalei, segurando o prato com força desnecessária. "Não, obrigado." Eu disse, suficientemente forte para fazer sua cabeça voltar para trás.

Ela apenas pareceu ofendida por uma fração de segundo antes de suas características relaxarem. "Eu não quis dizer..." Ela balançou a cabeça, virando para mim. Seu olhar estava focado vagamente sobre o meu ombro. "Eu tenho limonada." Ela explicou. "Eu não iria nunca mais, tipo... tentar oferecer a você – _aquilo _de novo." Então ela olhou para os copos em suas mãos, a vergonha sutil, mas evidentes nas linhas duras do seu mal ali, olhar furioso.

A tentação que eu senti em sua provocação anterior tinha sido enorme. Ela não teria se importado se eu tivesse, ou não, caído fora do vagão. Ela teria se alegrado, e este pensamento tinha feito isso incrivelmente mais sedutor. Não havia nada pior do que estar na presença de alguém que queria me ver falhar. Aquele dia em sua cozinha provavelmente caiu no meu top cinco dos momentos mais difíceis.

Eu respirei profundamente pelo meu nariz, querendo que a minha mente não abordasse as outras bebidas que ela poderia ter em sua geladeira. "Limonada seria ótimo." Eu aceitei, envergonhado.

Balançando a cabeça, seus pés tamborilaram em direção à geladeira, abrindo a porta.

E então _isso_ aconteceu.

Ela abaixou-se para dentro, desaparecendo por trás da porta, antes de emergir com uma jarra. Mas ela tinha se inclinado e depois... se esticado e...

Minha respiração ofegou, estrangulada na minha garganta.

Houve um lento desenrolar, a gravidade puxando sua grossa amarração de cabelo até que estava... _caindo. _Ele caiu em ondas gordas ao redor dos seus ombros, saltou uma vez, depois acalmou descendo em suas costas como uma arrumada cascata, as impressões horizontais do seu coque uniformes, enquanto as extremidades enrolaram em espiral as mechas logo acima dos seus quadris.

Ela estava derramando da jarra, nenhum pouco ciente sobre a minha agitação interior enquanto sua cabeça inclinou em concentração. Seu cabelo passou por cima do seu ombro, ocultando seu rosto e braço. Meus olhos ansiosos dispararam para a mesa, onde sua caneta estava estabelecida pacificamente em cima do jornal.

Ah, e ela estava falando. "- isto, mas eu costumava fazê-lo muito na Flórida. Eu honestamente não sou uma grande beberrona. De cerveja, eu quero dizer. Só... às vezes. Nos finais de semana, ou o que seja." Ela se virou para mim com uma exalação pesada, as bochechas coradas, os olhos treinados para cima. "Eu não sou assim".

Meu rosto deve ter estado tão vermelho quanto o dela quando aceitei o copo, olhos treinados no cabelo que cobria o seu delicado pescoço rosa. Naquela parte da minha mente reservada para o tédio no trabalho e noites na internet até tarde, eu brevemente imaginei deixar cair tanto o prato como o copo e empurrando meus dedos através dos seus cabelos.

Eu ficaria atrás dela e o cobriria em minhas mãos, enterrando meu rosto nele e esfregando-o contra o meu rosto, inalando profundamente seu shampoo inadequado, barato e com cheiro de morango.

Afundei meus dentes em minha bochecha e resolvi afastar minha repentina ereção com pensamentos de vômito rançoso. "Obrigado." Eu disse, limpando minha garganta quando a minha voz falhou. Eu derrubei o copo de volta e inspecionei seu teto enquanto bebia cada gota dele.

Meus lábios enrugaram quando eu terminei com um suspiro profundo, limpando minha boca com as costas da minha mão.

Ela piscou para mim. "Se você estava tão sedento, você poderia ter pedido uma bebida." Ela afirmou, tomando meu prato com uma expressão irritada.

Eu permaneci congelado ao lado da mesa, fixado na forma como a iluminação sem brilho do dispositivo aéreo não fazia justiça às suas mechas. Quando eu tinha certeza de que meu comportamento bizarro estava atingindo proporções notáveis, arranquei o meu olhar para longe e arranhei furiosamente a minha nuca.

"Você me deixaria lavar os pratos?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

Ela zombou, voltando-se para colocar o meu prato na pia antes de voltar para o seu assento. "Eu acho que sou capaz de lavar dois pratos, mas obrigada." Ela respondeu secamente, recuperando sua caneta e retomando seus rabiscos esporádicos ao lado do rosto do Dr. Aro.

"Certo." Eu suspirei, fixando meus olhos nos maçantes dedos das minhas botas. "Bem... eu vou ver se consigo achar aquela caixa do disjuntor então..." Quando ela respondeu num murmúrio baixo, eu girei nos meus calcanhares, desesperado para sair do cômodo antes que aquele outro lado mais imaginativo do meu cérebro assumisse certos apêndices.

"Edward." Ela chamou, detendo-me bem antes de eu cruzar o limiar.

Amaldiçoei baixinho, olhando vagamente em sua direção de cima do meu ombro. "Sim?"

"Eu estava me perguntando..." Ela olhou para baixo para suas mãos, mexendo com a caneta entre seus dedos. "Bem... quero dizer, não é realmente... importante? Mas..." Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de, finalmente, erguer os olhos, um brilho de raiva cruzando suas feições. "O que aconteceu com James?" Ela perguntou.

Ao som do nome dele, todos os tipos de emoções adormecidas me agrediram. Havia raiva, com certeza, mas havia também outras emoções, emoções adoráveis pelo meu amigo de infância também. Senti um mergulho de nostalgia no meu estômago dos verões passados em La Push, James sempre me desafiando a saltar mais alto das falésias e nadar na grossa zona de surf.

Ele sorriria o seu sorriso enrolado mostrando os dentes, cabelo loiro todo amarrotado e aderindo ao seu rosto e pescoço. Ele estenderia os braços, como se o mundo fosse sempre seu, e diria, "Vamos lá, Eduardo! Você só vive uma vez!" Seus olhos, iluminados com travessura, me atreveriam a segui-lo - e eu costumava seguir, e então nós geralmente emergíamos da água, animados e sem fôlego, caindo na areia com risadas altas e juvenis.

Fui trazido de volta ao presente com uma guinada; minhas pernas, fracas; a língua, com a memória amarga da água salgada, furtivamente roubando bebida e do ar esfumaçado do seu Oldsmobile. Afastei-me, olhando para a lavanderia onde minha próxima tarefa esperava. Era assim que passei por isso – um momento de cada vez.

Minhas palavras seguiram atrás de mim, planas e vagas.

"Ele está morto, Bella".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ainda bem que Edward e Jasper se "entenderam", pelo menos da maneira deles… e que triste esse final, mesmo sabendo que James também aprontou muito, ele era o único amigo de verdade de Edward, então é triste pra ele..._

_Bem, como eu já avisei várias vezes e vc´s já devem estar cansadas de saber, essa fic **NÃO** está finalizada! Ela só foi postada até o cap. 13 e não tenho nem idéia de quando a autora voltará a postar... Com esses problemas que ocorreram com o FF, eu consegui traduzir todos os caps. que faltavam... Portanto..._

_Se todas as pessoas que lerem, gastarem um tempinho pra deixar review, vou postar aqui de quarta **E** domingo, até chegar ao cap. 13, que é onde a fic está parada... então, só depende de vc´s!  
_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**C****apítulo 9**

_**Bella POV**_

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu gritei. A porta do meu carro fechou atrás de mim enquanto eu abraçava meu bloco de notas e pastas em meu peito. Avaliei a escada de alumínio encostada à casa com os olhos confusos e desconfiados.

Se ele a tivesse conseguido do galpão, provavelmente não era segura para usar, e eu não tinha interesse em uma ação judicial - se isso fosse possível.

Eu tenho que pesquisar isso.

Eu o vi enrijecer, uma mão segurando o degrau superior da escada, enquanto a outra parou seu movimento misterioso na beirada do meu telhado. Lentamente, sua cabeça virou, seus olhos arremessando para o meu rosto, antes de subir à minha cabeça. Ele exalou pesadamente, o corpo aliviando da sua postura rígida.

Sua reação estranha ao ver-me era comum. Suas últimas três visitas tinham todas começado assim - olhos cautelosos enquanto subiam para onde o meu cabelo estava amarrado em cima da minha cabeça. Levei muito tempo para deduzir o que ele estava sempre olhando com tal ansiedade. Eu não tinha esquecido a forma como ele olhou para mim naquela noite em que tínhamos jantado juntos e eu tinha soltado o meu cabelo - os olhos arregalados, o rosto pálido, engolindo rapidamente, os músculos tensos da sua mandíbula. Sempre fui uma pessoa observadora, eu tinha sempre me orgulhado de decifrar mistérios. O dele tinha tomado um longo tempo para quebrar, mas eu tinha o número dele.

Claramente, Edward tinha uma espécie de medo de cabelo - Chaetofobia*****, possivelmente.

_* __Chaetofobia__: medo de cabelo._

Eu procurei isso.

Edward me ofereceu um outro olhar rápido sobre o ombro antes de estender um punhado de folhas encharcadas. "Limpeza da calha." Ele respondeu, lama e sujeira escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Enruguei meu nariz e me aproximei, esticando o pescoço para vê-lo. "Você não ia terminar a escada?"

Ele voltou a trabalhar, usando um grande pedaço de pau que ele tinha estabelecido no telhado para limpar as calhas das folhas molhadas. "Bem, quando eu vim, você não estava aqui, então eu percebi quando eu estava esperando..." Ele parou e olhou para baixo, seu cabelo liso e escuro da névoa matinal no ar.

Eu tinha estado pela cidade, procurando por toda esta situação do Dr. Aro. Eu estava casualmente fazendo perguntas sobre ele para os cidadãos - alguns colegas de trabalho e tal. A maioria das pessoas para quem eu tinha perguntado nem sabia quem ele era, o que foi um testemunho da sua ambigüidade, já que todos sabiam quem eram todos nesta cidade.

Sem responder sua pergunta silenciosa, respondi, "Isso não é necessário", e mudei o meu maço de arquivos para um lado, um pouco frustrada. Perguntei-me quando no inferno Edward tinha se tornado uma pessoa que superava todas as expectativas de forma tão flagrante. Parecia que ele encontrava algo extra para fazer a cada visita. Quando ele veio na semana passada para simplesmente "verificar" a fundação da escada, ele tinha também conseguido encontrar outra falha na casa que precisava de atenção: as pragas.

Claro, pareceu necessário o suficiente notar os danos causados pelos cupins, que estava relacionado à vulnerabilidade da escada, mas até ao final do dia seguinte, ele esteve no sótão, estabelecendo as armadilhas de rato, que era uma questão que continuava a incomodar-me.

Eu não queria matar os pobres ratinhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu podia ver seu suspiro de onde eu estava. "Não é nada." Ele insistiu. "E, confie em mim, é muito necessário. Você tem alguma idéia do dano que calhas entupidas podem fazer à fundação de uma casa? A água pode até mesmo voltar para as paredes e o teto e-"

"Ok, ok!" Eu o parei, derrotada. "Só... há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?" Eu ficava perguntando isso, mas ele geralmente encontrava desculpas que tornavam impossível eu ajudar, como a que envolve o assassinato brutal de mamíferos indefesos.

Seu sorriso mal era escondido enquanto ele empurrava a vara sobre o telhado, olhos focados. "Estou quase terminando." Ele descartou. "Estarei lá dentro depois que eu terminar...?" Ele fez uma pausa e então olhou para mim com uma expressão incerta. Ele não estava confortável na minha casa, ele estava sempre se mexendo e fazendo caretas e segurando seus braços desnecessariamente perto dos seus lados.

Era meio que impressionante.

"Está bem." Eu cedi, subindo os degraus e lançando-lhe um último olhar relutante antes de entrar em casa.

Apesar do meu desconforto inegável em tê-lo tão perto, eu não podia ignorar o meu sentimento irritante de alívio por ter alguém, não só para reparar a casa, mas também para simplesmente... estar aqui. Era um crédito definitivo à minha solidão que eu ainda me sentia assim, mesmo que fosse Edward Cullen. Não era como se ele estivesse perto de ser um amigo para mim, e nós nunca falamos sobre nada não relacionado às suas obrigações auto-impostas - e, mesmo assim, eu geralmente estava lutando com ele para fazer menos, e ele estava geralmente lutando comigo para fazer mais. Eu não sabia se eu poderia dizer que nós discutimos porque não era possível discutir com Edward. Ele sempre era rápido em me tranqüilizar, ou apresentar a situação de uma forma que eu não poderia debater.

Aqueles momentos de discordância estavam se tornando cada vez mais curtos. Eu justificava isto pelo raciocínio de que Edward tinha um talento para explicação e mudar de assunto. Ele era prático - com uma pitada de manipulação adicionada a isso.

Ele inclinaria sua cabeça apenas um pouco, e então ele declararia seu caso nesta voz calma e suave e auto-confiante, com todo o seu jargão de melhorias na casa e lógica simples. Além disso, recusando permitir o acesso dele ao meu sótão resultou em algo particularmente chocante. O verde dos seus olhos ficou escuro e desanimado, uma tristeza presente neles que puxou e cutucou meu coração sangrando interiormente.

Um coração sangrando? Por Edward Cullen? Era de rir.

Mas eu o deixaria porque havia apenas uma coisa no mundo pior do que me sentir em dívida com Edward Cullen - sem mencionar a matança inútil de animais inocentes - e isso era o meu arrastado e lento senso de compaixão pelas suas circunstâncias. Nada de bom pode vir disso. Eu queria salvar a minha compaixão pelas pessoas – e os pobres animais indefesos - a quem eu realmente achava merecedor de tal coisa.

Eu estava pensando amargamente nisto quando coloquei minhas coisas sobre a mesa, distraidamente folheando jornais, o nome de "Dr. Herbert Aro" impregnado dentro das frases e títulos de documentos. Seus ensaios sobre a eficiência financeira do sistema de saúde eram particularmente intrigantes, e tinham sido simples de se obter.

Eu tinha ido à biblioteca com a intenção de angariar a utilização do seu leitor de microfichas. Infelizmente, a bibliotecária era jovem e não tinha atualizado os filmes. Havia uma enorme lacuna no tempo que eu não estava confortável em negligenciar, então decidi que uma viagem para a sede real do jornal era necessária. Em vez disso, eu tinha tomado vantagem do acesso gratuito à Internet e tinha imprimido alguns dos trabalhos acadêmicos do Dr. Aro.

Eu não sei o que diabos estava sendo dito durante a maior parte deles, mas uma coisa era clara: Dr. Aro era um homem inteligente com idéias inovadoras. Ele estava na posição de salvar as cargas de dinheito do hospital. A pergunta era: o que ele estava fazendo com ele?

Os sons de uma longa e estrondosa raspagem interromperam meus devaneios, minha cabeça girando para a janela da cozinha a tempo de ver um flash da escada prata. Um acidente abafado que fez meu estômago guinar.

_O__h, ótimo,_ pensei enquanto eu corria para a porta e a escancarava, saltando os degraus da varanda ao lado da casa. A última coisa que eu precisava era ser responsável por contas de hospital, ou pior.

Avistei Edward assim que ele lançou-se em seus pés, os olhos encontrando os meus imediatamente.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, um empurrão sucinto e dissimulado dos seus ombros enviando uma folha caindo ao chão. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com a sua aparência amassada, observando a escada que estava no chão. "Você caiu!" Exclamei, estremecendo à visão dele. Ele tinha restos de coisas em seus cabelos, enquanto sua camisa de flanela, empurrada até os cotovelos, foi manchada com a mesma sujeira que ele esteve segurando momentos antes.

"Ah, isso?" Seus olhos foram para a escada e ele deu de ombros. "Não foi nada." Ele disse, um sorriso duro manchando seu rosto.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "Isso não _pareceu _como nada." Repliquei, e certamente não se _parecia _como nada. Quando meus olhos lançaram um olhar irônico para o seu cabelo, Edward simplesmente zombou, esfregando os dedos por ele.

"Como eu disse, não foi nada." Ele deu de ombros novamente e passou por mim, declarando, "Vamos começar aquela grande escada".

Eu o observei do canto dos meus olhos enquanto me empoleirava no sofá, seus ombros dobrados alto em seus ouvidos, os músculos do seu antebraço flexionados e ondulados enquanto ele lixava o novo corrimão. Eu franzi os lábios enquanto ele orbitava a sua tarefa, auxiliando a sua perna direita.

"Tem certeza que você não quer um pouco de gelo, ou algo assim?" Perguntei pela terceira vez. Claramente, ele tinha se machucado e era muito orgulhoso para admitir isso.

_Assim como um homem._

Ele exalou, estreitando os olhos. "Eu disse a você. Não foi nada." Ele disparou, lixando a madeira um pouco mais forte do que eu pensava necessário.

Revirei os olhos na amplificação dos sons abrasivos. "Como queira".

Olhei para a frente mais uma vez enquanto Vanna White empertigava do outro lado da minha tela, revelando que havia, de fato, dois 'S's.

"Sempre e para sempre." Eu murmurei, desocupada, tentando resolver o enigma. Edward bufou, tirando os meus olhos para onde ele estava, os lábios pressionados em uma linha fina. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, narinas dilatando contra minha vontade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, murmurando, "Não é uma coisa", enquanto ele continuou a trabalhar, contornando todo o corrimão.

Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e fiz cara feia à frente, relaxando no sofá.

Era sempre difícil relaxar na sala de estar - não apenas porque Edward estava presente, mas porque a sala exalava a essência de Charlie. Às vezes, o espaço vazio no canto do meu olho pareceria cheio, como se ele estivesse ali sentado no sofá em sua posição habitual. Eu ficaria surpresa enquanto chicotearia minha cabeça para o lado com um suspiro, só para não encontrar nada além do ar e almofadas faltando em seu lugar.

"R." Exclamou a mulher com excesso de peso da televisão, alegre quando Pat confirmou que há dois "R" presentes no enigma. Quando perguntada se ela gostaria de resolver, ela bateu palmas e jovialmente, declarou, "PERDÃO E ESQUECER!"

Aplausos e gritos cortaram a tensão no ar, Edward silencioso e meticuloso um pouco além do arco. Eu podia ver a inclinação infinitesimal da sua cabeça, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam mais rápido, enviando sprays de pó branco flutuando para o chão.

"Vou lá fora fumar um cigarro." Eu disse, ansiosa quando peguei o meu maço de cigarros do fim da mesa. Seu zumbido baixo serviu como entendimento enquanto eu passei por ele, minhas pegadas altas e rápidas.

O sol começava a se pôr e o ar estava frio, então eu abracei meus joelhos no meu peito uma vez que sentei nos degraus. Inalei uma longa e livre puxada de fumaça, e liberei as nuvens cinzentas flutuando no ar com exaladas lentas e abatidas.

Isso não funcionaria.

Sim, Edward tinha muito trabalho na casa para mantê-lo ocupado, mas eu precisava de um ponto final. Quando isto terminaria? Quando eu o perdoasse? Eu não estava confiante de que até mesmo uma casa em ruínas como a de Charlie continha trabalho manual suficiente para cumprir tal coisa. Eu poderia dizer a ele as palavras agora, mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que Edward não se contentaria com isso.

Era cansativo, apenas considerando a quantidade de trabalho que ele teria de fazer para ganhar o meu perdão - sem nenhuma garantia de que algum dia poderia ser concedido. Ele _era_ uma grande ajuda, e embora eu estivesse agradecida em muitos níveis, todos eram superficiais em comparação com o tipo de gratidão que pode convocar o perdão.

Eu estava cansada no momento em que entrei de volta em casa, esfregando o calor em meus braços quando fechei a porta atrás de mim. Fiz uma pausa para avaliar o trabalho de Edward, que, com toda honestidade, era impecável. Ele era bom com a madeira e ferramentas e martelos e... merda. Eu não sabia o nome. Eu não tinha sequer certeza de quais partes da escada haviam recebido sua atenção, mas o corrimão novo era orgulhoso e majestoso, branco no meio da mancha desbotada da madeira velha na qual foi anexado. Sua presença era bem como um local limpo em um chão sujo. Fazia tudo ao seu redor parecer sem brilho e envelhecido.

Edward empurrou seu cabelo dos seus olhos, virando-se para mim. "Posso envernizá-lo para combinar com a madeira." Ele disse, apontando para a superfície lisa e branca do corrimão. "Eu deveria fazer isso durante o dia, no entanto, assim você pode deixar a porta aberta. Pelos vapores." Ele explicou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Eu balancei a cabeça e corri meus dedos sobre ela, oferecendo, "Está ótimo. Obrigada." Eu sorri e encontrei seu olhar, sincero, mas superficial, mais uma vez.

Ele assentiu, lançando um olhar para cima nos degraus. "Eu deveria verificar as armadilhas. Se estiver tudo bem." Ele perguntou, apontando com o ombro em direção ao sótão.

Meu sorriso se transformou em uma linha apertada. "Sim, o que quer que você ache melhor. Eu tenho de me aprontar para o trabalho." Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada quando passei por ele e subi as escadas, que já não rangia e gemia sob o meu peso. Bati meus pés contra ela extra-forte como resultado deste fato antes de mergulhar no meu quarto e fechar a porta.

Se eu tivesse sorte, eu não seria capaz de ouvi-lo matar os ratos presos que não haviam morrido ainda. Eu tinha visto Charlie fazer isso uma vez, quando eu morava aqui quando adolescente. Eles sempre ficam ruins durante o inverno e arranhariam o sótão durante as noites. Isso sempre me incomodou, um fato que havia sido a causa de muitas culpas no dia em que cheguei em casa para encontrá-lo descendo do sótão, um saco na mão. Quando eu vi o saco _movendo_, fiquei arrasada.

"O que está vivo já está gravemente ferido, Bells." Charlie tinha dito, suspirando quando apertou meu ombro. Ele nunca sabia o que fazer quando eu chorava, e minhas lágrimas vieram mais rápido com o gesto. "Eu estou fazendo a ele um favor." Ele explicou em voz mais baixa, espreitando para fora no corredor com a cabeça abaixada.

Ele os tinha matado nos fundos, sobre um rochedo que ficava à beira da linha da árvore, e eu chorei pelo ratinho a noite toda, chateada ainda mais com a minha incapacidade de ter dado a ele um enterro apropriado. Foi a última vez que Charlie foi tão descuidado, optando, em vez disso, por colocar armadilhas quando ele tinha certeza que eu tinha saído.

Meu estômago virou enquanto eu apressadamente me despi e vesti minhas calças de trabalho escura, camisa branca ainda cheirando ao Lodge, apesar de ter sido lavada. Eu podia ver a forma da pedra cinza da janela do meu quarto, e os sons de passos acima de mim fizeram meu peito doer com a pulsação acelerada.

Sentei-me na minha cama e esperei, examinando o quarto.

Estava descoberto em sua maior parte, minha antiga cama sendo a principal presença no espaço. Havia caixas que eu tinha enviado de Jacksonville ao longo da parede, que eu nem me incomodei em desempacotar. Elas estavam, na maior parte, cheias de roupas que não eram apropriadas para o clima de Washington, enquanto as caixas do andar de baixo estavam cheias de mercadorias de casa antigas do meu apartamento - panelas e lâmpadas que não se encaixavam com a decoração - ou a falta dela – da casa de Charlie .

Meu armário era ainda um pedaço pequeno branco de mobiliário que você encontraria no quarto de uma menina, as maçanetas decorativas e delicadas. Não havia espelhos, nem tapetes, nem cadeiras, e nada de cortinas. Toda a cena era simples e funcional, confortável em seu desconforto, e encontrei-me relaxada, mais uma vez, quando os sons dos passos cessaram.

Levantei-me e ajeitei minha blusa, andando até a porta e a jogando aberta.

"Jesus!" Gritei, saltando para trás.

Os punhos de Edward caíram do ar quando seus olhos arregalados e tristes encontraram os meus. Ele tinha um saco na mão, e eu agarrei meu estômago, estreitando os olhos para ele.

Ele jogou o peso para a perna presumivelmente ilesa, afastando-se da porta. "Sinto muito." Ele disse, desviando os olhos para o chão, enquanto coçava sua nuca, fazendo uma careta. "Eu só queria perguntar onde eu deveria livrar-me deles." Ele segurou o saco para cima para dar ênfase, e...

Ele _estava_ _se movendo._

Não foi um pequeno movimento também, mas, sim, o saco inteiro estava empurrando, indicando que havia mais de um rato ali – como ele tão insensivelmente colocou – precisando se livrar.

"Quantos você pegou?" Eu respirei, incapaz de olhar para o saco que ele segurava.

"Quatro".

Exalei asperamente. "Estão _todos_ vivos?" Eu perguntei, projetando as palavras para ele com uma pitada de veneno. Quero dizer, sério, que falha. Se ele os tivesse definido direito, então quatro ratinhos não estariam sentados lá em cima de mim toda noite, silenciosamente sofrendo.

"Claro que eles estão vivos." Ele rejeitou, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar, com as sobrancelhas comprimidas. "Eu comprei ratoeiras que não matam, o que, você sabe, implica que o ponto é _não_ matá-los." Ele fez uma pausa quando minhas sobrancelhas subiram, surpresa. "O quê?"

"Como você sabia que era para comprar ratoeiras que não matam?" Eu perguntei, embora eu interiormente repreendi-me por não saber que tal coisa existia.

Ele revirou os olhos e bagunçou seus cabelos, lábios rosados enrolando para um lado. "Bem, porra, Bella, eu não sou leitor de mente, nem nada, mas quando você me disse para 'apreciar a minha mutilação cruel das criaturas inofensivas com quem você partilhava sua casa', eu meio que consegui colocar dois e dois juntos." Ele estendeu a mão e a apoiou contra a moldura da porta, inclinando-se com uma expressão de expectativa.

O saco balançou contra a moldura.

Eu cobri minha boca com a mão e desviei o olhar, imaginando se eu poderia focar sobre o espaço vazio do meu quarto por tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse conter minha risada.

Não foi eficaz.

Uma risada escapou pelos meus dedos, e eu distribuí um olhar a Edward pelo canto do meu olho, encontrando seus lábios apertados em uma pobre tentativa de esconder o sorriso.

Minha risada era ofegante e aliviada quando finalmente a liberei, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu _não_ disse isso." Eu insisti.

O sorriso de Edward era cheio e atrevido agora, uma sobrancelha curvada. "Não, eu acredito que sua linguagem foi um pouco mais colorida, mas, o que seja. Ponto anotado." Ele apontou para o corredor e torceu o saco em suas mãos. "Onde eu deveria libertá-los?"

Foi com estranha alegria que eu o guiei pelo corredor, saltando as escadas com calma pulando degraus. Eu o guiei para a porta dos fundos e espiei por cima do ombro para ter certeza que ele ainda estava me seguindo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso quando os meus curvaram, e só havia luz suficiente lá fora para fazer o quintal visível.

Eu o levei através do jardim, após a seção sem grama onde o encanamento estava, e até a pedra que eu podia ver da janela do meu quarto. Pareceu-me adequado e respeitoso com a memória de inúmeros ratos que tinham sido eliminados em cima dela.

Parei ao lado da rocha, voltando-me para Edward com um sorriso incontido. "Aqui." Eu disse, olhando para a sacola com um tipo estranho e impaciente de entusiasmo.

Balançando a cabeça positivamente, ele agachou-se, os braços musculosos repousando sobre os joelhos quando ele cuidadosamente desenrolou o topo da prisão de tecido. Ele a colocou no chão antes de apertar o fundo entre as pontas de dois dedos e gentilmente empurrá-los para cima.

O primeiro rato a surgir do saco era cinza e minúsculo, apenas um adolescente. Seus olhos redondos demoraram apenas um breve momento para avaliar seus arredores antes de fugir rapidamente para dentro da floresta. O segundo era maior e não poupou um segundo de investigação antes de fugir. O terceiro e quarto surgiram ao mesmo instante, seguindo o exemplo dos outros.

Nós observamos até que todos eles tinham desaparecido, Edward juntou o saco em suas mãos quando finalmente saiu do chão.

Quebrei o silêncio com um gentil, "Obrigada".

Foi sincero, e não superficial, pelo menos.

Completamente ignorante quanto ao momento raro e sentimental que eu estava experimentando, Edward começou, "Você apenas tem que ser preventiva agora. Eles fazem todos os tipos de repelentes e coisas assim." Com um encolher de ombros e um último olhar para as árvores, ele se virou, botas macias contra o solo úmido atrás de mim.

Com passos lentos, eu trilhei atrás dele em direção à casa, o céu acima de nós banhando o quintal de um laranja morno e calmante. Ao chegar à porta, eu virei minha cabeça apenas o suficiente para pegar a pedra na minha visão periférica.

A pele dos meus braços entrou em erupção apruptamente, arrepios assustados. Chicoteei minha cabeça para o lado, só para ser encontrada com ar vazio e granito frio, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo – pelo canto da minha visão – aquele espaço pareceu preenchido com a mesma silhueta na forma de Charlie que eu às vezes sentia ao meu lado no sofá.

O pequeno prédio que abrigava as operações internas do _The Forksian_ foi fácil de encontrar. Entrei pela antiga porta de vidro jateado, e minha narinas inflamaram com a familiaridade – o cheiro agradável de material de escritório misturado com o cheiro rústico de tinta e papel. Este jornal não era nada como o que eu tinha trabalhado em Jacksonville. Todo o edifício do _The Forksian_ poderia caber na área da recepção do _Diário de Jacksonville_ sozinha.

Uma ruiva de meia-idade, cheia de curvas, sentada à recepção para me cumprimentar, um sorriso emocionado iluminando seu rosto. "Bem-vinda ao _The Forksian_! Como eu posso ser útil?" Ela ajeitou suas costas e ocupou suas mãos arrumando um grampeador vermelho brilhante.

"A senhorita da biblioteca me disse que eu poderia encontrar um leitor de microfichas do _Forksian_ aqui." Eu disse em referência à jovem que eu conheci. Eu estava adiando a tarefa de investigar _aqui_, como se fosse um pouco mais óbvio do que eu costumo fazer quando faço trabalhos de freelance.

Seu sorriso murchou. "Claro que sim. Através da sala lá de trás, Senhorita..." Ela parou com uma expressão cética.

"Swan." Eu sorri, efetivamente dissipando qualquer suspeita. Este era um lado positivo de viver em Forks. Meu nome era bem conhecido, e eu raramente recebia algum pesar. Se qualquer coisa, as pessoas corriam para satisfazer minhas necessidades. Tinha sido desconfortável no início, mas agora eu estava começando a ver as vantagens do comportamento estranho da cidade.

Em Jacksonville, teria me levado semanas para chegar a este ponto em uma investigação.

Meu principal objetivo era determinar se havia, ou não, um interesse especial do _The Forksian _na imagem pública do Dr. Aro. Não era indiferente a qualquer aspecto da mídia jogar toda a objetividade para fora da janela. Os sinais seriam óbvios: artigos de opinião pintando-o de uma forma positiva, a cobertura da sua presença em determinados eventos locais em destaque, e a ausência de comentários negativos na imprensa.

Levei quatro horas debruçada sobre o leitor de microfichas na sala escura dos fundos do edifício para determinar que o _The Forksian_ não mostrava especial interesse nele. Eles definitivamente não estavam mostrando influência - eles eram simplesmente ignorantes. Na última semana, eu havia feito explorações sutis de sua posição no conselho de administração do hospital. Exteriormente, ele parecia como o cidadão honrado que todos acreditavam que ele era. Isto era, naturalmente, bastante suspeito. Ninguém é sem culpa. Ninguém é perfeito. Nem mesmo o Dr. Aro.

Com um suspiro, esfreguei meus olhos, visão turva pelas longas horas focando no monitor. Eu considerava que o _The Forksian_ poderia realmente se beneficiar de um artigo desta natureza. Pelos olhares nele, sua reputação era segura, mas só porque eles abordaram temas seguros. A comunidade seria enviada em uma reviravolta com esse tipo de escândalo, especialmente vendo como isso seria feito com o objetivo de protegê-los. Isso era lógico - alertar um editor e permitir-lhes investigar a situação com sua influência.

Mas eu _precisava_ disso.

Tanto eu precisava disso, que eu deliberadamente joguei fora o pessoal das minhas leituras por ler com atenção filmes aleatórios que não significavam nada para os meus interesses. Quadrinhos, artigos de comida, obituários da década de sessenta – veja só. Minhas espiadelas eram tão aleatórias, que eu estava completamente jogada até encontrar a face de um James Jensen olhando para mim.

Os cabelos da minha nuca se eriçaram, minha freqüência cardíaca aumentando à medida que eu recordava como Edward me contou da morte dele – a voz vazia que tinha demorado muito tempo no meu corredor naquela tarde, semanas atrás.

Eu realmente não me importva sobre como ele havia morrido, no entanto, eu seria uma mentirosa se eu dissesse que não tinha pensado nisso. Minha curiosidade era superficial, na melhor das hipóteses, e eu não tinha saído do meu caminho para procurar detalhes no dia em que Edward tinha fixado a tomada de luz da minha lavanderia. Na verdade, ele não tinha sido muito interessado em discussão depois que tínhamos comido, de qualquer maneira.

Eu nem sequer tentei justificar o meu interesse quando comecei a ler.

_Um H__omem Morto, Outro Gravemente Ferido em Acidente de Carro Fatal, Próximo ao Parque Industrial._

Segundo o artigo, _"James Jensen, de Clallam County, 29 anos, foi mortalmente ferido quando o carro roubado que ele estava dirigindo bateu num poste de telefone, exatamente ao sul do parque industrial."_ Foi revelado que _"condições climáticas ruins e excesso de velocidade"_ foram _"acredita-se que os fatores que contribuíram"_, apesar de o médico legista ainda _"aguardar os resultados de um relatório de toxicologia."_ Na época em que o artigo foi publicado, _"O gabinete do juiz e a Patrulha Rodoviária Estadual continuavam a investigar o acidente"_.

O terceiro parágrafo no artigo dizia, _"Ele não estava usando cinto de segurança"._

Independentemente de todas as minhas tentativas para libertar o meu ódio, encontrei-me sendo indiferente em relação à morte de James. Mesmo quando eu li de sua mãe e o irmão mais novo que ele tinha deixado para trás, eu senti... nada. Foi alarmante num primeiro momento porque eu não queria considerar que tipo de pessoa isso me tornava.

Mas então eu continuei lendo, e eu fiquei mais do que simplesmente alarmada.

_"Seu passageiro, Edward Cullen, foi relatado __como em situação estável, mas em graves condições na noite de terça-feira"._

Meus suspiros, curtos e inconstantes, acompanharam um rápido salto moral do meu estômago. Agarrei meu abdômen e rapidamente desliguei o monitor, apressadamente substituindo todos os filmes em suas posições certas entre as prateleiras empoeiradas.

A ruiva me ofereceu um sorriso cansado enquanto eu fugia do prédio, segurando minhas notas ao meu peito e esquivando-me através do chuvisco que estava começando a cair.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa e pensativa, meu limpadores preenchendo o espaço com gritos de borracha.

Eu sabia que ele estaria esperando quando cheguei, portanto, a visão dele sentado na minha varanda não foi nenhum choque. Mais uma vez, eu o tinha feito esperar por mim. Perdi a noção de tempo no _The Forksian_, e corri para recolher meus papéis enquanto eu tropeçava para fora do carro.

"Estou atrasada." Eu disse em tom de desculpas, tentando encontrar minhas chaves.

Edward se levantou e inclinou suas costas contra a coluna que subia para o telhado. "Sem problema." Ele disse sem encontrar meu olhar, as mãos aninhadas nos bolsos. Ele estava vestindo o que eu reconheci ser a sua roupa de trabalho, tendo provavelmente acabado de sair. Ele descansou a cabeça contra a madeira e parecia estar olhando para nada em particular, talvez perdido em pensamentos.

Olhei para ele de lado quando eu abri a porta, observando a barba espessa que se alinhava na sua mandíbula e suas pálpebras pesadas. Ele ainda não tinha visto o meu cabelo da maneira que ele normalmente faria, com olhos cautelosos e postura rígida. Em vez disso, ele seguiu silenciosamente atrás de mim quando eu abri a porta, embora ele a tenha deixado aberta por causa da aeração dos vapores de verniz.

A tarde continuou da mesma maneira que sempre era durante a visita de Edward. Ele começou a trabalhar enquanto eu cuidava das minhas coisas, apenas perguntando se eu poderia ajudá-lo e alguma coisa. Como de costume, a minha ajuda não era necessária, então eu fiquei na cozinha, onde procurei desculpas para permanecer ocupada.

O cheiro de verniz não era tão ruim, mas parecia perdurar no ar com uma borda dura que minhas narinas se recusavam a acostumar. Foi por isso que eu finalmente me levantei, arrastando para a porta dos fundos com o meu cigarro na mão, já que sair pela porta da frente me forçaria a passar por ele.

Talvez fosse a minha descoberta de mais cedo, ou talvez até mesmo o mau humor de Edward, mas algo sobre a atmosfera era cinzento e contemplativo – um contraste gritante com o calor laranja da última noite que ele veio.

Eu não gostei disso.

Sentei-me na varanda de trás, calmamente observando a chuva cair, até que os sons de Edward se aproximando fizeram minha cabeça virar.

Ele explicou, "Estou apenas esperando que seque para que eu possa adicionar uma segunda camada." E parou ao lado da porta, o rosto uma máscara inexpressiva.

"Ok".

Continuei fumando meu cigarro, enquanto olhava para o quintal. A grama já havia crescido um pouco, e eu estava antecipando o pedido de Edward para cortá-la a qualquer momento. Com a chuva veio um arrepio frio, que me fez agradecer pelo meu moletom enquanto o puxei mais apertado em torno do meu torso, consciente da presença sobre o meu ombro, mas relutante em considerá-lo.

Foi só então que notei o escuro moletom com capuz de Edward. Ele obviamente o pegou do seu carro, o que significava que ele saiu pela porta da frente, o que significava que ele estava preferindo esperar na minha companhia.

_Estranho._

"Como está na Newton?" Eu solicitei, ansiosa para pelo menos fazer pequenas falas se ele ficaria aqui e invadiria meu espaço pacífico.

Sua resposta foi suave e baixa. "Uma merda".

"Oh." Eu balancei a cabeça, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas para mim mesma. Ele certamente estava sendo um inferno de desencorajador hoje. "Sinto muito." Eu forneci.

Ele deu de ombros, perguntando. "Como está o Lodge?" E empurrou as mãos nos bolsos do seu agasalho.

"Uma merda." Atirei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, só para ser encontrada com seu olhar perfurante, sem graça.

"Você não era garçonete na Flórida." Ele afirmou, e fiquei surpresa com a acusação atada ao seu tom.

"Não." Eu respondi, esboçando a sílaba com confusão. "Eu trabalhava em um jornal. Principalmente... apenas uma... faz-tudo." Esta era a minha principal razão para odiar meu antigo emprego. Eu sempre fui subestimada pelos altos funcionários, que muitas vezes eram apenas interessados em me usar para fazer seu trabalho sujo. Se eu tivesse ficado, eu provavelmente poderia ter trabalhado meu caminho até o topo, ultrapassando-os – o que eu teria, sem dúvida. Mas eu não tinha ficado, e a noção de começar de novo mais uma vez não parecia atraente para mim, e eu _teria_ que começar tudo de novo, todo o caminho do fundo.

Meu diploma _não _era em jornalismo.

"Isso não é verdade." Ele disse no mesmo tom acusador. "Eu vi o seu artigo." Foi então que me virei para encará-lo, a respeito da sua imobilidade absoluta, o cabelo limpo que pairava sobre sua testa, e a tristeza de seus olhos.

"Qual artigo?" Eu perguntei, brevemente em pânico que ele tinha estado olhando através da minha pesquisa sobre o Dr. Aro. Essa peça era mais importante para mim do que eu podia fazer-me admitir. Seria simplesmente a minha sorte que Edward mostraria suas verdadeiras cores agora e arruinaria a minha vantagem revelando-me.

No entanto, sua resposta foi inesperada. "O que você escreveu na faculdade, sobre intimidação." Ele respondeu, lábios mal separando enquanto ele falava.

"Como?" Eu perguntei num sussurro, muito atordoada para encontrar a minha voz.

Aquele artigo tinha sido a minha primeira aventura no campo, e tinha sido tarde demais na hora de mudar a minha graduação quando percebi que eu prefiriria ter uma carreira no jornalismo do que em Inglês geral. O senso de propósito que eu tinha ganhado por trazer consciência para um assunto importante, e muitas vezes ignorado, tinha me afetado tão profundamente que eu nunca tinha colocado o meu diploma de Inglês em uso.

Ele murmurou rispidamente, "Internet" e, finalmente, quebrou o meu olhar, olhando para a ponta da sua bota enquanto empurrou uma folha rebelde ao redor.

"Oh".

Eu supunha que fazia sentido, só que não fazia _nenhum_ sentido. Por que diabos Edward estava procurando pelos meus artigos na internet? E o que mais ele tinha encontrado? Que outras parcelas ambíguas da minha vida na Flórida ele tinha descoberto? Foi intrusivo, fez-me muito desconfortável - embora... eu fosse meio culpada de algo semelhante.

"Era... muito bom." Ele disse, puxando seu lábio inferior inteiro em sua boca.

"Obrigada".

Eu não era particularmente vaidosa, mas era mais do que apenas _bom_. Ele tinha ganhado um prêmio, e meus pais tinham adorado a realização de um diploma mortificante, muitas vezes se referindo a mim de brincadeira como uma "jornalista premiada". Eu coraria e rolaria meus olhos e bateria o pé como se estivesse frustrada com a atenção.

Ele abruptamente sussurrou, "É assim que você me vê?" Concedendo-me apenas uma rápida olhada debaixo dos seus cílios escuros, seus olhos ostentavam essa mesma tristeza que havia me estimulado a permitir o que eu pensava ser o assassinato de pequenas criaturas peludas.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse, virando o rosto para esconder a minha careta.

Na verdade, o artigo não tinha sido gentil com personalidades intimidadoras. Eu até mesmo trabalhei com estatísticas da faculdade e departamentos de ciência para comparar a hostilidade adolescente do sexo masculino à falta de comprimento do pênis. Eu tinha mantido a maioria disto no meu artigo, mas era um testamento para a minha imparcialidade. Olhando para trás, premiado ou não, ele não era nada além de objetivo.

Eu realmente não tinha como responder a ele. Eu definitivamente via Edward como uma dessas pessoas, mas não encontrava nenhum sentimento de satisfação em dizer isso a ele. Em vez disso, eu soltei uma gargalhada leve, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você sabe, minha mãe costumava me dizer que você tinha uma quedinha por mim." Informei, ansiosa para aliviar o clima.

Isso definitivamente aliviaria o clima, tão claramente, que era bastante cômico.

Os ombros soltos de Edward eram casuais e indiferentes. "Provavelmente, não muito longe de base." Ele respondeu, fazendo com que o meu queixo caísse mais uma vez.

_O quê?_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, minha voz involuntariamente estridente. Se meu comentário não tinha sido divertido o suficiente, eu estava certa que a minha expressão deve ter sido.

Ele encontrou meu olhar, imperturbável, como se suas palavras não tivessem o enorme peso que de fato tiveram. Ele tirou uma mão do bolso e coçou distraidamente a sua mandíbula. "Não é isso o que os meninos fazem quando gostam de uma menina? Simplesmente... ferrar com elas, ou algo assim?" Ele pontuou isso com um tapa da sua palma caindo contra a sua coxa.

Eu resmunguei, "Sim, quando eles têm tipo... nove anos!"

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram juntas, franzindo sua testa. "Eu não sei o que diabos eu estava-" Ele fez uma pausa, e suas orelhas, embora na maior parte escondidas pelos cabelos, destacaram-se brilhantes contra o cinzento do céu, coloridas com uma cor de rosa vivo. "É só... parece outra vida. Eu não consigo canalizar mais aquela pessoa." Ele concluiu, suspirando quando encostou-se ao batente da porta. Ele olhou para longe. "Eu só queria dizer que você não deveria ter sido tão rápida em eliminar essa possibilidade, é tudo".

Para ele, o silêncio que se seguiu foi, provavelmente, embaraçoso e desconfortável. Para mim, não houve silêncio porque eu estava muito ocupada com a varredura das minhas lembranças para detectar quaisquer sinais de... atração? Isso não parece provável, um pouco. Mesmo que por algum salto grandioso o cara mais bonito da escola tivesse sido atraído por _mim_, Edward nunca tinha dado qualquer indicação disso. Nem mesmo em um toque inadequado, que era algo que eu estou certa de que a sua personalidade anterior não teria hesitado em fazer.

Eu finalmente decidi, "Eu acho que não." Porque ele pode não ter sido capaz de canalizar a pessoa que ele tinha sido uma vez, mas eu era capaz de canalizar a minha, e aquela pessoa não estava sendo brincada por causa do flerte. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Quase completamente certa disso.

Edward bufou. "Olha, há algum ponto nisso?" Ele perguntou, empurrando-se para a frente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça na direção da casa, seu moletom saliente quando ele ergueu as mãos por baixo do tecido. "Porque, se tudo o que eu estou fazendo está sendo uma dor enorme na sua bunda, então... eu não deveria. Eu não quero ser." Seus olhos eram mais culpados do que tristes enquanto ele mastigava o interior da sua bochecha, sua mandíbula se movendo de forma intermitente.

Esta foi a mesma pergunta que eu me fiz durante a sua última visita e, por um momento, eu não estava certa de como sequer responder. Então me lembrei de como eu tinha acabado naquele dia, o calor brilhante do sol e um sentimento de contentamento.

"Há um ponto para isso." Eu decidi, confiante quando encontrei seu olhar.

Ele exalou, juntando a frente do seu agasalho em suas mãos escondidas. Seus olhos se fecharam, mas quando abriram, eles estavam brilhando. Seus lábios subiram em um pequeno e aliviado sorriso. "Graças a Deus." Ele respirou, abaixando-se nos degraus ao meu lado. Ele olhou para mim, brincando, "Estou arriscando lesão corporal aqui".

Bufando, eu o cutuquei com meu ombro, o ato casual e inconsciente fazendo-me enrijecer subitamente. Eu repreendi, "Eu sabia que você se machucou caindo daquela escada".

Seus ombros se abalaram com a risada silenciosa enquanto ele apertou os lábios. "Confie em mim, eu já estive pior." Ele respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre os joelhos. Ele olhou para a frente na direção das árvores, uma expressão assombrada contaminando suas feições nítidas.

Eu senti aquele sobressalto similar do meu estômago, minha mão estendendo para agarrar uma dor fantasma que eu estava acabando de começar a entender. Enquanto eu observava seus olhos escuros, corpo curvado preguiçosamente sobre os joelhos ao meu lado, eu percebi que eu estava feliz por Edward não ter morrido naquele acidente – até mesmo chateada, com a simples idéia dessa possibilidade.

Isso não era o perdão total, mas era um bom começo.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então, quando meu pai morreu, todos na minha casa viam a forma dele pelo canto dos seus olhos. Eu não sei se isso é comum, e foi muito plausível que poderia ter sido alguma impressão nas nossas mentes, inconscientemente procurando por ele, mas isso sempre nos fez sentir protegidas, como se ele estivesse sempre lá. Enfim, não estou uma grande revelação de um Charlie, o fantasma camarada, ou nada assim. __Apenas escrevendo pela experiência que eu tive._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, então James morreu no mesmo acidente que Edward teve, que foi quando ele decidiu parar de beber… e parece que finalmente as coisas estão ficando mais claras e "leves" entre eles..._

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Dani BXB: **infelizmente a autora não tem previsão de quando e se vai postar mais caps. dessa fic, é como eu tinha avisado desde o primeiro cap., então nós infelizmente teremos que esperar que ela decida voltar a escrever..._

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! Vou continuar postando apenas de quarta-feira mesmo, desculpem!**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**C****apítulo 10**

_**Edward POV**_

Três lâmpadas fluorescentes tinham apagado em cima e, como resultado, o porão da igreja era banhado por um brilho misterioso, os cantos da sala obscurecidos pela escuridão. Nós não temos um grupo completo hoje, apesar de Lauren, Tyler e até mesmo Jasper estarem presentes. Havia outras pessoas, porém, de quem eu nunca tinha ficado especialmente amigo por várias razões, que não haviam vindo. O tempo estava ruim hoje - chuvoso e frio, e havia algum tipo de vírus da gripe por aí.

Carlisle tinha observado sobre a mesa de bebidas como um falcão, incentivando, "Lave suas mãos", mais e mais e mais...

Com a forma como a minha perna estava, eu temia até mesmo cair, sem acrescentar a possibilidade de doenças infecciosas em cima dela.

Jasper não tinha dito muita coisa, e eu duvidava que ele dissesse. Ele veio para as reuniões e respondia ao resto de nós, mas eu sabia que sua mente estava realmente a um quilômetro de distância, sentado dentro daquela cafeteria saborosa, enquanto seus olhos seguiam minha irmã. Isso deveria ter me incomodado, deveria ter me irritado, ou, pelo menos, me fazer temer por Alice, mas, na maior parte, isso apenas me deprimia como a merda.

Todos tinham ficado em silêncio, e Carlisle olhou para mim com expectativa.

Limpei a garganta e me mexi na minha cadeira de metal, coluna reta. "Então, aquela garota cuja casa eu estive trabalhando?"

Seus suspiros pesados foram audíveis, uma vez que já não faziam qualquer tentativa para mascará-los com bocejos ou tosse como já tinham feito, mas eu não me importei. Eu tinha que ouvir sobre a porra do gato de Lauren em cada reunião este mês - a chita com o diabetes - e o irmão de Tyler - que, aparentemente, torna o seu objetivo de vida sabotar a carreira de Tyler.

Sério, eles poderiam lidar comigo falando sobre Bella.

Eu continuei, "Bem, continuando, ela é uma espécie de jornalista, ou algo assim, e quando ela estava na faculdade, ela escreveu este artigo sobre... intimidadores." Fiz uma careta e puxei distraidamente o meu cabelo, notando em voz alta, "Foi um pouco brutal, sabe? Porque mesmo que ela não estivesse falando de mim, ela estava definitivamente falando sobre mim".

Encontrei o artigo inocentemente. Simplesmente chega uma hora na vida de cada homem quando ele precisava da liberação rápida e suja que só a pornografia da internet pode trazer. Infelizmente, minha mente continuava à deriva. Eu tinha sido facilmente distraído por cada falsa morena e loira que saltaram na minha tela, os esforços da palma da minha mão tendo se provado insatisfatórios. Curioso e resignado que a pornografia na Internet tinha perdido seu brilho, eu fiz uma pesquisa na Internet sobre Bella, o que revelou mais informações do que ela já tinha oferecido voluntariamente.

Isto tinha ficado na minha mente durante toda a semana - o artigo, _não a pornografia_ – meio que pressionando na orla da minha consciência. Toda vez que eu me lembrei das coisas que ela escreveu, eu queria me encolher, eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente de constrangimento por ter sido visto como uma dessas pessoas. Claro, eu senti vergonha do meu comportamento antes, mas foi sempre limitado à forma como as minhas ações tinham afetado Bella - não tanto sobre como as pessoas podem ter interpretado aquelas ações.

"Como você sabe que ela estava falando de você?" Carlisle perguntou, olhos pequenos com contemplação.

Eu treinei o meu olhar para o copo que segurava no meu colo, respondendo, "Eu sei porque... porque ela estava falando sobre si mesma, embora ela não estivesse, sabe? E com quantos intimidadores ela poderia ter lidado na escola?"

Não, eu definitivamente tinha sido a motivação por trás daquele artigo - ou as minhas ações tinham sido, pelo menos.

Carlisle me deu um breve aceno, antes de desviar o olhar, rosto apertado. Ele não gostava muito de Bella depois que eu tinha falado com o grupo sobre o incidente da cerveja. Era estranho como eu quase escondi isso deles, como se as suas opiniões sobre ela importassem tanto que eu estaria disposto a trancar a batalha que ela tinha apresentado. Eu não queria que eles sustentassem aquele momento contra Bella porque, como ela confessou, não era indicativo do seu caráter.

O incidente todo com a escada e minha perna não exatamente deixaram Carlisle muito feliz também.

"Enfim." Eu suspirei, roçando a palma de uma mão no meu olho. "Isso realmente me deixou para baixo – o que eu vejo que é uma reação totalmente egoísta porque eu não mereço ficar para baixo sobre isso. Eu não era a vítima." Fiz uma pausa e olhei para todos os rostos, expressões variando de simpatizantes para em branco. Concluí, "Mas, ainda assim. Isso me deixou para baixo".

"Você falou com ela sobre isso?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Falei." Minha cabeça balançou com um aceno orgulhoso, vendo como se aproximar dela sobre isso tinha sido difícil. Eu levantei minha mão e a arrastei no ar, elaborando, "Eu simplesmente saí para fora e perguntei se ela me via daquele jeito, o que... _duh,_ certo? Então eu perguntei a ela se havia um ponto para... eu tentar mesmo fazer as reparações, ou o que quer que seja".

Meu principal objetivo para fazer isso, além de não querer perder o tempo de todos, tinha sido a queda que eu tinha tomado do seu telhado no início da semana. Não tinha sido uma queda grave, ou nada, na maior parte apenas eu sendo distraído e estúpido, mas fodeu minha perna o suficiente para exigir uma consulta com o meu fisioterapeuta - o que eu tinha usado após o acidente de carro.

Eu me senti tão culpado e envergonhado quando minha perna foi avaliada por danos permanentes, meus pais parecendo preocupados do meu lado. Eu prometi fazer o melhor da minha segunda chance, e lá estava eu, sendo negligente e arriscando todo o progresso físico que eu tinha feito desde o acidente. Além disso, se houvesse danos sérios, eu poderia até mesmo ter sido forçado a sair do meu emprego na Newton. Eu sabia que estaria bem tomando esse risco se eu pudesse simplesmente ver alguma prova de que o progresso estava sendo feito. Eu tinha ido dormir aquela noite com dor, e não apenas a dor física da minha perna também.

Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha loira. "E?"

"Ela disse que havia." Meu sorriso ficou aliviado quando eu relaxei de volta em minha cadeira. Todos os dias que passei com Bella fazia ganhar o seu perdão muito mais importante para mim. Depois que eu comecei a conhecê-la um pouco melhor, tive a chance de realmente ver o quão ruim ela me via como pessoa, minha busca pelo perdão tornou-se menos sobre mim e muito mais sobre ela.

Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim.

"Oh!" Eu atirei para trás em minha cadeira. "Além disso, nós fizemos essa coisa," comecei, rindo da memória antes que eu pudesse dizer isso em voz alta. "Ela tinha ratos, certo? Então eu coloquei essas armadilhas, mas eu tenho que colocar as do tipo que não matam porque, aparentemente, ela é totalmente mole pelos merdinhas. E então, quando vamos para libertá-los? Ela leva-me para esta pedra em seu quintal - não podia ter sido mais de vinte metros da casa, sabe?"

Parei aqui, rindo mais uma vez e segurando minha xícara no meu estômago. Tomei uma inspiração profunda para continuar, "Mas ela parece toda feliz, e você não a conhece, então você não pode realmente entender isso, mas ela nunca está feliz. Tipo... nunca. De qualquer forma, então eu deixo os ratinhos livres, e ela está observando-os com este... _olhar _- eu não sei, como se ela acabou de curar o câncer, ou algo assim - e eu simplesmente não tive coragem de dizer a ela que não, mesmo que aqueles ratos do caralho provavelmente fizeram exatamente uma volta e fugiram de volta para a casa - eu apenas sei isso".

Eu rio na minha xícara de café enquanto tomo um gole curto, sacudindo a cabeça com a lembrança. Eu secretamente estabeleci as armadilhas novamente logo após, antecipando recapturar os ratos e libertá-los novamente - desta vez, muito mais longe.

Levantei meu olhar para um punhado de olhares vacilantes, brancos e pesados com um silêncio que não consegui decifrar. Engoli em seco, olhando para frente e para trás entre eles, o meu sorriso lentamente murchando. "O quê?"

A voz de Tyler quebrou o silêncio desconfortável, um sorriso insolente pontuando seu riso. "Cara, você está perdidamente apaixonado pela Garota do Armário". Ele declarou.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "Cale-se." Eu respondi, com a voz baixa de alerta. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim, todos os olhos nadando com um lampejo conhecedor.

Eu não gostei disso.

Ele zombou. "Ah, vamos lá. Toda reunião, é 'Garota do Armário isto, Garota do Armário aquilo'. E você deveria ver aquele olhar em seu rosto quando você-"

Minha cadeira raspou quando eu inclinei para a frente, repreendendo, "Eu disse para você. Fechar. A. Porra. Da. Boca".

Os olhos de Tyler se arregalaram, embora ainda brilhassem com a diversão. "Ei, eu estava apenas-"

"Ele disse para esquecer isso, Ty." A voz de Jasper era afiada e fina, uma lâmina através de papel, embora ele não estivesse olhando para Tyler quando falou. Ele fixou seu olhar em mim. Seu rosto estava impassível enquanto ele cuidava da sua xícara de café.

Tyler não disse mais nada depois disso, mas meus músculos permaneceram enrolados e conscientes dos olhos de todos. Coloquei a palma da minha mão na minha testa quando ela começou a ficar úmida e fria de suor. Bati meu dedo do pé no chão e olhei o relógio, tão aliviado quando Carlisle se levantou e recitamos a oração da serenidade.

Eu não poderia contar quantas vezes eu tinha deixado a igreja após contar histórias de coisas miseráveis, deploráveis, mas eu nunca me senti tão vil como me sinto então – caminhando para o carro de Carlisle, seus olhos queimando remendos acusatórios na minha nuca.

Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado quando corri do meu quarto, tomando as escadas com cuidado pelo bem da minha perna, dedos mexendo no botão da minha camisa. Era idiota da minha parte voltar para casa depois do trabalho apenas para tomar um banho, mas eu não podia suportar ir para lá parecendo – e cheirando – como eu estava.

Esme interceptou-me quando eu passava na sala, o barulho do seu aspirador de pó cessando quando ela se virou para mim. "Você vai estar em casa para o jantar?" Ela perguntou, uma mão no quadril, testa brilhando com o suor.

Dei de ombros enquanto enchia meus pés nos meus tênis, respondendo distraidamente, "Eu não sei. Talvez..." Parei enquanto amarrava meus cadarços, dedos desajeitados na minha impaciência. Eu virei para minha mãe e suspirei para a sua testa franzida, jogando minhas mãos para o ar. "Agora não, mãe! Eu vou me atrasar." Eu juro, a mulher poderia me fazer sentir com dez anos de idade, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

Seu cenho se aprofundou. "Atrasar para quê?" Ela perguntou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, continuou, "Você está sempre correndo porta afora, e você nunca está em casa para jantar. O que você está comendo? Essa garota está te alimentando, pelo menos?" Enquanto ela falava, ela passou por mim e para a cozinha.

Respondi enquanto puxava meu casaco. "Sim, às vezes, ok?" Realmente, foi apenas uma vez, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Quando ela saiu da cozinha com uma banana, já meio descascada, revirei meus olhos. "Coma isso antes de você ir? Você não comeu o café da manhã e eu sei que você não tem tempo para comer no trabalho".

Pegando a banana da sua mão, eu levei uma mordida rápida e a beijei na bochecha, murmurando, "Guarda um prato pra mim?" Seu suspiro pesado me seguiu quando corri para a porta, mergulhando em seu Volvo com a banana pendurada na minha boca.

Ela tinha acabado antes de eu sair da garagem.

Eu batia meus dedos no volante e cantarolava a música que estava tocando no rádio, meus olhos piscando para o espelho retrovisor. Esme e eu tínhamos esse tipo de batalha com cada faceta ajustável do Volvo, então quando me deparei com meu próprio reflexo, em vez de uma visão da estrada atrás de mim, grunhi em aborrecimento.

Mas meu reflexo me assustou.

Engoli em seco quando olhei para fora, ajustando o espelho com pressa. Este foi o momento em que eu parei de negar. Eu tinha sido capaz de explodir vários sinais, mas a reunião na noite anterior, e agora isso? Era hora de parar de mentir para mim mesmo e encarar os fatos.

Fato um: minhas visitas à Bella eram os pontos auge da minha semana. Eu até mesmo comecei a agendá-las diretamente após o trabalho na Newton porque ir para a casa de Bella tinha se tornado um incentivo e um especialmente efetivo. Fazia o meu turno rastejar quando eu olhasse para o relógio, mas eu tinha algo para ansiar.

Fato dois: Bella era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de um amigo fora do AA. Não podíamos conversar tão abertamente como a maioria dos amigos poderia, mas isso não importava. Se eu tivesse uma remessa particularmente intrometida de barracas vindo naquele dia, eu poderia dizer a ela sobre isso, e ela me contaria sobre seus clientes imbecis no Lodge em resposta. Estou certo de que seria conversa pequena para alguns, mas para mim e Bella? Era um negócio muito grande.

Fato três: Bella era muito – agradável de se olhar – fácil aos olhos - e não me refiro apenas ao cabelo dela. Sua pele parecia macia e delicada, mas sua postura era sempre qualquer coisa além. Ela era confiante sem ser arrogante, humilde sem ser tímida. Seus olhos eram bonitos. Suas mãos eram femininas. Seus lábios eram carnudos. Suas sobrancelhas eram expressivas.

Fato quatro: Bella era intrigante. Quando ela se sente frustrada com algo, ela não ficaria ofendida e ferraria seu rosto com um feio olhar de desprezo como a maioria das pessoas faria. Em vez disso, ela sorriria esse sorriso irônico que formava covinhas na borda dos lábios e apenas... sacudiria a cabeça - como se ela mantivesse algum tipo de lista em sua mente de tudo o que ela odiava, e ela se vingaria por isso mais tarde, em vez de trabalhar nisso no momento.

Fato cinco: Aquele olhar que eu tinha acabado de ver no meu rosto, o brilho em meus olhos, era novo e desconhecido, o que o fez igualmente emocionante e apavorante.

Fato seis: Todos os fatos acima mencionados eram ruins. Ruim ruim ruim. Todos eles eram errados em muitos níveis para sequer tabular. Era impensável – assustador – ruim – errado – muito errado – gostar de Bella _dessa _forma.

Fato sete: eu não sabia o que fazer sobre isso, como me aproximar dela, como vê-la todos os dias e agir como se, de qualquer forma, a visão dela não fizesse acordar na manhã, a perna dura e dolorida, totalmente valer a pena. Era fácil amortizar meus sentimentos, como se talvez eu me sentisse assim porque ela era a última pessoa na minha lista, o que me deu um senso de propósito que eu não queria perder. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu compraria essa desculpa, no entanto, porque no fundo - muito no fundo, onde eu poderia me lembrar claramente de ter sempre insinuações desses sentimentos em direção à Bella - eu sabia que não era verdade. Eu sabia que tinha essa paixão por ela na escola, mesmo se ela não acreditasse nisso.

Fato oito: As coisas estavam bem agora. Bella não estava desconfortável, ou irritada, com a minha presença, então por que eu deveria mudar alguma coisa? Você não pode consertar algo que não está quebrado.

Com uma nova resolução, ajustei o espelho mais uma vez, certo de que a culpa que eu sentia se dissiparia se eu simplesmente não tivesse que me olhar nos olhos.

Bella não estava em casa quando cheguei, mas isso não me surpreende. Ela estava normalmente atrasada, geralmente me deixando esperando na entrada da sua garagem, ou na sua varanda, até que ela viesse rugindo para a casa, atrapalhada e confusa. Ainda assim, nunca passou pela minha cabeça uma vez não estar aqui, esperando, no segundo em que eu disse que estaria. Mesmo se eu tivesse que esperar na chuva, no frio congelante, eu mostraria a Bella que eu era pontual e confiável.

Ela chegou 20 minutos depois, exatamente como eu suspeitava - voando sobre a corcova em sua garagem e com uma parada brusca. Minha pulsação aumentou com o mero som do seu sedan, e segurou um ritmo constante ao vê-la emergir.

"Desculpa!" Ela gritou quando saiu do carro, esquivando-se para dentro para recolher cadernos, arquivos e documentos, como era comum.

"Não se preocupe." Respondi, sorrindo com a visão da sua expressão nervosa - bochechas rosadas, pequenas mechas rebeldes de cabelos emoldurando seu rosto.

Ela chutou a porta fechada e veio galopando até a varanda, falando alto, "Que porra há de errado com as pessoas nesta cidade?" Pressionei meus lábios juntos em contida diversão enquanto ela empurrou suas chaves na porta, atirando-a aberta em frustração. "Não importa o fato de que ninguém vai aceitar a porra de um cartão de débito, pelo amor de Cristo, mas, em cima disso, você tem alguma idéia do que eu tive que percorrer para encontrar um aparelho de fax? Um aparelho de fax!" Ela se virou para mim depois de atirar seus papéis em cima da mesa da cozinha, olhos incendiados. "Um aparelho de fax, Edward. Isso não é sequer, como... ugh. Tecnologia do século 21. É um _aparelho de fax_".

Suas mãos estavam agitando no ar, testa espremida e olhos estreitados como se, se ela se concentrasse forte o suficiente, ela poderia telepaticamente transferir conhecimento para mim.

Meu sorriso foi impossível de conter quando eu calmamente informei, "Eu tenho um aparelho de fax na minha casa".

O queixo dela caiu todo, o rosto tingindo aquele magenta familiar, e foi uma batalha física para não lançar meu punho no ar. Sua boca fechou, e então abriu, como se ela estivesse tentando encontrar as palavras para expressar sua raiva, o que realmente não era necessário. A ondulação dos seus punhos e os tremores dos seus braços diziam o bastante.

Ela bateu o pé e com os dentes cerrados, emitiu o rosnado mais gutural, mais frustrado, _mais sexy _que eu já ouvi. Eu praticamente podia ver os acordes da sua garganta vibrar, a pele suave e delicada tingida com um rosa furioso.

Fui até a pia sob o pretexto de lavar as mãos quando, na realidade, eu simplesmente não conseguia esconder meu sorriso. Encontrei que havia outras formas de experimentar Bella sendo perturbada sem ter de ser a causa direta disso. Eu também achei mais fácil desfrutar aqueles momentos quando seu aborrecimento era apenas superficialmente profundo – nada muito substancial, ou pesado.

"Bem, isso não é simplesmente filho da puta _especial_?" Ela rosnou, jogando os braços sobre o peito e parecendo especialmente mal-humorada.

Sequei minhas mãos, meu sorriso finalmente caindo quando eu me aproximei dela, incentivando, "Oh, queixo para cima, Swan!" Joguei meu braço sobre os seus ombros e a esmaguei ao meu lado, lembrando, "Estamos escolhendo cores da pintura hoje. As garotas geralmente não gostam desse tipo de porcaria?"

Seu cabelo estava bem debaixo do meu nariz, seu corpo quente e ajustado tão perfeitamente contra o meu. Eu dei tapinhas na bola do seu ombro e afrouxei quando ela ficou rígida. Eu sabia que estava sendo muito avançado, assim como eu soube naquele dia na cozinha dos meus pais quando eu a abracei. Mas eu não estava acostumado a sentir... qualquer que fosse a sensação de estar perto de alguém dessa forma. Carinhoso? Eu não estava certo de que nome dar a isso, mas era bom, e isso fez-me sentir todo aquecido no interior.

Bella, no entanto, não parecia compartilhar a minha alegria da proximidade. Seus olhos afiados saltaram para a minha mão, que ainda estava segurando seu ombro. Postura rígida de lado, porém, ela não estava exatamente atirando-me para longe com nojo.

Eu podia sentir todo o meu ser mais claro.

Mas, então, seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela sorriu, mas era aquele sorriso perverso que fazia covinhas na borda dos seus lábios. Ela levantou a mão para os seus cabelos e arrancou a caneta prata brilhante do seu coque. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela enfiou os dedos no nó e rapidamente o agitou solto.

Eu estava no lado oposto da mesa antes que ele pudesse concluir a sua queda até sua cintura, olhos cuidadosos e maníacos enquanto fixavam no chão de ladrilhos abaixo de mim.

"Eu nunca fui realmente boa em design e outras coisas." Ela disse, sua voz exponencialmente mais alegre do que tinha estado. "Todos aqueles estúpidos nomes de cores? Não, desculpe. Azul é azul, se você perguntar para mim".

Eu fiquei boquiaberto para o chão enquanto observava seu salto para a geladeira na minha periferia, todo o seu cabelo grosso pulando atrás dela. Engoli em seco. "Então, n-n-não olhe para os nomes. Só... você sabe... olhe para as cores." Revirei os olhos internamente para a minha gagueira. Eu era sempre assim idiota quando me apaixonava por uma garota?

Ela encolheu os ombros, chicoteando o seu cabelo para um lado, e sorriu para mim por cima do ombro. "O que você achar que é melhor." E então ela saltou por mim, enviando ondas do seu cheiro até minhas narinas quando seu cabelo ondulado pulou e mergulhou em seu rastro.

Meus olhos vidrados a seguiram até a porta da frente, um canto dos meus lábios dolorosamente preso entre meus dentes.

No decorrer do dia, eu disse a mim mesmo que era bom vê-la assim - de cabelo solto, olhos iluminados com uma malícia que eu não conseguia compreender, costas retas com confiança enquanto ela segurava amostras de tintas para o trilho lateral da casa em contemplação. Minha reação física a ela não era tão... er... _pronunciada_ como tinha sido no primeiro dia, apesar de agitações ainda ocorrerem. Principalmente, ela apenas parecia... clássica - como se eu alguma vez tivesse sido um daqueles tipos de artistas pegajosos, eu pegaria uma câmera e tiraria fotos da maneira como seu cabelo capturava o sol e fazia um raio maçante de luz brilhar como uma lâmpada halógena.

Então, eu provavelmente me chutei nas bolas, não apenas por me transformar em um completo maricas, mas por fazê-lo como resultado de Bella Swan.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, arranhando a sujeira seca da lateral com um prego curto e grosso. "Eu acho que costumava ser dessa cor." Ela pensou em voz alta, comparando a amostra da pintura e da casa com a testa enrugada. Ela tinha os cabelos varridos sobre um ombro, e sua orelha espiou a partir dele, um pequeno brinco de prata aninhado no lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Pena de Pavão é muito verde." Eu informei, relutantemente inclinando-me mais perto do que eu me sentia confortável com a comparação das amostras. "Eu acho que Pó Azul é mais próximo do original." Coloquei meu dedo para a amostra da pintura, esfregando-a com o meu dedo.

Ele cantarolou, eventualmente decidindo, "Ok".

Surpreso, eu recuei, coçando a minha testa. "Você não quer mudá-la para outra coisa?" Eu perguntei. "Você pode fazer o que quiser. Até mesmo-" Olhei para a paleta de cores, terminando, "- Rosa Palhaço." Estremeci, mas segurei a amostra para fora para ela. O que quer que ela queira, eu ficaria feliz em fazer, mesmo que isso fizesse Pepto Bismol parecer estúpido.

"Um..." Ela roía seu lábio inferior, sobrancelhas apertadas enquanto ela torcia as mãos. "Eu não sei. Eu acho que provavelmente devo apenas fazer o mesmo." Ela estendeu os lábios em uma careta estremecida e sacudiu a cabeça. "Definitivamente nada do Rosa Palhaço do tipo-de-garota, sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Franzi meus lábios, empurrando a minha cabeça de volta no meu pescoço. "Bem, talvez não o rosa, mas você não tem alguma cor que _você_ gosta? Isto não é permanente, Bella. Você pode sempre alterá-lo posteriormente, você sabe".

Sua testa franziu mais. "Não, eu entendo, mas... meu pai escolheu Pó Azul, então..." Ela olhou para suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, olhos cautelosos.

"Mas." Eu protestei, deslocando para um lado. "E se ele só escolheu isso porque sua mãe gostava do Pó Azul? E se o chefe fosse mais parcial ao Pena de Pavão?"

Bella bufou, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar. "Confie em mim, Edward. Minha mãe nunca - nunca, nunca - escolheria uma cor como Pó Azul. Você sabe o Rosa Palhaço?"

Eu me encolhi.

"Exatamente." Ela assentiu, um sorriso flertando nos seus lábios enquanto seus olhos mais uma vez caíram sobre a casa. Gentilmente, ela colocou a palma da mão sobre a lateral, acariciando-a com reverência quando explicou, "Mas meu pai olhou para esta casa, e ele disse 'Pó Azul certamente ficaria bem aqui'." Ela avaliou isso com os olhos brilhando, concluindo em uma voz lacrimejante, "Ele queria que eu vivesse em uma casa Pó Azul".

Vi quando ela se virou, seus olhos desviando quando ela limpou sua garganta, uma mão abaixando sob os cabelos para agarrar o seu pescoço. Toda a sua confiança tinha se dissipado, e ela parecia pequena e triste quando ela se abraçou com um braço, provavelmente escondendo lágrimas, por tudo que eu sabia.

Mudei meus pés contra o capim, interiormente, em pânico. Eu nunca fui bom em ver as pessoas chorarem. Cocei meu pescoço, antebraços apertados com a tensão, antes que eu decidi simplesmente deixar o instinto me guiar. Sem sequer considerar isso, minha mão foi para o seu ombro, esfregando sobre a bola dele como eu tinha feito antes, em sua cozinha.

Ela ficou tensa como antes, o corpo balançando rigidamente ao movimento da minha palma, mas ela não encolheu para me afastar. Ela balançou a cabeça, limpando a garganta novamente. "Desculpe." Ela respirou, voz embargada.

"Não se desculpe." Eu implorei, sentindo-me menos desconfortável quando ela suspirou, seu corpo finalmente afrouxando da sua curvatura. Apertei seu ombro levemente. "Nós vamos fazer o Pó Azul aqui, e você pode ser criativa no interior." Eu sugeri, o humor na minha voz quando sorri no seu ouvido. "Ouvi dizer que os banheiros Rosa Palhaço estão na moda".

Ela liberou um sorriso pesado, sua mão deixando seu pescoço antes de limpar seu rosto. _Maldição._ Ela definitivamente estava chorando. "O que há com você e o rosa, Cullen?" Ela perguntou, ainda se recusando a me dar uma visão do seu rosto.

Em uma tentativa de torná-la mais confortável, eu me ocupei com as cores da pintura, respondendo, "Pssssh. Eu não seria tão duro com o rosa se eu fosse você. Eu vi você se transformando em tons de vermelho que a Sherwin Williams nem sequer oferece".

Ela bufou com isso, tomando a oportunidade da minha distração fornecida para virar e passar por mim. Ela parou na esquina da casa, quase virando a cabeça enquanto ela puxava as mangas mais sobre suas mãos. "Ei... Edward?" Ela chamou.

"Hm?" Fixei meus olhos nas suas costas, o cabelo que a cobria ondulando com suas respirações.

A voz dela era baixa e relutante, mas surgiu com contraste forte. "Você gostaria de almoçar?"

_Uma __e cinqüenta e dois,_ o meu relógio marcava.

Eu suspirei, preguiçosamente colocando etiquetas na nova remessa de tacos de hóquei com os adesivos vermelhos. Este trabalho era tão fodidamente entediante, mas, pelo menos, Mike tinha ficado fora do meu caminho hoje. No dia anterior, ele tinha ficado sobre meus ombros durante três horas seguidas, criticando minha falta de capacidade de organização, depois de inspecionar a minha área. Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça ao longo da sua instrução, enquanto mentalmente previa acertá-lo no queixo.

Agora, eu estava empoleirado em uma prateleira no canto, a minha perna dura como um resultado do mau tempo da noite anterior. Impaciente para ela se curar, eu estava tentando manter o meu peso fora dela, sem que qualquer um dos funcionários percebesse. Eu não tinha tomado medicação real para a dor em quase um ano e estava determinado a resistir à dor sem a assistência de entorpecentes. Porque tudo que eu precisava era trocar um vício pelo outro...

O ibuprofeno que eu tomaria seria chutado às duas e quinze, exatamente a tempo de desprender minha perna levantada para quando eu saísse do trabalho às três horas. Meu caminhão emprestado foi carregado com escovas e um pulverizador de tinta, balde após balde de Pó Azul e uma escada resistente. Eu estava mais nervoso sobre Bella ajudando-me do que estava sobre machucar-me mais uma vez.

Ela insistiu que ela poderia me ajudar com esse projeto durante o almoço na semana passada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e a lembrança das suas lágrimas fez um nó apertado revirar no meu estômago. Mas, na maioria parte, o almoço tinha sido confortável. Ela nos fez sanduíches e reparamos nas paredes internas da cozinha, enquanto discutimos a palheta de cores.

Foi um pouco difícil porque o design interior é algo que eu faria com Alice. Alice me treinaria em acabamentos e cores versus verniz, e ela seria boa nisso. Alice sempre teve um olho para design.

Ela ainda não estava respondendo minhas ligações, e eu não podia negar a minha frustração crescente. Às vezes, ela poderia ser como a porra de uma criança. Jasper não era muito melhor, no entanto, com sua recusa irritante de simplesmente ligar para ela. Quero dizer, ficar longe de alguém porque você não achava que era bom o suficiente para ela?

Claramente, isso era simplesmente... estúpido.

Às duas e quinze, minha perna estava começando a relaxar, a dor anulando o suficiente para eu começar a levantar as caixas para as prateleiras superiores. Eu sempre as salvava para o final do dia, quando eu me sentia mais capaz. Elevação de cargas pesadas também tinha um jeito de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Então, quando vi que o relógio tinha atingido 14hs59, larguei tudo o que eu estava fazendo e corri para fora.

O tempo tinha melhorado drasticamente desde a noite anterior, o sol até mesmo se atrevendo a espreitar através de algumas nuvens. Era uma tarde perfeita para pintar a casa, tudo se encaixando no lugar. A presença do carro de Bella em sua garagem foi mais uma prova disso, visto que ela normalmente me fazia esperar.

Meu estômago se agitou quando eu me movi a passos largos para a porta, minha batida nela parecendo estranha. Eu não estava de todo preparado para o que me cumprimentou.

Bella abriu a porta e parou diante de mim em um par de calças de moletom e uma camisa larga, o cabelo todo emaranhado e grudado à testa, rosto magro e pálido, lábios secos, olhos caídos e roxos.

Atordoado, eu soltei, "Uau. Você parece uma merda".

Seus olhos se estreitaram, ou pela invasão do sol, ou de raiva. "Eu estou doente." Ela explicou em uma voz baixa e grave. Ela colocou a palma da mão na sua testa, abrindo os lábios quando os olhos fecharam. "Algum tipo de vírus por aí, ou algo assim. Um garoto teve uma festa de aniversário no Lodge e..." Parando, seu rosto estava quase verde quando ela engoliu em seco.

"Oh, certo." Eu respirei, encolhendo-me aos seus olhos avermelhados e palidez farinácea. "Meu pai tem tratado um grande número de pessoas no P.S. por isso".

Ela concordou enquanto o silêncio desceu sobre nós, segurando a maçaneta da porta como para se manter na vertical. Franzi meus lábios aos meus pés e pensei em ir embora. Acho que eu poderia voltar para casa e sair com a minha mãe por algumas horas. Isso provavelmente a faria feliz. Eu. Passando a tarde com a minha mãe.

"Certo. Bem." Eu exclamei. "Vamos levá-la para a cama então, e você precisa de alimentos e líquidos. Sopa, provavelmente." Eu entrei na casa, sem aguardar a permissão.

Ela me encontrou na cozinha, vasculhando sua despensa para algo em uma lata de alumínio com etiquetas vermelhas e brancas. "... heim?" Ela perguntou, um olho apertado fechado, a palma achatada na mesa cheia de papel.

"Sopa." Eu repeti, estendendo o meu tesouro de frango com macarrão com uma agitação. "Sustento, hidratação, eletrólitos... você tem febre? Qual a temperatura?" Encontrei um abridor de latas ao lado do bule de café, rapidamente enchendo o cômodo com um zumbido alto.

Ela gemeu, segurando a cabeça dela com uma mão. "Eu... não sei? Você não precisa-".

Eu a interrompi, "- eu quero".

Seu lábio inferior se projetou para fora enquanto eu preparava a sopa, manuseando a bainha da sua camiseta larga, um ombro dobrado até sua orelha. "Provavelmente é contagioso." Foi o seu fraco protesto, a voz traindo a sua fragilidade.

Joguei um sorriso por cima do meu ombro, encolhendo-os. "Não está no ar. Eu só tenho que lavar minhas mãos".

Seu cenho franziu ainda mais enquanto ela abaixou o queixo ao peito. "Mas... eu não estou..." Ela fez uma pausa e agarrou na parte inferior da sua blusa, esticando-a para baixo e para fora. Ela se encolheu. "... apresentável." Ela completou.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha na panela de sopa, pensando alto, "O que exatamente você está tentando apresentar para mim?" Ao seu silêncio, arrisquei uma olhada por cima do meu ombro e encontrei seus olhos colados na minha cabeça.

Ela olhava com raiva. "Nada".

"Exatamente." Eu murmurei, virando meu rosto antes que ela pudesse decifrar minha expressão triste. "Basta ir lá para cima, ok? Eu vou levar isso para você e caçar algum analgésico e um termômetro".

"Você está sendo muito invasivo." Ela desabafou com menos raiva do que eu esperava.

Afastei-me do fogão então, elaborando uma máscara cuidadosamente em branco enquanto assegurava, "Eu vou embora, se você quiser".

Ela manteve os olhos sobre meus ombros, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos no topo da madeira da mesa quando ela a agarrou, até que finalmente ela emitiu uma bufada alta. Muda, ela empurrou para fora da mesa e seus pés fizeram pequenos sons de passos quando ela saiu da cozinha, subindo a escada com os ombros curvados.

Sorri quando me virei para o pote de sopa. Era barato, mau, e colocava mais ênfase na minha falta de habilidades culinárias do que eu preferia, mas ela não tinha rejeitado. Isso deve significar alguma coisa. Mesmo se macarrão com frango barato não fosse a sopa mais ideal, ela não evitou isso.

(Eu não estava totalmente comparando-me à sopa enlatada, a propósito.)

Enquanto estava esfriando, tomei a liberdade de saquear o armário de remédios de Bella, seu quarto pelo corredor silencioso e tranqüilo. Encontrei um velho termômetro de mercúrio, mas não tive sorte para encontrar alívio para a dor. Felizmente, eu ainda tinha uma caixa inteira de ibuprofeno no meu carro. Reunir tudo levou dez minutos, e eu tinha que admitir, eu estava um pouco nervoso enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto dela.

Bati com a ponta da minha bota na moldura da porta, espreitando para dentro antes de entrar. Bella estava embaixo de uma pilha de cobertores, o cabelo cheio de nós todo espalhado sobre o travesseiro embaixo dela. O quarto dela era principalmente nu, sem pilhas desconcertantes de roupa suja bagunçando seu chão como o meu teria. Meus olhos brevemente avaliaram a área antes que eles caíram em seu rosto.

Lábios entreabertos, ela falou em um sussurro seco e grave, "Eu não acho que posso manter isso no meu estômago." Ela puxou os cobertores para o seu queixo, seus dedos cutucando para fora enquanto eles agarraram apertado o tecido. Ela reparava na tigela em minha mão com os olhos relutantes.

"Tente." Eu encorajei, avançando para colocar a tigela de sopa em sua mesa de cabeceira. Cavei no bolso enquanto explicava, "O salgado pode ajudar também." Apareci com o meu frasco de analgésico, só então percebendo que eu não tinha trazido para ela uma bebida.

Pedi a ela para manter o termômetro em sua boca antes de correr para baixo. Parei na geladeira, rígido e cauteloso. Curvando meus dedos em torno da maçaneta, bati a porta aberta com um engolir nervoso, varrendo o conteúdo com os meus olhos e expirando em alívio quando não encontrei nenhum conjunto de garrafas long-neck marrom.

Limonada rosa parecia ser a melhor opção disponível, então eu rapidamente enchi um copo e me dirigi para as escadas, tomando um breve momento para admirar minha obra com o corrimão. Ela provavelmente o tocava a cada dia, pensei, um pouco surpreso ao sentir um inchaço do orgulho que eu tinha deixado essa marca na casa - em _sua_ casa.

O som de passos rápidos de cima me surpreendeu, a forma de Bella curvada quando ela rapidamente passou pelo topo das escadas e para o banheiro. Em poucos segundos, eu podia ouvir o som inconfundível do seu vômito. Bebida na mão, corri para cima e a encontrei debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário, arfando pesadamente.

Meu nariz enrugou, mas eu rapidamente limpei minha expressão antes que ela pudesse notar. Abandonei o copo ao lado da pia, dando um passo hesitante em sua direção. Ela vomitou novamente, seu longo cabelo como um véu na porcelana do vaso sanitário, e cada músculo dela pareceu ficar tenso e relaxar com a violência do ato.

Minhas mãos tocaram de leve nas costas dela, oferecendo um tapinha simpático, mas o cabelo dela debaixo da minha mão foi insatisfatório.

Eu queria que ela ficasse melhor - o mais rapidamente possível.

"Ugh." Ela gemeu quando os espasmos acalmaram momentaneamente, os ombros tremendo. "Deus me odeia".

Antes que eu pudesse responder, seu corpo enrolou com outra rodada de vômitos. Meus dedos eram leves e ansiosos quando coletaram seus cabelos, puxando-o para trás e revelando mais do vaso sanitário do que eu realmente teria preferido ver. Torci o cabelo dela para cima e o empurrei na gola da sua camiseta, levantando para buscar uma toalha.

"Você realmente não tem que ver isso." Ela disse de repente, sua voz grossa e trêmula.

Segurei o pano debaixo da torneira fria quando assegurei a ela, "Confie em mim, eu vi uma ou duas boas vomitadas na minha época." Atirei para ela um sorriso fraco, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados espremidos, um brilho de lágrimas forrando seus cílios.

Agachei-me atrás dela, apertando o corpo dela entre as minhas coxas, e puxei sua cabeça para trás, limpando sua testa e suavizando as pequenas mechas de cabelo que grudaram na sua testa. Sua aquiescência imediata era algo que só poderia ser explicada pela sua miséria absoluta.

"Eu odeio crianças." Ela desabafou, a voz frágil enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Sua voz foi abafada enquanto a toalha passou pelos seus lábios pálidos, "Esse é o segredo para a dominação mundial, você sabe? Use as crianças para a guerra biológica, faça-as espirrar e tossir todas jun-" Sua voz falhou quando seus músculos rolaram contra o meu peito, sua cabeça abaixando para o vaso mais uma vez.

Minhas mãos esfregaram círculos suaves em suas costas, o episódio finalmente cedendo minutos depois. A posição tinha a minha perna gritando em protesto, mas fiquei até ouvir sua voz baixa de "terminei", levantando a mão para rapidamente puxar a descarga.

Eu a ajudei a voltar para o seu quarto, onde ela totalmente caiu na sua cama. "Você está com calor, ou frio?" Eu perguntei.

Ela estava completamente imóvel, de bruços, costas subindo quando ela murmurou no travesseiro. "Estou com calor agora".

O termômetro que ela havia deixado em sua mesa de cabeceira marcava 38ºC. Nada terrível, eu decidi, embora eu rapidamente pegasse algum líquido para ela. Quando voltei para o seu quarto, ela ainda não tinha se movido, e eu tive de me ajoelhar ao lado da cama para ver seu rosto.

Ela protestou quando empurrei o copo de limonada cor de rosa para ela, "Eu nunca tive a tendência de vomitar cor de rosa".

Seus olhos dispararam abertos e imediatamente encontraram os meus, os nossos sorrisos espelhando grandes e rápidos quando exclamamos ao mesmo tempo, "Rosa Palhaço!"

"No contexto de vômito, funciona totalmente." Ela riu, saltando para trás enquanto seus olhos enrugaram com o seu sorriso. "E, claramente," seu sorriso secou um pouco com isso, o brilho de entusiasmo que havia tocado suas feições diminuindo mais uma vez, "nós passamos tempo demais juntos".

Revirei meus olhos, provocando, "Apenas beba", embora, no interior, as suas palavras e a reação ao fato nem sequer registraram comigo.

Eu a tinha feito sorrir – um sorriso _verdadeiro _- independentemente de quão ruim ela estava se sentindo.

Vi que ela deu um gole na bebida Rosa Palhaço, engolindo dois ibuprofenos antes de voltar para a sua cama, as pálpebras pesadas. "Durma." Eu ordenei, reunindo a sopa rejeitada para que a visão e o cheiro dela não perturbassem a sua paz.

"Sim, senhor." Ela murmurou, os olhos já fechados quando me retirei do quarto, um pequeno punho enrolado debaixo do seu queixo.

Levei um momento para observá-la antes de fechar a porta – vomitando, suada, fedida, e miserável - e ela ainda era... muito – agradável de se olhar - fácil aos olhos –

_Linda…_

Meu estômago vibrou com algo exterior – algo suave puxando de desejo que não era sexual, ou sequer insinuado à mera atração. O que eu sentia por Bella era mais do que uma paixão - tinha de ser.

Foi nesse momento que eu soube muito bem, não havia jeito que eu cometeria os erros de Jasper. Ele recusou-se a desafiar a noção que os monstros como ele e eu não somos bem-vindos com pessoas boas. Ele estava contente em aceitar isso, assim como todos os outros, e talvez isso funcionasse para ele. Talvez ele acordasse todas as manhãs e a perspectiva de meramente observar Alice fosse o suficiente para ele tomar. Talvez ele estivesse bem com a resolução, mas eu?

Eu devia mais à minha segunda chance do que isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, Edward praticamente assumiu que o que sente por Bella é mais do que uma paixãozinha! E que ele já sentia algo por ela desde os tempos da escola... o que será que Bella sente?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Bem, eu recebi algumas reviews em outras fics esses dias e fiquei pensando bastante no que foi dito, então resolvi responder. As coisas que foram ditas me chatearam, mas eu concordo sim com o que disseram. Mais de uma pessoa reclamou que eu peço as reviews e que muita gente não deixa pq eu não interajo com as leitoras, não respondo o que vc´s escrevem e tal. A minha única explicação pra isso, é que a maioria das reviews eu acho que não precisam de resposta, não vejo por que responder a um comentário do tipo "posta mais", "estou adorando a história"... por outro lado, sempre que alguém me pergunta diretamente alguma coisa, eu tento responder no cap. seguinte. O fato de eu não responder sempre, não é por mau, às vezes eu simplesmente esqueço! Já que posto essa quantidade de fics e acontece de eu me perder em qual fic alguém perguntou alguma coisa, ou simplesmente é falta de tempo! Já que a maioria dos caps. eu deixo prontos com antecedência pra postar e só venho aqui e "aperto o botão"._

_Enfim, eu não sei mesmo o que dizer, peço desculpas às pessoas que ficaram sem respostas e se sentem "deixadas de lado", eu vou tentar corrigir isso, mas, como eu disse, só quando eu achar mesmo que há necessidade de uma resposta. Mas tb peço que, por favor, vc´s colaborem e deixem reviews! É a única forma de eu saber o que vc´s estão achando da minha tradução, ou das histórias que escolhi... Pq pra mim tb é frustrante, sabe? Eu sei que tem pessoas que colocam todas as fics que eu traduzo nos seus Favoritos, em Alerta, mas nunca, nunca sequer deixaram uma review! E é bem o que eu já disse antes, eu perco horas do meu tempo pra traduzir cada cap. e pra vc´s não leva mais que 2 minutos para deixar um comentário..._

_Desculpem o desabafo! E boa Páscoa a todas!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

Franzi meus lábios, trazendo a minha xícara de café para os meus lábios. Eu estava apreensiva sobre a minha capacidade de mantê-lo no meu estômago, mas, quando acordei esta manhã, eu estava me sentindo bem melhor. Eu tive aquele vírus estomacal miserável por três dias, então o alívio não poderia vir em um momento mais breve. Arranhei minha perna com o meu dedo do pé, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto eu considerava meu sofá e a pessoa deitada sobre ele.

O rosto de Edward estava amassado nas almofadas, seus pés balançando sobre o apoio de braços opostos enquanto ele dormia. A manta de lã que ele tinha puxado em torno de si durante a noite só concedia a cobertura de metade do seu corpo, e uma das suas meias estava faltando. Estreitei meus olhos, vasculhando o chão. _Ah_, lá estava, pendurada no final da mesa.

Isso era estranho.

Eu não tinha colocado um grande protesto quando ele insistiu em ficar a noite. Quero dizer, eu estava simplesmente tão miserável, e isso tinha sido... reconfortante... não ficar sozinha. Ele não tinha sequer feito alguma coisa. Eu sinceramente teria me sentido muito melhor simplesmente sabendo que alguém tinha estado na casa. Mas, é claro, Edward nunca fazia o mínimo. Ele tinha cuidado de mim toda a tarde, noite, e durante a noite. Ele limpou meus pratos, tirou minha temperatura, me manteve bem hidratada e alimentando-me com os analgésicos na taxa mais alta que a recomendação de dosagem provavelmente permitiria. Ele me observaria vomitar, tinha limpado manchas de macarrão regurgitado dos meus lábios, tinha prendido meu cabelo para trás. _Meu cabelo._ Ele o tocou - tinha superado sua aversão óbvia disso pelo simples fato de me ajudar.

Na noite anterior, quando eu tinha acordado morrendo de sede e irritante, minha pele úmida colando aos meus lençóis, eu pateticamente gritei por ele. Quando ele entrou no meu quarto com um copo de água na mão, de algum modo antecipando as minhas necessidades, eu disse a mim mesma que eu não esqueceria o que senti naquele momento: aliviada, agradecida, confortável e, acima de tudo, não estava sozinha. Deitei de volta uma vez que ele saiu do meu quarto, tendo permitido a ele dormir no sofá, e tudo parecia tão claro. Edward era um presente de Deus.

Agora?

Ele se mexeu, um ronco escapando do seu nariz quando ele enterrou o rosto mais profundamente na almofada, o cabelo bagunçado todo situado entre a cabeça e os estofados grosseiros.

Isso era simplesmente estranho.

Sentei lá fora e fumei meu cigarro de manhã enquanto esperava que ele acordasse. Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho que eu tinha tomado quando eu tinha acordado pegajosa e nojenta, o ato de tomar banho parecendo como experiência religiosa. Não havia nada como a sensação do primeiro dia após uma recuperação de doenças. Tudo parecia mais brilhante. Tudo cheirava mais agradável. Os pássaros cantavam, o café não tinha um gosto tão amargo, e o homem no sofá que você uma vez absolutamente detestou parecia uma companhia bem-vinda. Anteriormente considerado que problemas eram derramados em uma nova luz da trivialidade, e você poderia jurar para si mesmo, você poderia jurar por Deus, que jamais tomaria essa sensação de normalidade concedida alguma vez novamente – e, ainda assim, essa promessa era geralmente esquecida dentro do espaço de um dia.

Eu não me considero uma grande pessimista, mas eu certamente não era otimista, então eu saboreava a sensação de que eu estar confiante não duraria enquanto eu bagunçava meu cabelo, permitindo que a brisa escassa auxiliasse na secagem. Eu tinha acabado de fechar meus olhos e puxado o ar úmido e gelado em meus pulmões, fugazmente resolvendo parar de fumar, quando ouvi o despertar intrigante de dentro da sala de estar. Eu apaguei meu cigarro e enrolei meus dedos em torno do calor da minha xícara de café, meus passos leves quando reentrei na casa.

Encontrei Edward empoleirado na ponta do sofá, de cabeça para baixo enquanto ele esfregava as mãos sobre o rosto. Eu o observei por um momento antes de me fazer perceber, avaliando seus olhos entortados. Fazendo caretas, ele estendeu a mão até sua virilha e moveu, ajustando a protuberância sob seus jeans. Ele esticou uma perna à frente e colocou um pé sobre a mesa diante dele, um gemido estridente pontuando seu movimento.

Ele começou a esfregar seu joelho.

Suas feições eram apertadas e, de alguma forma, dolorosas, lábios esticados em uma carranca acentuada enquanto ele observava sua mão esfregar e massagear a perna. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha quando ele começou a murmurar baixinho, "Esteróides do caralho, não... qual é o ponto... só vão fazer... ugh." Movi para a frente, em um esforço para ouvi-lo melhor, mas ele pegou o som dos meus pés arrastando no chão, e sua cabeça virou ao redor para me encarar.

Observá-lo cuidadosamente reorganizar suas feições foi um pouco frustrante. "Você parece melhor." Ele observou, apoiando um cotovelo no encosto do sofá quando girou em minha direção. "Seu estômago?" Ele perguntou.

Eu levantei o café quando me aproximei do sofá, respondendo, "Eu posso beber isso sem engasgos, então isso deve ser bom".

Ele tinha uma linha profunda correndo de um lado do rosto quando arrepiou seus cabelos. "Febre?" Ele perguntou, caindo de volta nas almofadas com um exalar raso.

Dei de ombros, mas respondi, "Eu não me sinto febril".

Ele inspecionou-me com um olhar de soslaio, eventualmente acenando-me com a mão. Confusa, inclinei-me para ele e estava menos assustada do que eu deveria estar quando ele colocou uma palma na minha testa, antes de movê-la para a minha bochecha. Foi somente quando sua mão desceu então para o meu pescoço que eu comecei a sentir uma pontada de desconforto, mas eu não o parei, embora ele tivesse acabado de tocar sua ereção matinal com aquela mão.

Vê? _Estranho._

Seus olhos seguiram a palma da sua mão quando escovou meus cabelos de lado e cobriu em concha meu pescoço, sua pele quente contra a porção da minha nuca que o meu cabelo umedecido tinha esfriado. Sua palma demorou, e as cócegas do seu toque delicado me fizeram cerrar os dentes em um esforço para conter um arrepio. "Você parece muito bem." Ele deduziu, puxando sua mão.

Eu inclinei para o lado, talvez um pouco entusiasmada demais, de volta à minha parte do sofá, informando, "Eu realmente me sinto perfeita. Deve ter sido-"

"- as setenta e duas horas do vírus." Ele terminou, Antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, ele entoou em uma respiração apressada, tensa, "Você ainda tem aquele ibuprofeno?" Seus olhos eram cautelosos quando dispararam para as escadas, mandíbula apertada quando sua mão recomeçou a massagear seu joelho esticado.

Minha testa franziu. "Sim, lá em cima. Você está bem?" Eu disparei um olhar aguçado em sua perna, sua postura toda rígida e escoando alguma tensão insondável.

"Apenas... uma lesão antiga. Não é grande coisa." Ele assegurou, embora o tom baixo e esticado da sua voz sugerisse o contrário. Ele continuou, em tom relutante, "Talvez... bem, se você está se sentindo melhor... você poderia ir buscá-lo para mim rapidinho?" Seus olhos estavam implorando – suplicando.

"Claro." Eu respondi, piscando em confusão.

O frasco estava ao lado da minha cama, onde ele tinha deixado na noite anterior, e quando voltei para a sala, seus olhos caíram sobre o ibuprofeno com quantidades iguais de alívio e impaciência.

Ele engoliu seco e me senti um pouco culpada. Edward tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em cuidar de mim, em antecipar as minhas necessidades, e quando chegou a hora de eu retribuir o favor - para equilibrar a balança- eu falhei um pouco.

"Que lesão antiga?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ele sentou-se tão perfeitamente imóvel no sofá, olhando para o relógio digital sobre a televisão, que ele poderia ter sido uma estátua. "Acidente de carro." Foi sua resposta suave e distraída.

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram em interesse. "Aquele com James?"

Seus olhos atiraram para os meus então, piscando em estado de choque, um rastro de horror presente no vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. "Como você sabe sobre isso?"

Eu puxei culpadamente meu lábio inferior, mexendo meus dedos nas pontas desfiadas da manta de lã. "Eu apenas... vi isso em um jornal enquanto fazia uma pesquisa, é tudo." Quando ele não respondeu, eu arrisquei uma espiada no seu rosto, só para encontrar o seu olhar mais uma vez preso no relógio, o rosto desprovido de emoção. "Você ainda tem um monte de problemas?" Eu continuei, acrescentando rapidamente, "Com seus ferimentos, quero dizer. O artigo não dizia..."

Senti-me intrusiva e ridícula espetando-o por informações quando, mesmo quando eu tinha lido o artigo, eu não senti a necessidade de saber mais. Ele não tinha morrido, enquanto James tinha. Mais fatos pareciam inconseqüentes no momento.

Seus lábios comprimiram franzidos quando ele respondeu, "Não realmente. Minhas pernas são apenas meio que..." Ele fez uma pausa e mudou a parte superior do seu corpo, as pernas ainda estranhamente imóveis. "Vulneráveis." Ele concluiu. Eu observei como um canto dos seus lábios se curvou em uma careta com a confissão.

Foi então que me ocorreu, "O telhado!" Eu ofeguei. "Deus, Edward, por que você não disse nada? O que você está fazendo subindo em escadas, de qualquer maneira, se você pode se machucar e – há contas médicas? Você tem seguro?"

Ele parou a minha onda de palavras em pânico com uma exalação cansada. "Por favor, isso não é nada, Bella." Ele encontrou meu olhar então, os olhos enfáticos quando ele repetiu, "Não é nada".

Eu argumentei, "Parece doloroso", enquanto eu observava sua mão continuar a esfregar e relaxar sua perna. Obviamente, ele estava com muita dor se ele não poderia sequer subir as escadas para pegar o ibuprofeno.

Suas próximas palavras foram afiadas, quase geladas. "Você pode, por favor, esquecer isso?"

Surpresa, eu levantei minhas mãos de forma derrotada. "Desculpe." Eu me desculpei, um pouco chateada que a minha responsabilidade no assunto não poderia ser devidamente reconhecida. O silêncio que se estendeu entre nós estava contaminado com a tensão, e eu lutava para encontrar uma forma de amenizá-la e, simultaneamente, lamentando este desequilíbrio recém-descoberto.

Edward foi o primeiro a falar, sua voz suave e muito menos aborrecida. "Estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor." Ele disse, olhando para mim de lado e oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Ugh." Eu grunhi. "Eu também. Essa é a última festa de aniversário que eu trabalhei. Tirando o fato de todo... 'perigo biológico', o palhaço que eles contratam é excepcionalmente assustador." Meus lábios se curvaram com desdém para o garoto afro-americano vestido com cores do arco-íris que me fez encher balões de animais que não eram, de maneira nenhuma, adequados para uma festa infantil. Satisfeita com a mudança de assunto, eu me levantei e perguntei, "Café da manhã?"

Ele respondeu com uma declaração que desapareceu atrás de mim assim que entrei na cozinha. "Só para que você saiba, eu faço mais do que encanamento e carpintaria e pintura. Eu poderia realmente ferrar um palhaço".

O tom grave da sua voz fez bolhas de risada dentro do meu estômago.

À medida que começamos a pintar a casa no dia seguinte, o ar entre Edward e eu era amigável. Dado o seu comportamento durante a minha doença e o fato de que ele machucou sua perna limpando as calhas, eu estava me sentindo particularmente inclinada a aceitar os seus esforços.

Ficou claro para mim naquele dia que a maioria do trabalho de pintura ao redor era em preparação, e não tanto a tarefa real. Eu estava realmente um pouco decepcionada quando o céu escureceu e tivemos que deixar nossas coisas de lado para trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Quando Edward foi embora, eu jantei sozinha enquanto separava a papelada do Dr. Aro.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu tinha um pacote estranho na caixa de correio. O que foi mais, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir como eu estava animada para rir sobre isso com Edward quando ele voltou para terminar de preparar o trilho lateral para a pintura. Encontrar tópicos de discussão sempre era mais difícil para mim quando ele estava preocupado. Havia muitas palavras, sugestões, ou memórias que eram melhor ser deixadas não visitadas. Mas, quando ele despejava, nós estávamos tão ocupados que eu nunca tinha me preocupado em fazer conversa. "Vamos precisar substituir estes." Edward disse das persianas naquela tarde. Ele começou a retirá-las, uma por uma, e eu fiquei na grama abaixo quando ele teve que subir a escada, segurando-a firme e rezando para que ele não caísse novamente.

Sua escolha de palavras não tinha escapado da minha atenção – _Nós vamos_.

"Eu estava pensando..." Ele se demorou em torno do hall de entrada naquela noite, limpando seus sapatos sobre o tapete por um período de tempo desnecessário. "O que você está fazendo para o jantar?" Ele finalmente perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo no corrimão que ele tinha criado sozinho.

Seu olhar, fixo sobre a terra encravada sob suas unhas, era bastante objetivo.

Dei de ombros enquanto sentava no degrau inferior, desamarrando minhas botas enlameadas e massageando meus pés, que estavam positivamente doendo de caminhar ao redor da casa o dia todo. Meus dias da semana não eram nada de especial. Embora eu trabalhasse todas as noites de fim de semana no Lodge, minhas noites durante a semana eram muitas vezes passadas – sozinha. "Eu coloquei uma carne assada na panela elétrica nesta manhã. Provavelmente assistirei algum _Roda da Fortuna, _ou algo assim, enquanto como".

Edward cantarolou, balançando a cabeça enquanto continuou mexendo nas suas unhas.

Parecia um pouco rude não oferecer. "Você come carne assada? Eu fiz um monte. Você não pode realmente fazer um assado pequeno".

Ele franziu os lábios, evitando o meu olhar. "Eu não quero me intrometer, nem nada".

"Você não vai se intrometer." Eu suspirei. "Eu estou convidando você." Sério, do que diabos ele precisa? Um convite impresso?

Seu olhar encontrou o meu então, e apesar do seu cabelo estar caído e balançando em seus olhos, eu não poderia ter perdido o jeito que eles relampejaram um verde brilhante e vibrante. O canto dos seus lábios puxados em um pequeno sorriso. "Ok".

Quando eu tinha terminado no banheiro, ele foi atrás de mim para se limpar, e eu comecei a preparar o resto do nosso jantar. Quando comecei a cortar pepinos, eu tive a mesma sensação que eu tive naquela noite, quando ele ficou para a caçarola de macarrão e queijo. Era bom preparar uma refeição para além de mim. Por exemplo, eu nunca me preocupava em fazer saladas, ou pãezinhos para mim. Nunca parecia valer a pena, mas ter um convidado mudava tudo.

Edward pegou uma extremidade do sofá, enquanto eu peguei a outra e, 30 minutos depois, estávamos os dois debruçado sobre as nossas bandejas de TV enquanto assistíamos um homem idoso e desengonçado girar a roda.

"N!" O homem exclamou, ao que Pat Sajack respondeu, "Quatro N´s." Aplausos irromperam quando Vanna desfilou em seu vestido de estampas de animais no palco, revelando lentamente o quebra-cabeça.

Com um zumbido pensativo, eu imaginei, "Arremessando em carros de dinheiro?" Eu então peguei um grande pedaço de carne assada e assenti com a cabeça apreciativamente.

Eu era muito boa nesse jogo.

Edward, ainda mastigando, juntou suas sobrancelhas e brincou, "Sem querer ofender, mas você é horrível nesse jogo".

Eu hesitei, definitivamente ofendida, enquanto deixei cair meu garfo e me virei para ele. "Desculpe-me, mas acontece que eu sou uma espécie de autora profissional".

Sua risada era pequena e abafada, antes que ele pegou um olhar sobre a minha expressão azeda. "Sério?" Ele perguntou.

Enfiei um dedo no meu peito. "Aspirante a jornalista com um diploma em Inglês, muito obrigada".

Ele empurrou sua carne em torno do seu prato com um olhar cauteloso em minha direção. "Sim, mas escrever palavras e jogos de palavras são duas coisas diferentes. Eu sou realmente bom em jogos de palavras. Não tanto com a escrita." Então, nunca quebrando o meu olhar, ele adivinhou com confiança, "Balançando em barras de macaco".*****

_*Em português pode não fazer muito sentido, mas a frase que Bella disse foi "Linging on money cars" (arremessando em carros de dinheiro), enquanto a frase que Edward disse foi "Swinging on monkey bars" (balançando em barras de macaco), daí os quatro N´s que o apresentador disse que a frase tinha._

O homem na televisão resolveu o quebra-cabeça. "Balançando em barras de macaco!"

Eu zombei, mas empurrei uma garfada cheia de batata na minha boca. De jeito nenhum Edward Cullen _me_ bateira na _Roda da Fortuna. _"Eu aposto que eu acerto a seguinte." Eu desafiei com um sorriso.

Pelo próximo quebra-cabeça, eu estava ansiosa que ele pudesse resolvê-lo primeiro. Tanto assim, que eu acho que isso estava atrapalhando minha mente e me esgotando. Sentei-me perto da borda do sofá e, a qualquer momento que ele abria sua boca, mesmo para comer, meu corpo apertaria. Eu procurava as letras reveladas freneticamente.

Eventualmente, apenas cinco letras do quebra-cabeça _Então e Agora _ainda não foram reveladas. Eu sabia que ele adivinharia quando uma senhora corpulenta escolheu, com indisfarçável entusiasmo, "Y".

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram na tela, e eu vi isso acontecer. Seus lábios se esticaram para aquele estúpido áspero que eu abominava, e então sua língua rosa os separou com uma inspiração que assinalava a sua vitória iminente.

"MAL FODIDO E COBERTO!"

Suas palavras morreram em sua garganta enquanto sua cabeça batia para me encarar, os olhos arregalados, as sobrancelhas subindo alto na sua testa. "Patolino e protegido.*****" Ele disse, ainda olhando para mim daquela maneira incrédula quando a senhora resolveu o quebra-cabeça.

_*A frase que Bella disse em inglês foi "Badly fuck and cover", e a que Edward disse foi "Daffy duck and cover"._

Meu rosto queimava.

Ele virou-se para a sua comida e se abaixou para o seu prato, murmurando, "Você percebe que a _Roda da Fortuna _é um programa de família, certo?"

Eu rangi os dentes juntos, alertando, "Cale a boca. Eu não funciono bem sob pressão".

Os cantos dos seus lábios tremeram quando ele continuou, "Não, eu gosto mais da sua versão, no entanto. Muito relacionada." Ele pontuou com a cabeça ironicamente assentindo para o seu prato, mas se divertiu quando eu empurrei minha bandeja e levantei, elevando-me sobre o sofá.

"É isso aí, filho da puta. Você. Eu. Jogando. Scrabble*****. Agora. Perdedores pintam os batentes".

_*__Scrabble__: __é um jogo de tabuleiro em que 2-4 jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando palavras interligadas usando pedras com letras num quadro com 225 quadros._

Assim, nós nos encontramos espalhados no chão da minha sala de estar. Nós movemos a mesa de café para o lado da sala, cada um de nós pegando garfadas esporádicas dos pratos que tínhamos trazido para os nossos colos, até que foram finalmente abandonados.

Pela nossa segunda partida, ele tinha sua perna ruim esticada para fora diante dele, emoldurando o tabuleiro de Scrabble, enquanto ele considerava seus quadros de letras com um olhar intenso. "Sério, Bella. Buqshas*****? De jeito nenhum que isso é uma palavra." Ele acusou, arrebatando o dicionário do jogo do chão entre nós. Ele já estava bem desgastado dos meus anos jogando com Jacob quando éramos adolescentes, e eu não fiquei surpresa quando ele o atirou um momento depois, derrotado. Ele esfregou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Isso é humilhante".

_*__Buqsha__: Uma moeda de alumínio e cobre e uma unidade monetária na República Arábica do Iêmen, a 40ª parte do rial._

Sorri quando adicionei as letras para a minha pontuação. Palavra tripla jogada também. _Legal._ "Eu disse a você," eu disse, "eu conheço as minhas palavras".

Ele inspecionou suas peças com um rosto calculista. "Sim, mas você demora uma eternidade. Se este jogo fosse cronometrado? Eu totalmente venceria você." Com suas peças, ele cuidadosamente criou a palavra "C-O-I-T-O", atirando-me um breve olhar de debaixo dos seus cílios. "Além disso, você tem a caneta da sorte. Não é justo".

Eu cuidadosamente registrei sua pontuação com a dita caneta da sorte. "E se _você_ levasse mais tempo para pensar, você poderia vir com algumas escolhas que não fossem relacionados a sexo, comida, ou sexo." Bufando, eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, "típico homem".

Eu podia jurar que ele estava corando. "Isso vindo da Senhorita Mal Fodida e Coberta?" Ele retrucou.

"Eu estava sob pressão." Reiterei com uma carranca.

"E, de qualquer maneira," ele continuou, ignorando-me enquanto balançava o saco das peças, eu fiz Alfaqui*****." Houve aquele sorriso torto de novo.

_*__Alfaqui__: é um especialista na 'fiqh', a ciência do direito islâmico._

_Ugh._

"Quer calar a boca sobre a porra do alfaqui?"

Ele se recusava a me deixar esquecer que ele tinha ganhado o primeiro jogo. "Apenas dizendo." Ele deu de ombros. "Você vai levar toda a noite aí?"

Enquanto continuamos a jogar – e eu supostamente, me divertia em nossa própria maneira estranha - minha postura rígida descontraiu e acabei espelhando a sua pose - sustentando as minhas costas contra a mesa atrás de mim enquanto chutei uma perna na direção dele.

Mas quando ele casualmente pegou meu pé em seu colo e começou a esfregá-lo, a minha coluna enrijeceu novamente. Ele perguntou, "Eu provavelmente estarei pintando os batentes amanhã, hein?" Ele piscou-me um sorriso enquanto seus dedos pressionavam nas bolas do meu pé, esfregando sobre o algodão grosso da minha meia.

Eu estava definitivamente desconfortável e achatei minhas palmas no tapete em preparação para arrebatar o meu pé das suas garras, mas então ele enterrou seu polegar em direção ao arco e, vergonhosamente, eu não o fiz.

Era incrível.

Com uma careta, eu desviei o olhar para o tabuleiro e arrisquei, "Provavelmente".

Ele soletrou a palavra "P-I-N-T-A-R" quando falou, "Além disso, eu posso encontrar para você um bom negócio em algumas janelas." E então ele voltou sua atenção para o pé em seu colo. Ele estava olhando para ele com atenção enquanto ele acrescentou, "Meu amigo Jasper conhece algumas pessoas".

Neste ponto, eu era muito uma massa de pudim, "Legal".

Após um longo silêncio, percebi que era a minha vez e bati o meu olhar para ele. "Você não tem que fazer isso." Eu disse engolindo em seco e um olhar para o meu pé. Isso era realmente imperdoavelmente íntimo. _Certo? _

Edward levantou um ombro enquanto observava seus dedos amassando os dedos do meu pé. "Eu sei." Mas então seus dedos pararam e ele encontrou meu olhar, preocupando-se, "Isso faz você se sentir desconfortável?"

"Não." _Sim, mas é maravilhoso, e eu sou uma pessoa egoísta. Oh! Egoísta!_ Eu soletrei, "E-G-O-Í-S-T-A". Meu pé direito, que estava escondido embaixo de mim, começou a sentir um pouco de ciúme de toda a atenção que Edward estava dando no esquerdo, e eu me perguntei quão terrível seria se eu apenas... talvez... chutasse a minha perna direita para fora, mas apenas para que eu pudesse chegar ao final do tabuleiro. "Taxi" Eu regozijei-me quando anotei a minha pontuação. Eu mexi os dedos dos meus pés.

Edward soletrou, escrito, 'C-O-N-G-E-L-A-N-D-O' e, quando seus olhos pegaram o movimento do meu pé negligenciado, eu quase o puxei de volta, mas ele apenas estendeu a mão e o agarrou, trazendo-o para o seu colo, antes que ele começasse a massageá-lo.

Eu soltei um suspiro longo e satisfeito, mas fracamente acusei, "Você tem sérios problemas com espaço pessoal, não é?"

Ele continuou, imperturbável. "Sim. Você parece que está realmente incomodada." Ele zombou, sorrindo para os meus pés.

Um tornozelo apoiado nos seus dois joelhos, eu ecoei, "Isso é apavorante".

O silêncio que se seguiu pelo resto da noite poderia ter sido tenso o suficiente para cortar com uma faca, e eu não teria notado. A urgência do nosso jogo de Scrabble entorpecida a um ritmo lânguido, cada um de nós fazendo palavras entre suspiros e bocejos.

Os sons da televisão transformados do noticiário da noite, a programas de entrevista noturnos, para comerciais, e suas mãos estavam perto de me colocar para dormir. Depois de assistir Edward sufocar seu quinto bocejo, eu a contragosto mencionei, "Você estará arrastando sua bunda na Newton amanhã".

Eu estava acostumada a ficar acordada até as duas da manhã, mas era óbvio que Edward não. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, os olhos vermelhos enquanto pesquisavam a bagunça que havíamos feito na sala. "Eu vou ajudá-la a limpar." Ele ofereceu, dando ao meu calcanhar um último aperto, antes de finalmente soltar meus pés.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Vou simplesmente deixar para amanhã." Eu assegurei enquanto ambos levantamos. Eu poderia ter choramingado quando meus pés pressionaram contra a madeira dura do chão, Edward parado na frente do sofá com as duas mãos agora enfiadas nos bolsos.

"Banheiro?" Ele perguntou, cortando um olhar de soslaio para as escadas. Ao meu aceno de cabeça, ele arrastou-se da sala, e eu limpei nossos pratos, assustada quando percebi o quão tarde realmente era.

"Você está bem para dirigir?" Fiquei preocupada quando nos encontramos no hall de entrada, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, puxando o capuz do seu moletom e desarrumando seu cabelo. Eu estava perigosamente perto de oferecer a ele o sofá quando seu olhar pousou sobre o pacote embrulhado com adornos que eu tinha recebido aquela manhã.

Ele curvou uma sobrancelha para ele em curiosidade.

"Eu quase me esqueci!" Eu lati uma risada, prometendo, "Você vai gostar disto. Aparentemente, eu tenho um admirador secreto." Comecei, vasculhando a caixa com um sorriso irônico. Saí com um frasco pomposo revestido de dourado e declarei, "E ele parece estar bastante preocupado com o estado do meu cabelo".

Edward inclinou suas costas contra a porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, escaneando o rótulo. "Shampoo?"

Eu respondi com um rosto sombrio, "Oh, não apenas _qualquer_ shampoo, Edward. Frederick..." Olhei para o frasco. "Fekkai." Eu disse. "E não _apenas_ shampoo, mas shampoo, condicionador, tratamento de umidade, fios arrepiados... reparador noturno avançado de cabelo." Eu batia cada item para dar ênfase.

"Uau." Ele respondeu, levantando os lábios em um sorriso. Ele definitivamente parecia acordado agora. "Ele deve ser mesmo-"

"Um completo idiota, certo?"

Suas sobrancelhas atiraram para cima, antes de se reunirem juntas, lábios caídos boquiabertos. "Idiota?"

Eu bufei. "Bem, sim. Quero dizer, quem _faz_ isso?" Eu me perguntava, olhando para o frasco como se ele pudesse me responder. "Quem quer que seja esse cara, ele poderia ter me comprado flores, ou chocolates, ou algum outro presente totalmente e socialmente aceitável, mas, evidentemente, ele acha que meu cabelo está em extrema necessidade de atenção." Com uma zombada final, joguei o frasco de volta na caixa, murmurando, "Completo idiota".

Edward tinha empurrado a porta então e estava diligentemente ajustando seu capuz. "Então você gosta de flores e chocolates." Ele deduziu em voz baixa.

"Inferno, não." Eu respondi. Ao olhar questionador e confuso de Edward, eu expliquei, "Eu não gosto de nenhum presente com valor monetário".

Agora Edward estava bufando para o chão, apertando ambos os punhos no bolso da sua blusa. "Bem, talvez ele soubesse disso, e talvez ele pensasse que seria bom para você cuidar de si mesma, ou algo assim." Ele chutou para o tapete, removendo a sujeira velha e solta da sua bota. "Talvez seja mais um elogio, e não tanto um insulto".

Enquanto eu olhava os seus pés, eu arrisquei, "Talvez..." Sinceramente, eu tinha esperado que Edward apreciasse a esquisitice do presente – tinha esperado que isso conseguisse uma boa risada dele. Com uma carranca para o frasco, eu persisti, "Mas, você tem que admitir. É uma coisa realmente estranha para enviar a alguém." Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu estava ainda mais intrigada com a expressão distante e quase derrotada que ele usava.

"É estranho." Ele finalmente concordou, balançando a cabeça.

_Por que eu me sinto tão culpada?_ Eu não queria parecer uma _daquelas_ pessoas. "Não é que eu seja ingrato, ou... quero dizer, eu acho que foi legal, mas-"

"Estranho." Ele completou, emitindo uma pequena risada tensa. E acrescentou com um rolar dos seus olhos, "Quase assustador. Que idiota do caralho, certo?"

Eu nem sabia como responder neste ponto, então eu só balancei a cabeça para o frasco na minha mão. Ao contrário de antes, eu definitivamente notei a tensão do silêncio que se seguiu enquanto ele trocava de pé para pé, farfalhando seu cabelo. Não foi até que uma perna solta e desgastada do seu jeans entrou em vista que eu olhei para ele novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse encontrar o olhar dele, ele me esmagou contra o seu peito, forçando um _oomph _dos meus lábios.

"Oh não." Eu gemi, rígida enquanto ele abraçou-me firmemente ao seu corpo, meu rosto amassado ao algodão macio do seu moletom escuro. "Você está abraçando de novo?"

Sua risada no meu cabelo pareceu genuína enquanto ele nos balançava de um lado para outro, o som da sua resposta atravessando seu peito em meu ouvido. "É sem valor monetário, certo? Pelo menos eu não ando por aí comprando produtos de beleza pra você".

Eu o empurrei com uma carranca, escancarando a porta aberta. Enfiei um dedo na entrada da garagem, ordenando, "É melhor você dormir um pouco se você vai começar o batente amanhã".

Ele segurou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição, mas o grande sorriso que ele deu foi de alívio. O momento todo antes tinha sido estranho e, francamente, mais inquietante do que o abraço não solicitado. Ele saiu pela porta, mas virou quando pulou os degraus para a entrada, gritando, "Deixe-me saber quando você quiser me deixar ganhar a minha dignidade de volta. Você pode apostar por trabalho manual, e eu vou jogar pelas estranhas demonstrações de afeto".

Eu dei a ele um olhar duro e respondi, "No seu funeral", antes de fechar a porta. Eu o vi em retirada através da janela da cozinha, apenas me retirando para a cama quando as auréolas vermelhas das suas lanternas traseiras desapareceram em meio à neblina.

Meu sono foi preenchido com o bater suave das peças de letras, risadas sonolentas e apertos gentis contra os meus pés doloridos. Essa não foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Edward Cullen, mas foi a primeira noite em que sonhei com ele sem o pano de fundo sombrio, corredores azuis, sorrisos ásperos, e armários pretos.

Minha investigação sobre o Dr. Aro bateu uma trégua pelas próximas duas semanas, e não era porque eu tenha batido em qualquer tipo de obstáculo. Trabalhar na casa provou ser uma tarefa desgastantemente oportuna. Eu não estava certa como no inferno Edward conseguiu aparecer a cada outro dia, as ferramentas na mão, olhos brilhantes, humor alegre, pronto para trabalhar sua bunda, mas ele sempre conseguia.

Normalmente ele insistia que eu permitisse que ele fizesse todo o trabalho duro, e então eu argumentaria e colocaria a minha cara de puta até que ele risse e me entregasse um pincel, ou martelo, ou qualquer outro instrumento necessário.

Eu gostava disso sobre Edward. Seus protestos contra eu fazendo o trabalho eram menos sobre eu ajudar e muito mais sobre que ele pretendia realizar a tarefa sozinho. Caso contrário, ele nunca subestimaria, ou me mimaria. Embora ele pudesse ficar nervoso quando eu subisse a escada, ou preocupado quando eu levantasse tábuas, ou agisse esquemático sobre eu utilizando o pulverizador de tinta, ele nunca me parou. Em vez disso, ele explicou como o pulverizador de tinta funcionava, ou como levantar com as minhas pernas, ou como aquele terceiro degrau do topo da escada poderia ser uma maravilha. (Ele faria uma careta com isso.)

Nós realmente funcionávamos razoavelmente bem em conjunto, sincronizando o uso das ferramentas e mangueiras de forma tão eficaz que raramente tínhamos que falar, a menos que nós estivéssemos discutindo o trabalho, ou fofocas da cidade. Eu tinha certeza que a maioria dos habitantes da cidade já tinha muitas fofocas a nosso favor, e retribuir o favor era realmente bastante divertido.

Ele roçou o gramado enquanto eu media as persianas, ou instalava as persianas enquanto eu colocava sementes na grama. E quando a pintura finalmente começou, fiquei espantada ao ver a metamorfose gradual da casa. Eu sabia que uma nova camada de tinta faria a diferença, mas eu muitas vezes me vi boquiaberta sempre que um novo remendo era concluído.

A pequena casa começou a parecer tão brilhante e limpa e... _feliz_. Eu nunca sequer percebi exatamente o quão triste ela parecia até que começou a se transformar. Toda noite incluía um pequeno momento reflexivo enquanto eu avaliava o progresso da caixa de correio, Edward sempre levando esse tempo para deixar suas ferramentas em ordem, ou se limpar no banheiro, ou correr para a loja de ferragens para a compra de última hora antes de fechar.

Era quase como se ele pudesse, de alguma forma, sentir minha vulnerabilidade e escolhesse me dar espaço, o que era estranho porque Edward tinha um _grande_ problema com respeito ao meu espaço.

Após aquela primeira noite que passamos jogando Scrabble até as duas da manhã, ele se tornou impossivelmente mais fã de tocar. Nunca foi realmente inapropriado, então eu tinha problemas para decidir como fazer o meu desconforto conhecido. Era especialmente difícil porque o desconforto que eu sentia na maior parte provinha da _falta_ de desconforto em seus breves abraços, apertos de ombro, ou puxões de cabelo de brincadeira. Minha guarda em torno de Edward estava caindo e, embora eu tenha antecipado isso até certo ponto quando cheguei a conhecê-lo, eu não esperava que caísse tanto.

Eu logo comecei a questionar seus motivos. Perguntei-me, um dia, quando ele colocou uma palma quente na parte inferior das minhas costas, falando animadamente sobre ter encontrado uma nova porta na loja de ferragens, se ele era assim fisicamente intrusivo com todos, ou se era só comigo?

"Mas essa faria a porta dos fundos perfeita, Bella. Você deveria ver essa coisa. E por apenas quarenta dólares? Eu tenho certeza que é uma antiguidade, ou algo assim também. Um roubo total." Ele disse, usando a palma da sua mão para dirigir-me aos fundos da casa, e detendo-nos diante da minha porta dos fundos – que, realmente, estava em extrema necessidade de substituição.

"Ok." Eu concordei, enrijecendo quando ele ergueu a mão para cobrir meu ombro e me esmagar no seu lado.

Ele assegurou, "Vai ficar ótima!" com um movimento satisfeito do seu braço antes de galopar na direção do seu caminhão, assoviando e girando as chaves em torno do seu dedo indicador.

Acho que esse foi o primeiro momento em que eu realmente suspeitei disso.

Houve outros pequenos sinais, é claro, tipo como ele olharia para mim com um sorriso aliviado a qualquer momento que eu atendesse a porta – como se ele estivesse com medo de que eu não abriria. Ou como seus olhos piscariam em importância sempre que eu pedisse a ele para ficar para o jantar. Ou como ele finalmente parou de adivinhar os enigmas da _Roda da Fortuna _quando ele _ficaria, _poupando-me da ansiedade que normalmente me levava a recebê-los mal. Mas, o maior sinal, de longe, ocorreu quando eu fiquei sem shampoo e fui forçada a usar o presente pomposo do meu admirador misterioso. Não deveria sequer ter sido perceptível - eu sempre fui feliz com o shampoo que eu usava desde a minha adolescência – mas, quando eu usei a porcaria pomposa antes de dormir em uma noite, acordei com um travesseiro cheio de mechas de cabelo grosso, macio e brilhante.

Eu estava diante do espelho do meu banheiro, boquiaberta com a visão disso enquanto eu espremia e puxava meu cabelo em cima da minha cabeça experimentalmente, movendo a minha cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele caía em ondas pesadas quando eu o soltava e, eu admito, eu estava bastante impressionada.

Rezei para que o idiota que mandou isso não me visse novamente até que eu conseguisse ir ao Thriftway. Nesse meio tempo, passei a minha mão girando-o em torno do meu pulso e afofando-o nas costas, quase ao ponto da fixação. Eu apenas tinha acabado de decidir talvez não jogar fora os frascos quando Edward bateu na minha porta, pontual como sempre - ao meio-dia em um fim de semana.

Eu estava preparando o almoço, e antecipei pedindo para ele se juntar a mim antes de instalar a nova porta, então gritei para ele, "Está aberta!" enquanto mexia uma panela grande de pimentão.

Os sons da sua entrada eram barulhentos e exagerados enquanto ele batia os pés contra o tapete. "Está frio lá fora hoje. Temos que trabalhar com os nossos casacos. Ou eu poderia ter que trabalhar com o _meu _casaco enquanto você fica aqui e cozinha o que quer que pertença a esse cheiro." Seu suspiro ao entrar na cozinha foi apenas audível o suficiente para eu ouvir a sua abrupta parada.

"Por mim tudo bem." Eu murmurei distraída enquanto adicionava mais pimenta em pó, antes de decidir em última instância, "Mas, então, dez anos para baixo da linha quando a porta da frente for à merda, eu não terei nenhum conhecimento legal de instalação de porta".

Sua abordagem atrás de mim foi silenciosa, com exceção dos sons pegajosos e suaves das solas dos seus sapatos encontrando o linóleo e, em seguida, suas mãos estavam em meus quadris. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque enquanto eu olhava para a panela de pimenta porque Edward me envolveu da forma mais estranha e delicada, seu peito exatamente mal pressionando nas minhas costas rígidas quando ele debruçou baixo o suficiente para equilibrar a altura dos nossos ombros.

Ele abaixou seu nariz na dobra do meu pescoço, que estava coberto de cabelo, e inalou profundo o suficiente para empurrar seu peito no meu. Ele exalou suavemente, "cheira tão bem", que fez cócegas na minha pele.

"A pimenta?" Eu brinquei, cada músculo do meu corpo enrolado e irradiando desconforto. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ou como educadamente afastá-lo - se eu estava exagerando, ou se ele estava realmente sendo inadequado.

Até que ele respondeu em um sussurro que flutuou pelo meu ouvido, "Sim, a pimenta cheira bem também." Com o calor contínuo dos seus braços e peito me envolvendo, ele parecia estar prestes a espreitar a panela fumegante quando eu agarrei seus pulsos e os afastei de mim.

Tão louco como parecia, mesmo na minha cabeça, eu era inteligente o suficiente para detectar um avanço. Virei-me e coloquei uma palma contra o peito dele, gentilmente empurrando-o a um braço de distância. Ele apenas olhou para mim com um sorriso torto preguiçoso, sobrancelhas franzidas juntas. "O que é isso, Edward?" Perguntei, apontando para o espaço vazio entre nós.

"O que é o quê?" Ele foi longe o suficiente para sustentar-se contra uma cadeira. Não perdi a forma como as linhas finas da sua mandíbula endureceram.

Irritada, eu podia sentir minhas narinas se abrirem. "Não aja como se você não soubesse. Tudo isso... tocar, ou o que? É uma sensação muito parecida - como se talvez... você quisesse alguma coisa..." Eu hesitei em dizer isso em voz alta, as sementes da dúvida roubando a minha confiança. Eu finalmente terminei, "Romântica?"

Se ele ficou surpreso com a minha acusação, não mostrou em seu rosto quando ele respondeu, "Isso é ridículo." De fato, nada foi revelado em seu rosto. Cada linha e fenda curva era perfeitamente uniforme e imóvel. Ele acrescentou, "Você mal me considera uma pessoa conhecida, e nós estamos apenas começando a conhecer um ao outro, e-" Mas então ele parou no meio da frase, escondeu sua expressão mergulhando o queixo no seu peito, apertou seu aperto em volta das costas da cadeira em cada lado do seu quadril, e eu _soube_.

"Você quer, não é?" Eu perguntei, horrorizada quando a minha mente e peito foram bombardeados com acúmulo de sentimentos que eu tinha abandonado anos atrás.

Senti como se eu estivesse doente. Quando seus olhos levantaram para os meus por baixo da franja espessa dos seus cílios, ele respondeu com uma voz tímida e relutante, "Talvez".

"Oh, Deus!" Engoli em seco, batendo uma palma na minha testa e girando para longe dele. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados e repeti, "Oh, Deus." Eu sabia disso. Eu sabia disso por tanto tempo, e ainda assim, tinha completamente me iludido. Eu me senti tão _estúpida_.

"Espere, espere, espere. Apenas me ouça." Ele correu atrás de mim. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele enquanto ele explicava com uma inspiração rápida e desesperada, "Eu sei que isso é precipitado, e estranho e, como eu disse antes, você mal me considera uma pessoa conhecida-"

Isso foi onde eu interrompi, finalmente acumulando a coragem necessária para enfrentá-lo. "Simplesmente pare, Edward." Eu pedi, ignorando o pânico arregalado dos seus olhos. Com uma respiração profunda, roubada, eu comecei, "Olha, eu considero você um... amigo." E, embora eu nunca realmente tenha reconhecido isso antes, simplesmente dizer em voz alta me fez perceber o quão bem verdade isso era. "- que é assustador e confuso o suficiente, mas... _isso_?" Enfiei um dedo para o espaço diante do fogão, onde ele me abraçou. "_Isso_ nunca vai acontecer".

Seu rosto caiu para a velocidade da sua expiração - lenta e calculista. "Eu sei, isso pode não acontecer a qualquer momento em breve, mas eu posso esperar até-"

"Até o quê?" Eu bati, estarrecida. Não pude conter o volume da minha voz, e eu não poderia me importar que isso o fez encolher. "Até que eu possa ficar perto o suficiente sem associar o seu toque com o medo? Até que eu esqueça tudo que você fez? Até eu ter a porra de _sentimentos_ por você?"

Eu estava definitivamente ficando enjoada.

Sua respiração era estável enquanto inspecionava seus pés, mas eu podia ver o resplendor da cor que inundou seu pescoço e subiu às suas orelhas. "Eu não estou dizendo isso." Ele finalmente respondeu, levantando os ombros. "Eu só estou dizendo que... nunca se sabe".

"Mas eu _sei_." Eu assegurei. "Isso nunca vai acontecer, Edward." Eu pude ver quando ele levantou a cabeça que ele ia protestar, mas eu o parei com a minha declaração lenta, intencional e perfeitamente de "Nunca".

Ele procurou meus olhos por muitos momentos, e eu pude ver quando isso finalmente clicou nele - quando ele finalmente percebeu que isto não era uma escolha para mim – que isso era tão definido como a minha incapacidade de andar em um elevador, ou trabalhar em um cubículo, ou usar banheiros de avião - que eu poderia ter milhares desses sonhos gentis, suaves de nós jogando Scrabble no chão da sala, e eu sempre seria assombrada pelos outros sonhos mais sombrios que viriam na noite seguinte.

"Oh." Ele respirou, e eu não poderia, pela minha vida, compreender a dor e a decepção que inundou seu rosto. Ele tinha que ter sabido. Ele _tinha que ter_. "Uau, eu me sinto realmente idiota." Ele disse com uma risada que não tinha nenhum traço de humor.

"Sinto muito." Eu não sei por que eu disse isso. Eu não deveria estar triste. Eu deveria estar enojada. Mas eu _sentia_ muito. Eu sentia que eu tinha me mudado para Forks como uma adolescente, e não apenas porque isso teria me poupado de tanta agonia e devastação, mas porque me impediu de conhecer apenas _esta_ versão de Edward.

Quando eu abaixei a cabeça, peguei um relance do meu cabelo na minha periferia. Meu coração se afundou. "Você enviou o shampoo." Eu percebi, levantando o olhar para encontrá-lo ainda parado, imóvel e indiferente. Quando seus lábios se abriram e fecharam, ele parecia estar em uma perda de palavras, e eu _odiei_ o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim – como se ele devesse mentir.

Em vez disso, ele sorriu, e foi pequeno e triste. "Sim, eu sou o idiota completo".

Eu queria que o chão me engolisse, ali mesmo. "Deus, Edward, eu não tinha idéia. Foi-" Eu tive que ignorar o enrugar com raiva do seu nariz. "- um presente legal, e eu gostei dele, mas... eu não posso-"

Ele interrompeu com uma acentuada limpeza da sua garganta, movendo seus olhos para espreitar a janela acima da pia e, sem cerimônia, comentou, "Se eu começar a porta agora, eu posso tê-la pronta até o anoitecer".

Fiquei sem fala até que ele finalmente se virou para sair da cozinha, quando gritei atrás dele, "Edward, eu sinto muito!"

"Não se preocupe com isso." Foi a resposta abafada.

Mas eu me preocupei com isso. Deixei-me cair na cadeira mais próxima e lutei com esse sentimento de culpa que eu sentia por rejeitá-lo, culpa sobre _aquela_ culpa, e a compaixão que eu inconscientemente vim a sentir pela pessoa que ele era _agora_. Perguntei-me se eu algum dia seria capaz de olhar para ele e ver algo diferente do passado, e eu duvidei disso.

Principalmente, eu temia que a amizade que eu tinha acabado de ser capaz de reconhecer já houvesse perecido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse cap. pra mim foi tão difícil de "processar"... no início achei que tudo ficaria bem, já que os dois estavam se entendendo tão bem e até se divertindo juntos, mas com esse final e tudo o que foi dito, fiquei com o coração na mão e morrendo de pena do Edward. É realmente como a Bella disse, se ela o tivesse conhecido agora, tudo seria diferente, mas nós podemos ver que ele mudou mesmo e está interessado nela de verdade..._

_Rezando loucamente pra que a autora poste mais caps. logo pra gente saber o que vai acontecer nessa fic..._

_Só mais 2 caps. para chegarmos até onde a autora postou... *chora*_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Edward POV**_

Lembrei de como eu uma vez imaginei o que seria a minha vida quando seguisse meu marco de um ano. Eu sabia que o primeiro ano seria o pior. Eu sabia que teria vontade de desistir muitas vezes. Eu sabia que seria uma cadela total. Mas, após esse primeiro ano?

Bem, eu não posso dizer por que, mas eu tinha essa visão de normalidade. Como se esse primeiro ano fosse a minha sentença, e então eu estaria livre, e eu podia balançar de volta para a pele da pessoa que eu era antes, só... melhor. Mais feliz. As coisas ficariam bem. Eu teria completado a minha lista e teria uma boa relação com todos. Minha família teria um papel constante na minha vida. Eu teria um trabalho incrível. Talvez eu até mesmo tomasse alguns cursos na faculdade, em Seattle, ou... eu não sei. Talvez eu tivesse uma garota e um cachorro, e uma casa minha para colocá-los dentro. Eu teria um carro - um carro realmente muito bom, também – um que dirigisse depressa, fosse brilhante, e não fosse aprovado por uma mãe do futebol.

Não me interpretem mal. Eu não tinha ilusões - não totalmente. Eu sabia que essas fantasias eram apenas isso - fantasias, mas eu sonharia com elas contra a minha vontade e, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, eu tinha começado a dirigir em direção a uma meta que acabou por ser nada mais do que uma fita de papel fino.

Eu ainda odiava a minha vida. Eu estava sóbrio o suficiente para perceber isso.

"Ela me disse que isso aconteceria, mas eu - Maldição, Cullen, você está mesmo me ouvindo, porra?" Mike fervilhava do outro lado da sua pequena mesa, punhos todos enrolados e pressionando na madeira.

"O que você quer que eu diga, cara?" Meu exalar foi cansado quando joguei minhas mãos no ar, mas elas pousaram no meu colo com um golpe fraco. Eu não poderia sequer reunir a energia necessária para me sentir ofendido.

Mike respondeu, "Eu quero a verdade", e eu podia ver o seu cansaço também, no impulso do seu suspiro e na queda dos seus ombros. A idade não tinha sido gentil com ele. Eu já podia ver a sua careca aparecendo, apesar de todos os seus esforços para pentear sobre ela. Se eu olhasse bastante, havia ali o início de uma situação definida de peso também. Isso é o que os 30 anos como residente de Forks dá a você.

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Eu marquei os tacos de hóquei, e depois saí. Eu nunca fui em qualquer lugar perto da caixa registradora. Você tem as câmeras, Mike." Diante da familiar indignação evidente em suas narinas queimando, eu me corrigi, "Sr. Newton".

Jesus, eu posso muito bem ter ficado de joelhos e me aberto largamente.

Ele tomou a metade de um momento para olhar para baixo para o registro de saldos, brincando com os cantos dos papéis antes de cair para trás em sua cadeira e esfregar a palma de uma mão sobre o rosto. Ele começou, "Alguém tem que assumir a responsabilidade aqui. Karen está conosco há cinco anos. Sr. Milton nem sequer precisa deste trabalho. Ele tem como... milhões de dólares juntados longe. Eu sei que eu não fiz isso. Eu sei que minha mãe não fez isso. Se você estivesse no meu lugar, para quem você estaria apontando o dedo?" Ele olhou para mim, em expectativa, impotente.

Chupei em uma inspiração profunda e limpa, antes de liberá-la para o espaço entre nós - lentamente, suavemente. "Quanto foi?"

Mike respondeu, "Quinhentos e vinte e três dólares, e dezessete centavos".

Minhas unhas pressionaram raivosamente nas minhas palmas. "Tire do meu pagamento. Seja como for".

"Eu tiraria do seu pagamento, de qualquer maneira." Ele disse, os olhos me seguindo enquanto levantei. Sua voz me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse fazer uma saída adequadamente melodramática. "Olha, eu-eu queria ver isso funcionar, mas, honestamente? Minha bunda está na mira aqui também. Se eu não puder lidar com a loja, então meu pai nunca me deixará viver com isso." Ele pareceu quase envergonhado quando desviou os olhos e bateu em seu nariz, fingindo frieza.

Eu percebi que era isso. Ele me despediria, e eu não seria capaz de dizer a porra de uma palavra sobre isso, porque, sério? Quem poderia culpá-lo? Karen não pegou o dinheiro, eu sabia disso. Eu também sabia que o Sr. Milton só mantinha este trabalho como um hobby. Eu era o único suspeito lógico, e eu entendia.

Mas isso não tornou isso certo.

"Mais uma chance." Ele finalmente disse, a expressão solene enquanto seu olhar segurava o meu. "Você é um bom trabalhador e eu quero pensar que você não pegou isso, mas eu não sou um idiota, Cullen".

E então veio a torção da faca. Eu podia ver isso chegando a quilômetros de distância no estabelecimento rígido dos seus ombros e no fato de que ele tinha acabado de me cumprimentar da maneira mais condescendente possível. Eu sabia o que ele diria antes das palavras sequer terem deixado a sua boca, mas eu apenas fiquei lá e as peguei.

"As pessoas não mudam".

No caminho para casa, passei pela ABC Licor e, embora meus olhos piscassem para a porta de vidro, e, embora meu pé pairasse sobre o pedal do freio, eu continuei. Eu estava tendo uma semana realmente péssima – uma das piores - mas não era o suficiente para merecer esse tipo de sacrifício. No interior, percebi que o que eu estaria fazendo: jogando fora a minha sobriedade, que era a única pequena pepita da porra de façanha que eu já tinha conseguido. No final do dia, quando eu estava sozinho e miserável e quebrado, eu ainda tinha isso. Ninguém, senão eu, poderia tirar isso de mim.

Enquanto eu dirigia o carro em direção à rua de Bella, decidi que não era ruim o bastante que eu queria desistir, mas era ruim o bastante que eu abraçasse a amargura e o ressentimento que me consumiam no segundo em que vi o rosto dela em sua porta. Ela me olhou bem no olho e eu fodidamente não podia agüentar. Ela representava cada um dos meus fracassos, tanto os velhos como os novos.

Com o meu olhar treinado acima do seu ombro, eu expliquei, "Só precisava instalar a fechadura nova." Eu retini a bolsa de ferramentas que eu segurava, voando meus olhos para o seu rosto a tempo de vê-la morder os lábios.

"Ah, ok." Ela respondeu, arrastando-se para o lado e me permitindo entrar.

Eu não tinha contado a ela que estava vindo. Eu nem sequer tinha o seu número de telefone. Ela provavelmente não teria atendido, de qualquer jeito, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguiria dormir à noite sabendo que alguém provavelmente tinha uma chave para a sua nova-velha porta dos fundos. Seus passos seguiram atrás de mim, e meus músculos, enrolados e tensos, doíam mais e mais a cada batida dos seus pés.

Ela começou, "A porta dos fundos é... incrível, Edward. Sério. Mais agradável do que a da frente. Na verdade, eu acho que a da frente está um pouco ciumenta." Sua risada parecia tensa, e eu a peguei puxando com força na bainha da sua blusa pela minha periferia. Normalmente, este tipo de atmosfera estranha teria pesado sobre mim, mas, hoje, isso não aconteceu. Isso realmente, _realmente_, me incomodou.

Eu corri através dos movimentos de desparafusar a dobradiça à espera, ficando fora do seu cabelo. "Eu posso mudar a da frente também." Eu ofereci, conciso, não importando o meu esforço em manter a minha frustração na baía.

"Oh, eu não quis dizer isso assim!" Ela insistiu.

Eu não ofereci nenhuma resposta quando a velha maçaneta caiu no chão com um estranho e pontuado chacoalhar. O silêncio sufocante inchou muito e grande o suficiente para encher o ambiente inteiro antes dos sons dos seus passos se afastando relaxar a minha postura. Era mais fácil me concentrar quando ela não estava ali parada, inquieta.

A nova dobradiça não ficou exatamente nivelada, vendo como eu tinha evitado a viagem extra para pegar a medida. Em vez disso, passei a hora seguinte usando a minha chave de fenda para cortar fora a madeira, dando forma à superfície em um quadrado chanfrado. Eu tinha a porta aberta, e o ar estagnado da velha casa misturou com o ar abafado vindo do exterior, eventualmente umedecendo minhas roupas e cabelo com a transpiração. Enquanto eu estava debruçado sobre a minha caixa de ferramentas em busca de um nivelador, miserável em um tipo de forma que só desvalorizava, o suor induzido de trabalho sem recompensa que pode fazer você se sentir, a voz de Bella me surpreendeu. "Eu tenho um pouco de limonada".

Recusei com um encolher, "Não, obrigado", e estava antecipando o alívio que viria depois que ela saísse.

Mas ela rapidamente se firmou entre eu e a porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Isso é injusto." Ela disse, e porque eu ainda estava curvado sobre a minha caixa de ferramentas e ela estava rígida e chateada, eu tive que espreitar para cima para ver sua carranca.

"Injusto?" Eu poderia ter empalado no batente da porta com a chave de fenda.

"No entanto, é como você está agindo." Ela explicou. "Eu não mereço isso. Eu não posso controlar meus sentimentos, Edward." E então, por um breve segundo, ela baixou os olhos para o chão.

Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava procurando pela garantia de que ela não tinha completamente me esmagado dias antes, ou se ela estava procurando um confronto fácil, mas eu não tinha planos de dar-lhe nenhum dos dois. "Eu não estou agindo como nada." Eu menti. "E eu disse a você para esquecer isso." Em um mundo perfeito, eu poderia ter apagado aquele dia inteiro. Mas não era um mundo perfeito, era um mundo de merda, e tudo que eu pedi foi a porra de uma pequena evasão do assunto.

É claro que Bella não tinha planos de dar-me _isso_. "Não, na verdade - você sabe o quê? Essa sua nova atitude é ótima. Ela torna isso mais fácil." Ela disse, finalmente se afastando. A suavidade da simpatia que eu vi nos olhos dela quando eu cheguei tinha toda ido embora agora, substituída com o mesmo olhar frio que ela me deu por tanto tempo.

Eu perguntei, "Que porra é que isso quer dizer?"

Mas ela já estava me dando o que eu queria, e os sons da sua retirada eram altos e clamorosos. Quando ela respondeu, sua voz mediu a distância da cozinha e da sala, trazendo com ela um suave desprendimento. "Isso significa que você quase me enganou, mas eu entendo".

Ela estava procurando por um confronto, e eu ainda me recusava a dar a ela. Em vez disso, empurrei a nova maçaneta na porta. Apertei todos os parafusos de modo que a madeira lascada em torno deles levantasse e dividisse, e então comecei a tarefa de lançar todas as ferramentas e peças de reposição da dobradiça na minha caixa de ferramentas o mais alto possível.

Se eu tivesse simplesmente saído pela porta dos fundos, eu provavelmente poderia ter evitado a visão dela na mesa da cozinha, narinas dilatadas, rubor na pele, dando tapinhas nervosos da sua caneta tão especial contra o tampo da mesa. Mas eu não fiz. Porque eu sou um masoquista do caralho, e porque eu queria saber, "O que, exatamente, é isso que você entende?"

Ela não estava nem um pouco surpresa que eu tinha satisfeito diretamente o seu plano para iniciar uma tempestade de merda, apesar de toda a minha evasão. Ela acabou de fornecer um elevar rígido de um ombro. "Todo aquele ato de 'amigo' para riscar o meu nome da lista, ou entrar nas minhas calças, ou – inferno, eu não sei, talvez ambos. Eu quase comprei isso." E então ela revirou os olhos, e – malditamente sarcástica é o que isso foi.

Eu explodi.

"Parabéns, Bella! Você me descobriu! O que foi realmente perspicaz, considerando o meu golpe brilhante. Quebrar o meu pescoço pela porra de dois meses, por nada além do presente da sua _bondade_. Pelo menos Mike Newton geralmente assina o meu cheque de pagamento depois que ele me lembra que eu sou um saco de merda inútil." O volume da minha voz registrou para mim um momento muito tarde porque Bella já tinha disparado para fora da sua cadeira, derrubando-a no chão.

Sua voz era baixa e totalmente calma - um completo contraste com a expressão que ela usava. "Essa é a última vez que você vai levantar a voz para mim com raiva, especialmente em minha própria casa".

_Frustração._ Porque a minha raiva tinha alguma porra de mérito, e eu não podia sequer mostrá-la. Eu não podia mostrá-la porque eu tinha essa... história, e eu estava presa com ela. Para sempre. E eu sempre teria pessoas como Bella e Alice e Newton para me lembrar isso no segundo em que eu me estendesse para algo que eu queria.

Minha raiva desvaneceu, expondo uma dor primal que tomou o meu peito. O tipo de dor que uma criança sente quando gasta seu último dólar em uma casquinha de sorvete, apenas para enviá-la acidentalmente caindo no chão. Como se eu pudesse ter algo realmente bom, mas arruinei a minha única chance, e agora eu tinha que vê-lo derreter na sujeira.

Todo dia.

Eu de repente decidi, "Eu não posso mais fazer isso." Eu acho que eu não tinha conhecimento exatamente de quão esgotado o pensamento de ganhar o seu perdão me fez. Agora, ele fez os meus ossos parecerem como ferro, a minha pele parecer como granito. Eu estava arrastando muito peso e só agora percebi isso. Eu admiti, "Eu só - eu só queria te ajudar, e, sim, foi sobre o perdão no começo, mas depois... então eu queria fazer isso porque você é uma boa pessoa, e você merece ter alguém que fará essas coisas para você, mas-"

Ela baixou o olhar para a mesa quando sua postura encolheu, e eu _acho_ que ela acreditou em mim, mas eu _sabia_ que não fazia uma maldita mínima diferença.

Era importante para mim que ela entendesse, "Eu _quero_ ser seu amigo, e quando estamos perto, e isso é bom, é... _incrível_. Mas eu não posso sentir isso..." Lutando para encontrar as palavras, eu empurrei uma palma no meu peito, "... dessa _forma _que você me faz sentir quando você diz merdas como essa – quando você pensa o pior de mim. Amigos não fazem isso, Bella".

Olhos ainda colados a uma pilha aleatória de arquivos sobre a mesa, ela permaneceu em silêncio. Provavelmente era melhor assim.

Eu acrescentei, "Sinto muito por você pensar que eu tive algum tipo de agenda oculta – e por levantar a minha voz – e por não terminar – e por-" Com uma respiração profunda, eu concluí, "Bem, eu simplesmente sinto muito, fim".

Coloquei as chaves para as novas fechaduras sobre a mesa antes de eu sair, e se eu não soubesse melhor - se eu não conhecesse aquele olhar frio e ressentido dela como a palma da minha mão - eu podia jurar que ouvi uma fungada quando a porta fechou.

* * *

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que o próximo mês não a vendo fez a vida mais fácil para mim, mas isso não aconteceu, porque eu tinha esse hábito para além de Bella Swan de rodear-me com pessoas que me odiavam.

Eu dirigi para ir ver Alice porque eu poderia escolher os meus amigos, mas eu não poderia escolher a minha família. Os jantares de domingo uma vez brilhantes e cheios de risada da minha mãe foram substituídos por duas cadeiras vazias e suaves, "Por favor, passe o molho." Já que eu não tinha mais direito de pedir o perdão de Bella, eu me comprometi a colocar o esforço para consertar os obstáculos entre Alice e Jasper.

Não surpreendentemente, a porta para o estúdio de Alice permaneceu fechada enquanto eu martelava incessantemente. Depois de tanto tempo, alguém foi enviado para me pedir para sair, e eu fiz isso com o ressurgimento da raiva que eu tinha deixado na cozinha de Bella.

Esta situação estava ficando ridícula.

Naquela noite, eu todo além de fortemente armado convidei Jasper para vir para o jantar de domingo. Por "fortemente armado", quero dizer o detalhado sabor da carne assada da minha mãe e a expressão devastada que ela estaria usando quando eu lhe informasse que ele havia recusado um convite formal.

Eu só tinha que recuperar um pouco da normalidade que eu destruí na noite em que eles se separaram. Jasper era flexível em alguns aspectos, em sua depressão e pessimismo. Mas Alice nunca foi maleável. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que guardava rancores, o tipo de pessoa que comeria no Forks Diner por dez anos, mas não tinha pisado os pés no local desde que o cozinheiro tinha feito o seu Grelhado de Queijo Philly errado. Ela era uma parede de tijolos. Jasper era uma folha fina.

Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Eu estava no quintal enchendo os alimentadores dos pássaros quando ele chegou. O sol estava se pondo e eu estava perigosamente perto de dizer à minha mãe onde enfiar a sua fonte para os pássaros beberem água, ou brincarem. Cada minuto de cada dia, eu era a puta de alguém, de uma forma ou de outra. A frustração que isso causava, misturada com outras frustrações – Bella – frustrações de parentes – e apodrecendo dentro de mim, fazia a minha língua afiada e as minhas ações bombásticas.

"Conseguindo fazer todas as tarefas de macho, eu vejo." Jasper saudou, parado em baixo do nosso maior carvalho, olhando para o nada em particular. Ele ainda tinha uma tensão residual em seus ombros que encontrar meus pais tinha provavelmente criado.

Eu resmunguei uma resposta. "Ela o obrigou a vir para o jantar sem sequer ter que abrir a boca. Imagine isso, mas todo dia".

Ele pensou, "Não parece funcionar muito com Alice." E puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso.

Abri o saco de ração para aves de lado e apoiei-me contra o tronco da árvore. "Alice é imune, como... um Jedi, ou algo parecido. Sabe o que evitar." O que era, facilmente, todo e qualquer contato.

Jasper assentiu. "Desculpe por ela estar ignorando todos vocês." O cheiro do seu cigarro me fez lembrar de Bella, o que me pôs na borda da forma mais estranha.

"Sim, você deveria. Essa coisa toda que você está fazendo é estúpida como a merda".

Ele deu de ombros.

Eu perguntei, "Você sabe o que realmente queima mais a minha bunda, no entanto?"

O filtro de cigarro apertado entre seus lábios, ele apertou os olhos e baixou uma palma. "Um desejo de se embriagar?"

Eu continuei, "Aqui estou eu, louco por alguém que me odeia - realmente, genuinamente pode nunca me querer como eu a quero. Alice realmente quer você." Na verdade, isso não simplesmente queimava a minha bunda. Isso realmente me deixava puto. Tudo o que todos faziam mais me deixava puto.

Ele apenas disse, "Parece que ela quer".

"A rejeição não é o fim do mundo." Eu insisti. "Eu ainda estou aqui. Eu ainda estou sóbrio." Um pouco fodidamente ferido, mas que não é nem aqui nem lá.

Agora, Jasper curvou um lábio, que foi cerca de tanta raiva que eu já o tinha visto mostrar. Ele começou a crepitar de uma tensão que se sentiria bem antes de alguma merda cair. "Foda-se, Edward. Você não ama aquela garota, e há a prova bem ali. Você simplesmente ama a possibilidade de ser bom o suficiente para bater o seu mau o bastante. Mudando uma fixação para outra, é o que eu acho".

"Eu nunca disse que a _amo, _e ninguém perguntou o que você acha".

Seu 'hum' foi cético – zombador. "Mhm".

"Cristo, às vezes..." Eu enrolei um punho e tentei controlar esta rastejante e consumidora raiva que vinha ameaçando-me. "Às vezes eu simplesmente quero fodidamente bater em alguma coisa".

Jasper, cujos ombros tinham recuperado a tensão que ele tinha acabado de perder, respondeu, "Você pode me bater se quiser".

Eu bufei.

"Não, sério." Ele insistiu, as costas retas. Ele tomou uma tragada do seu cigarro e provocou, "Você não pareceu se importar de dar um golpe quando eu estava fodendo a sua irmãzinha, Ed. Todo o tempo." Ele riu. "Poderíamos ficar por horas e horas. Lembra-se daquela 'viagem' que ela fez no ano passado? A única viagem que ela fez foi ao meu quarto. Fodendo aquela garota por três dias seguidos. O tipo de foda que deixa uma garota de pernas bambas, sabe o que eu quero dizer? Ela mal conseguia andar depois que eu-"

O estalo da sua mandíbula foi aflitivamente satisfatório. Sua cabeça estalou para trás e depois para a frente, e todo o seu cabelo estava em seu rosto, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era... _Maldição, isso foi bom._

O fodedor doente estava empurrando uma risada pelo nariz. "Belo gancho." Ele disse.

Eu ainda estava de alguma forma me preparando para uma luta real, mas eu sabia melhor, então eu simplesmente flexionei meu punho e disse, "Eu costumava ser bom nisso. Você sabe, antes de começar a encher os alimentadores de pássaros e dirigir um Volvo." Eu tinha estado segurando isso por muito tempo – separando os lados de mim mesmo, na tentativa de encontrar um equilíbrio que não combinava comigo nem um pouco.

Sua resposta a isto pareceu vir ao acaso enquanto ele estava esvaziando seus bolsos. "Alice veio para aquela cafeteria hoje." As chaves do seu carro bateram no chão com um _estalo._

"Sério?" Segui quando ele tirou o relógio, alongando o pescoço e rolando os ombros.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou uma última tragada no seu cigarro antes de jogá-lo longe. "Ela estava com outra pessoa."

Braços para cima, cruzando os pés em saltos, estávamos circulando um ao outro, uma vez que, evidentemente, ambos queríamos bater a merda de algo, e se as pessoas obscuras como nós eram boas em alguma coisa, era em bater a merda deles durante improvisadas lutas de boxe.

Eu descarreguei, "Aquele filho da puta do Newton pegou meu último salário. Ele está pegando o próximo também." Eu estava estimulado e pronto para ir, mas perguntei, "Nós realmente vamos fazer isto? Nada de luvas?" Não que eu realmente me importasse. Isto era real, mas não sério. Nós dois temos isso.

Jasper era mais leve em seus pés do que eu e acabou jogando um cego diretamente no meu nariz, gracejando, "A menos que aquele Volvo tenha dado a você uma boceta para ir com esse cabelo".

Mesmo que eu estivesse segurando meu nariz e houvesse, provavelmente, sangue, eu ri, e eu meio que o peguei. Eu meio que entendia aquele olhar em seus olhos quando bati meu punho contra sua bochecha. Como se houvesse uma espécie de simetria confortável para ter o seu exterior combinando com o seu interior. Como os hematomas e sangue não eram novidade - você poderia simplesmente vê-los agora, tocá-los e sentir a picada tenra entre os espaços.

Então, mais tarde, poderíamos, na verdade, assisti-las curar.

"Ele era da idade dela - mais jovem que eu." Jasper sussurrou, segurando sua bochecha. "Em uma porra de camisa pólo, como um garoto putinha." Seu punho pegou a lateral do meu queixo, estalando minha cabeça para o lado.

"Porra!" Cuspi, sacudindo isso antes de fornecer, "Sim, minha irmã é conhecida por correr com os garotos putinha." Seus olhos brilharam antes de eu conseguir dar um soco nele que o fez tropeçar para trás. Até agora, minha voz era grossa, tensa enquanto eu lutava contra a dor em meus dedos. "Eu levantei minha voz para Bella." Eu confessei.

E eu estive sentindo culpa porque ela estava certa, e eu estava sendo um idiota total sobre algo que ela não tinha controle - sobre algo que nem mesmo eu conseguia sequer culpá-la. É claro que ela não poderia me querer assim. Foi exatamente da mesma forma como Mike havia apontado o dedo para mim. Eu não deveria ter esperado algo mais, ou menos.

Caindo de volta em sua posição, ele estremeceu, perguntando. "Com raiva?" E no meu aceno de cabeça, ele bufou, "Tão fodido." Golpe no meu queixo. Mais uma vez. Fodido bastardo sujo. "A sua irmã? Ela convidaria aquele garoto putinha para casa para conhecer seus pais, e eles gostariam dele. Eles gostariam dele e seus mocassins de garoto putinha".

Eu ri disso. Isso era melhor do que apenas bater em algo. "Eu estou trezentos dólares em dívida com a loja de ferramentas de Carl." Eu fui abaixo do pescoço desta vez, perfurando meu punho em seu estômago, o que machucou menos os meus dedos, mas extraiu a respiração dos seus pulmões em um chiado.

Jasper era um brigão, mas eu era mais rápido que ele e dava socos tão bons quando eu conseguia. Não havia combate. Nada de agarramento. Nada de regras porque não precisávamos de nenhuma. Apenas dois caras jogando punhos e aceitando-os. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós boxeamos assim, mas no momento em que minha pobre mãe pegou um olhar da nossa luta, estávamos os dois sangrando e ofegando, e nossas voltas em torno do ringue invisível haviam se transformado em um avançar preguiçoso e exausto.

"O que na terra verde do bebê Jesus está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, irrompendo para fora da porta de vidro deslizante com uma carranca dirigida, não surpreendentemente, para mim.

Jasper apenas apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e enviou a ela um sorriso, assegurando, "Oh, nós estamos em excelente estado físico, Sra. Cullen. Não se preocupe".

Ela claramente olhou preocupada, então apertamos as mãos de uma forma exagerada antes de irmos para dentro para nos limparmos para o jantar, e eu acho que o som perturbado, ainda que amigável, das nossas risadas enquanto fazíamos a contagem das nossas lesões foi o suficiente para manter qualquer preocupação na baía.

Meu pai não precisou nem perguntar. "Mulheres, hein?" Ele comentou quando todos nós nos sentamos à mesa, Jasper e eu mais doloridos que a merda, mas com fome suficiente para fazer uma pilha de comida em nossos pratos nossa principal prioridade.

"Eu não gosto disso." Disse a minha mãe, a voz séria. "Nada mais disso. Não em minha casa, ouviram?"

Mas antes que pudéssemos agir de forma adequadamente apologética, a porta da frente foi aberta, e todo mundo congelou. Se o fato de que só uma pessoa neste mundo teria chegado a esta casa sem bater não fosse suficiente para nos mostrar a respeito de quem era, então o som de um clique de seus saltos altos com certeza era.

Toda a tensão que Jasper tinha acabado de expulsar retornou com uma vingança, levantando seus ombros e arregalando o único olho que não estava inchado como o inferno. Ele parecia encurralado.

Mas, então, Alice, sem nenhum florescer, estava parada na sala de jantar, olhando diretamente para ele, exatamente tão chocada quanto todos os outros. Papai estava contraindo os músculos involuntariamente, e mamãe era uma almofada bordada com os dizeres de ter um momento de emoção, por isso tomei as rédeas e limpei a garganta, esclarecendo, "A violência foi consensual desta vez".

Ela nem sequer olhou para mim – nem sequer falou. Ela simplesmente caminhou à sua cadeira, sentou-se e começou a encher seu prato, como se fosse outro domingo qualquer e ela não tivesse nos evitado pelos últimos dois meses.

Jasper ofereceu, "Talvez eu devesse..." e começou a levantar, mas meu pai apenas colocou a mão em seu braço e sacudiu a cabeça.

Tão estranhos quanto eram os jantares, este recebeu o prêmio. Foi muito de simplesmente quarenta minutos de silêncio total. Sempre que alguém tentasse quebrá-lo, suas palavras poderiam atrasar-se no ar e provocar um desconforto ainda maior.

Mas havia algo mais. Apesar de Jasper continuar se oferecendo para ir embora, e Alice mal falando três palavras durante toda a refeição, eu podia ver os olhares que eles mantinham dando um ao outro quando o outro não estava olhando. Sem mencionar o fato de que Alice nunca nenhuma vez olhou ou falou com algum de nós. Nos momentos em que seus olhos voariam do seu prato, ela só tinha olhos para Jasper e seu papel higiênico enfiado nas narinas.

Só uma coisa fez este jantar de domingo diferente dos outros que ela tinha perdido, e apenas uma das quatro pessoas nesta mesa teria derrubado Alice fora da vinda de Jasper.

Enquanto estávamos limpando os pratos, minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. "Pelo menos ela tem um carro." Mamãe disse do nada, apenas baixo e longe o suficiente dos outros que só eu podia ouvir. Eu estava dolorido e cansado e confuso, e não no modo de enigmas. Com a minha expressão, ela pegou uma pilha de pratos para o peito e nitidamente elaborou, "Não seria simplesmente muito azarado se algo acontecesse com o carro dela, e Jasper tivesse que levá-la para casa?"

Muitas coisas eram óbvias para mim então. Em primeiro lugar, levaria nada mais do que dez minutos em um ambiente sozinho para quebrar estes dois - quero dizer, eles estavam zumbindo com isso. Em segundo lugar, mesmo um idiota como eu podia ver que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Por último, minha mãe devota, proprietária de um Volvo, amante de almofadas bordadas era conivente, e eu tenho certeza que eu herdei isso dela - porque eu encontrei-me lá fora, arrombando o carro de Alice, abrindo o capô e roubando três das suas velas. Eu não sei como essa merda seria. Eu estava muito "cansado" para me manter e oferecer a ela uma carona eu mesmo, muito como meus pais.

Azarado, de fato.

Não é novidade, eu tive um monte de problemas em acalmar Jasper depois daquela noite. Eu nem sequer me preocupei com Alice. Eu imaginei, como minha mãe me disse na manhã seguinte com a mais inocente das expressões, "Estas coisas têm uma maneira de funcionar por si só".

* * *

Com o verão veio uma enxurrada de trovoadas e um influxo de negócios na Newton. Sem a tarefa de... muito bem... tentar fazer minha irmã acalmar, eu estava em uma perda sobre o que fazer com meu tempo livre. Então peguei em horas extras, mesmo que eu não estivesse sendo pago um centavo por elas.

Eu sentia falta de Bella.

Eu quase fui à casa dela uma vez, armado com uma desculpa falsa de ver como o quintal havia se mantido no mau tempo. Acabei estacionando do outro lado da rua porque seu carro não estava lá e, só para a minha sorte, o pátio parecia bem.

Eu não sei por que ela alguma vez viria para uma loja de artigos esportivos, mas quando eu estava no trabalho, eu olharia para as portas e ela passaria por elas. Eu não precisava de muito. Se ela apenas cuspisse e atirasse em mim, eu provavelmente sorriria como a porra de um idiota.

Talvez eu não a amasse, mas era evidente que eu poderia ter amado, em uma vida diferente. Uma vida onde eu tivesse uma chance e cada momento nosso não fosse contaminado com o meu passado fodido. Talvez, nessa vida, ela poderia ter me amado também. Eu gostava de pensar assim, e eu gostava de pensar muito nessa vida diferente.

Não foi até mais tarde naquela semana que eu finalmente a vi, não por culpa minha.

Eu estava no meu caminho de casa e dirigindo atrás de Mike, já que fechei a loja com ele, e nós dois morávamos no mesmo lado da cidade. Fiquei me perguntando se alguém tinha ensinado a Mike sobre o limite de carência de cinco milhas por hora quando a vimos. Minha reação me fez preocupar-me que talvez Jasper não tivesse sido tão distante sobre minha mudança de fixações porque assim como acontecia quando eu passava pela ABC Licor a cada dia, meu pé pairou sobre o pedal do freio.

Só que, desta vez, eu o pressionei.

Ela estava na beira da estrada com um telefone ao ouvido, parada ao lado de uma picape velha o suficiente para ser um clássico, mas porcaria o suficiente para não valer absolutamente nada.

Mike, sempre cavalheiro, estacionou para oferecer assistência, e eu poderia ter mantido o meu caminho - provavelmente deveria ter mantido meu caminho - mas ela tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto, como se ela tivesse tido um dia excepcionalmente ruim. Ou, talvez, eu estivesse apenas jogando para cima porque eu precisava de uma desculpa para ouvi-la falando sua besteira inevitável para Mike, uma vez que eu ouvi o jeito que ele a cumprimentou.

"Se não é a Donzela Swan." O sorriso dele era genuíno e dentuço quando ele fechou a porta do seu sedan, caminhando até ela, tolo como sempre.

Seu cabelo estava todo frisado da leve garoa que estava caindo, o que apenas fez o brilho dos seus olhos parecer selvagem e belo. "Estou passando apenas por Bella agora, obrigada".

Eu saí do meu carro, mas mantive minha boca fechada, me contentando em dar a Mike apenas o suficiente para se enforcar.

Mike continuou, "De volta para o presente, hein? Quase como nos velhos tempos. Se o Cullen aqui tivesse um cabelo selvagem idiota para trancar você na picape dele, isso seria um _déjà vu._" Ele me cutucou na lateral com o cotovelo, e isso era para ser engraçado.

Ninguém riu.

Quando os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus, eles se arregalaram. "O que diabos aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

Tendo esquecido sobre meu olho roxo e o nariz inchado, eu rapidamente descartei, "Nada." Mas fiquei de repente consciente o suficiente para pegar um olhar para o meu reflexo na sua janela do motorista. "É novo?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a picape.

Ignorando completamente Mike, ela se virou para mim e explicou, "Eu tive que devolver o alugado ontem, então comprei o Chevy esta manhã. Serviu por um longo tempo. Pneus apodrecidos." Ela não parecia especialmente chateada sobre o pneu furado. Apenas incomodada.

Mike entrou na conversa, "Wow, quanto você pagou por esse monte de merda?" E deu a volta na picape, chutando os pneus com todos os tipos de desaprovação em sua carranca.

"Eu consegui um negócio bom o suficiente." Foi sua resposta afiada.

Seu riso tinha um tom condescendente nele. Eu sabia bem o suficiente. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Ele disse, fitando-a com os olhos de um homem que acabou de ver uma mulher enganada por um vendedor de carros para comprar um limão. "Tem o macaco?"

Agora, os lábios de Bella estavam pressionados em uma linha tão apertada que eu podia praticamente sentir o controle que ela usou para responder tão amavelmente como possível, "Sim, eu estava prestes a trocá-lo. _Sozinha._" Suas palavras eram, para mim, inquestionáveis de tal forma que me fizeram pegar as chaves do meu carro.

Para Mike, nem tanto. "Ah, vamos lá, agora. Você sabe que eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso." Seu sorriso era todo tipo torto, ainda que... flertando.

As bochechas magenta de Bella expandiram com um sopro de ar. "Não pode me _deixar_?"

Isso estava definitivamente valendo a pena.

"Deixar uma bela garota ao lado da estrada na chuva para trocar um pneu? Fui criado melhor do que isso".

Ela ficou cerca de dois segundos de tirar sua jóia e dar um soco nele quando eu chamei, "Mike", e acenei para ele vir para a frente do meu carro. "Deixe-a trocar o pneu." Eu o aconselhei.

Sua cabeça estalou em seu pescoço, a expressão piscando entre a ofensa e a incredulidade. "Você não acabou de me ouvir? _Eu _fui criado melhor do que isso".

Escolhendo ignorar o fato de que ele basicamente acabou de insultar a minha mãe, eu insisti, "Ela pode trocar o pneu sozinha. Ela quer." Ela já estava vasculhando a cabine da sua picape, preparando-se para fazer exatamente isso.

"_Esta _é Bella Swan." Mike apontou para onde a bunda dela se projetava da cabine da picape.

Esse cara estava realmente pedindo por isso. "E?"

Ele me mandou um olhar enrugado, enojado. "A pobre garota acabou de perder seu pai, homem. Dê a ela uma pausa".

"Ela não é uma donzela. Se ela diz que pode fazer isso sozinha, ela pode. Se ela diz que quer fazer isso sozinha, então, confie em mim, ela _quer_ fazer isso sozinha." Eu gostei de como isso me fez sentir. Eu gosto que eu a conhecia melhor do que Mike, apesar de quão baixo ele pensava sobre mim.

O filho da puta realmente teve a coragem de endireitar as costas, em uma tentativa de ficar mais alto que eu – para caminhar até mim. "Essa fachada que ela está usando... é o que ela faz. 'Eu estou bem, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma'. A próxima coisa que você sabe, ela está sendo enfiada em um armário pelo mesmo cara para quem ela lançou olhares de cachorrinho apaixonado durante todo o ano, e eu sou aquele esmagando meus dedos para limpar a sua bagunça." Eu poderia ter batido os dentes dele para fora – eu o teria se as suas palavras não tivessem me tornado congelado e perplexo. Ele concluiu, "Algumas pessoas são simplesmente orgulhosas demais para pedir ajuda".

"Olhares de cachorrinho apaixonado?" Eu não tinha nenhuma razão lógica para acreditar em qualquer que fosse a versão distorcida do colégio que Mike se lembrava. Talvez fosse um desejo da minha parte, ou talvez fosse apenas o sentido doente de ironia da idéia que isso criou. Mas eu acreditava nele, e isso fodidamente me horrorizou.

Sua bufada foi triunfal, em uma espécie de forma amarga. "Vê o meu ponto?"

Através dos sons dele se aproximando da picape dela e retirando seu casaco, eu estava muito estupefato. Não foi até que eu pude ouvir a repetição das suas brigas que eu finalmente saí disso a tempo suficiente para decidir que já era o bastante.

Em voz alta, eu ponderei, "Quanto tempo você calcula que levará para você trocar o pneu, Mike?"

Ele estava ajoelhado na frente do pneu esvaziado, olhando para o macaco e a chave de roda possessivamente embalada nos braços de Bella. "Cerca de 15 minutos".

Eu esgueirei-me até onde ela estava, toda tensa e irritada com alguém mais trocando seu pneu, e desafiei. "Eu aposto o seu dinheiro que ela pode trocá-lo em dez".

A resposta lacônica de Bella foi inesperada. "Cinco".

"Cinco." Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça em agradecimento.

Mike riu, e eu tenho certeza que ele pensou que estava apenas brincando quando perguntou: "_Quanto_ dinheiro?"

Eu sorri. "Quinhentos e vinte e três dólares, e dezessete centavos".

Bella cortou-me um olhar curioso, de lado, perguntando, "Montante particularmente determinado".

"Eu já mereci cada centavo disso." Eu prometi.

Os olhos dele dispararam para frente e para trás de mim para ela, desnorteado. "Você está falando sério?" Seu rosto não tinha qualquer pequena quantidade de choque.

Nós compartilhamos um olhar antes de acenar.

Talvez Mike estivesse finalmente começando a perceber o quão teimosa Bella realmente era, ou, mais provavelmente, ele estaria estimulando o vício do jogo, já que ele tinha passado um fim de semana da faculdade em Kentucky. De qualquer maneira, ele concordou, "Tudo bem, você está nessa. Nem mesmo um profissional pode trocá-lo em cinco minutos." Eu não estava nervoso com isso. Na verdade, eu já sentia o alívio do peso que veio com o conhecimento de que a minha dívida para com Carl seria paga.

Observando-a se estabelecer para o trabalho enquanto Mike e eu descansamos contra o capô do meu carro foi familiar e confortável. Ela rolou as mangas da sua camisa para os cotovelos, torceu seu cabelo em um coque apertado, prendendo-o com a sua caneta, e se virou para nós, pronta.

"Vá." Eu cronometrei.

Ela realmente não era nada como era na escola. A idade concedeu a ela o dom da graça, tornando possível para ela levantar o peso do estepe na parte de trás da picape e rolá-lo com facilidade para a frente. O tempo também concedeu a ela o dom da astúcia, que ficou evidente quando ela plantou sua bota na chave de roda e usou todo o seu peso para afrouxar os parafusos. Mas a lição mais importante que ela provavelmente aprendeu com o tempo, foi a que fez toda a diferença.

Ela sabia onde colocar o macaco e ela sabia como usá-lo porque qualquer um que conhecia Bella, sabia que ela nunca compraria uma picape com tais pneus claramente defeituosos sem indagar sobre estas coisas primeiro.

O tempo e a experiência tinham dado a Bella um tipo sábio de cinismo.

Ela provavelmente esperaria que aqueles pneus furassem no segundo em que ela pagou por ela – tinha provavelmente perfurado o vendedor sobre como mudá-los – tinha provavelmente tido a certeza de que cada ferramenta certa requerida fosse incluída no negócio – tinha provavelmente usado aquela camisa de flanela de botão em antecipação de trocá-lo na chuva. E ela provavelmente discutiria com aquele filho da puta para abaixar algumas centenas por causa disso.

Ela terminou com um aceno satisfeito, sem necessidade de apertar a última porca antes de virar para nos encarar, suja e molhada e presunçosa e perfeita.

Exclamei com falsa admiração, "Bem, olhe para isso! A Donzela Swan não precisou da sua ajuda, afinal." Com muito mais auto-satisfação do que absolutamente necessário, eu disse para Mike, "Eu acho que as pessoas _podem_ mudar".

Mike estava perfurado. "O quê, você fez aulas, ou algo assim?"

Ela espanou as mãos nas coxas dela antes de baixar o macaco, respondendo com toda a seriedade, "Sim, é exatamente isso, Michael. Tomei uma aula sobre como trocar um pneu - você sabe, porque eu tenho essa desvantagem irritante de possuir uma vagina. Realmente me impede".

Antes que Mike pudesse acidentalmente insultá-la mais uma vez, eu cancelei minha garganta, com a palma para fora. "Quatro minutos e 52 segundo. Pague".

Desapontado, ele escreveu-me um cheque, e não pude conter meu sorriso quando Bella se aproximou e o viu assinar seu nome nele. Antes de me permitir pegá-lo, ele advertiu, "Da próxima vez que o dinheiro faltar da minha loja, eu não tirarei do seu salário. Eu chamarei a polícia".

Ele dirigiu para longe em um spray de lama e frustração, e nos deixou lá na garoa, desajeitados e mudos.

Bella quebrou o silêncio, adivinhando, "Ele segurou o seu salário porque pensou que você pegou o dinheiro da loja." Quando me virei para encará-la, ela tinha os braços juntos em torno do seu peito, e seu queixo abaixado.

De uma forma desesperada, eu jurei, "Eu não peguei." Mike podia pensar o que quisesse, mas eu não podia suportar o pensamento de Bella acreditando nele.

Sua resposta foi imediata. "Eu sei." Ela finalmente levantou os olhos para os meus então, e se eu não achasse que isso teria acabado fazendo a merda pior, eu a teria abraçado sem fôlego.

_Fé._

Ela acreditava em mim, sem nem mesmo precisar pedir. Uma linha na areia, e ela do meu lado nela. Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que eu tinha alguém ao meu lado, sem a obrigação familiar, que isso meio que tirou meu fôlego.

Tudo que eu pude dizer foi, "Obrigado", e virar minha cabeça, esperando o aperto no meu peito se dissipar. Limpei a garganta no meu punho, perguntando, "Então... picape nova?"

Ela assentiu, girando a cabeça para encará-la em toda a sua glória disfuncional. "Sim, não é uma pomposa de aluguel, mas... era mais barata e tem caráter, você não acha?" Ela abriu os braços em um gesto acolhedor, e a visão do seu sorriso largo, quase infantil, combinava com o meu.

Eu concordei, "Uma muito enferrujada, caráter mal confiável, mas de caráter, todavia. Realmente traz um novo significado para _Eu Não Posso Dirigir a 55__*****_".

_*Referência à música 'I Can´t Drive Fifty-Five', de Van Halen, querendo dizer que o carro não ultrapassa a velocidade de 55._

Ela soltou um _pish. _"Tem um monte de espaço para as pernas e um ar condicionador funcionando".

Eu decidi, "Eu gosto", porque, por um lado, isso a fez sorrir e, por outro, eu poderia entender o jeito que ela olhava para ela - como se fosse independência e algo para chamar de seu. "Consegui um bom negócio, hein?"

Ela se empoleirou na carroceria e animadamente informou, "Derrube-o em 50 dólares e uma caçarola de macarrão".

Foi bom rir de novo. "Merda, Bella, eu te daria o Volvo por alguma caçarola de macarrão." Passei um momento admirando a carroceria da picape, até que eu estava convencido de que era sólida e durável.

Ela ergueu um ombro, em resposta, "Não vale um Volvo todo, ou algo assim, mas... talvez-" Ela fez uma pausa, mas não virou o rosto para mim quando concluiu, "Talvez eu ficasse fora do campo por um jogo do Scrabble".

Tomei um momento para observá-la, mãos segurando a porta da carroceria em suas coxas, as pernas balançando preguiçosamente. Eu queria perguntar para ela por que ela queria mesmo passar um tempo mais comigo, o que era que ela queria de mim, por que ela disse aquelas coisas, e por que ela podia acreditar em mim quando se tratava das acusações de Mike, mas não das dela mesma.

Ela respondeu sem sequer a necessidade de ouvir-me perguntar, "Você é o único amigo que eu tenho aqui, e você estava agindo tão diferente depois..." Uma mão acenou freneticamente no ar antes que ela explicou, "Eu entrei em pânico, mas eu não acredito realmente em nenhuma daquelas coisas." Ela virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para pegar o meu olhar, e eu podia ver o remorso que eles continham.

Com um suspiro, eu confessei, "Eu não devia ter feito isso estranho." Isso nunca foi minha intenção. Eu pensei que poderia lidar com a rejeição, pensei que poderia encará-la depois sem sentir a raiva que isso criou dentro de mim. Mas aquela raiva tinha atingido a superfície agora, colorindo-a com delicados hematomas e pele dividida, mão inchada e dores musculares.

Ela já tinha começado a curar.

Eu suspirei. "Jogo de Scrabble, hein?"

Seu sorriso de resposta foi amplo e barato com expectativa.

Eu finalmente concordei, "Você está apenas teimando em tomar toda a minha dignidade, não é?"

"Absolutamente".

Eu então perguntei, "Se importa se eu pegar isso?" E apontei para o pneu furado. Porque, ao contrário de Mike, eu sabia perguntar a Bella se ela _queria_ ajudar, não insistir que ela _precisava_ de ajuda.

Depois que eu tinha levantado o pneu em cima da carroceria da picape, ela fechou a porta e perguntou, "Quer dar uma volta na minha picape nova?" Ela estava tão animada sobre este pedaço de lixo que estava _saltando_ enquanto se moveu para o lado do motorista, no qual ela tinha que praticamente subir em uma escada para entrar.

Como se eu poderia ter dito não quando apenas 20 minutos com ela tinha feito todo o meu dia melhor. Eu não sei como ela fazia isso - como ela poderia transformar meu mais baixo ponto baixo no meu mais alto ponto alto, sem mais esforço do que ela tomava para simplesmente... existir.

Eu estava certo sobre uma coisa.

Quando era bom, era _incrível._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. cheio de surpresas… primeiro toda a briga entre B__ella e Edward, com os dois saindo magoados disso tudo! Então Edward e Jasper finalmente fazem as pazes, mesmo que de uma maneira estranha como lutar, encerrando a noite com o "plano" para juntar Alice e Jasper de novo... e Mike teve o que merecia! Feliz pq Bella e Edward finalmente se entenderam..._

_O próximo é o último cap. que tem postado pela autora, mas, infelizmente, ainda não é o final da fic..._

_Deixem reviews e até quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não sei o que era sobre o verão que eu amava tanto. Talvez fosse o sol, o cheiro de grama recém cortada, ou a efervescência dos pulverizadores, ou risadas de crianças brincando. Talvez tenha sido aquele primeiro mês, antes da frustração de suor e mau cheiro terem chegado a mim, antes que eu tivesse a chance de cansar de sofrer com o calor dos carros, ou desejar pela refrescante brisa do outono – ou, talvez, estar sendo capaz de finalmente acessar a maior parcela do meu guarda-roupa da Flórida: roupas de verão.

Eu tinha caixas sobre caixas de roupas de verão que eu não tinha sido capaz de espreitar até a minha semana de folga. Passei a semana inteira lavando conjuntos inteiros de regatas e tops, e shorts e vestidos. Eu os pendurei um de cada vez, satisfeita com o quão completo meu guarda-roupa e cômoda ficaram uma vez que eu tinha terminado. Desempacotar as roupas, no entanto, tinha também trazido à luz as minhas muitas outras caixas para desempacotar.

Era por isso que eu estava naquele canto desordenado da sala, olhando para elas enquanto roía minhas unhas. Eu não sabia o que fazer com a maioria das minhas coisas - eu não as via se encaixando nessa casa e se misturando com qualquer medida confortável.

A primeira caixa não relacionada a roupas que eu decidi percorrer continha coisas inconseqüentes – bugigangas e gravuras e porta-copos e todos os itens de pequeno porte que serviam a um pequeno propósito além de fazer os itens maiores se ajustar.

Considerei o meu par favorito de suportes de livros e inspecionei cada parede, em um esforço para sentir onde eles poderiam se encaixar melhor. Mas a primeira parede exibia orgulhosamente muitas qualificações de Xerife de Charlie, e a segunda era o lar de um falso peixe falante – um peixe operado por bateria que cantava alguma coisa-ou-outra – e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia colocar os suportes de livros em nenhuma delas.

Eu acho que eu poderia usá-los em meu próprio quarto, mas... ninguém jamais os veria, e qual é o ponto nisso?

Puxei meu celular do bolso e disquei, olhando com cautela a torre de caixas não desempacotadas enquanto os toques soavam no meu ouvido.

"Você está ligando para mim." Edward respondeu, desnecessariamente. "No telefone".

Revirei os olhos. "Eu perguntei pelo seu número, Edward. O que você achou, que eu planejava chamar a polícia?"

Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto ele tinha parecido na noite em que eu havia pedido seu número, após o nosso jogo de Scrabble de reencontro. Mas isso é o que amigos faziam, certo? Eles podiam ligar ao meio-dia em uma quinta-feira por qualquer razão, apenas para perguntar o que o outro estava fazendo.

Eu ansiava por isso - o sentimento de amizade – o mês inteiro que Edward tinha se exilado da minha vida porque eu estive sozinha - de novo. Eu até tentei aproximar-me com alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho, apenas para descobrir que eles não inflamariam aquela centelha de interesse, gargalhadas, ou o conforto inesperado que eu sentia com Edward.

Nossa amizade fácil já não me incomodava, da mesma forma em que esta mancha no meu ombro já não me incomodava. Não havia uso em agitar sobre isso, ou questionar isso, ou insistir no fato de que estava fora de lugar. Simplesmente estava.

Enquanto eu revirava a primeira caixa, sua surpresa transformou-se em suspeita. "Alguma coisa quebrou?"

Minha testa enrugou em confusão. "Não. Eu só estava ligando para perguntar quais eram as chances de que você precisasse de um conjunto de suportes de livros de gárgula." Com um sorriso triunfante, puxei uma das pesadas estatuetas da caixa.

Lester e Howard teriam uma boa casa com Edward.

Edward não parecia muito entusiasmado. "Vamos novamente?"

"Suportes de livros, com gárgulas." Eu repeti. "Eles vão nas extremidades do livro? Seguram em posição vertical? Toca algum sino? São menos góticos e pretensiosos do que parece".

"Por que você está tentando me dar _suportes para livros_?"

Franzindo a testa para a torre de caixas, elaborei, "Eu tenho todas essas... coisas de Jacksonville que eu tenho que desempacotar eventualmente, e... eu não sei o que fazer com isso".

"Então, você usava o suporte de livros em Jacksonville?"

"Sim." Lester e Howard uma vez guardaram meu conjunto de romances góticos, o que parecia proposital.

Ele cantarolava em pensamento. "Mas... você não pode usá-los agora?"

Eu levantei um sorriso irônico. "Eu não sei quão bom eles ficariam ao lado do peixe falante de Charlie".

"Então, tire o peixe falante".

A idéia de _tirá-lo_ fez meu peito apertar de um modo físico e doloroso.

O suspiro de Edward pelo telefone foi alto e conhecedor. "Bella, é a sua casa agora".

Minha voz era baixa, incerta. "Eu sei".

"Você deve fazê-la sua. Pintar as paredes, mudar os móveis, colocar alguma porra de gárgulas, pelo amor de Cristo." Havia um sorriso na sua voz que soou mais triste do que divertido.

"Isso não parece certo." Eu confessei, inspecionando todas as pequenas facetas sobre o espaço que o fazia de Charlie. "Eu sei, é estúpido, mas eu não posso evitar." Era muito cedo. Talvez seria sempre muito cedo.

Edward começou, "Isso não é estúpido, você só...", mas depois parou e parecia estar se movendo. Sua voz adotou um tom mais suave quando ele continuou, "Você só precisa começar pequeno, sabe? Pequenas coisas, a cada dia e, em seguida, em uma manhã você acorda, e ela será mais como sua e menos como dele, e – eu não sei, talvez isso vá doer como uma cadela, mas ele quereria isso. Ele quereria ver essa casa ser mais sobre a vida que ele deu a você e menos sobre a vida que ele perdeu".

Eu assenti, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver porque o aperto de soluços havia capturado meu peito. Eu lutava para conter o som deles - para torcer o telefone do meu rosto e esconder minha vulnerabilidade. Isto tinha se tornado frustrantemente comum. Eu nunca sabia quando aconteceria - quando alguma lembrança aleatória da permanência da sua morte provocaria essa sensação de buraco profundo de tristeza.

Edward devia saber porque ele permaneceu em silêncio do outro lado enquanto meus soluços lentamente dissipavam para longas e molhadas fungadas, mas ele não chamou a atenção para a minha fraqueza, e eu estava grata.

Quando consegui falar, murmurei, "Você fala sobre ele como se você o conhecesse", e toquei em uma caixa nas proximidades de tecidos.

"Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria." A voz de Edward estava na fronteira com angustiada, e eu podia sentir a urgência ali – saber que ele estava prestes a me perguntar uma das cinco perguntas "de luto familiar".

Eu ofereci um suspiro apressado e despreocupado antes que ele pudesse. "Começar pequeno, hein?"

"Sim. Você sabe, algo como... suportes de livro de gárgula?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu nunca vou viver sem essa coisa da gárgula, vou?"

"Decididamente não".

Agarrei Lester ao meu peito. "Foi uma fase".

"Uma fase de gárgula?" Eu podia ouvir o levantar da sua sobrancelha.

"A mitologia é fascinante. Gárgulas afastam o mal com uma fachada de malícia, quando em sua essência, suas intenções são apenas de proteger".

Ele cantarolou pensativamente, como se considerando isso, mas, em seguida, forneceu, "Em todo caso, eu não sou realmente um para dar conselhos nessa área. Meu papel de parede é de temática de baseball".

Eu ri tanto que eu ronquei, batendo uma palma na minha boca. Eu não poderia evitar a provocação, "Você ainda tem pôsteres colados na parede? Não, espere. Deixe-me adivinhar. Jamiroquai e modelos dobradas em Camaros".

Sua resposta foi menos ofendida do que eu esperava de um homem de 30 anos de idade sendo zombado por viver com seus pais. "Na verdade, Rage Against the Machine e modelos dobradas em Stingrays. Quero dizer, vamos lá, Bella, dê-me algum crédito. Eu tenho bom gosto".

"Então, por que você não muda isso?"

"Porque eu não vou ficar".

Agora, _isso_ soou tão ofendido como eu esperava. Eu fiz uma careta. "É claro. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso." E gentilmente puxei Howard da caixa para se juntar a Lester.

Desconsiderando, Edward apenas perguntou, "O que você está fazendo hoje?"

"Lavando roupas." Pensei, acrescentando, "Talvez... colocando algumas gárgulas? E, claro, sentindo-me miserável, como resultado dos dois".

Ele forneceu um pequeno "Hmm, miserável", antes de oferecer, "Quer companhia?"

* * *

Quarenta minutos depois, Edward estava parado na minha sala, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, inspecionando Lester e Howard com uma inclinação curiosa da sua cabeça. Ele parecia melhor do que da última vez que eu o vi. Ele fez a barba, e a escura contusão ocular tinha desaparecido para um amarelo esverdeado. Eu ainda me perguntava quem foi o responsável pelo estado do seu rosto, mas sempre que eu perguntasse, ele simplesmente mudava de assunto.

"Eles são..." Ele deu uma cutucada em Howard. "... fofos".

Eu hesitei. "Eles não são _fofos. _Eles são _ameaçadores"._

Edward varreu os olhos para o lado, encontrando os meus. "Eles estão sorrindo".

"Eles estão _sorrindo diabolicamente_".

"Fofamente." Ele emendou. "Aposto que você tem até nomes para eles, não tem?"

"Não." Eu menti.

Mas, então, sua voz assumiu aquela mesma qualidade suave, ainda que angustiada, quando ele perguntou, "Ei, você está bem?" Mesmo que seu ombro parecesse torcer em minha direção, ele manteve uma grande distância entre nós, o que era algo que eu tinha notado a partir da sua visita anterior. Ele estava fazendo uma nova prática de estar a dois braços de distância. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso ainda – aliviada, ou, simplesmente... triste.

Eu estava definitivamente certa, porém, como eu me sentia sobre a sua pergunta. Afundei no sofá com um gemido. "Agora _você está_ fazendo as cinco 'perguntas dos membros da família de luto'?

Com a sua expressão confusa, expliquei, "_Você está bem? Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer? __Você vai me deixar saber se existe? __Você precisa conversar? Você tem certeza que está bem?_" Eu enruguei meu nariz. "Tudo começa a perder a sinceridade depois de tanto tempo – o que... é errado, eu sei." Terminei com um suspiro, "Eu simplesmente não posso sair de casa sem que alguém me lembre".

Ele se sentou na cadeira no fim da sala, os olhos fixos em seus sapatos. "Eu acho que eles estão apenas preocupados, sabe? Você se enfiou nessa casa, nunca vai a qualquer lugar, não faz nada divertido." Seus olhos percorreram a sala, as sobrancelhas bem apertadas. "O Chefe era um cara bom. Eu acho – _eu sei _- é apenas a maneira deles de respeitá-lo. Você não é a única que o perdeu, você sabe".

Ele identificou o meu maior problema. Esta cidade - todas essas pessoas – eles tinham sido mais uma família para Charlie do que eu alguma vez fui. Sempre que eles mostrassem simpatia, ou piedade – isso me fazia sentir indigna da sua bondade. Eu não queria que ninguém se preocupasse comigo.

"O que você faz para alguma ação nesta cidade, afinal?" Eu perguntei, puxando os meus joelhos no meu peito. Edward só olhou para mim, sem piscar, até que percebi o meu erro. Acrescentei, "Algo que não seja pervertido".

Ele empurrou uma pequena risada pelo nariz com isso, respondendo, "Não há nada nesta cidade para fazer para se divertir que não seja pervertido – eu costumava passar a maior parte do meu tempo aqui pensando em outros lugares para ir..." Seus olhos assumiram uma característica distante e enevoada que me fez pensar se ele não estava fazendo isso agora.

"Para onde você iria?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Port Angeles. Seattle. La Push, se o tempo estivesse bom." Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso secreto. "Às vezes, quando não estava".

Eu alegremente exclamei, "La Push! Há uma praia, certo?" Seu assentimento foi um pouco monótono, dada a óbvia perfeição da idéia. "Bem, nós dois temos o dia de folga, e está um ótimo dia! E, olhe," eu insisti, "eu tenho, tipo... uma caixa inteira de coisas de praia para desempacotar." Eu pontuei isso me aproximando da torre de caixas e arrastando uma que costumava ser chamada de "Praia", mas tinha "Porcaria" rabiscada por cima disso. Claramente, colocando a embalagem, eu não tinha sido muito entusiasmada com o aparecimento cinzento de Forks.

Lançando-se para a frente em sua cadeira, ele perguntou, "Você quer ir à praia?"

"Uhh... porra, sim." Ele teria sorte se conseguisse me arrastar para fora dela no final do dia. "Eu vou embalar alguma comida e outras coisas. Vai ser ótimo!"

"Ok." Ele disse, mas eu já estava correndo até a escada para o meu quarto, os braços cheios de roupas de praia.

Meu biquíni - todo preto e pequeno, e totalmente perfeito para um dia em uma praia na Flórida, que trazia a promessa de muitos homens musculosos de sunga – foi colocado, amarrado de forma segura, e ajustado sem muita consideração – _no início._

Eu teria um monte de tempo para realmente insistir no fato de que Edward estava interessado em mim de alguma forma romântica. Se eu fosse uma pessoa superior, eu teria simplesmente vivido em negação em relação ao mês passado. Mas eu não era. No interior, uma pequena parte de mim ainda era aquela mesma caloura, sonhando com grandes gestos, olhos verdes, braços tonificados, e cinturas da boxer expostas por calças muito baixas.

Mas então veio a mortificação total dos sentimentos criados - mortificação em ser atraída por alguém interessado em me machucar - e eu me repreenderia, sentindo-me horrível por não admirar alguém tão bonito por dentro como era do lado de fora. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa superficial, mas Ben Cheney, que tinha uma vez demonstrado um interesse educado em mim, tivera acne crônica e gaguejava, e eu recusaria seus avanços no ensino médio, optando, em vez disso, por passar tardes preguiçosas sonhando com alguém mais bonito e ainda mais feio.

Ben Cheney não era, sem dúvida, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, aquele rapaz responsável por esses velhos fantasmas, de alguma forma me queria agora. Assim _mesmo_. Era surreal para mim de tal maneira que eu não questionei o meu biquíni até que eu estava diante do meu espelho, corando. Seria rude usar isso? Edward se sentiria encorajado? Poderia parecer que eu estava desfilando diante dele, seminua, em algum tipo de tentativa rude de provocá-lo?

Nenhuma dessas coisas era verdadeira, mas de repente eu estava sensível sobre cada pequena coisa, de maneiras contraditórias. Por exemplo, enquanto eu girava diante do meu espelho, eu me preocupava com as implicações do meu biquíni, mas... eu também me preocupava com o estado dos meus quadris e coxas e, _Deus_, eu esperava que a sombra na parte de trás da minha bunda não fosse celulite. A iluminação aqui simplesmente deve ser terrível.

Rapidamente vesti uma roupa e decidi que eu estava acabada de pensar demais sobre isso, já que Edward certamente esperaria que eu usasse um maiô para a praia, e uma vez que, _certamente_, não fazia diferença para mim se ele me achava atraente, ou não.

Como se vê, eu não tinha nada para me preocupar porque uma vez que eu desci as escadas, Edward riu de mim.

"Você vai sair como a única turista que La Push já viu".

* * *

Era mais prático para nós pegar o carro dele, o que foi infeliz. Eu não gostava do Volvo de Edward. Era pequeno, e eu não estava familiarizada com as travas.

Eu sempre fazia questão de me familiarizar com as travas de criança e as possíveis falhas do mecanismo antes de entrar dentro de um veículo. No entanto, pareceu estranho perguntar a Edward sobre essas coisas, especialmente desde que ele provavelmente poderia identificar a causa, e eu não queria estragar o nosso dia de diversão, então fiquei quieta enquanto pegamos a estrada para a casa dele, suando e desconfortável. Eu mantive a minha mão sobre o trinco da porta, querendo puxar apenas o suficiente para ouvir o barulho do ar que acompanhava garantindo que seria aberto.

Na minha adolescência - depois que me mudei para Jacksonville de Forks - Renée me comprou um carro. Tinha sido este pequeno sedan azul - algo seguro e adequado para qualquer adolescente 'mediana', mas eu não tinha sido capaz de sequer entrar. Pesadelos com visões de ficar presa dentro atormentavam-me ao ponto da insanidade. Ela havia gastado tanto dinheiro nele, tinha sido tão determinada a me ver feliz e independente, que eu eventualmente telefonei para Charlie e confessei o quão horrível a situação tinha me feito sentir.

Dez dias após aquela conversa chorosa por telefone, eu recebi a minha caneta da sorte pelo correio.

Agora, eu segurava a caneta dentro do meu punho e respirava firme. Mesmo que só poderia me tirar muito, os meus nervos arruinavam sabendo que eu definitivamente não ficaria presa dentro desse carro, neste dia. Definitivamente.

_Provavelmente._

Quando Edward finalmente parou o carro em sua garagem, a minha mão agiu por conta própria, puxando a trava com um _clique_ calmante.

Ele me ofereceu um olhar preocupado enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança e perguntou, "Tudo bem?"

Eu não respondi a ele até que eu estava fora do carro, engolindo o ar em meus pulmões. "Sim!"

Cético, ele permaneceu ao redor do carro e perguntou, "Você quer entrar, ou...?", e eu podia vê-lo mastigando o interior da sua bochecha.

Eu admiti, "Não realmente", e me senti um pouco envergonhada pela minha franqueza, até que ele emitiu um suspiro aliviado.

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu, gritando atrás dele, "Volto logo".

Tomei esse momento para girar em torno da porta do carro, abrindo-a escancarada, e inspecionei o texto do fabricante, que residia no lado mais íntimo dele. A trava para crianças foi desativada e não parecia ter jamais sido usada, mas eu brinquei com ela - apenas no caso - para me certificar de que não ficaria, de alguma forma, presa.

Foi então que uma voz me assustou. "Boa tarde, Isabella".

Engoli em seco e virei-me para encontrar o pai de Edward parado diante do segundo carro ocupando a garagem. Eu corei, cumprimentando-o, "Boa tarde, Dr. Cullen".

Ele estava me dando um olhar educado, mas estranho enquanto demorou. "Como vai você?"

"Bem." Eu respondi com um prumo da minha cabeça. "Trabalhando. Cuidando da casa. Você e a Sra. Cullen?"

Ele forneceu uma inclinação similar da sua cabeça. Pequena conversa. _Ugh._ "Trabalhando Cuidando dos nossos filhos".

Meu sorriso com isso foi falso e educado, e porque eu odiava ser falsa e educada, me ocorreu que eu provavelmente deveria aproveitar esta oportunidade para abordar, "Eu soube que você estava tendo alguns problemas no hospital. Sinto muito em ouvir sobre isso." Não parecia certo pedir a Edward para marcar uma reunião entre eu e seu pai, dada a fraca base da nossa amizade, mas agora que ele estava parado bem aqui, falando comigo em algo tipo privado, achei que não poderia machucar.

No entanto, ele pareceu um pouco confuso. "Hm?"

"Dr. Aro e tudo." Eu elaborei.

O pai de Edward balançou sua cabeça. "Não, nenhum problema. Ele tem sido uma ajuda enorme. Eu não sei onde nós estaríamos sem ele".

Surpresa, eu murmurei um pequeno, "Ah," e tentei esconder o meu choque. Eu sabia que não tinha entendido Edward mal naquele dia na minha cozinha. Suas palavras eram tão claras para mim agora como haviam sido naquele momento. Ele não fez soar como uma mera diferença pequena de opiniões também. Segundo ele, seu pai tinha estado estressado sobre alguma 'atividade sombria'. Assim, por que, então, o Dr Cullen de repente estava cantando elogios para Herbert Aro?

Alguma coisa não se encaixava.

Dr. Cullen, em uma clara tentativa de orientar o assunto para outro lugar, comentou, "Indo à praia?"

Eu ainda estava desconfiada, mas decidi fazer a vontade dele. Afinal de contas, talvez ele simplesmente não se sentisse à vontade para discutir questões de trabalho com estranhos. "Edward mencionou La Push, e eu pensei que era um bom dia para sair. Ele só precisava vir para pegar alguma sunga".

Dr. Cullen endireitou-se com isto, sorrindo de uma forma brilhante e contagiante. "É isso mesmo?" Ele perguntou. "Edward nunca sai mais. Na verdade, eu estive um pouco preocupado com ele." Isto foi pontuado com um pequeno suspiro. "Ele ainda está tentando envolver a cabeça em torno do conceito de se divertir sem álcool".

As palavras de Edward de antes sobre eu nunca sair de casa, ou me divertir, parecerem se aplicar a ele também, o que agitou ainda mais culpa.

Dr. Cullen continuou, "Ele precisa de um amigo de fora disso." Ele apontou para a casa, e a expressão que ele usava - a dor que atou às rugas na sua testa – era familiar para mim. Era o mesmo olhar que Charlie adotava sempre que eu chegava em casa da escola com hematomas e nenhum plano para o fim de semana.

Enterrei meu queixo, sem saber o que dizer e agredida com aquele mesmo buraco profundo que qualquer memória de Charlie criava.

Felizmente, antes do silêncio entre nós poder ficar estranho e perturbador, Edward saiu da casa e veio correndo em nossa direção.

Dr. Cullen riu, adivinhando, "Fazendo uma corrida para isso, hein?"

Edward advertiu uma olhada por cima do ombro em direção à casa, mas só respondeu em um murmúrio quase tímido, "Mãe, você sabe..."

Seu pai não insistiu. "Cuide-se." Foi o que ele disse antes de entrar em seu carro e sair da garagem.

* * *

As palavras do Dr. Cullen tocavam em minha mente enquanto Edward estava parado sobre um precipício, 30 minutos depois, com vista para a água abaixo. Nós estávamos aqui porque Edward tinha insistido em que, "Você não pode simplesmente entrar na água." Aparentemente, isto significava que tivemos que escalar um penhasco. Edward tinha uma espécie de ritual de La Push, um que exigia um completo desrespeito pela auto-preservação.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo".

A expressão de Edward parecia espelhar a minha própria quando ele cutucou uma rocha do penhasco e a assistiu desaparecer. "Uau, isso parece muito mais alto do que a última vez que vim aqui".

Eu estava muito cética. "Você seriamente não costumava saltar daqui." Era o mais alto penhasco que eu podia ver, e havia abundância de outros penhascos mais baixos e mais práticos dos quais pular.

Seu rosto era sério quando ele se virou para mim, garantindo, "Nós costumávamos pular daqui o tempo todo." Ele então passou a mão pelos cabelos, sobrancelhas juntas. "Mas eu geralmente tinha alguma coragem líquida, e James me atiçando, e as meninas que nós trazíamos sempre pareciam impressionadas, então..." Ele parou com um encolher de ombros culpado.

Claro, isso fez sentido para mim, e eu brinquei com um sorriso irônico, "Isso pelo menos fazia vocês conseguirem transar?"

Edward me jogou um sorriso cheio de dentes e um aceno animado. "Oh, sim".

A última coisa sobre a qual eu queria ouvir, por diversas razões conflitantes, era Edward transando, então eu brinquei, "Bem, obviamente, não há maneira nenhuma que nós vamos pular de tal coisa. O próximo mais baixo?"

Ele concordou, mas o próximo abaixo não parecia muito mais seguro. Nem o terceiro. Ou o quarto. No momento em que atingimos o quinto precipício, meus pés estavam começando a doer, e eu estava suando pra caramba.

Sorte para nós, a queda da borda do quinto não era tão ruim. "Esse parece seguro." Eu disse, tirando minhas sandálias.

Mas o humor de Edward tinha seguido a nossa queda de altitude, e seus ombros afundaram enquanto ele observava o nosso ponto de saltar. "Se James estivesse aqui, ele daria risadas de mim." Ele disse.

Eu estalei minha língua. "Não há nada de errado em ser inteligente, Edward." Quando ele não parecia realmente convencido, eu acrescentei, "Além disso, pense na sua perna".

Seus olhos arregalaram, a palma batendo contra a sua testa quando ele exclamou, "Sim! Minha perna." Seus lábios formaram um sorriso quando ele levantou a camisa acima da cabeça, dizendo, "Esse é um ponto malditamente bom".

Eu fiz o mesmo, retirando a minha roupa e a colocando ordenadamente no chão com as minhas sandálias. Eu as dobrei apenas assim, atenta e definitivamente nem um pouco interessada em ver a nudez de Edward. Infelizmente, os olhos têm esse jeito de buscar pontos estritamente evitados, portanto, no segundo em que me virei para ele, tudo o que vi foi pele pele pele. Havia um monte de peito e um pouco de abdômen porque Edward não tinha aquele físico totalmente definido e musculoso, mas ele era bronzeado e todo... firme. Ele estava até suando um pouco também.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto eu os rachava para longe porque _duh_. Edward tinha sido sempre de boa aparência. Isso era óbvio, constante e, francamente, depois de tanto tempo, quase caricatural. Eu simplesmente nunca tinha tido a concessão de tal visão desobstruída disso.

Mas onde eu fiz um grande esforço para ocultar as minhas observações, Edward estava abertamente varrendo os olhos para cima e para baixo da minha figura de uma forma que fez a minha pele irromper em um surpreendente vermelho. Percebi que depois que ele conseguisse uma boa olhada, ele simplesmente me ignoraria porque, mesmo que eu estivesse totalmente segura comigo fisicamente, eu também era realista e sabia que eu não era nada especial além de um indivíduo mediano.

Edward me provou o contrário, porém, quando seus olhos subiram meu corpo e descansaram no meu peito – e permaneceram ali por _mais_ tempo do que era apropriado, mesmo com o período de carência de cinco segundos que eu tinha dado a ele.

Batalhei contra o desejo de cobrir meu peito com os braços. "Olá." Eu chamei, estalando os dedos diante do seu rosto. "Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, sabe".

Sem encontrar o meu olhar, ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, "Eles são legais também." Meu punho encontrou seu ombro com uma _palmada_ carnuda que mal o fez balançar, mas serviu ao seu propósito enquanto ele ria e, finalmente, levantou os olhos aos meus. "Ah, vamos lá." Ele argumentou. "Eu vi você verificando-me também".

Eu reclamei sob a minha respiração, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que ele ouviria, "Mas, pelo menos, eu fui educada sobre isso".

A água estava mais calma do que eu esperava quando olhei para baixo sobre a borda do precipício e, apesar de estarmos na menor saliência na área, era ainda uma queda bastante intimidadora. Respirei fundo para me acalmar.

Edward se esgueirou junto a mim com um olhar torto. "Gostou do que viu?"

Suprimi a tentação de empurrá-lo para fora do penhasco. "Você é um homem muito bonito, Edward. É melhor olhar do que ouvir, garanto a você".

Mas então sua voz caiu e seus ombros levantaram, e sua expressão ficou séria, o que me deixou preocupada, pois estávamos definitivamente brincando agora. _Certo?_ "Hey, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Minha resposta foi cautelosa. "Depende".

"Mike disse uma coisa no outro dia, e-" Seu olhar mudou para a água lá embaixo, mas quando sua boca se abriu novamente, nenhum som saiu. Em vez disso, ele chutou uma pedra e a enviou rolando pela borda, a expressão pensativa. Por um momento imensurável, ele permaneceu assim, até que ele lançou um sorriso e se virou para mim com um sorriso inclinado. "Se todos os seus amigos pulassem de um penhasco, você pularia?"

Um segundo ele estava ali ao meu lado, e no próximo, ele se foi.

Eu não esperei para vê-lo encontrar a água. Eu apenas segui o seu exemplo e... saltei. Minha queda do precipício se tornaria um daqueles momentos fortes em que eu olharia para trás com um sorriso: sem paredes, sem portas, sem trancas, sem teto ou terra. Só eu e o ar livre. Eu não gritei.

Bati na água com um splash maravilhoso, que foi mais quente do que eu esperava. Meu top foi praticamente arrancado do meu peito e senti como se afundasse por quilômetros. Alcancei a superfície com um suspiro, freneticamente ajustando meu biquíni enquanto girava no local para encontrar Edward.

Ele estava perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o sorriso que ele usava, a mão espalmando a água do seu rosto, mas longe o suficiente para merecer o seu grito, "Divertido?"

"Com certeza!" Mas, _Deus_, eu realmente esperava que ele não tivesse visto o mau funcionamento da minha roupa.

Ele levantou os braços no alto e gritou, "Eu dou ao peito escapando um oito-ponto-cinco!"

_Maldição._ "Isso é realmente insensível, você sabe!"

Ele parou por um instante, as ondas empurrando-o para cima e para baixo, antes de ele responder pensativamente, "Você se sentiria melhor se eu admitisse que a distância tornou a visão meio embaçada?" Ele virou a palma para lá e para cá. "Aposto que foi mais um nove-ponto-cinco".

"Edward." Eu avisei, pronta para afogar-me se aquele sorriso abaixo da superfície da minha raiva explodisse.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com uma gargalhada antes de assegurar, "Eu estou apenas fodendo com você. Eu não vi coisa alguma." Mesmo que eu estivesse certa que ele provavelmente tinha visto, eu apreciei que ele tivesse fingido. Pisando em minha direção, um sorriso ainda largo como o gato que comeu o canário, ele perguntou, "Quer ir de novo?"

* * *

Eu não continuei contando quantas vezes nós saltamos do precipício, mas foi o suficiente para que as minhas panturrilhas eventualmente doessem, como resultado da caminhada entediante da base até o cume. Edward provavelmente poderia ter continuado durante toda a tarde. Ele até se ofereceu para me dar uma carona nas suas costas, no ponto em que eu astutamente o distraí com o lanche que eu tinha trazido – porque uma carona nas costas dele teria sido um pouco estranho, especialmente já que a regra de Edward de dois-braços-de-distância ainda estava em pleno vigor, e eu não estava necessariamente sentindo falta do seu comportamento de toques excessivos.

Nós nos sentamos em um grande pedaço de madeira flutuante, sanduíches nos nossos colos, cabelo úmido e despenteado, olhando para fora sobre a água. Pelo menos, Edward estava olhando para a água. Quando eu não estava apenas olhando para o espaço, eu estava inspecionando-o através da minha periferia, ponderando as muitas transições estranhas que tínhamos tomado, e contemplando o momento em que nos encontrávamos agora.

Foi durante um desses estranhos segundos apreciativos que eu disse, "Você é muito legal." Eu realmente não desejava que isso soasse tão brega e como um cartão do dia dos namorados da terceira série. Senti as palavras como mais surpreendentes do que qualquer coisa.

Ele ergueu um canto dos lábios, revelando mais da metade do seu sanduíche mastigado do que eu realmente queria ver e respondeu, "Sim? Você é legal também".

Um milhão de vezes na minha vida adulta, eu imaginaria conhecer Edward novamente, e nenhuma delas o pintou nesta luz: o sol em seu rosto enquanto ele reclinava para trás, apoiado na palma da mão, os olhos fixos para a fatia de tomate que ele tinha acabado de retirar do seu sanduíche e atirado no chão. Ele estava relaxado e confortável e tranqüilo de um modo contagioso e simplesmente... legal. Ele era um cara legal.

"Quando isso aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, mais para mim do que qualquer coisa. Isso não se encaixava perfeitamente no nicho esculpido em que eu o coloquei. Eu tinha decidido tantas coisas, tinha criado a minha compreensão do mundo e das pessoas nele, tinha reunido juntos a minha moral e sentimentos baseados em torno desse nicho.

Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e acrescentou com um olhar pensativo para a sua comida, "Aconteceu há cerca de um ano atrás, eu acho".

Aliviada que poderíamos dizer estas coisas sem o incômodo de possíveis insultos, eu perguntei, "Era realmente apenas o vício que o fez assim?" Eu realmente não podia segurar isso, mas então, novamente, eu sempre fui uma bebedora bem casual.

Ele deu um grave e certo aceno de cabeça. "Claro que era o vício. Eu nunca quis ser _aquela _pessoa – o cara que todos evitavam e pensavam o pior. Eu só-" Ele embrulhou o restante do seu sanduíche devagar, com cuidado. "Depois de tanto tempo, era onde eu pertencia. Era onde… pessoas que fizeram as coisas que eu fiz pertenciam. Era fodidamente... conveniente. Fazia sentido, sabe?"

Eu queria ressaltar que essa pequena explicação não tinha nada a ver com um vício de bebidas alcoólicas. "Eu tenho que admitir," eu disse, "eu realmente não me lembro de você estar todo bêbado na escola." Um pouco, talvez, aqui e ali, mas eu era relutante em culpar suas ações sobre a estupidez da embriaguez.

Ele virou para mim e respondeu, "Oh, eu não estava sempre bebendo no colégio. Eu gostava de experimentar. Provavelmente estava tentando descobrir qual a droga que eu mais gostava, ou algo assim".

Eu estava cheia de curiosidade enquanto eu sentava de pernas abertas no tronco e perguntava. "Então, no meu primeiro dia quando nos conhecemos, no ginásio? Foi depois daquela torcida do jogo – eu me lembro porque eu estava pensando... eu sou nova aqui e eles esperam que eu torça? Você se lembra?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram em foco por um momento, antes da sua testa franzir em confusão. "Eu não… realmente não me lembro muito".

Tendo uma memória impecável eu mesma, expliquei, "Você, James e aquela menina, Vickie, estavam na arquibancada em frente a mim, e eu passei toda a reunião-" Eu rapidamente editei a verdade, envergonhada que eu passei a maior parte daquela hora olhando para a pequena sarda sobre a sua nuca. "- tentando criar coragem para realmente falar com alguém." Ou seja, ele.

Edward sorriu, os olhos enrugados e distante. "Eu posso imaginar isso".

"Então." Eu continuei, lutando contra a inevitável sombra de vermelho que eu estava prestes a virar, "Quando tudo acabou e todo mundo se levantou, eu dei um tapinha no seu ombro".

Seu sorriso murchou.

Eu me perdi na memória. "Você se virou para mim e..."

_Seus olhos subi__ram pelo meu corpo, dos joelhos para o meu nariz, e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ele sorriu. Quando ele falou, ele fez isso em uma voz de fato tão simples, "Caloura carne fresca"._

_Minha risada foi atad__a com ansiedade com a sua escolha de palavras. __"Hum, sim? __Eu sou B-b-bella." Eu queria virar o meu calcanhar, pegar minha mochila e fugir, amaldiçoando minha boca pela escolha de um momento ruim para não cooperar. Em vez disso, eu corei e não pude suprimir o enrugar do meu nariz._

_Edward emiti__u uma pequena risada que inchou suas bochechas, olhos verdes iluminados quando ele afirmou, "Eu sou Edward. Este aqui é James, e aquela cadela com quem ele está discutindo é Vickie." Edward sacudiu a cabeça na direção de um casal brigando, embora eu olhasse bastante, eu podia ver o brilho no canto dos olhos dela - lágrimas transbordando quando ela cerrou os dentes e virou as costas para o garoto loiro ao seu lado. Eu não poderia entender o que James estava dizendo, mas a expressão dele era uma estranha mistura de fúria e prazer total. _

_"Você__ é a filha do policial?" Edward perguntou, parecendo mais curioso do que qualquer coisa._

_Eu fiz uma careta, pensando em voz alta__, "É assim que eu serei conhecida?" Não era que eu tivesse vergonha do meu pai, mas, ainda assim... "Isso é péssimo"._

_Algo brilhou nos olhos dele__ - talvez simpatia, ou até mesmo algo um pouco apologético - mas assim que isso apareceu, desapareceu. "Hey, James." Ele cutucou o amigo, o que mandou o menino loiro a girar em nossa direção. _

_James tinha uma espécie__ de expressão idiota, e mesmo que eu não tivesse realmente falado com ele ainda, eu tive um sentimento de que eu não gostaria dele._

_"Est__a é Bella." Edward introduziu. "A nova caloura"._

_Eu realmente odi__ei como ele chamou a atenção para isso, mas estava grata que ele não me apresentou como a "filha do policial", então eu dei um sorriso a James e disse olá. _

_De um modo estranhíssimo, a atmosfera entre seu grupo visivelmente __mudou. Vickie se virou para nós, mas só me deu um rápido olhar de avaliação de namorada antes de mover seu olhar para James. Edward pareceu fazer o mesmo. Enquanto James me avaliava - aqueles olhos negros se estreitando e calculando - Edward e Vickie estavam avaliando a _ele - _quase como se estivessem aguardando sua aprovação. _

_Ele não __a deu. "Sim, eu ouvi. B-b-bella." Ele ridicularizou, zombando ao lado de Edward, "É por isso que eu odeio essas coisas do caralho. __Todos estes geek-tardados sempre fodem conosco"._

_Eu __fiquei boquiaberta para James, ateando fogo de volta, "Ninguém está fodendo com você. Sinta-se livre para ir se foder a qualquer momento." __Eu sabia que ele acabaria sendo um imbecil._

_A fração de segundo de decepção __que foi evidente na expressão caída de Edward foi rapidamente substituída por uma fachada de pedra, mas eu tinha certeza que eu tinha visto isso. _

_Não importa__va, é claro. A mentalidade de grupo era assim._

_Sua mudança foi imediata, como a __quebra de um galho, ou o estouro de um relâmpago. Seus lábios pressionaram em uma linha dura, e seus olhos, uma vez um verde vibrante e talvez até um pouco quentes, agora eram completamente gelados. "Você fode comigo, você fode com James." Ficou claro que isso funcionava nos dois sentidos. Por ser rude para James, eu tinha perdido qualquer chance de estar nas boas graças de Edward. _

_Agora, _eu _estava decepcionada._ _"Eu entendo." Eu ofereci em uma voz cortada, fazendo o meu melhor para esconder o calor do meu rosto e o caroço na minha garganta. _

_Isso não era como eu imaginava minha primeira tentativa de fazer amigos se desdobrando. _

_Ele lançou um olhar rápido __para James e, enquanto eles compartilhavam um par de lentos, irregulares e irrisórios sorrisos, Edward pisou na minha arquibancada, perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir o cheiro do seu amaciante de roupas. Seus olhos eram duros então, paralisantes, e a sensação de alarme se apoderou de mim de tal maneira que suas palavras simplesmente colidiram com o meu rosto em uma rajada quente. _

_"Que tal, em vez de falar como um__a geek-tardada, você e eu irmos até o vestiário e você pode colocar essa boca para m-m-melhor uso"._

"Eu - o quê?" Edward se enfureceu, o rosto contorcido em partes iguais de confusão e raiva. "Eu nunca disse isso." Ele insistiu, embora a sua voz contivesse mais um pedido do que qualquer coisa parecida com convicção.

"Você disse." Eu respondi com certeza. "Eu nunca pude esquecer isso. Eu-" Eu _tinha_ desaparecido para o vestiário, mas eu tinha feito isso sozinha, amontoada em um box de chuveiro, chorando em minhas mãos e contemplando de todos os ângulos como eu poderia ligar para Renée e admitir que minha vida em Forks não daria certo.

Claro, não antes de eu ter irrompido para longe - não antes de eu dizer a Edward exatamente o quanto a sua sugestão teria produzido: a perda do seu apêndice mais valorizado, o que o tinha feito rir clamorosamente com o meu despertar.

Todos os eventos daquele dia em diante - os empurrões e os insultos e os apelidos e as zombarias e as contusões dos livros que vieram ao armário que tinha terminado tudo - nenhuma delas destruiu-me tanto como naquele primeiro dia.

Levou-me anos para realmente entender por que isso.

Edward quebrou o silêncio com um sopro ferido. "Você sabe como isso soa? Isso parece algo que James teria dito que..." Sua cabeça pendia de tal modo que, deste ângulo, seus cotovelos ainda apoiavam nos joelhos, eu podia ver aquela exata mesma sarda na sua nuca. Ele concluiu para os seus pés enquanto corria a mão pelo cabelo, "Eu sou apenas... Sinto muito por ter sido a porra de um idiota assim".

Eu realmente não queria outro pedido de desculpas. Eu sabia que ele sentia muito _agora_, mas, não surpreendentemente, isso não me deu nenhuma sensação de encerramento. "Você estava usando alguma coisa naquela época?" Eu perguntei. Ele definitivamente não estava bêbado. Eu senti o cheiro dele, tinha visto a clareza dos seus olhos.

Ele estendeu as mãos, palmas para cima, num gesto impotente. "Provavelmente?"

"É por isso que você não se lembra?"

Suas narinas inflamaram, apenas um pouco. "Eu não sei, Bella. Talvez".

Eu fiz uma careta em seu tom duro. "Não fique frustrado, eu só pensei que não machucaria perguntar".

Suas mãos enrolaram em punhos, apertando e soltando enquanto ele tomava respirações de limpeza e respondeu, "Você tem o direito de saber. Eu gostaria de poder simplesmente e fodidamente... sacar uma imagem, mas eu não posso, ok? Eu era um idiota".

Havia definitivamente a ansiedade presente no saltar dos seus joelhos, e se eu procurasse seus olhos forte o suficiente, eu poderia ver aqueles pequenos vestígios de pânico que ele estava escondendo sob camadas de desculpas e arrependimento. Eu não entendia. Eu não entendia por que ele estava tão confortável suportando nos ombros a culpa das suas ações pelo seu alcoolismo, fazendo reparações intermináveis por elas, e resistindo diariamente à degradação nas mãos de toda a cidade, mas qualquer discussão que envolvesse a base para esse comportamento o sacudia assim.

Era mais fácil para ele assumir a cruz do que explorar a causa para isso existir?

Foi uma pergunta que seria não dita, já que apenas voltei meu olhar para a água e permiti que o desconforto do silêncio nos envolvesse. Eu me senti mal por possivelmente estragar o que era para ser uma tarde agradável. Mas não era isso que eu sempre quis e - em algum nível - o que Edward esteve esperando para me dar?

O suspiro de Edward foi súbito e sombrio. "Você está brava comigo".

Eu tive que rir disso. Ele parecia um menino pequeno naquele momento, todo com a testa franzida e ombros emburrados. "Eu não estou brava." Eu prometi, divertidamente jogando um guardanapo amassado em sua cabeça pendurada. Quando ele cautelosamente deu uma olhada de soslaio para mim, eu acrescentei, "Você deveria me conhecer melhor do isso agora. Quando eu estiver brava, você vai saber".

Ele balançou a cabeça, os lábios franzidos. "Isso é verdade".

Eu ofereci, "Rápida mudança de assunto?"

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e aliviados. "Por favor..."

Com um sorriso, eu concordei, e nós discutimos todos os tipos de coisas enquanto o sol começou a se definir: quão irritante Michael estava sendo desde o incidente da troca do pneu, quão boas eram as minhas gorjetas no Lodge, como era bastante provável que isto fosse devido mais à pena que às minhas habilidades excepcionais de serviço, e como Edward e sua mãe tinham inventado um plano para conseguir que Alice e Jasper voltassem a ficar juntos.

Saímos de La Push no crepúsculo, mas apenas porque Edward tinha suas "obrigações prévias" para cuidar - uma confissão que havia o deixado – e a mim – desapontados. Apesar do breve, ainda que áspero, desvio que a nossa conversa na praia tinha tomado, tinha sido um dia perfeito. Quando nós chegamos à minha garagem, Edward desligou a ignição e saiu do carro comigo, demorando-se na minha varanda da frente. Eu não pude perder a diferença da sua pele – o superficial e furioso rosa do sol que tinha colorido a ponta do seu nariz e as maçãs do seu rosto. Imaginei que minha própria pele estivesse da mesma maneira, e senti uma espécie de calor interno ao ver nós dois tendo obtido algum sol.

Ficava bom nele.

"Não se sinta obrigada, ou nada." Ele começou, mastigando o interior da sua bochecha mais uma vez, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Mas eu devo convidá-la para jantar. No domingo, eu quero dizer. Minha mãe – ela meio que faz disso um grande negócio." Ele soltou uma risada suave que era ansiosa em seu som. "Há também a possibilidade de que a minha irmã aparecerá, o que será desagradável e humilhante em minha conta." Seu discurso foi seguido por um sopro de ar.

Fiquei surpresa e… tocada. "Isso é realmente agradável da sua parte – e da sua mãe. Se eu não tivesse que trabalhar naquela noite, eu estaria presente para vê-lo ser humilhado..."

Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava mais decepcionado, ou aliviado, mas ele levantou um ombro e garantiu, "Isso é legal." Seu cabelo estava indo em milhões de direções diferentes e, mesmo na cor cinza-azul do anoitecer, sua pele parecia brilhar, e era tão ridículo o quão bonito ele era, e ainda mais ridículo que essa sensação no meu abdômen floresceu e invadiu o que parecia como cada célula do meu corpo e sangue, e tanto, mais do que tudo, realmente, eu apenas...

Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Eu odiava ficar sozinha, e eu odiava saber que não tinha nada a fazer com isso.

Quase como se ele pudesse sentir, e fizesse a escolha para tirar vantagem total do meu momento de fraqueza, ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos, e de uma forma muito semelhante de Edward, ele afirmou, "Você é realmente bonita quando você cora desse jeito".

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de soltar uma gargalhada autoconsciente, sentindo meu nariz enrugar. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, minha voz incrédula, e meu sorriso incontido. Eu estive mesmo corando?

Sua expressão nunca hesitou. "Isso é o que eu deveria ter dito para você naquele dia no ginásio".

Senti meu sorriso se dissolver em uma maneira lenta e involuntária enquanto ele entrou no seu carro e fechou a porta suavemente. O som dos seus pneus esmagando debaixo do cascalho enquanto ele se afastava foi perdido por mim. Eu estava muito ocupada substituindo a interação que eu lembrava – a interação que tinha sido o alicerce deste ressentimento podre - com as palavras que Edward teria escolhido se tivesse sido essa pessoa melhor.

Foi tão libertador como um mergulho do penhasco.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, Bella finalmente mostrou um pouco dos seus sentimentos por Edward… Que pena que o cap. acabou assim..._

_Pessoal, infelizmente, chegamos ao último capítulo que a autora postou! Ela não posta um cap. novo há quase 1 ano! Portanto, eu não sei quando e se ela vai postar algum outro, sinceramente espero que ela termine essa fic pq a história é maravilhosa..._

_Quem tem conta no FF, coloque essa fic em alerta e quando tiver algum cap. novo, vc´s saberão. Quem não tem conta no FF, o jeito vai ser verificar aqui de vez em quando, mas acredito que ainda demore pra ter alguma coisa..._

_Obrigada por acompanharem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
